Astral Romance
by Florimel
Summary: Les choses n'auront pas été comme elles avaient été prévues au commencement ... [Lucifer x Alexiel]
1. Une rencontre inattendue

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.   
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 1 :: Une rencontre inattendue  
  
***The constant longing for your touch  
This bitter ocean of hatred and pain  
This loneliness I need to be who I am"  
  
The oceans are alone as I  
Somebody take away this gift of mine  
No charisma for the beast!   
But still I love you forevermore****  
- Astral Romance, Nightwish  
Le journal était désolant ce matin, aucunes nouvelles dignes d'intérêt. Elle scrutait avec attention les cotes des bourses, ses titres avaient baissé à la fermeture hier. Elle but une gorgée de ce qui restait de son expresso à la vanille Française et sourit au serveur qui la regardait, les yeux ronds. D'un signe de tête, elle lui demanda de remplir à nouveau sa tasse.  
  
Des guerres et des conflits sur toute la surface de la planète. Il n'y avait que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans en entendre parler. Elle regarda sa montre, remarquant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de monter à son bureau, quelques immeubles plus loin. New York était ensoleillé et le printemps semblait vouloir s'installer pour de bon, laissant derrière lui un hiver essouflé de sa course.  
  
Elle porta un coup d'œil aux passants dehors, des vieillards, des enfants, des riches hommes d'affaires aux complets brossés et des pauvres gens s'emmitouflés. L'avenue était bondée d'automobiles de toutes sortes, prisent dans l'embouteillage matinal.   
  
Alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers son journal, quelque chose retint son attention dehors, deux hommes, qui passaient devant la vitrine du restaurant, parlant ensemble. Elle se retourna, plissa des yeux et vit l'homme le plus proche. Elle cilla, non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui…  
  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin pour parler plus intensément sur le trottoir. L'un deux était complètement vêtu d'un complet blanc, avec une chemise et une cravate blanche elle aussi. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et une peau mate. Il portait une mallette argentée. Elle ne le reconnut pas, c'est l'autre homme qui capta son attention.   
  
La ressemblance était trop frappante et en même temps, contradictoire. Elle reconnut ses longs cheveux noirs qui brillaient au soleil, renvoyant au travers de ses mèches des reflets bleus et argentés, ce visage gracieux et raffiné, ses traits neutres et ses yeux glacés, gris comme le ciel pluvieux et ses longs cils noirs qui les encadraient. Ce tatouage traversant son œil gauche et ses lèvres charnues. Il était un peu plus grand que son compagnon et portait un pantalon droit de cuir noir et un pull étroit en laine de même couleur duquel on pouvait voir une chemise noire aussi sortir du bas, des manches et du col. Il avait l'air d'un mannequin New Yorkais mais elle était sur que c'était lui. Trop de points en commun, et toutes ces femmes qui se retournaient à sa vue, captées par son charme.  
  
Elle laissa là son journal et s'approcha de la vitrine, les bras croisés, il lui tournait le dos. Maintenant, mais l'autre homme la vit, et la reconnut. Il fait signe à son compagnon de se tourner vers elle et elle sourit quand elle vit son visage. Il ne parut pas la reconnaître, son visage resta froid, ses traits neutres et ces sourcils qu'il fronçait légèrement.  
  
Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'avait vue et reconnue. Elle ne se souciait que très peu de cette air antipathique qu'il affichait. Elle sentait le cœur de cet homme battre un peu plus fort et pouvait deviner, dans le vide incommensurable de ses prunelles, une lumière s'allumer, comme un phare dans une nuit de brouillard.  
Il adressa quelques mots à son compagnon puis celui-ci partit, l'air satisfait. D'un pas sûr, il entra dans le café et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
-Bonjour, dit elle quand il fut à sa hauteur, je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer ici.  
-Moi non plus, je croyais que tu habitais dans les environs de Londres.  
  
Elle s'assit à sa table, le serveur était en train de lui apporter son expresso.  
  
-Tu ne prends rien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire  
-Non.  
  
Il s'était assis devant elle, les mains jointes sur la table. Il la scrutait en silence, ses grands yeux de séducteur ne lâchaient pas les siens. Ça avait toujours été étrange pour elle de le voir dans ce corps, même si c'était son véritable. Elle avait été habituée à des physiques moins froids, mon puissant, il avait déjà été moins sur de lui et moins insensible. À la première seconde ou il avait retrouvé cette enveloppe charnelle à qui il appartenait, c'était comme si il avait revêtu un manteau de responsabilités énormes qui lui attribuait un contrôle de lui même poussé à l'extrême. Personne ne pouvait lui faire peur, tous le craignaient, il était fort et arrogant. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le craignait pas, qu'elle le connaissait que trop bien et il semblait toujours déstabilisé de ce fait. De son côté, elle avait toujours ressentit pour lui des sentiments tellement immenses qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment en trouver la nature. Une amitié forte, une complicité sans bornes, plus instinctive que volontaire, due à toutes ces longues années passées ensemble sur les champs de bataille.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'amène à New York ? demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence  
-Les affaires, répondit-il d'un ton neutre  
-Tu ne m'en diras pas plus long ? insista-t-elle d'un sourire moqueur, cet homme qui était avec toi ?  
-C'est Azazel, il m'étonne que tu ne le connaisses pas.  
-Ce nom ne me dit rien, qui est cet Ange ?  
-C'est un démon, rectifia son compagnon avec un léger sourire avec lèvres, il fait le lien entre les Enfers et Asshiah.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée de son expresso, toujours souriante.  
  
-Est ce que tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle délicatement, elle ne voulait pas vraiment lancer le sujet mais elle était trop curieuse de savoir s'il savait à propos du Tout Puissant.  
-À propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il, presque naïvement  
-Eh bien, tu n'as donc pas de nouvelles du paradis ?ç  
-Ah! dit-il en perdant son regard par la fenêtre, à propos de ça. J'ai en effet entendu quelques rumeurs mais rien n'a été confirmé. C'est Uriel qui m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler que Etenemanki était apparue. Rien de plus, le reste n'est que des suppositions, des rumeurs.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse et attendit calmement qu'il reporte son regard sur elle.  
  
-Qu'en penses-tu, toi, demanda-t-il  
-Mes nouvelles me viennent de Raziel, il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Mikael que le Tout Puissant était éveillé. Mikael serait le seul que le créateur aurait autorisé à se rendre devant lui.  
  
Il resta silencieux, remuant ses propres pensées. Elle ne pouvait décerner aucune émotion sur son visage. Le soleil du matin éclairait son visage aux formes éthérées. Il était magnifique, tout simplement magnifique.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé, visiblement affecté par le regard doux qu'elle lui lançait.  
-J'ai vu un documentaire dernièrement à la télé, ils parlaient de Satan, dit-elle en riant, je me demandais qu'est ce que tous ces historiens et théologiens penseraient s'ils voyaient leur bête à corne qu'est leur prince des ténèbres en ce moment.  
-Tu es devenue une vraie humaine si tu écoutes cet appareil, dit-il en se levant.  
  
Elle le sentit soudainement très offusqué, comme si il n'avait pas vu le compliment dans ses paroles. Ce n'était guère son genre de réaction…  
  
-Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne sois pas fâché pour cela.  
  
Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Ne pars pas, dit-elle en souriant timidement  
  
Il soupira et sourit  
  
-Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il  
  
Il pointa la fenêtre, il y avait un homme qui les observait sur le trottoir. Quand il vit Alexiel se tourner vers lui, il la salua frénétiquement, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.  
  
-Cela fait quelques minutes qu'il t'attend, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps, tu dois aller travailler, à ce qu'il me semble.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à son ami à l'extérieur de l'attendre. Elle ramassa son veston et prit gentiment le bras de son compagnon.  
  
-Pouvons-nous nous revoir ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus beau sourire  
  
Elle savait qu'il ne dirait pas non.  
  
-Où cela ?demanda-t-il  
-Disons au Dark Lounge, à 21h30, tu sais où c'est ?  
-Je trouverai bien  
-Bien alors à ce soir ! dit-elle en sortant du café  
  
//--------------------------------------------\\  
  
Voilà, le chapitre 2 est déjà entammé, j'espère que cette introduction vous a plu. Je trouve que ca fait un peu soap américain pour ma part. Je vais essayer de faire moins conventionnel pour le prochain chapitre -_^ J'attends vos commentaires ! 


	2. Lucifer, prince des ténèbres

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.   
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 2 :: Lucifer, prince des ténèbres  
  
"Come cover me with you  
  
For the thrill  
  
Till you will take me in  
  
Come confort me in you  
  
Young love must  
  
Live twice only for us"  
  
- Come cover me, Nightwish  
  
La chambre d'hôtel était spacieuse mais très simple. On lui avait proposé mieux mais il avait refusé la suite plus grande. Celle-ci était très puriste et fonctionnelle, parfaite pour quelques jours de travail.  
  
Son cellulaire avait sonné quatre fois depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans la baignoire. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels encore. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse bientôt avant que Belial ne se mette à le rechercher d'elle même. Il était parti seul sur Asshiah, et son second avait protesté. Il lui avait spécifié que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, qu'il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres. Tous étaient un peu sur leurs gardes depuis que la rumeur de l'éveil du créateur avait atteint le Scheol.   
  
Il plongea dans l'eau tiède et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de tranquillité.  
  
Rencontrer Alexiel avait été une surprise désagréable. Et la revoir une deuxième fois n'arrangerait guère les choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de sortir ce soir. Il avait des préoccupations plus importantes que de se divertir en compagnie d'un femme qui avait préféré fuir ses responsabilités plutôt que de les affronter.   
  
Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit oui. Pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, pourquoi il s'était sentit complètement nu devant elle, dévoilé, comme si elle pouvait lire dans les profondeurs de son âme, là où personne n'était jamais allé, là où il gardait, blotties dans une obscurité sans limites, ses pensées les plus chères.   
  
Il la détesterait toujours pour avoir cette capacité de toujours être capable de lire en lui aussi facilement. Il avait toujours été trop proche d'elle, sans aucune enveloppe charnelle pour le protéger. Quand il s'était battu avec elle autrefois, c'était son être ton entier qui s'était offert à elle afin qu'elle puisse vaincre ses ennemis. Pour sa gloire et sa victoire, il avait tout donné de lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir….  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Enter Flashback  
  
Le sang, son odeur, sa texture, sa couleur si riche et profonde. Le sang qui ruisselait sur lui comme la pluie pouvait le faire. Le sang qui le couvrait de mort et de malheur. Il ne pouvait sentir, ni toucher ce liquide précieux mais il sentait le sang. Il sentait la mort et le désespoir qu'il apportait, il sentait la douleur des chairs déchirées et la peur, cette peur inconditionnelle qui règne sur les champs de bataille aux moments les plus durs.  
  
Elle avait sûrement du perdre le compte du nombre de démons qui étaient tombés à ses pieds. Elle avait sûrement dû oublier depuis combien de temps elle était là, à se battre sans arrêt, à transpercer les corps des guerriers fougueux. Elle respirait très fort maintenant, elle avait été blessée un peu avant, son épaule lui faisait mal, il le savait. Elle le tenait de l'autre main, non moins habile et continuait sa guerre, continuant à le couvrir de sang et de terre.  
  
Les démons ne cessaient d'arriver en grand nombre, de se jeter sur elle, inconscients de leur geste qui était pour la plupart, leur dernier.  
  
Le ciel était sombre et enfumé.  
  
Quand elle décida de battre en retraite, ce fut pour retrouver son campement qu'elle s'était fait dans une montagne non loin de là.   
  
//Tu devrais soigner ta blessure// dit-il d'une voix uniquement audible par elle, à l'intérieur d'elle même.  
  
- Ça va cicatriser d'ici quelques minutes, rétorqua-t-elle au glaive tandis qu'elle tentait d'allumer un feu.  
  
//Pas dans cet état//  
  
- Garde tes recommandations pour toi, Nanatsusaya  
  
Elle retira ses bottes et son veston de cuir qui lui servait d'armure et les jeta dans un coin. Puis, elle étendit ses jambes près du feu et ferma les yeux.  
  
//À quoi penses-tu ?// demanda-t-il, incapable de lire dans ses pensées, comme si elle les cachaient  
  
- Je me demande comment font pour vivre les démons avec un ciel sans étoiles, ça me manque tellement.  
  
//Les démons n'ont pas besoin d'étoiles. Les étoiles sont le reflet du ciel et de sa brillance, les étoiles sont des parcelles du paradis d'En Haut, des enfants de Dieu, les démon n'ont pas besoin ni de leur lumière ni de leur présence. Ils se sont battus pour les voir disparaître et ont fuit pour ne plus jamais être en leur présence.//  
  
Elle ricana silencieusement, fixant le ciel à nouveau.  
  
- Cela te ressemble bien, dit-elle avec un sourire  
  
Elle s'allongea sur le sol et avant de dormir, elle murmura :  
  
-Cela te ressemble bien, Lucifer.  
  
End Flashback  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Il avait été trop proche d'elle, il aurait du rester distant, ne pas collaborer même si elle lui offrait la liberté. Une liberté qu'il a trouvé seul d'ailleurs, dans un concours de circonstances mais pas grâce à elle.   
  
Il ne savait pas qui il était à ce moment là, il ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait fait, de pourquoi il était prisonnier de cette arme. Il ne savait qu'une chose, une seule vérité, un seul rêve auquel s'accrocher.   
  
Il l'aimait.  
  
Il avait tué tous ses possesseurs avant elle. Ils n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêts, ils ne voulaient que du pouvoir et de la domination, ils vouaient leurs vies au pouvoir.  
  
Il était au dessus de cela. Et il s'était lassé de leurs jeux.  
  
Elle, par contre, avait un but différent, elle vivait pour son propre compte. Elle n'appartenait à aucun camp, elle tuait de sang froid, pour la liberté, pour SA liberté. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son cœur que l'odeur froide des cadavres.  
  
Elle était une guerrière féroce et sans pitié, et il sentait en elle une maîtresse convenable, qui surpassait même ses espérance. Elle voyait en lui une arme maléfique, parfaite pour assouvir ses desseins. Elle avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui, à le dominer, le modeler selon sous bon vouloir.  
  
Quand ce jour fatidique était arrivé, au moment où elle scellait son ennemi au centre de la terre, prise dans la rage d'un combat sans issue, motivée par ses envies de meurtre, son désir incontrôlable de voir sa promesse envers son frère tenue, elle s'était complètement liée à lui, l'arme destructive. Elle et lui n'avait plus fait qu'un dans la bataille, plus complets l'un avec l'autre que toutes les autres fois.  
  
Leur pouvoir avait été total ce jour là, il ne pouvait plus savoir ce qui était lui et ce qui était elle, il était en elle et elle était en lui.  
  
Mais la victoire n'était pas aussi proche qu'elle ne l'avait espérée. De nouveau, le sang a coulé sur lui, mais c'était différent.  
  
La mort qu'apportait ce sang avec lui était sa libération.  
  
Il était sorti de sa prison de verre, plus rien de le retenait, il était libre.  
  
Mais il l'avait quitté, elle était partie, elle était prisonnière de ses ennemis, à son tour. Elle et lui ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Il était une âme égarée sans enveloppe, sans but auquel s'accrocher et elle était partie au loin, dans le royaume des cieux. Elle allait être jugée, elle avait disparu …  
  
//Alexiel //  
  
//À chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons, Dieu nous sépare.//  
  
//--------------------------------------------\\  
  
Un petit chapitre cette fois ci, le prochain sera le POV d'Alexiel 


	3. Alexiel, ange organique

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
  
Elle poussa la porte et entra dans son appartement, épuisée par sa journée trop remplie. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir, elle avait à peine dîné et son estomac criait famine. Elle laissa tomber son sac, enleva ses souliers qui la faisait souffrir et les jeta dans un coin du boudoir.   
  
Marchant jusqu'à la cuisine, elle s'affaira un moment a trouver quelque chose de rapide à manger, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la cuisine ce soir. Elle trouva un reste de pâtes dans le réfrégirateur et le déposa dans le micro-onde.  
  
Pendant toute la journée, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à son étrange rencontre au café. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la tracassait autant.  
  
Elle prit son repas et alla s'asseoir dans le salon, devant le téléviseur.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient tout deux dans leurs corps respectifs. Pour elle, cela avait quelque chose de gênant. Elle avait été habituée de connaître Lucifer comme étant un esprit ayant habité Nanatsusaya, sans corps, dépourvu de protection charnelle. Maintenant, pourvu de son enveloppe, il imposait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Même si elle savait qu'elle gardait une certaine assurance devant lui, il en était quand même beaucoup plus distant.   
  
Elle ne croyait pas du tout au fait qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de sentiments. Bien sûr cette rumeur était basée sur l'opinion des proches de Lucifer. Elle avait souvent entendu Mikaël en parler et quelques autres dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le Seigneur des démon manifester une émotion, quelle soit positive ou négative.  
  
//Pourtant, le premier jour où nous nous sommes vus, c'était la colère qui hantait ton regard, le désir qui marquait ton visage. Tu ne me l'a pas caché, tu n'a pas essayé de contenir ces sentiments.//  
  
Elle ne savait pas comment réagir ce soir. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être trop familière avec lui ce matin, d'agir comme si elle et lui avaient toujours vécu ensemble.  
  
Le téléphone la fit brusquement sortir de ses pensés  
  
-Allô ?  
  
-C'est moi, dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil  
  
-Lucifer ? s'exclama-t-elle, à peine capable de contenir sa surprise, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?  
  
-Je l'ai deviné.  
  
-Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle après un moment  
  
-Non  
  
Aucun rire dans la voix. Il était sérieux, froid, pourtant, elle avait perçu la trace d'humour dans ses paroles.  
  
- J'ai un empêchement ce soir, Alexiel, je vais sûrement rentrer tard. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai aller à notre rendez-vous.  
  
Elle décida de ne pas cacher sa déception.  
  
- Ah bon.   
  
Silence.  
  
- Je peux toujours passer chez toi dès que je reviendrai et nous pourrons aller finir la soirée à quelque part, dit-il  
  
Le sourire lui revint automatiquement devant sa réponse. Il avait osé faire une concession, pour elle.  
  
-Merveilleuse idée, vers quelle heure crois-tu arriver ?  
  
-Environ onze heures trente.  
  
-Très bien, dit-elle, alors je t'attends chez moi tu n'auras qu'à sonner.  
  
-Bien, à ce soir.  
  
Elle entendit raccrocher avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. Elle haussa un sourcil, insatisfaite mais elle retrouva très vite le sourire.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
  
Comme le chapitre n'était vraiment pas très long, je vous en offre deux courts au lieu de un. R&R ! 


	4. Belial, Satan de l'orgueil

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
  
Il venait à peine de sortir du bain quand on avait cogné à la porte. C'était Belial. Il lui avait ouvert quand même, son second semblait inquiet mais rassuré de le voir en vie. C'est là qu'il lui avait parlé de ce qui se passait dans les campagnes de Finlande et que tout deux devaient voir leur contact là bas pour éclaircir les choses.  
  
Il avait d'abord décidé d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Alexiel. C'était de toute façon mieux comme cela. Puis, devant sa déception, il s'était vu changer d'avis, sans trop être certain de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Belial était dans le salon et parlait au téléphone, tentant de rassurer leur contact et de prendre un rendez-vous avec lui. Il avait, quand à lui, décidé de s'habiller convenablement et de régler cette affaire au plus vite.  
  
Il ne faisait maintenant nul doute que l'arrivée du Créateur était bien réelle, les rumeurs étaient fondées.  
  
Belial était vêtue de façon très mondaine, ce qui était fort différent de son habitude. Elle portait un pantalon noir droit et une chemise étroite de même couleur.  
  
- Le Seigneur Lucifer veut vous rencontrer, l'entendu-t-elle dire au téléphone alors qu'il fouillait dans ses papier étendus sur la table basse, il veut connaître la situation présente dans l'immédiat, pas dans deux semaines, je veux que nous fixions maintenant un point de rendez-vous pour nous voir ce soir.  
  
Il s'empara du dernier rapport que leur contact avait fait sur la situation en Asshiah et le parcourut des yeux.   
  
Il aurait peut-être été mieux de ne pas sortir avec elle ce soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se divertir. Il fallait qu'il travaille, les enfers ne se dirigeaient pas toutes seules et puis il y avait partout cette rumeur qui circulait et qui devenait de plus en plus confirmée…  
  
Pourquoi lui avait-il dit oui ? Quand il avait prit son portable et avait signalé son numéro, il était certain de sa décision, il voulait annuler ce rendez-vous.   
  
-Majesté ? s'enquit Belial qui s'était rapprochée de lui, assise sur le sofa, y a-t-il un problème, vous semblez troublé.  
  
-Je ne suis pas troublé, lui répondit-il froidement.  
  
Il ferma un instant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit Belial était à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes tout près des siennes.  
  
-Belial, l'avertit-il  
  
Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, feignant l'innocence.  
  
-Oui, majesté ?  
  
-Jamais, dit-il sèchement en se lui lançant un regard hostile  
  
Elle sourit doucement et lui tendit un bout de papier.  
  
-Nous sommes attendus, notre contact nous attendra à 8h30 ce soir.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
  
J'ai plusieurs idées pour cette histoire mais je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas ce que contiendra le prochain chapitre mais je poursuivrai, promi! . R&R ! 


	5. The sun goes down

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

La signification des * est en bas complètement, pour les curieux.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  


Astral Romance - Chapitre 5 - The sun goes down

Quand on sonna à la porte, il était exactement onze heures trente. Alexiel était encore sous la douche. Elle s'était endormie pendant la soirée devant un téléviseur trop ennuyeux et s'était réveillée en retard. Elle avait alors couru à la salle de bain, espérant que son rendez-vous serait en retard. 

Mais il ne l'était pas. 

- Entre, cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende, ce n'est pas verrouillé, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans le salon, j'en ai pour une minute ! 

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas légers dans le corridor. Elle se dépêcha de terminer sa toilette, remonta ses cheveux rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. 

Lucifer se retourna vers elle, l'obscurité de la pièce semblait le caresser lentement. Il était vêtu simplement, de noir, elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter une autre couleur. Sa tenue était plus légère que celles qu'elle était habituée de voir sur lui. Il ne portait qu'un jean dont la taille basse était retenue par une ceinture de cuir et une chemise de soie délicate à peine boutonnée sur le devant qui laissait paraître son ventre plat et son cou d'où pendait une croix délicate argentée retenue par un fil noir. Ses cheveux de jais tombaient librement sur ses épaules larges. 

Il ne lui sourit pas, son regard resta distant et glacé. Malgré son attitude, elle lui adressa le plus beau des sourires. 

- Ce ne sera pas long, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. 

Elle ouvrit la penderie et chercha du regard quelque chose à se mettre. 

- Les femmes n'apprendront jamais à être à l'heure, commenta Lucifer dans l'autre pièce. 

Elle éclata de rire en enfilant ses jeans. 

- Du temps que tu étais un séraphin, à toi seul tu faisais la réputation du cœur en ce qui avait a trait au retard. Vous disiez toujours que vous aviez trop de travail pour vos effectifs. 

- C'était vrai, répondit une voix de l'autre côté du mur. 

Elle hésita un moment puis enfila un délicat corsage de dentelle ivoire. 

- Alors ne me fait pas la morale sur le fait que je ne suis pas à l'heure, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. 

Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascade et sortit de la pièce, une paire de sandales à la main. 

- Me voilà, dit-elle en souriant 

Lucifer s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Ils sortirent tout deux et elle activa le système de sécurité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en silence. 

Elle savait qu'il ne prononcerait pas un mot tant qu'elle n'engagerait pas la conversation. 

- Tu semble préoccupé, s'avança-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le centre-ville, peut-être aurions nous du annuler tout simplement … 

Il mit un temps à répondre, son regard était fixé droit devant lui. 

- Il semblerait que le réveil du Créateur ait des répercussions en Asshiah également, affirma-t-il sans la regarder 

- Ah bon, et quel genre de répercussions ? 

- Des phénomènes anormaux se sont produits. 

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus clair ? demanda Alexiel en empruntant une ruelle 

- Non. Il est préférable de laisser cela au stade de rumeur afin de ne pas alarmer personne. 

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut intéresser les démons, avoua-t-elle en fixant le sol 

- D'ordinaire cela ne nous aurait nullement affecté. Mais il se trouve que nous sommes presque directement visés dans cette histoire, et cela demande une implication immédiate, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pu te rejoindre avant cette heure. 

- Et la raison pour laquelle tu es venu en Asshiah ? 

- Exact. 

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bar d'où sortait une musique lourde de guitare électrique. 

Il sembla reconnaître tout de suite la mélodie. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues. 

-_ End of passion play, crumbling away - I'm your source of self-destruction - Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear - Leading on your death's construction*, prononça-t-il en même temps que les paroles résonnaient à l'intérieur du bar. _

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu tort de l'amener ici, elle avait tout de suite pensé que ça allait lui plaire. 

Elle entra dans l'établissement. Ce n'était pas un endroit immense, c'était même plutôt petit pour un bar dans le centre-ville de New-York, mais elle s'y plaisait. Elle aimait cette atmosphère, ces gens vêtus de noir qui rêvaient d'être dans un monde passé où les idées véhiculées dans la musique qu'ils écoutaient étaient concrétisées. Elle s'était lassée du son commercial de la radio et des bars mode de la ville. Tout y revenait toujours au même et le pathétique était presque toujours à l'honneur. Les filles se déguisaient en femmes pour plaire à des jeunes hommes habillés richement avec les plus grandes marques des plus grands couturiers pour jeunes du monde, rêvant ironiquement de vivre comme leur idoles dans les pauvres rues des banlieues et concrétiser leur talent. 

Il n'y avait dans ces relations qu'un attrait au sexe, à l'argent et au pouvoir entre hommes et femmes, rien d'autre que la superficialité. 

Elle avait besoin d'imaginaire. La guerrière en elle cherchait à sentir l'ambiance des champs de batailles, les cris des guerriers, l'hymne à la vie et le chant de l'imaginaire hurler au travers de la musique. 

Son compagnon semblait à son aise ici également. Il se camouflait à merveille au travers des autres, son sourire si caractéristique aux lèvres. 

Elle sourit elle aussi à l'idée que cet hymne à Satan que chantaient les occupants des tables en même temps que la musique qui résonnait des haut-parleurs était peut-être entendu un peu plus qu'ils ne le croyaient par leur destinataire… 

Elle trouva une table dans un coin calme et s'y assit. Un petit groupe était assis proche d'elle et murmuraient. Lucifer la rejoint avec deux verres. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'un deux et en fut très surprise. 

Comment pouvait-il savoir quelle était sa boisson favorite ? 

Elle lui sourit et décida de ne pas lui poser la question tout de suite. Elle prit simplement le verre qu'il lui tendait. 

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Lucifer en se penchant vers elle pour qu'elle l'entende. 

- Tu sais que c'est une des questions les plus communes dont un homme se sert pour approcher une femme ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire 

- Je ne le demandais pas dans ce but. 

- Je sais. Oui, je viens souvent. Je trouve que cet endroit a quelque chose de … nostalgique. 

Il ne lui répondit pas mais garda son sourire froid et distant. Malgré le fait qu'il lui donne un effet particulièrement hostile, elle aimait ce sourire. Même s'il n'était qu'un glacier insurmontable, il lui procurait une chaleur nouvelle, bienfaisante. 

La musique avait changé, elle sourit quand elle entendit la nouvelle mélodie parvenir à ses oreilles, oui, cette chanson qui l'avait tant touché la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue. Depuis, elle l'avait écouté des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Elle lui remémorait de vieux souvenirs, une complicité endormie qu'elle avait quitté sans le vouloir un jour de pluie ou elle avait perdu la guerre, perdu son frère, perdu son arme, cette arme magnifique qui lui avait procuré la gloire, qui avait concrétisé ses rêves de vengeance… 

_A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin ** _

Lucifer semblait concentré sur cet air lui aussi, écoutant les mots délicats mais imprégnés d'une telle signification. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alexiel qui avait fermé les yeux, se laissant porter vers la musique, un sourire aux lèvres tout en prononçant doucement chaque parole de cet air alors que la voix féminine qui la faisait résonner au travers des hauts parleur semblait en duel constant avec le son puissant des guitares qui l'accompagnaient.

_I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery  
  
To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear _

Elle sentait un peu la tension monter entre elle et lui. Comme si une gêne s'isntallait lentement. Tant de pensées flottaient entre eux, comme si elles pouvaient se mouvoir de son esprit au sien, comme si elles étaient tangibles. Trop de souvenirs lourds de sens, trop de mémoires d'un passé terminé depuis longtemps.

Elle le craignait encore, elle le craindrait toujours. Il avait en lui une éternelle noirceur que même des années et des années de complicité n'avaient pu percer. Elle pouvait sentir constamment l'énergie froide et morbide des enfers l'entourer, absorber la puissance qu'il dégageait. Elle pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur. C'était une odeur particulière, glacée et poussiéreuse, comme l'odeur des vieux sous-sols de pierre. Elle craignait cette aura, ce gouffre sans fond qu'il y avait au milieu de son cœur et qui avalait tout sentiment. Elle avait peur d'y tomber, cela lui donnait le vertige. Comme une petite fille qui a peur du noir la nuit alors qu'elle serre fort les draps de son lit, elle craignait cet homme que l'on nommait le prince des ténèbres et qui avait donné vie aux terres désolées des enfers, qui avait été banni de la lumière du royaume de Dieu pour avoir voulut y faire régner les ténèbres.

Et pourtant, cette machine à tuer, ce génie de la guerre et du péché. Cet homme qui incarnait le mal et les ténèbres s'était sacrifié pour elle. Sachant le danger et les risques qu'il encourait, il était venu jusqu'à ce paradis qui lui était interdit et l'avait libéré de l'emprise du Créateur. Des siècles plus tard, alors que, libéré de l'enveloppe d'éther dans lequel il s'était fait emprisonner, sous le nom de Nanatsusaya, il était descendu sur terre pour la protéger du sort qu'on lui avait fait jeté à elle qui avait trahi le monde céleste.

_Même inconscient de ton identité, Lucifer, tu savais que tu avais en toi le mal. Tu étais pleinement conscient de tes pouvoirs maléfiques. Malgré tout, tu t'es sacrifié tant de fois pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrai vraiment savoir pourquoi. _

- Comptes-tu rester en Asshiah longtemps ? demanda soudainement Lucifer en terminant son verre.

- J'ai établi domicile ici, tu sais, j'ai une vie et une carrière, répondit-elle en souriant avec gêne

- Je ne crois pas que tu pourras rester dans l'ombre éternellement, on finira par te trouver.

- Tous savent très bien où je suis, Lucifer. Personne ne m'a demandé de m'expliquer. Et je n'ai pas à la faire, je suis libre.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Je n'ai aucun devoir face au royaume d'en haut. J'ai été déchue il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je ne leur dois rien.

- On te demandera un jour ou l'autre de choisir un parti. Tu ne peux pas rester neutre, Alexiel, pas ces temps-ci.

- J'ai toujours été neutre, pourquoi cela serait différent aujourd'hui ? je n'appartiens plus au monde des anges et je ne me suis jamais considérée comme étant un démon.

- Et comment comptes-tu le justifier devant Lui ? rétorqua Lucifer

- Lui ? S'il me le demande, je lui répondrai que je suis devenue ce qu'il a fait de moi.

- J'espère être là pour voir sa réaction. Dit Lucifer en se levant. Cela pourrait être assez surprenant. Un autre verre ?

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'approcher du bar. Elle plongea dans ses pensées un moment. S'il lui disait ce qu'il savait, elle aurait peut-être moins de doute face à son avenir. Il semblait savoir quelque chose, cela le faisait parler comme si le jour du jugement allait arriver prochainement, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas être le cas …

Pourquoi aurait-elle à se justifier de ses actes devant le Créateur ? Et Lucifer, comment justifierait-il les siens ?

Elle voulait rester ici, parmi les humains. Cela la rendait heureuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de rien d'autre. Elle se sentait parfois un peu seule mais elle avait de nombreux amis parmi le monde des mortels. Ils la rendaient plus légère, et lui faisait oublier le reste de sa vie, comme si elle n'avait vécu que quelques années mortelles.

D'un autre côté, cette rencontre avec Lucifer l'amenait à se poser des questions sur ce qui se passait en dehors du mon de terrestre. Elle avait eu très peu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Quelque chose en elle désirait l'action et la bataille, comme autrefois.

Mais il n'y avait pas de guerre pour le moment. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à en créer une, elle avait vu trop de gens souffrir pour vouloir une telle fatalité, même si cela pourrait lui apporter de l'action et du plaisir.

Et puis, elle se battrait seule cette fois si une guerre venait à être déclarée. Nanatsusaya n'était plus auprès d'elle pour combattre à ses côté. Elle était seule.

Les premières notes d'une mélodie plus calme et langoureuse se faisaient entendre. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelques fois. Le rythme était lent et lourd, empli de mystère …

Elle se sentit soudainement très seule. Quelques couples s'étaient unis pour danser près du bar.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, poussée par sa solitude et cette envie étrange qu'elle sentait en elle de combattre cette solitude, elle s'approcha du bar et mit une main sur l'épaule de Lucifer, qui payait le barman.

- Viens danser, lui dit-elle à l'oreille

C'était d'avantage un ordre qu'une invitation. Il cilla une fois, ne semblant pas tout à fait convaincu. Elle sentit une certaine hostilité, elle savait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il n'aimait pas danser.

Il prit quand même la main qu'elle lui tendait et elle l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. Plutôt fière d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

C'est lui qui fit le premier pas vers elle, mit une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur son épaule. Comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser une bête affolée, il calcula chacun de ses mouvements avant de la serrer contre lui.

Doucement, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

_There is a demon ... in all of us...  
Whose soul ... belongs to hell  
Sent here ... to redeem us  
She knows that all too well__*** _

Elle ne se sentit soudainement plus seule. Ses peurs avaient disparues. Elle inspira cette odeur qui se dégageait de son corps, une odeur capiteuse qu'elle était incapable de déterminer. Ses longs cheveux noirs touchaient son visage, on aurait dit de la soie. Elle le laissa l'entraîner au rythme de la musique, ses pas étaient lents mais décidés.

Comme autrefois, alors qu'elle le tenait entre ses mains, qu'elle le serrait très fort dans la bataille, elle se sentit en sécurité.

Quelqu'un veillait sur elle.

_She tries her best ... to leave him  
But she's still captured ... by his spell  
She knows now ... she must decieve him  
He knows it all too well _

Caché profondément en elle, ce secret enfoui qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié, se révéla à elle. Elle eut envie de rire aux éclats. C'était la petite fille en elle qui dansait avec le prince qui un jour était venu la sauver de sa tour. C'était la guerrière en elle qui partageait un moment de complicité avec son arme. C'était la femme en elle qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'abîme noir sans fin du Diable.

_She comes and goes _

_She comes and goes  
He knows it all too well  
But when all is said and done  
  
_

_The sun goes down_

//-----------------------------------------------------------------\\

Fin du chapitre 5

Voici les références musicales déterminées par les *

*Vous l'avez surement deviné, _Master of Puppets_ de Metallica de leur album du même nom

**_She is my Sin,_ chanson de Nigthwish de leur album Wishmaster

*** _The sun goes down_, de Sinner de leur album The nature of Evil


	6. Luxure

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

Rate : NC-17 pour ce chapitre seulement

La traduction des termes en latin est en bas.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  


**Astral Romance - Chapitre 6 - Luxure**

Il poussa la porte massive et pénétra à l'intérieur de la petite église de campagne. Le silence y régnait. Il n'y avait que les chandelles qui brillaient continuellement. Aucune autre lumière ne transperçait la pénombre.   
  
Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Personne. 

Au centre du chœur l'image d'un christ en douleur lui faisait face, le peintre ayant donné l'illusion que le personnage était vivant tellement l'image était réelle. 

Une odeur d'eau bénite et de cire flottait dans l'air. Il avança jusqu'à l'avant et demeura immobile un long moment. 

Il sentait quelque chose d'anormal autour de lui. Ce ne pouvait être la personne qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas une force de mortel qu'il sentait. C'était quelque chose de plus pur, une force plus puissante, plus brillante. 

_ Un ange. _

On l'avait peut-être repéré. C'était presque impossible, il avait trop pris de précautions et il n'avait senti cette présence que lorsqu'il avait mis le pied dans l'église. Il fit le tour de l'emplacement des yeux une nouvelle fois, non, il s'était trompé, il n'était pas seul ici, quelqu'un était là, il le sentait, ce n'était pas un ange, ni un démon, la présence était humaine, une aura puissante et pure, certes, mais humaine. 

Il avança lentement et commença à monter les marches qui menaient au chœur de l'église, ses pas résonnaient d'un écho sans nature. Il s'arrêta un peu avant le palier, là près de l'autel, il avait vu quelque chose. 

Une jeune fille – elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans – était assise sur le sol contre le massif autel de bois sculpté. Elle semblait pleurer ou sangloter, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête cachée entre ses mains. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient jusqu'à sa taille créant une illusion parfaite de mouvement sur sa longue robe de coton blanc. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un uniforme, comme ceux que pouvaient porter les enfants de chœur lors des messes chrétiennes ou bien … 

Une sœur ? 

Il eu un sourire discret. Son contact ne lui avait pas menti. Il lui avait précisé que l'auteur des « miracles » qui s'étaient produits en Finlande était sans aucun doute une personne appartenant au clergé car le Vatican avait même enquêté pour avoir des informations supplémentaires et avait mis une très grande protection autour de la personne en question. Comme les informations étaient bien protégées et que les rumeurs avaient un peu déformé la vérité, la nature et la fonction de cette personne en question n'avaient pas pu être confirmées. 

Il ne s'était toutefois pas attendu, en venant dans cette église coloniale de Finlande, y trouver une jeune couventine. 

Il grimpa une marche de plus sans faire de bruit. Alors ce serait avec une jeune fille de couvent que Dieu aurait communiqué ? 

La jeune fille leva soudainement la tête, comme si elle avait senti sa présence près d'elle. Son regard brouillé de larme parut un instant instigateur puis horrifié. 

Elle se leva rapidement et leva la main, quelque peu paniquée. Lucifer resta impassible et la regarda serrer très fort le chapelet de perles bleues qu'elle tenait dans une main tremblante. 

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante qui résonna en écho dans toute l'église. 

Lucifer sourit et décida de jouer le jeu qu'elle lui offrait de participer. 

- Tu semble savoir ce que je suis, lui répondit-il doucement avec un ton calme et posé 

Elle recula d'avantage, ses yeux se rétrécirent. 

- _Adjuro te serpens antique, per Judicem vivorum et mortuorum, per factorem tuum, per factorem mundi, per eum qui habet potestatem mittendi te in gehennam, ut ab hoc famulo Dei, qui ad Ecclesiae sinum recurrit, cum metu et exercitu furoris tui festinus discedas*. _

Il émit un rire léger, visiblement amusé de ses paroles. 

- Tu crois pouvoir me faire fuir à l'aide d'un exorcisme si simple ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire 

Elle fit un pas brusque vers lui, malgré les fait qu'elle tremblait de peur, ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui jeter des éclairs de haine. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer de quelle couleur ils étaient, peut-être bleus, peut-être verts. Son visage était charmant presque totalement rond avec de petites joues rouges et une bouche vermeille. Elle semblait être un portrait ancien d'une couventine sortie tout droit du moyen âge. 

Elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il ne faisait que la regarder, inquisiteur de comprendre pourquoi une jeune religieuse avait été la cible du tout-puissant. 

- Sortez de cet endroit sacré, démon, le menaça-t-elle en pointa la porte massive de l'église 

Lucifer fit un pas en avant, impassible. Elle recula, apeurée, jusqu'au tabernacle richement ornementé et s'appuya contre celui-ci en murmurant une prière discrète. 

- _Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugamente ! Nici morte nici al flinçtei !** _murmura-t-elle les yeux clos dans un souffle. 

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Si la menace venait d'elle, il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle n'entende plus l'appel de Dieu, qu'elle soit sourde à ses appels ou que Lui-même ne veuille plus lui parler. Il n'avait qu'à la souiller de péché. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dieu l'avait choisi elle plutôt qu'un ange, une simple petite fille de campagne plutôt qu'un de ses serviteurs tous plus dévoués à Lui les uns que les autres. Ses choix restaient impénétrables, comme toujours, ses plans restaient incompréhensibles. 

- _Asa sa fie***, _lui répondit-il en la prenant par les épaules 

Elle hurla et se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, ses gestes étaient vains, elle le savait mais elle se débattait quand même. Son geste fit tomber le grand chandelier d'or près du tabernacle, Lucifer n'y porta pas attention. Le feu se répandit sur le tapis épais. 

Il coucha brusquement la jeune fille sur l'autel et déchira sa robe d'une main, tenant ses bras de l'autre. Elle hurla de plus belle et tenta de se libérer de son étreinte mais n'y réussi pas. La chaleur était intense, les flammes avaient dévoré une partie du mur et s'approchait rapidement d'eux. 

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, tout allait brûler. Il déploya ses ailes et prit la jeune fille ébahie dans ses bras, sortant par l'ouverture que les flammes avaient pratiquées au plafond. 

Il faisait nuit, l'air était frais et humide. Il chercha un endroit à l'abri des regards. 

Elle pleurait doucement, fermement accrochée à lui. 

Il descendit au sol, c'était un cimetière qui semblait âgé de quelques siècles déjà. Un silence glacial y régnait, au loin, il pouvait voir les lueurs des flammes de l'église se refléter dans le ciel étoilé. 

Il laissa tomber sa prisonnière sur le sol trempé de rosée. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle mais centra vite son attention sur son agresseur, tenant avec fermeté les pans de sa robe en lambeaux. 

-Ton nom, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial mais nullement perturbé   
-Ann, hésita-t-elle fuyant son regard Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? que me voulez-vous, démon ?   
-Il semblerait que l'on te porte une attention très particulière, Ann. 

Elle se releva sur les coudes et s'assis en secouant la tête. 

- Je ne suis qu'un serviteur de Dieu. Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi.   
- Justement, son acte est quelque peu hors de contexte, remarqua Lucifer   
-Comment osez-vous juger les actes du tout-puissant ? cria Ann Dites à votre maître que je ne serai jamais sienne et que mon cœur et mon corps appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à Dieu ! 

Il se pencha sur elle et la cloua au sol, un sourire froid aux lèvres. 

-Voyons ce que le tout-puissant va dire quand il entendra les gémissements de sa servante souillée. 

Elle cria quand il se débarrassa des derniers morceaux de sa robe blanche et les envoya au loin. Ses cris résonnèrent et se perdirent dans l'ombre des pierres tombales centenaires. Lucifer glissa une main entre ses cuisses serrées, là ou la chaleur préservait sa vertu. 

De loin, il trouvait bien mieux qu'elle se plaise à ce viol que de la prendre immédiatement. 

Bientôt, elle cessa de hurler et ses cris se firent plus sourds. Elle tenta quand même à maintes reprises de se sauver mais il la maintenait fermement fixée au sol. Ses doigts agiles trouvèrent vite la chair sensible cachée là, dans la chaleur humide. 

Ce contact la laissa muette, incapable de gémir, incapable de pleurer, sur son visage il pouvait voir la découverte de sensations nouvelles, ses yeux se fermer doucement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise et de plaisir. 

- Laissez-moi, murmura-t-elle 

Lucifer accentua son geste, sentant cette petite pulsation, un peu plus bas, devenir plus intense. Les hanches de la jeune fille se cambrèrent doucement alors qu'il caressait fermement l'entrée trempée de son sexe suppliant. 

- Le veux-tu vraiment ? lui répondit-il 

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un doux gémissement de plaisir, le souffle de sa victime était maintenant plus court, elle était brûlante malgré le temps frais. Doucement, il inséra un doigt dans la chaleur de son corps, l'étendant hoqueter de surprise et d'envie. 

Il explora avec vigueur cette chaleur de plus en plus intense pendant un long moment, prêtant l'oreille aux gémissements de plaisir de la couventine. 

Quand il décida qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, il la prit sauvagement par la taille et la souleva, se mettant lui-même sur ses pieds. Il appuya son dos contre le monument funéraire massif derrière lui. Prise de panique, sa victime avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. D'une main, il défit l'attache de son pantalon de cuir, libérant à son tour son sexe gonflé de désir. 

Il la tint par la taille et caressa encore un moment sa chair tourmentée avant de la faire doucement glisser sur son membre durcit dans l'attente. 

Elle poussa un cri étouffé de douleur et de plaisir à la fois et s'accrocha de plus belle à lui alors qu'il la besogna durement, son regard impassible, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres closes. 

Les cris de douleur de son martyr se transformèrent bientôt en de sourdes lamentations de plaisir alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui avec vigueur, il alla de nouveau chercher des doigts ce petit organe de plaisir qui pulsait entre ses jambes et le tortura doucement, éveillant toutes les gammes de soupirs chez sa partenaire. 

Elle éclata de plaisir en premier, son cri fut clair et profond, il lui semblait qu'il montait jusqu'au ciel et alors qu'il vint lui aussi ses yeux fixés sur le firmament étoilé, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Et alors que la jeune pécheresse entre ses bras suffoquait encore, il murmura : 

- _Quod perditum est, in venietur****._

_________________________________________ 

Ouf ! Cela a pris un moment avant que je ne termine cette scène. Surtout par jalousie pour Ann (en tout cas, moi je n'aurais pas résisté !) 

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de tout les Finlandais si j'utilise leur pays et le bafoue un peu, je ne suis malheureusement jamais allée en Finlande (c'est mon rêve d'aller voir un concert là bas) 

Voici les traductions des phrases en latin 

*Je t'adjure, toi vieux serpent, par le Juge des vivants et des morts, par ton créateur, par le créateur du monde, par celui qui a le pouvoir de t'envoyer en enfer, de quitter rapidement, avec ta peur et le tourment de ta terreur, ce serviteur de Dieu qui regagne le sein de l'Église. (Cette phrase était utilisée dans les exorcismes de petite importance lors de l'inquisition, si je ne me trompe pas)   
** Je vous implore de ne pas ignorer cette supplique !   
*** Qu'il en soit ainsi   
**** Ce qui fut perdu sera retrouvé


	7. Child of light

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
Pardon aussi pour les petites fautes de frappes que je ne vois pas même si je me relis des dizaines de fois !

//-----------------------------------------------------\\  
**  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 7 :: Child of light**  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'une vive lumière qui brillait au travers des larges baies vitrées. Il se leva un peu et regarda à l'extérieur un main en visière au dessus de ses yeux. 

Le soleil brillait beaucoup plus en Aztiluth qu'ailleurs. La lumière y était toujours plus vive et plus forte que dans les autres niveaux du monde céleste. De sa nouvelle chambre, il avait une vue magnifique sur le verdoyant jardin d'Eden d'où pouvait y voir les chutes d'eaux cristalines, les forêts vierges, les immenses plaines et entendre le chant des oiseaux multicolore qui volaient dans le ciel. 

Au début, il n'avait guère apprécié cette atmosphère plutôt liturgique. Sa chambre actuelle était différente de la sienne, elle était blanche, lumineuse et immense. Il repoussa les draps soyeux dune blancheur impeccable et s'étira. Si s'habituer au décor avait été difficile, il n'avait, au contraire, pas du tout eu de difficulté à dormir. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque jour son sommeil était plus profnd, plus réparateur. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi en forme depuis longtemps. 

Il se leva du lit et traversa l'immense pièce, jusqu'à la porte d'ivoire, qu'il poussa en silence. 

C'était étrange de constater à quel point il pouvait être plus sensible ici. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés, il avait l'impression de toucher à une puissance encore inconnue de lui. Cela le rendait plus calme, moins agressif qu'avant, il n'aurait pas pu dire si cela lui plaisait ou non mais il savait qu'il finirait par se lasser de toute cette paix. 

Il était l'ange de la guerre après tout. 

Il traversa le long couloir extérieur qui était en fait la limite du jardin et faisait le lien avec l'autre section de la large villa. Il n'y avait personne ici, ce monde semblait inhabité et silencieux. Il avait la ferme intention de ne pas rester ici aujourd'hui et de descendre un peu plus bas pour voir ses hommes. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester dans un endroit comme celui-ci longtemps. 

- Bonjour, Mikaël, dit une voix derrière lui 

Il se retourna brusquement et observa son interlocuteur un moment. C'était Zuriel, l'ange de la balance. Depuis l'éveil du créateur, les anges du zodiaque avaient repris le contrôle du paradis momentanément. Aucun autre chef, aucun autre conseil ne semblait faire l'affaire de Tout-puissant. Zuriel était venu le chercher une semaine avant et l'avait amené ici, près de la tour céleste. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'en tant que fils de la lumière, il se devait de rester près du Seigneur et de se ressourcer de sa puissance. 

Il avait obéit – comme s'il avait le choix – et avait suivit Zuriel jusqu'ici, pas très satisfait du fait qu'il revienne dans sa vie de nouveau. 

Il y a de cela bien longtemps, c'était Zuriel qui avait proclamé la professie des jumeaux. C'est lui qui l'avait condamné pendant des années à croire qu'il était le fils des ténèbres alors que son frère brillait d'une splendeur divine. 

_Aniki … _

_//ENTER FLASHBACK _

_ Il poussa lentement la grande porte et entra à l'intérieur de la chambre silencieuse et baignée dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas discerner grand-chose dans toute cette obscurité mais il avança quand même vers l'immense lit de bois sculpté où dormait son frère. On avait sculpté dans le bois massif du lit une image détaillée d'une armée d'anges à genoux devant le ciel ouvert devant eux, en prière. Dans les larges poutres qui montaient au plafond des quatre côtés du lit étaient gravée des paroles en langage angélique. Elle représentaient des bénédictions divines, Mikaël, un soir que son frère n'était pas dans sa chambre, les avait toutes lues. À la tête du lit se dressait la croix immense du grand séraphin qui touchait presque le plafond, entourée de toute part de grands rideaux de voiles blancs. On n'avait pas tiré les rideaux du lit et les draps finement travaillés semblaient fait de marbre tellement leur plis étaient parfaits, entourant presque entièrement le corps du séraphin endormi. Il ne devait pas avoir bougé depuis qu'on l'avait couché là. _

_ Le visage de Lucifel était paisible et sans expression. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient étendus avec grâce sur l'oreiller, leur couleur noire faisant un contraste frappant avec le blanc de neige de celui-ci. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement arqués, comme s'il ressentait une faible douleur. Ses mains étaient jointes sur son ventre, par-dessus les draps, il tremblait. _

_ Mikaël savait que son frère n'aimerait pas s'apercevoir qu'il le voit dans cet état. L'accident avait été gardé secret, afin de ne pas alarmer personne. Seulement ses proches savaient ce qui s'était passé. Lucifel avait donné des ordres clairs de ne pas informer personne de ce qui s'était passé. Bal était alors partie avec la secrétaire personnelle du séraphin afin d'annuler ses prochaines réunions. Un seul médecin avait été contacté pour l'examiner. Depuis qu'il était partit, Lucifel n'avait pas bougé du lit, il ne s'était pas éveillé. _

_ Bal et lui n'avaient pas cessé de l'avertir qu'il prenne un peu de repos mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait continué à travailler, accumulant sur lui la fatigue des journées trop longues et des nuits blanches. Il comptait maintenant en semaine le temps qu'il avait passé sans dormir. C'était courant dans son cas qu'il passe de longues périodes de temps éveillé sans dormir mais il avait trop abusé de la situation cette fois. Il y avait trop de travail pour un seul homme mais le Tout-puissant semblait mettre toutes les responsabilités sur Lucifel, ayant une confiance infinie en lui. Jamais le séraphin n'avait échoué dans sa tâche. Aussi, son succès constant lui donnait toujours plus de travail. Partout au paradis, on louait son dévouement et son autorité, personne ne lui reprochait rien. _

_ L'étoile du matin brillait de toute sa lumière au dessus des anges, à la droite de Dieu. _

_ Mikaël n'avait jamais douté de la force de son frère. Il savait qu'il pouvait prendre sur lui beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre ange. Il était résistant et puissant. La fatigue avait eu très peu souvent raison de lui. Il était toujours en train de travailler, gardant très peu de temps pour dormir, manger, se divertir un peu. Il était toujours très sérieux. _

_ Trop sérieux … pensa Mikaël en prenant une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et l'approchant du lit afin de se mettre au chevet de son frère. _

_ Une douce brise s'échappa de la fenêtre entrouverte et fit danser les rideaux, laissant quelques filets de lumière pénétrer dans la chambre. _

_ Un rayon alla s'égarer sur la joue de l'ange endormi, Mikaël le regarda disparaître, comme s'il avait été absorbé. _

_ Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Bal entrer silencieusement dans la pièce et sursauta quand elle mit un main sur son épaule, souriante. _

_ Elle portait l'uniforme habituel mais elle semblait un peu tendue. Il est vrai qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de travail depuis l'incident. Son habit était un peu froissé et ses cheveux moins bien coiffés que d'habitude. Elle avait une pile de dossiers entre les mains. _

- _Vous devriez venir manger quelque chose, maître Mikaël, c'est l'heure.   
_- _Non, murmura-t-il pour ne pas éveiller son frère, je veux rester auprès de lui. Qu'ont dit le médecin ?   
_- _Il ne sait pas trop, lui répondit-elle à voix basse en scrutant Lucifel, il a cru à un arrêt cardiaque au début dû à trop de fatigue accumulée mais il n'en est pas certain. Quoiqu'il en soit, le remède est clair. Monseigneur doit rester au lit jusqu'à ce que son corps soit complètement rétabli. Pour le moment, je vais tenter de repousser les échéanciers urgents et les réunions. Si le problème persiste, nous pourrions sûrement trouver un remplacant temporaire … _

_ Une voix faible et grave s'éleva. _

- _Vous n'en ferez rien _

_ Mikaël baissa les yeux et vit que Lucifel avait ouvert les yeux et les regardait tout les deux. Malgré le froid indicible de son regard, Mikaël pouvait quand même discerner la fatigue, ses paupières semblaient lourdes. _

- _Mais, maître Lucifel, vous ne pouvez pas …   
_-_Je serai sur pied demain matin, coupa Lucifel sèchement, retirez-vous _

_ Bal s'inclina et marcha vers la sortie sans dire un mot. _

- _Toi aussi, Mikaël, dit Lucifel en fermant les yeux _

_ Mikaël soupira et sortit en compagnie de Bal, laissant son frère dormir. _

_ Il se demanda un instant qu'est ce qu'il était venu faire dans sa chambre. Si ça avait été lui à la place de son frère, jamais Lucifel se serait donner la peine de rester à son chevet. Pourquoi alors lui était venu ici pour le voir et tenter de le rassurer de sa présence ? _

_ Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était la vérité la plus dure, la plus mordante qu'il ne s'était jamais dite, mais c'était la vérité, la seule. _

_ //END FLASHBACK _

Zuriel s'approcha de lui et lui sourit. Il avait un visage angulaire, presque inhumain. Ses yeux étaient perçants, on aurait dit un angle ou un hibou. Il portait une grande toge blanche sur laquelle était gravée son signe du zodiaque, la balance. 

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-il en souriant un peu   
-Oui, répondit simplement Mikaël 

Il n'aimait pas son attitude hypocrite qu'il semblait toujours avoir envers lui. Comme s'il trouvait drôle le fait que la situatin se soit retournée et que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il avait prédit qui s'était avéré la réalité. 

- Il faut que tu t'habille, dit Zuriel en fixant le pantalon noir de nuit que portait l'ange du feu, le Tout-puissant veut te parler maintenant. 

Sans trop le vouloir, le cœur de Mikaël bondit dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois le Tout-puissant, quelques années après sa naissance, alors que le conseil avait présenté au Créateur le résultat de l'expérience de Lucifel/Mikaël et que tout deux avaient été amenés pour la première fois dans l'Etenemanki. Malgré cela, le créateur n'était apparut que sur un écran et non en réalité. Ce n'est que Lucifel qui, plus tard, avait pu voir le Tout-puissant réellement alors qu'il fut nommé grand séraphin. Rencontrer le créateur laissait Mikaël dans un état désagréable. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il avait l'impression de se remettre complètement en question juste en pensant à cette rencontre. Est-ce que le Tout-puissant serait content de son travail, quel péché ne pourrait pas être pardonné ? 

Il se sentait comme un enfant qui se voyait obligé d'avoir une rencontre avec le directeur. Il se sentait pitoyable et soumis. 

-Tout va bien, demanda Zuriel visiblement amusé par la réaction de Mikaël   
- Oui ! dit-il brusquement, je vais m'habiller maintenant.   
- Rejoins moi à l'entrée de la villa, dit Zuriel, et, je t'en prie, soigne un peu ta tenue ! 

Mikaël ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers sa chambre. 

_Dieu, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attend_, avait dit son frère quand il lui avait posé la question, _Il est impressionnant sur beaucoup de points … et très décevant sur bien d'autres … _

Il avait été bouleversé par une réponse aussi peu respectueuse. Mais les choses s'étaient très vite expliquées par la suite alors que les quatre magnifiques ailes de son frère s'étaient teintées de noir et qu'il était partit loin du paradis. 

Je ne dois pas penser à cela maintenant, pensa Mikaël en ouvrant la penderie. 

Il revêtit un large pantalon de cuir noir et des bottillons de même couleur et mit une chemise grise cintrée. Il noua ensuite une cravate rouge à son cou et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre. 

Il rejoignit l'ange de la balance qui l'attendait à l'entrée. 

Zuriel le fit entrer dans Etenemanki et l'amena dans une large pièce qui semblait être une petite chapelle emplie de chandelles. Des vitraux colorés filtrait une lumière douce qui aidait les milliers de petites flammes à éclairer la seule pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de gravures de bois représentant plusieurs scènes de l'histoire angélique tout comme le petit autel à l'autre bout de la chapelle ou brillaient deux cierges massifs. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de marbre. Mikaël avança encore un peu puis se tourna derrière lui pour demander à Zuriel que faire. Il s'aperçut alors que l'autre ange avait disparu. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui. 

-Fils de la lumière, sois le bienvenu à mes côtés, dit une voix profonde qui résonna au travers des murs massifs de la chapelle illuminée. 

Mikaël sursauta et se retourna vers le chœur de la chapelle. Sa main chercha, par réflexe, l'épée qu'il n'avait pas dans son dos. Il plissa les yeux pour percer le jeux de lumière étrange de les bougies faisaient au fond de la pièce. 

Son cœur sembla s'enflammer en lui, il lui semblait que son pouvoir communiquait avec quelque chose de plus grand que l'univers entier que son âme s'était soudain vue enveloppée d'un écrin chaud et réconfortant. 

Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur. Ses ailes se déployèrent d'elles-mêmes et il baissa les yeux au sol alors qu'il s'agenouillait respectueusement devant son maître absolu. 

_______________________________________________ 

Bon alors premièrement, je fais de nouveau mes excuses aux habitant de Finlande, que j'ai osé traité de « Finlandais » alors qu'il faut dire les « Finnois ». Il faut croire que c'est utile parfois internet ! 

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mais je tiens beaucoup à ce que j'ai alors Makena, ce court chapitre avec Mikanou est pour toi -_^ J'ai réussi à l'intégrer un peu dans l'histoire même si je n'en avais pas l'intention avant ! 

C'est beaucoup de personnages en même temps mais les choses vont s'éclaircir dans les prochains chapitres ^_^ Merci de m'avoir lu ! 


	8. Devil and the deep dark ocean

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
Pardon aussi pour les petites fautes de frappes que je ne vois pas même si je me relis des dizaines de fois !  
  
________________________________________________________________________

**  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 8 :: Devil and the deep dark ocean  
**  
_-- Devil --_

"I will die for the love of the mermaid  
Her seduction beauty and scorn  
Welcome to the end of your life  
- Hail the Oceanborn!"  
  
_-- The mermaid --_  
"Disgraced is my virginity  
Death has woven my wedding dress  
Oh Great Blue breathe the morning dew  
For you are the cradle of the image of god"  
  
- Devil and The deep dark ocean, Nightwish  


Elle sortit de l'ascenseur en regardant partout autour d'elle. Il était rare qu'elle voyait un hôtel aussi chic. Elle regarda le bout de papier qu'elle tenait à la main et y trouva le numéro de chambre de Lucifer qu'il lui avait donné il y a une semaine, avant qu'ils ne se séparent au bar. Elle savait bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui demande pas, il ne devait sûrement pas apprécier ce genre de visite, mais elle devait lui parler.

Au début, elle s'était retenue de l'appeler ou d'aller le voir, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison particulière autre que lui parler et le voir en personne. Selon elle, ce n'était pas une situation vraiment idéale. Lucifer, elle le savait, n'était pas du genre a parler pour ne rien dire et surtout pas à se prêter à des conversations mondaines comme ils avaient fait la semaine dernière. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ce sacrifice pour elle, parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais elle serait bien surprise s'il se permettait de faire cela deux fois.

Non, cette envie qu'elle avait de le revoir, simplement pour le revoir n'était pas assez importante pour qu'il veuille y consacrer du temps.

Et puis, à quelque part, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il sache qu'elle désirait renouer avec lui. Elle se refusait elle-même à le croire.

La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de se voir elle aussi dans une file interminable de prétendantes qui souffraient devant le regard impassible et froid de Lucifer, lui suppliant de leur porter un peu d'attention.

Non, si elle et lui venaient à vivre ensemble, ce serait lui qui supplierait, mais certainement pas elle.

_ Mais à quoi est ce que je suis en train de penser là ?_

En résumé, quand elle avait eu des nouvelles des cieux, elle avait eu du même coup une raison de se rendre à l'hôtel où résidait Lucifer, il fallait qu'elle lui demande des explication supplémentaire sur toute l'affaire qui se passait autant en enfer qu'au ciel.

Elle s'arrêta devant la double porte. Oui, c'était bien la suite en question, à l'avant dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Elle avança le bras pour frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune femme derrière.

Alexiel chercha dans sa mémoire où elle l'avait déjà vue. C'était le genre de femme qu'on se souvenait toujours, d'avantage par jalousie que d'autre chose. Elle était douée d'une beauté que les hommes qualifiaient souvent de « fatale » avec des longs cheveux blonds platine et des yeux bleus. Ses lèvres rouges sang et sa peau pâle faisaient contraste avec la camisole de cuir noir et les pantalons similaires qu'elle portait sur un corps mince et doué de courbes sinueuses que dessinaient ses hanches et sa poitrine généreuse.

Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, ce devait être Barbelo, la première maîtresse de Lucifer. Son regard colérique se changea en pure haine quand elle sembla, à son tour, reconnaître la nouvelle venue.

Alexiel lui porta un sourire bienveillant, sachant à quel point l'autre femme devait l'haïr de la voir arriver dans les appartements de son amant sans crier gare. À quelque part, son orgueil fut flatté de penser que Lucifer l'accueillerait avec plus de chaleur – même si elle serait infime – qu'il n'avait accueillit Barbelo.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et contourna Alexiel avec un grognement et disparut au tournant du corridor. 

Elle profita de ce moment pour entrer par la porte qui était restée ouverte. Il était encore très tôt, elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas encore au lit.

La suite était un appartement immense et très actuel. La grande pièce donnait sur une très grande baie vitrée d'où on avait une vue magnifique sur un New York ensoleillé et sur le ciel bleu clairsemé de nuages.

Elle s'avança un peu vers les fenêtres pour y voir de plus près les grandes tours se dresser à l'assaut du ciel. L'appartement était majoritairement en ordre excepté le bureau, dans le coin de la grande pièce, où étaient éparpillés beaucoup de documents autour d'un ordinateur portable toujours ouvert. Elle s'en approcha un peu et prit le premier papier qui lui tomba sur la main. C'était un document écrit à la main, en anglais.

_ Services secrets d'Asshiah_

_ Département militaire de Dys, Scheol_

_À Sa majesté le Roi et Seigneur des Enfers, Lucifer_

_ Selon vos ordres, nos effectifs ont été vérifier l'état de l'affaire Ann Link en Finlande et rapportent que le sujet semble avoir été victime d'un traumatisme majeur qui l'aurait porté à attenter trois fois à sa vie. _

_ Selon un contact de nos effectifs, Rome aurait dépêché d'autres surveillants dans le pays en question afin d'assurer la protection du sujet._

_ Les rumeurs recueillies affirment que le sujet n'aurait pas prononcé un mot depuis la nuit du viol. Elle est maintenant sous surveillance au couvent où elle a toujours résidé._

_ Nos effectifs attendent vos ordres et vous assurent de leur dévouement et respect._

_ Azazel_

Alexiel haussa un sourcil et posa le papier sur la table, songeuse. Cela devait sûrement avoir un lien avec la présence de Lucifer en Asshiah et le réveil imminent du Créateur, mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui était écrit. Le nom Ann Link ne lui disait absolument rien.

- Un café ? demanda une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Lucifer, debout en haut des trois marches qui menaient à la grande pièce. Il sortait du lit, c'était évident. Il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon de coton noir qui tombait librement de ses hanches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, prise au piège alors qu'elle jouait les détectives.

- Avec joie, répondit-elle en souriant

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Alexiel alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir le plus proche d'elle et croisa les jambes. Bon, sa curiosité l'aura trahie. Elle ne croyait pas que Lucifer lui garderait rancune pour cela, mais il lui poserait sûrement quelques questions. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait surprise à entrer sans préavis dans son appartement et en plus, à fouiller dans ses affaires.

Lucifer revint avec deux tasses de café dans les mains et en tendit une à Alexiel qui lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Il s'assit sur le divan en face et but une gorgée, son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi d'être entrée sans frapper mais Barbelo avait laissé la porte ouverte, alors je suis entrée, dit-elle, je ne croyais pas que tu étais encore au lit. J'aurais voulut lui demander, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à me parler.

- Elle était d'une humeur affreuse, affirma Lucifer en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Ton séjour s'est allongé, on dirait, il me semblait que tu devais partir aujourd'hui …

- Je crois que je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tout sois réglé ici, Belial va me remplacer au Scheol.

- Je suis justement venue pour te parler de ce sujet, dit Alexiel d'un air concerné, j'ai appris quelque chose qui m'a surpris et en même temps inquiété.

- De qui ? demanda Lucifer d'un ton neutre

- Uriel, je l'ai vu cette semaine, nous avons été dîner ensemble. J'essaie de garder des contacts avec lui. Il m'a donné des nouvelles du paradis, elles n'étaient pas mauvaises mais plutôt… ambiguës.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me les répéter ?

La question l'offusqua. C'était plutôt le ton sans aucune émotion qui la laissait en doute qui la frustrait, cette façon qu'il avait de ne pas montrer rien, comme s'il était complètement détaché de tout. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à une telle question lancée sans aucun indice des émotions que Lucifer ne laissait nullement paraître.

Elle se sentait débalancée et sans arme, cela la choquait.

- Si tu tiens à ne pas les savoir, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je ne te dirai rien, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici s'il restait aussi froid avec elle.

- Ce que je veux dire, commença Lucifer sans bouger, sans tenter de la retenir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une semaine, tu m'as dit que tu voulais rester neutre face à la situation présente. Et puis tu m'annonces naïvement que tu as parlé à Uriel pour avoir des nouvelles des cieux, déjà tu t'avances sur un terrain épineux car en ayant cette conversation avec l'ange de la mort, tu lui as fait sous-entendre que tu étais de leur côté, s'il avait cru le contraire, il ne t'aurais rien dit. Et voilà que maintenant, c'est à moi que tu viens raconter ces dires, moi qui n'est pas du tout neutre non plus et qui peut facilement interpréter que si tu viens m'apporter ce genre de renseignements, tu veux aider l'Empire des Ténèbres, ce qui n'est, j'en suis sûr, pas le cas.

Elle se retourna vers Lucifer qui avait repris sa tasse et buvait une gorgée, le regard rivé sur la chaise où elle était assis peu avant.

- Je ne le faisais pas pour t'aider, je le faisais pour comprendre, tu n'as rien voulu me dire à propos de cette histoire, je me suis dit que peut-être si je t'apportais des nouveaux renseignements, tu pourrais mieux comprendre et à la fois mieux m'expliquer.

- Si je voulais des nouvelles des cieux Alexiel, j'en trouverais, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, l'affaire pour laquelle je suis sur Asshiah et le paradis n'ont pas de lien direct ensemble. Je crois simplement que tu n'es pas venu ici pour cela.

- Ah bon, dit Alexiel en croisant les bras, furieuse qu'il sache exactement ce qu'elle pensait, et pourquoi serais-je venue ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire, répondit calmement Lucifer.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était trop furieuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ton glacial, cet air austère et indifférent, elle le détestait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne déclanchait aucune émotion sur ce visage de marbre, pourquoi ses yeux restaient ternes, pourquoi il ne la regardait pas. Une partie d'elle voulait le voir sourire, ou du moins réagir, voulait le voir se lever et la regarder.

Pendant un instant elle comprit cette pauvre femme qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure. Comment pouvait-on vivre tant d'années auprès de cet homme en sachant très bien qu'il ne nous aime pas. Comment pouvait-on vivre en souhaitant continuellement le faire frémir, rire, pleurer ou sourire. Pourquoi Barbelo et toutes les autres femmes et hommes qui l'avaient un jour aimé étaient restés accrochés auprès de lui, devant ce glacier imperturbable, ce roc gris et froid qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur humaine, aucun sentiment, aucun amour.

L'amour devait être une chose réciproque, pas un sens unique.

Était-ce par espoir qu'ils étaient restés près de lui ? Par espoir qu'un jour toute cette glace fonde, réveillant un cœur endormi ?

Et s'il n'y avait rien sous cette interminable couche de glace ?

Elle ne croyait pas à cette rumeur disant qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux que c'était faux. De elle aussi, on avait déjà dit qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Mais elle se connaissait elle-même et savait que, même si elle était souvent impassible, certaines personnes faisait ressortir en elle des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait que démontrer, qu'ils soit positifs ou non.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question, elle ne voulait ni s'en aller, ni rester auprès de cet homme de fer.

Une idée lui vint en tête. Une question qu'elle avait voulut lui poser la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu. Oui, c'était le bon moment, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus rien d'autre à faire. Il allait la chasser, si la question de lui plaisait pas. Et elle savait au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle voulait rester auprès de lui autant qu'il voulait rester au près d'elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sofa leva la main et toucha sa joue, tournant ainsi sa tête dans sa direction. Sa peau était soyeuse et fraîche. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, dans ce ciel toujours gris mais sans nuages.

Elle ne put décrire la sensation qu'elle ressentit. C'était une chaleur, ou un sorte de courant électrique très faible qui passait entre eux. Il semblait émerger de Lucifer et se diriger vers elle, boucler constamment, comme un cycle infini, elle se sentait lié à lui par ce fil de chaleur. Comme si une partie de son pouvoir touchait le sien comme si l'âme de Lucifer allait toucher la sienne.

Oui elle se souvenait maintenant. La pluie, les champs de bataille, cette nuit où elle était à bout de force et que ses ennemis fusaient de toutes parts. Cette nuit là, elle avait faillit s'écrouler. Alexiel, la grande guerrière solitaire, avait passé tout près de perdre sa bataille. Elle avait alors tenu fermement son Glaive Divin et l'avait serré contre elle.

_ Nanatsusaya, donne moi un peu de ta force._

Et cette énergie qu'il lui avait transmise, obéissant à son souhait, c'était cette chaleur que maintenant elle ressentait entre elle et lui, comme un souvenir, les séquelles d'une liaison trop forte entre deux âmes.

Sans aucun doute, il devait sentir lui aussi ce lien invisible mais il n'en fit aucun cas. Il resta immobile, les yeux dans les siens. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être une statue ou une poupée de porcelaine froide, cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Pourquoi ? se décida-t-elle enfin à demander, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?

Il ne réagit pas, il cilla cependant. Elle ne devait certainement pas être la première personne à lui poser cette question. Elle insista :

- Je sais que tu agis ainsi avec tout le monde, je ne fais pas exception à la règle, il me semble. Je trouve simplement étrange et déplacé que tu sois si … indifférent. Tu n'étais pas ainsi avant, tu ne me cachais rien tu vivais en ma compagnie et je savais ce que tu pensais, je connaissais tes émotions. En quoi cela devrait être différent maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton corps ?

Il détourna la tête, échappant ainsi à sa main posée sur son visage et recula un peu, comme pour mettre d'avantage de distance entre elle et lui.

- N'essaie pas de me changer, lui dit-il, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Mensonge. Elle savait qu'il mentait, il fallait qu'il mente.

Elle le poussa brusquement sur le sol avec toute sa force, voulant être sûre de ne pas manquer son coup. Sa chute ne fit aucun bruit sur la moquette épaisse mais il affichait maintenant un regard courroucé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir d'avantage, elle se jeta sur lui, furieuse.

Il allait voir qu'elle avait encore du pouvoir sur lui, si elle le désirait.

Elle le plaqua au sol et planta ses ongles dans la chair entre ses côtes nues. Son pouvoir le retenait épinglé au sol.

Jusque là, il n'avait fait presque qu'aucun geste pour se défendre. Son regard restait impassible malgré la douleur qu'elle produisait en déchirant ses chairs.

- Tais-toi, Nanatsusaya, cria-t-elle en accentuant la pression qu'elle faisait sur lui, tu m'appartiens toujours.

Lucifer eut un rictus ironique et la jaugea du regard.

- Si faible, dit-il

Alexiel n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle fut projetée dans les airs et se heurta contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Sa tête heurta le mur et elle se sentit soudainement très étourdie. Lucifer s'était relevé, une main levée, projetant vers elle des rafales de sa noire puissance qui la maintenait pressée contre le mur.

- Dis moi maintenant qui de nous deux appartient à qui ? dit Lucifer, glacial. Le premier jour où nous nous sommes vus, te souviens-tu des mots que j'ai employé ?

Alexiel préféra se taire que de lui donner raison. Elle lui lança un regard haineux et tenta de se débattre pour se sortir de cette rafale qui la maintenait prisonnière. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol mais elle ne ferait pas une grosse chute si elle y échappait. Elle tenta de retourner la puissance de Lucifer grâce à la sienne mais elle savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance, il avait une aile de plus qu'elle.

En une seconde, il fut auprès d'elle, deux de ses ailes s'étaient déployés dans une pluie de plumes noires. Il lui maintint la gorge, cessant de diriger sur elle son pouvoir, elle ne tenait plus que par ce lien et l'autre main de Lucifer qui la pressait contre le mur.

- Te souviens-tu, Alexiel ? redemanda Lucifer, s'amusant de voir sa victime se débattre, je suis certain que tu te souviens, répète moi ces mots !

- Jamais ! cria Alexiel

Elle leva une jambe et réussi à frapper son assaillant dans le ventre, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lucifer heurta la baie vitrée qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous son poids. Il faillit y perdre pied mais réussi à se maintenir sur le bord, ses ailes entendues de chaque côté de lui.

- Je veux te voir souffrir ! cria Alexiel en s'approchant de lui, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière.

- Alors viens me chercher et tu auras mes excuses, dit Lucifer avec un sourire aux lèvres, savourant d'avance le combat

- Si tu y parviens, ajouta-t-il

Elle s'approcha de lui pour être à sa hauteur puis le fixa, son regard était maintenant aussi froid que le sien. Son corps vibrait à l'idée de combattre à nouveau, elle avait déjà oublié ses blessures. Son ennemi était devant lui, prêt à être vaincu.

Ses habits ne lui permettaient malheureusement pas de faire beaucoup de combat de corps à corps, étant très peu extensibles. Elle réussit quand même à effectuer quelques coups rapides que Lucifer évita avec facilité.

Elle remarqua qu'en le repoussant au travers de la baie, il s'était blessé une aile. La droite. Elle semblait un peu moins haute que l'autre, comme si cela était trop douloureux de la maintenir aussi étendue. Pour en avoir subit quelques unes, elle savait que les blessures administrées aux ailes étaient les plus douloureuses puisque les celles-ci étaient les parties les plus sensibles des anges. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait discerner le sang sur le plumage noir de son ennemi, elle pouvait deviner à la façon dont l'aile était dressée que la douleur devait être importante, même si Lucifer n'y laissait rien paraître. 

Elle déploya ses ailes, elle aussi et se lança à la poursuite de son ennemi, qui s'envolait par la fenêtre. Elle était certaine qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans les environ de New York, c'était trop risqué que des radars ou des pilotes les voient. Comme elle le pensait, il s'enfuit vers l'océan orageux, à l'est.

Elle dût éployer sa troisième aile afin de le rattraper. En le dépassant elle réussit à lui administrer un coup des les côtes assez fort pour le faire vaciller un peu dans son vol. ils étaient maintenant tout deux suspendus au dessus des eaux tourmentées de l'océan Atlantique, le ciel était sombre et encombré de nuages noirs.

Le vent s'élevait de plus en plus fort, c'était difficile de rester stable. Elle remarqua que Lucifer semblait avoir plus de difficultés qu'elle, le mouvement d'une de ses ailes était diminué à cause de sa blessure.

- Tu devrais te rendre, lui cria Alexiel à travers du vent et de la pluie qui commençait à tomber

Elle l'entendit rire à travers du bruit des vagues. Tanpis, si il ne voulait pas se rendre, elle le ferait s'excuser. Prince des ténèbres ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Lucifer avait été depuis trop longtemps son esclave pour qu'elle accepte le fait qu'il n'était plus sien. 

Elle l'attaqua de nouveau, cette fois avec la magie. Mais Lucifer ne se laissait pas toucher, il évitait avec grâce chacune de ses attaques. Alexiel n'abandonna pas pour autant, elle redoubla de force et combina sa force astrale avec sa force physique et chargea sur son adversaire. Il se battit plus difficilement cette fois car ses coups avaient redoublés de force. Elle savait au fond d'elle ou était sa faille : il la connaissait trop bien, il savait comment elle se battait, ses tactiques, ses habitudes. Il pouvait sans aucun doute les prévoir. Il avait vécu tant d'années avec elle à la bataille…

Elle devait miser sur la surprise, faire quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure, évitant les répliques que son adversaire lui administrait puissamment, elle s'envola un peu plus haut dans le ciel, sachant que Lucifer aurait de la difficulté à garder son équilibre avec sa blessure.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu un peu plus tôt, ce lien qu'elle avait redécouvert qui les unissait tous les deux… elle pourrait s'en servir contre lui. Comme avant, quand elle le faisait obéir à ses ordres, il y avait encore ce lien de pouvoir qu'elle puisse exploiter.

Elle se retourna vers lui, remarquant avec un sourire que Lucifer avait déployé ses deux autres ailes pour pouvoir la rattraper. C'était un signe de faiblesse, le signe qu'il avait besoin de puissance supplémentaire pour gagner. Sans doute remarqua-t-il ce sourire mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le vent devenait très fort, c'en était dangereux. Aussi puissantes et énergique les ailes des anges pouvait-elles être, elles étaient aussi très fragiles et pouvaient se briser facilement. Il était toujours mieux de suivre le vent plutôt que d'aller contre lui, une trop forte bourrasque pouvant heurter l'aile si fort que les os légers et minces qui les maintenaient pouvait se rompre sur le coup.

Elle se concentra et s'approcha de Lucifer, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait sentir ce lien à une distance trop grande. Il attaqua le premier, ce qui lui laissa la chance de ne faire que se défendre et réfléchir à la fois. 

Oui, elle était là, cette corde invisible qui l'unissait à lui …

Alexiel leva les yeux sur Lucifer, et stoppa la bataille, lui maintenant les poignets solidement. Il soutint son regard, indifférent. Elle accentua sa pensée sur lui, imposant sa volonté mentale à la sienne.

_Tu m'appartiens, tu m'obéis, tu me défends, tu te soumets …_

Lucifer ne sembla pas se rendre compte de cette incursion et tenta de la repousser en appuyant son genou sur le ventre de son ennemie, ses mains étant prisonnières. 

Mais Alexiel réussit à la stopper dans son geste et ce, d'un simple haussement de sourcils.

_Tu m'obéis, tu te soumets …_

_Tu …_

_Te …_

_ Soumets …_

Il découvrit, trop tard, son jeu et comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Profitant du moment de surprise, elle saisit ses poignets et, à l'aide de toute les forces dont elle était maîtresse, elle le rejeta par delà les eaux, au travers de la pluie. Le vent les avaient poussés plus près de la côte, là, l'ouragan faisait moins rage.

Lucifer avait disparut dans l'orage.

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Elle l'avait vaincu, vaincu celui qui était invincible, vaincu ce génie de la guerre, le guerrier le plus farouche et le plus indestructible de l'univers. Plus, elle ne l'avait pas vaincu, elle l'avait dominé.

Et là, au travers des eaux sauvages et des vents violents, avec seul accompagnement que la pluie et les nuages sombres, elle éclata en rires jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'éteigne en silence.

********************

_ Une odeur de fumée et de souffre …_

_Il avançait sur la terre désolée du Scheol, chacun de ses pas meurtrissaient un peu plus la boue et le sable asséchés par un temps trop sec et trop chaud. Au loin s'élevaient des colonnes de fumées noires et des montagnes à perte de vue._

_ Plus près, l'eau se fit entendre. Ce bruit bienfaisant et agréable, rassurant et calme. Une petite vallée et puis, il était là, le magnifique fleuve Rete, avec son eau limpide et cristalline, cette eau dangereuse mais si libératrice._

_Il arriva sur la rive et se pencha au-dessus de l'eau, ici quelques plantes grisâtres réussissaient à pousser le long des berges du fleuve. Elle ne pouvaient pourtant rien apporter à personne, presque aussi empoisonnées que le fleuve lui-même…_

_ Cette eau invitante, si paisible, comme une sirène endormie. Il trempa sa main dans l'eau, apprécia sa fraîcheur._

_Il se releva en silence en se dévêtit de ses vêtements de cuir sombre. Puis, il marcha dans l'eau, se gorgeant de cette nouvelle sensation de bien être, de connaissance, comme s'il touchait à son propre corps._

_ C'était en quelque sorte une partie de lui-même._

_ L'eau du fleuve lui envoya quelques petites vagues qui vinrent le caresser doucement, comme s'il reconnaissait le baigneur solitaire._

_Il déploya ses ailes dans un soupir, goûtant la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son plumage. Comme des dizaines de bras translucides, l'eau du fleuve montait et descendait sur lui en une infinie caresse, il pouvait sentir son corps offrir sa force à la terre, il sentait son pouls s'harmoniser avec la pulsation constante de la terre._

_Un moment de paix, de contact avec les enfers sauvages dont il avait apprivoisé l'énergie. Il se sentit de nouveau chez lui, dans les tréfonds de la terre, là où tout n'est qu'ombre et puissance._

_ Ombre et puissance, comme lui. À son image._

_ Une silhouette se dessina à l'horizon, avançant dans l'eau, elle aussi. Elle se rapprochait de lui et, instinctivement, il fit quelque pas vers elle. Il savait qui elle était._

_La lumière ne fit pas passer la silhouette à image humaine, elle ne la traversait pas. La lumière fuyait cette ombre, elle ne la touchait pas, ne l'éclairait pas. Il sut qui elle était et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il tendit les bras. Elle s'y jeta brusquement. _

_Il ne pouvait discerner aucun trait sur son visage ou son corps. Elle n'était faite que d'ombre et de poussière, comme cette terre désolée. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps pour être l'image humaine que le Scheol lui envoyait parfois pour mieux communiquer avec lui._

_La forme sombre resta blottie dans ses bras, il sentait son énergie drainée par elle qui l'absorbait puissamment. _

_Il sentit ensuite des lèvres sur les siennes, elles n'étaient pas réelles, il le savait mais il ouvrit quand même les siennes à cette femme assoiffée qui puisait en lui tout son pouvoir, toute sa fertilité, son énergie créatrice et destructrice à la fois._

_Le Roi fit l'amour à sa terre sacrée. Des images lui venaient à l'esprit, il sentait en la terre une faille, un cri de détresse. Il était faible mais il existait. _

_ //Le sang du Scheol est souillé.//_

_ //La gangrène a emporté sa pureté.//_

_ //Là bas, dans les collines, le cycle de la vie n'existe plus.//_

_ //Il n'y reste que la maladie et la désolation…//_

_Il vit alors les plaines fertiles des collines. Il vit au loin, la cité de Dys, immense et glorieuse, il vit les champs noircis et les arbres séchés. Il sentit les pleurs de la terre massacrée, ses efforts incessants pour tenter de se fertiliser et combattre se mauvais sort. Son appel à l'aide était clair et urgent._

_ Une vague de sentiments l'envahi, la peine et la douleur que la terre ressentait, le plaisir de cet instant de liaison charnelle avec elle, la sensation d'être vide, épuisé, complètement drainé …_

_La silhouette le laissa s'étendre sur la berge et se glissa hors de son étreinte. Elle disparut dans les eaux._

_Le silence revint entrecoupé par le bruit des vagues qui venaient sans cesse lui offrir leur caresse._

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, hanté par les cris incessants du Scheol qui réclamait son aide. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre moyenne plongée dans l'obscurité. Un parfum connu lui vint, celui d'Alexiel.

Il se souvint alors du combat avec Alexiel, et de sa défaite. Poussé par sa force, il avait atterrit sur la côte Est Américaine, guidé par les vents de l'orage marin. Il avait du s'évanouir ensuite. Peut-être l'avait-elle ramené chez elle par pitié.

Il fit une inspection rapide de son état et remarqua que son aile supérieure droite était complètement fracturée, il avait du la briser dans sa chute. La bouger lui faisait atrocement mal. Il n'avait pas d'autres blessures que celle-ci. Alexiel avait pris soin d'immobiliser son aile et de panser la coupure qu'il s'était faite en travers de la baie vitrée de l'hôtel.

L'image du rêve lui revint encore en tête. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il le savait. C'était un message que la terre des enfers lui avait envoyé, et, acceptant de partager son énergie avec elle, il l'avait laissé prendre de sa puissance pour tenter de se guérir de ses maux. Il se sentait épuisé, il lui avait trop donné, et ce n'avait pas eu aucun résultat concluant.

Il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas constater de lui-même ce qui se passait.

- Tu es réveillé ? demanda une voix douce à côté de lui

Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'Alexiel était à son chevet et le regardait paisiblement. Presque car il pouvait déceler son air moqueur et triomphant. Elle était fière d'elle, malgré tout.

_Tu vas payer pour cela._

Comment avait-elle pu utiliser cet infime lien qui les unissait pour le dominer aussi facilement ? 

- Ne te lève pas tout de suite, je t'ai donné des calmants, tu as gémit pendant des heures, à cause de ton aile, fit-elle remarquer sans émotion

Deux fois humilié. Elle l'avait vaincu et, en plus, elle avait le culot de le ramener chez elle et de panser ses blessures. Il lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se lever. Dormir d'avantage lui aurait fait du bien mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre maintenant. Sans doute avait-on déjà tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui à l'hôtel. Tanpis pour l'affaire sur Asshiah, il s'en occuperait plus tard, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait en enfer immédiatement.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te lever, tu es sourd ? le réprimanda Alexiel

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici, lui répondit-il froidement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et resta là un moment. Il était étourdi et très fatigué.

- Tu pars ? Il me semblait que tu devais absolument rester sur Asshiah.

Alexiel le regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Sa curiosité était presque énervante à ses yeux. Il ne se sentait pas en humeur de l'endurer plus longtemps, elle et son petit sourire moqueur, comme si elle voyait constamment sur son visage qu'elle l'avait vaincu.

- Tu me fuis, constata-t-elle en réprimant son sourire. Tu es vraiment mauvais perdant, Lucifer. Pourtant, il me semble que Dieu a dû t'apprendre à perdre avec le temps.

Cette fois s'en était trop !

Il leva la main pour la frapper au visage mais elle réussit à attraper son poignet à temps et le repoussa sur le lit brusquement. Il grimaça quand son aile heurta le matelas.

Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur lui de façon à lui maintenir fermement les poignets au dessus de la tête.

Il détestait être dans un état d'impuissance. Mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient presque plus tellement ils étaient atrophiés. Il voulait de toute son âme lui faire payer mais son corps de collaborait pas.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est un jeu Alexiel, mais je ne le vois pas ainsi. Si tu fais de toi mon ennemie tu subiras le sort d'un ennemi, l'avertit Lucifer avec des yeux qui ne laissaient guère place à la réplique.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, comme frappée par l'avertissement qu'il venait de lui faire.

- C'est une menace ? Tu es mal placé pour me menacer maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, puis-je te rappeler que tu me dois des excuses ? N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui aie gagné cette bataille. Tu as dit que tu t'excuserais si je gagnais.

- Alors tu as mes excuses pour t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, lui répondit Lucifer, indifférent.

Il n'y croyait pas de toute façon. Cela ne changeait rien pour lui de s'excuser ou non. 

Elle eu un sourire satisfait, glorieux même. Puis elle le laissa tranquille pour se relever. 

- Tu as besoin de vêtements ? demanda-t-elle

- Non, je me rends directement au Scheol, dans mes appartements. Personne ne me verra, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi retournes-tu au Scheol ? demanda de nouveau Alexiel en tendant un T-shirt noir à Lucifer

- Ce ne sont pas là tes affaires.

Il fit disparaître avec peine ses ailes après avoir enlevé les bandages et passa le T-Shirt qu'Alexiel lui avait prêté. Il lui arrivait très juste mais ça irait pour le moment.

Ensuite il se concentra et ouvrit un portail qui menait jusqu'au septième sous-sol, à la fenêtre de son appartement à Dys. Un cercle noir se dessina dans la chambre.

- Lucifer, demanda Alexiel alors qu'il s'était approché du portail

Il se retourna et l'observa.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Alexiel, très sérieuse

Lucifer eut un sourire froid et entra dans le portail.

L'espace noir se referma aussitôt sur lui. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir elle entendit une dernière fois la voix de Lucifer.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai toujours détesté._

_ __________________________________________________

_ C'est un très long chapitre qui n'a pas été évident à écrire à cause des scènes d'action. Je trouve aussi que j'ai de la difficulté à faire un Lucifer froid et insensible. _

_ Enfin… je commence l'autre chapitre à l'instant.. je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer ! ^_^_


	9. Barbelo, Satan de la colère

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

ATTENTION CHAPITRE NC-17

Note (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) : une "succube" est une sorte de démon réputé pour tenter les hommes en faisant de très intenses fellations, leur cousin proche, les incubes sont plus expérimentés dans la tentation sexuelle au niveau de la pénétration.  
  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  


**Astral Romance - Chapitre 9 - Barbelo, Satan de la colère**

Une lumière pâle et faible s'éleva sur les collines de pierre, révélant une aube timide. Lentement, la cité de Dys s'éveillait dans un matin brumeux et particulièrement enfumé. Lui, dos à l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau, était plongé dans ses dossiers. La lumière du jour était insuffisante pour éclairer le large bureau de bois sombre et des dizaines de chandelles restaient allumées autour de lui, leur lumière dansant dans la pénombre omniprésente.

Son retour avait été plutôt mouvementé. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il suffirait de donner un peu plus de pouvoir au Scheol pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette plaie qui le rendait infertile mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci demandait constamment une quantité énorme d'énergie ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus quitter le septième sous-sol. Il était trop risqué de s'en aller alors que tant d'énergie était demandée. Continuellement, depuis le trois derniers jours, il avait physiquement sentit son énergie corporelle et astrale drainée par les enfers, lui laissant très peu. Il se sentait faible et épuisé. Son absence avait retardée plusieurs dossiers urgents et il s'était retrouvé enseveli de papiers dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans son appartement. Malgré le fait que Lucifer avait toujours délégué un peu de pouvoir à ses Satans, son titre de monarque absolu lui donnait un travail toujours constant. Même Belial, qui avait au Scheol un pouvoir et une influence supérieurs à ses collègues, ne pouvait pas tout régler car beaucoup de responsabilités étaient d'ordre royal. Lucifer savait que son pouvoir et son influence résidait dans l'image qu'il transposait à ses armées et vassaux. L'empire des ténèbres était d'abord un empire de guerriers et ceux-ci avaient une confiance absolue en leur Seigneur, prêts à mourir en son nom et au nom de ce qu'il leur avait apporté : la liberté.

Belial lui avait fait un rapport détaillé sur ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Elle avait très peu de renseignements concernant cette maladie qui avait ravagé les terres, ne s'étant elle-même pas rendu compte du problème. C'est un habitant des collines qui possédait plusieurs fermes qui les avaient prévenus, mais elle n'avait pas considéré ce dossier comme prioritaire, se disant que ce n'était qu'une erreur de culture ou une influence climatique.

Il avait décidé de voir en personne ce vassal pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre des ressources importantes. Le nombre de fermes actives en Scheol se comptait sur les doigts de la main tellement la terre était incultivable. Il ne fallait pas perdre aucune de ces ressources qui approvisionnaient la cité de Dys en entier. Les fermiers étant des êtres très respectés, Lucifer avait prévu de rencontrer le vassal dans la salle du trône, tel que convenait à un homme de son rang puisque, comme la plupart des fermiers, il avait été un soldat affranchi pour ses nombreuses victoires et années de service dans l'armée des ténèbres et avait fondé une famille, affranchie elle aussi, qui s'occupait de la large ferme dans les collines, à proximité de Dys.

Les derniers rapports que les agriculteurs lui avaient fait parvenir semblaient positifs, rien ne présageait un tel incident. Les récoltes avaient été bonnes, pas maximales mais assez pour êtres considérés comme un bilan positif. Le problème avait donc émergé rapidement et semblait, pour le moment, sectoriel.

Un page entra dans l'immense bureau et s'inclina respectueusement devant son Seigneur. Lucifer ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, concentré sur son travail. 

- Mon Seigneur, le Satan Barbelo souhaite s'entretenir avec sa majesté.

Il leva un peu les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Le page, habitué de se silencieux langage, s'inclina de nouveau et sortit, laissant entrer la jeune femme.

Barbelo s'avança vers son Seigneur et maître d'un pas décidé. Elle regarda Lucifer assis derrière le massif bureau, sa silhouette se dessinait parfaitement devant la lumière pâle du jour. Les chandelles envoyaient des ombres danser sur les hauts murs de pierre noire dans laquelle on pouvait voir de minces nervures rouge foncé, c'était le sang de la terre qui passait dans la pierre polie du palais.

Elle monta les quelques marches qui menait au bureau du Roi et s'assit sur une des deux chaises devant lui. Elle croisa les jambes. Il portait une chemise de satin noir entrouverte et elle remarqua que ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait remarqué ce phénomène qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait après une longue période d'absence, son corps semblait se régénérer de lui-même quand il mettait le pied en enfer. Elle avait pu constater que ses cheveux poussaient plus rapidement, son plumage devenait plus dense, ses ongles plus longs et devenaient un peu comme du verre. Tous ces petits détails qu'elle pouvait observer quand elle était en intimité avec son mari, le Seigneur des ténèbres …

Comme à chaque fois, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Elle se sourit à elle-même, gonflée d'orgueil et d'un sentiment de bien-être à la douce pensée qu'elle était sienne. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que c'était ainsi mais cela la flattait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, de penser que le soir, elle serait seule avec ce délicieux prince des ténèbres, qu'elle goûterait sa chair, embrasserait ses lèvres, passerait ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

À quelques mètre devant elle, Lucifer avait levé la tête et l'observait lui aussi, impassible. Elle avait pris soin de se changer avant de se présenter devant lui et avait revêtit une robe de latex noir très courte qui laissait paraître ses formes voluptueuses et ses longues jambes qui étaient à demi cachées par de longues bottes de cuir à haut talon. Elle sentait le regard de Lucifer la déshabiller.

- Je suis venue vous faire mon rapport, mon seigneur, commença-t-elle sur un ton très poli, tel que vous me l'avez demandé.

Lucifer fit un signe de tête l'incitant à continuer. Elle eut un léger sourire.

- À part ce léger désagrément dans les collines, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire pour le moment. L'activité militaire est basse, les frontières sont calmes, toujours bien gardées. Malgré les rumeurs de l'apparition d'Etenemanki les anges n'ont tenté aucune attaque contre nous. Le moral des troupes est stable. 

- Est-ce que la rumeur de ce qui s'est passé dans les collines s'est rendue jusqu'au services militaires ? demanda Lucifer, se calant sur son imposante chaise. 

- Quelques généraux m'ont parlé du cas, mais tous croient que cela n'est qu'une plaie de saison et que ça ne durera pas. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un dans l'armée croie que c'est grave.

Lucifer ne bougea pas et sembla réfléchir un moment. Barbelo se tut elle aussi et regarda son mari, tentant de rester froide le plus possible. Mais ce visage qui la scrutait dans l'ombre de son fauteuil noir faisait naître en elle des pulsions incontrôlables. 

- Décroise les jambes, dit une voix autoritaire et froide devant elle

Elle obéit, ne lâchant pas des yeux son Seigneur, immobile, les cheveux étendus sur ses épaules comme milles serpents noirs qui embrassaient le satin de son chemisier. Ses bras, étendus de chaque côté sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil lui laissait une position presque invitante. Elle devinait, derrière ce meuble, ses jambes écartées dessinées parfaitement sous un pantalon de cuir noir. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, consciente que Lucifer la voyait se régaler à l'avance.

- Viens, lui ordonna-t-il sans bouger

Elle fit des efforts pour ne pas paraître trop empressée de venir à lui, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas séduit par une femme qui se jetait librement dans ses bras. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu faire autrement. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui offrir une très grande résistance. Il était trop irrésistible, elle n'aurait pas su comment se retenir. Elle n'avait pas su apprendre. Le seul fait qu'il l'accepte dans son lit était assez pour elle, même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais son cœur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se plaça entre le bureau et le fauteuil. Puisqu'elle était debout, Lucifer dut lever les yeux pour la regarder. Barbelo ne se rendit pas compte de ce fait et plongea son regard dans le sien mais n'y rencontra que le vide. 

Elle comprit qu'elle était en position de supériorité face à lui, debout alors que lui, assis, devait lever les yeux pour la voir. Une partie d'elle apprécia cet état de fait.

Mais Lucifer ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la situation.

- Prends ta place, dit-il froidement en jetant un coup d'œil au sol.

_ Trois mots, et il a remit les choses en ordre. Dieu n'aurait pas fait mieux._

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'envie de calmer son désir, elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, trouvant l'attache de métal de son pantalon et le défit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle prit entre ses lèvres son sexe et le suça intensément, elle sentit monter une vague de honte en elle en même temps qu'une vague de plaisir. Lucifer ne frémit pas, il resta immobile tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement, savourant les arômes de chair et de sel. 

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le jeune page entrer de nouveau dans le bureau. Cela ne l'interrompit pas. Elle sourit même en pensant à la situation cocasse dans lequel Lucifer se retrouvait. 

Mais lui resta immobile, et quand il répondit au page, ce fut d'une voix calme et contenue. Jamais il ne laissa paraître quoique ce soit, même quand elle entendit Belial entrer dans la pièce, annoncée par le page.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire frémir son mari alors que celui-ci parlait au chapelier mais Lucifer ne bougea pas. Son ton restait égal toujours sur cette même note glaciale qui lui était si caractéristique.

- L'affaire Ann Link, disait Belial, semble s'embrouiller. Azazel a pris contact avec nous pour nous dire qu'ils avaient déplacés la jeune femme ce matin, sur Asshiah. Les autorités religieuses semblaient inquiète qu'elle soit aussi loin. Ils croient tous que l'attaque qui a été dirigée vers elle est l'œuvre d'une secte satanique. Alors ils ont cru bon l'approcher du saint-siège et l'amener au Vatican, près du pape. Elle a été placée dans un couvent réputé pour sa sécurité sous haute surveillance. 

« Elle n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis ce mystérieux incident. Elle se méfie des hommes autour d'elle et n'accepte que ceux qu'elle connaît en sa compagnie. Le reste du temps, elle le passe avec deux de ses amies qui l'ont suivie dans le nouveau couvent. Quelque soit ce mystérieux individu qui l'a attaqué, il a réussi à effrayer tout le clergé. »

- Je sais qui a commis cet acte, dit simplement Lucifer

- Majesté ? demanda Belial légèrement surprise, vous savez qui a fait ça ?

- Ann Link n'a pas donné de description de son agresseur ? rétorqua Lucifer

- Elle a simplement dit qu'elle avait vu le diable en personne, répondit sagement Belial en haussant les épaules. Ce ne sera pas la première personne qui utilisera ce commentaire.

Lucifer eut un sourire froid. Belial vit ce sourire et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Monseigneur est l'auteur de ce viol, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

- Ann link a perdu sa vertu, je ne crois pas qu'ils la protègent très longtemps quand elle osera leur avouer cela. Et elle va finir par le dire. Son innocence et sa naïveté vont la trahir un jour ou l'autre. Dès que vous aurez de nouvelles informations, transmettez-les moi. Maintenant retirez-vous.

Belial fit une révérence respectueuse à son maître absolu et partit. 

Lucifer se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil et laissa sa jolie succube entre ses jambes terminer son travail. Barbelo leva les yeux vers lui un moment, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées comme si rien ne se passait. Pourtant, elle avait entre les lèvres une preuve évidente de son plaisir toujours plus intense. Elle amplifia son mouvement de va et vient, Lucifer ferma un moment les yeux, le premier signe qu'il lui offrait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il ne fut plus long par la suite qu'elle aussi ferma les yeux sous l'orgasme silencieux de son mari et recueillit dans sa gorge le précieux liquide qui était une partie de ce corps merveilleux et puissant auquel elle était soumise.

Elle releva un peu la tête et vit qu'il la regardait.

- Parfois je me dis que tu serais mieux en succube qu'en Satan

elle ne put cacher la colère sur son visage, insultée de la sorte. Elle se leva sur les genoux, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. En soi, c'était aussi un compliment mais elle ne pouvait discerner la flatterie derrière ce qu'il avait dit. Un succube, seulement cela ? Il l'envoyait, le sourire aux lèvres, au dernier rang des démons ? 

- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Ne vous ais-je point bien servi ?

Lucifer se leva à son tour et empoigna le menton de la jeune femme d'une main. De l'autre, il la força à s'asseoir sur le bureau, comme une jeune écolière.

- Je me demande si ta servitude est meilleure dans mon lit que sur le champ de bataille, dit-il en la considérant.

- Le fait que monseigneur soit satisfait de moi me suffit, quelque soit ce que je fais.

- Mais pourtant tu ne pourrais pas supporter de n'exister que pour être là, sous ce bureau et me satisfaire toute la journée, commenta Lucifer avec un ton d'acier, inébranlable.

Il réajusta ses vêtements et s'apprêta à partir. Il devait rejoindre Belial dans la salle du trône pour rencontrer leur invité. 

- Monseigneur aura-t-il besoin de compagnie ce soir ? demanda Barbelo en se tournant vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir ce soir, dit simplement Lucifer sans se retourner.

Il empoigna son veston noir et sortit de la pièce en silence.


	10. le premier commandement

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

  
//-----------------------------------------------------\\  


**Astral Romance - Chapitre 10 - le premier commandement**

_**UN SEUL DIEU TU ADORERAS**_

Mikaël ouvrit les yeux, encore endormi. Une présence, il sentait une présence tout près de lui. La pièce était illuminée, comme toujours, d'un soleil matinal flamboyant et il pouvait entendre par delà les fenêtres ouvertes, le magnifique jardin d'Eden s'éveiller lui aussi, renaissant dans une symphonie de notes différentes. Il tourna la tête et leva un peu les yeux.

Oui, il ne s'était pas trompé, Il était là et Il le regardait en souriant. Mikaël n'aurait su expliquer le sentiment d'intense bien-être que faisait naître en lui ce sourire. Il observa ce visage serein, ces yeux d'un bleu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. L'apparence humaine que son Seigneur avait pris était très peu imposante mais plutôt une image de paix et de bonheur, comme on voit parfois le portrait du Christ sur certaines peintures vénitiennes. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient Son visage, tombant jusque sur Ses épaules, Il portait la barbe sur le menton et les joues et abordait une longue tunique blanche remplie de fines broderies. Ses mains étaient croisées sur Ses cuisses, il remarqua leur blancheur, leur finesse malgré leur forte ossature, comme celle d'un travailleur. Il était assis à son chevet en silence, un sourire délicat aux lèvres et l'observait comme s'Il le découvrait seconde après seconde.

Mikaël Lui rendit son sourire et s'étira. Il ne savait pas trop quoi Lui dire, comment L'aborder. Sa rencontre avec Lui avait été si brusque la première fois. Lui et Mikaël avaient longuement parlé. Mikaël avait pu Lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait voulu mais n'avait pas toujours obtenu de réponses. Il était quand même satisfait de ce qu'il avait appris. Son Maître ne lui avait adressé, quand à lui, aucune question. Il avait laissé Mikaël satisfaire sa curiosité, son désir de connaître. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas été prêt à Lui demander. Des questions secrètes et douloureuses. Des questions sur son frère …

Il s'assit dans son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait dormi comme un enfant, avec des rêves doux et reposants. Il lui semblait avoir dormi cent ans tellement son corps était frais, comme revitalisé d'un pouvoir nouveau.

- Tu as bien dormi, dit un voix calme et profonde – ce n'état pas une question mais une constatation.

Mikaël se tourna vers Lui et sourit doucement. 

- Bien, reprit-Il en se levant, c'est l'heure maintenant. Tu dois m'escorter en Asshiah comme prévu, prépare-toi et rejoins-moi à l'entrée.

- Oui, Seigneur, répondit Mikaël en se levant.

Il se vêtit et prit son épée de Feu, qu'il mit en bandouillère dans son dos comme à son habitude. Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraîche et avoir mis ses bottes, il sortit de sa grande chambre et gagna l'entrée de la villa d'un pas rapide.

Il l'attendait comme prévu à la porte. Mikaël s'arrêta devant Lui et s'agenouilla, comme la règle l'exigeait. Il remarqua avec surprise que son Maître avait, Lui aussi, déployé ses ailes. Il n'avait d'abord pas cru que, sous cette forme humaine, Il pouvait en avoir. Mais elles étaient bien là, sept magnifiques paires d'ailes d'une blancheur presque lumineuse.

Il intima Mikaël à se relever et le regarda un instant, manifestement fier du garçon. 

- Ton cœur est pur, son enveloppe a été salie par le temps, le sang et la violence de la guerre, les épreuves mais son centre n'a pas été altéré. Il est toujours fait de lumière, comme au premier jour où tu as ouvert les yeux, dit-Il en passant une main sur la joue de l'ange du Feu.

Mikaël ne dit rien. Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'il pouvait être le fils de la lumière tel que la prophétie l'indiquait. Il avait vu et cru trop longtemps au fait que c'était Lucifel, son frère, qui portait ce titre et non lui. Et même après cette trahison infâme qui l'avait fait damner, jamais il n'avait pu se convaincre qu'il était la lumière et son frère, les ténèbres. Même dit de la bouche de Dieu, en cet instant, il avait de la difficulté à assumer ce fait, malgré la Vérité ultime qui était face à lui.

Il déglutit avec peine, mal à l'aise. Des souvenirs difficiles lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il tenta de les repousser. 

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de ma Parole, Archange Mikaël ? demanda la voix calme et posée du Seigneur.

Mikaël se sentit soudainement très faible, déçu de ne pas plaire à Dieu. Non, il ne croyait pas en ce fait, Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait consentir à croire que les rôles avaient étés renversés pendant des millénaires. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lucifel avait pendant des siècles, fait croire à tous par son intelligence et son infini charisme qu'il était le fils de la lumière alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était le contraire. Qu'il avait volontairement fait croire à Mikaël que la maudite étoile du fils des ténèbres était au dessus de lui. Il ne sentait pas la Lumière en lui, il ne se sentait pas pur comme le Seigneur le laissait entendre. Il se sentait souillé.

- Pourquoi te refuses-tu à me croire, Archange Mikaël ? insista le Maître absolu en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mikaël avala ses sanglots involontaires. Pourquoi devenait-il soudainement si émotif en présence du Seigneur ?

Il se mit à genoux et baissa la tête, cachant ainsi son visage.

- Je vous demande pardon, Seigneur. Plus que tout, je veux croire en votre Parole car elle est la Vérité et la Vie. Je Vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour croire en ce que je ne peux me résoudre à croire. Je vais écouter Votre Voix.

- Pour le moment, Archange Mikaël, ce n'est pas en ma parole que tu crois mais en celle de ton frère.

Il releva brusquement la tête et réprima ses violentes envies de crier et de tout faire brûler autour de lui. À quelque part, il savait que le Créateur avait raison. Il ne pouvait se défaire des paroles que Lucifer lui avait adressées, il était incapable de croire en rien d'autre qu'en ce souvenir douloureux du visage impassible de son frère qui lui rappelait, un sourire froid aux lèvres, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

_ Face à toi, je serai toujours le vainqueur._

Même la présence du Dieu Tout-puissant, en face de lui, n'était pas assez pour lui faire croire que Lucifer avait tort. Même les paroles réconfortantes que le Seigneur lui adressait étaient insuffisantes.

Pourtant, c'était Sa Voix qu'il devait suivre, les anges avaient été créés pour adorer Dieu et L'aimer de tout leur cœur. Il fallait qu'il se tourne vers Lui tout entier, comme Il lui demandait de le faire.

- Je sais que tu peux y arriver, dit-Il, comme s'Il lisait dans ses pensées. J'ai confiance en toi, Mikaël.

_ Mikaël_, pour la première fois, Il l'avait nommé directement, n'employant pas son titre avant son nom.

- Maintenant partons, il nous faut faire vite.

Mikaël se releva et suivit son Maître en silence.

_____________________________________________________________

Il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent en Italie. Rome était baigné par les douces lueurs de l'éclairage urbain et de la lune à moitié présente. L'air était frais et sec et le ciel parsemé de nuages noirs présageant un orage.

Mikaël, perché sur le toit d'une église, scrutait au loin la cité du Vatican et le couvent de Sainte-Marie, dont on pouvait deviner le sommet de la chapelle.

Il se tourna vers l'homme derrière lui et le regarda pensivement, attendant les ordres. Le Tout-puissant, dans cette forme humaine, avait un air presque banal. Il avait remonté le capuchon de sa tunique blanche sur Sa tête, cachant quelque peu Son visage. Le vent fouettait ses vêtements amples.

- C'est l'heure, dit-Il, comme perdu dans ses pensées, allons la retrouver.

Mikaël suivit au vol son compagnon de voyage, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

Ils se posèrent sur une large galerie en bois qui était au troisième étage du couvent. De là, ils avaient accès à plusieurs fenêtres, Il s'arrêta à l'une d'elle et fit signe à Mikaël d'approcher.

Dans une chambre minuscule, une jeune fille était agenouillée devant son lit en position de prière, les mains jointes, les yeux clos. Elle portait une longue robe de nuit blanche et ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules, tombant jusque dans son dos. Ses lèvres mimaient une prière silencieuse.

- Ann Link, dit simplement Mikaël en se tournant vers son Maître.

Il avait entendu parler de la jeune fille. Beaucoup de rumeurs avaient courut à propos d'elle en Asshiah. Elle correspondait aux photos qu'il avait vues d'elle. Il n'avait pas cru, par contre, que les rumeurs qu'elle pouvait parler à Dieu étaient fondées.

Il avait maintenant la preuve qu'il s'était trompé.

Le Seigneur fronça les sourcils et observa plus intensément la jeune fille. Mikaël s'aperçut bien que quelque chose semblait clocher.

- Elle a changé, murmura l'homme a ses côtés, quelque chose en elle a disparu.

Mikaël se retourna pour Lui demander des précisions mais Il avait disparu. Quand il se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, il vit que le Seigneur était dans sa chambre, derrière elle, et qu'Il l'observait prier, Son regard bienfaisant et tendre s'était transformé un peu, il y voyait à présent le doute et l'appréhension.

- Seigneur Tout-puissant, murmura la jeune fille dans sa prière, je vous en prie, veillez sur moi et aidez moi à franchir cette difficile épreuve. Pardonnez-moi mon péché, je ne l'ai pas voulu. Protégez moi du mal, protégez moi de lui, je ne veux plus que Satan s'approche de moi. Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune fille. Mikaël recula un peu en entendant ses mots. Un démon l'avait violée, c'était la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur avait dit plus tôt que quelque chose avait disparut en elle.

_ Mikaël_, entendit-il résonner dans sa tête – c'était la Voix du Créateur, _monte la garde autour du couvent pendant que je réponds à sa prière. Ne laisse personne d'inconnu s'approcher de sa chambre._

Mikaël hocha la tête et se laissa tomber en bas du balcon, se retrouvant dans le jardin adjacent au couvent. Une odeur de terre humide fraîchement remuée flottait dans l'air. Il sentait cependant une présence dangereuse aux alentours. En se concentrant sur elle, il se rendit compte que c'était une aura démoniaque. Il dégaina son épée et partit à la recherche de l'intrus.

Ce ne fut pas long qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il entendit d'abord, au fond du jardin, près d'un remise, des gémissements, puis, en s'approchant, découvrit une robe de religieuse laissée par terre. Prévoyant d'avance la suite, il avança, l'épée en garde, et ouvrit la porte de la petit cabane de bois.

Un homme était assis là, il portait un complet entièrement blanc et abordait deux petites cornes de métal sur la tête. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts et coiffés à la manière moderne d'Asshiah. Une jeune femme nue et tremblante était assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les mains agrippées aux épaules de son agresseur, elle sanglotait.

L'homme reconnut sans doute Mikaël et lui sourit.

- Lâche-la, démon, dit Mikaël en levant son arme.

L'autre parut amusé de la situation et leva les mains en l'air. D'un coup de cuisse, il envoya la jeune fille par terre. Elle tomba avec un cri sur le sol et regarda son sauveur.

- Va chercher tes vêtements et reste derrière moi, dit Mikaël à la jeune fille – il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sauve et aille avertir tout le couvent.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans rien dire et enfila sa robe rapidement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Mikaël au démon étranger.

L'autre se leva, réajusta ses vêtements et sourit.

- Mais je ne fais que mon devoir, lui répondit-il sans perdre son sourire moqueur.

- Ton nom ! ordonna Mikaël

- Mon nom est _Legion_*, car nous sommes plusieurs, dit une voix derrière lui

Mikaël se retourna en direction de la deuxième voix. Il reconnut immédiatement le détenteur de cette voix, au contraire du premier. C'était Asmodeus, le Satan de la Luxure. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul et que quatre autres créatures était derrière lui, le suivant. 

Il ordonna à la jeune fille de partir du couvent immédiatement et leva son arme, prêt au combat.

Ses attaquants étaient de force supérieure, il le sentait. L'homme derrière lui avait une aura astrale très prononcée, sans compte du Satan, qui avait un pouvoir très développé. Il déglutit, quelque peu douteux du dénouement de ce combat mais heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre.

*************

Lucifer sauta par-dessus la grille du couvent plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il y avait maintenant une heure que ses éclaireurs étaient partis, ce n'était pas normal.

Deux possibilités : ou le couvent était trop bien gardé et par des forces trop supérieures, en l'occurrence des anges, ou ils avaient simplement voulu se payer du bon temps avec les couventines.

Asmodeus n'avait pas insisté pour venir simplement pour l'aider par générosité. Il avait sans doute trouvé dans la possibilité de l'accompagner dans cette mission une bonne occasion pour damner une jeune fille du clergé. Cela ne le surprenait nullement de lui.

Mais cela l'étonnait qu'Azazel et les autres ne soient pas revenus comme prévu, ce n'était guère leur genre. D'autant plus qu'il était maintenant très rare que de jeunes filles entrent dans les ordres, la plupart des religieuses étaient à la retraite et cela n'était guère dans les goûts des démons, habituellement, que de damner des religieuses âgées.

Il contourna la bâtisse en silence, se fondant dans les ombres des châtaigniers. Il sentait une présence angélique dans les alentours. Une forte présence, une présence similaire à la sienne mais comme s'il se voyait dans un miroir inversé.

_ Mikaël_.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière. Si ses soldats étaient attaqués, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de repartir immédiatement en enfer et de l'attendre là-bas. Il n'était pas question de sa battre en Asshiah, ni pour les anges, ni pour le démons. Mais il connaissait assez bien son armée pour savoir que, belliqueuse comme elle l'était, ils ne partiraient pas sans donner une leçon à ses attaquants.

Le terrain qui entourait le couvent était immense, aussi, il prêta l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre le son d'une bataille mais il n'y avait que le silence. Il commença donc à chercher de lui-même les traces de ses soldats.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chapelle. C'était une petite chapelle de pierre des champs dont le clocher montait plus haut que le toit du bâtiment principal. La double porte était entrouverte et il voyait s'échapper de l'intérieur la douce lueur des chandelles. Le lierre avait poussé sur les murs et quelques fleurs avaient été disposées de chaque côté de l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur. C'était comme si la nature tentait d'étouffer la petite église de pierre.

Il gravit les dix marches qui menaient à l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'éclairage était faible, quelques chandelles brillaient, éparpillées dans la pièce, autour du chemin de croix peint sur les murs et près du petit autel, tout au fond. Il n'y avait personne.

Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait un danger.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et scruta la pénombre. Non, il n'y avait rien ici.

- Bonsoir Lucifel, entendit-il derrière lui

Il releva la tête mais ne se retourna pas. Tout devint clair en moins d'une seconde en lui. Il s'était fait piéger mais pas par un ange. Il sentit soudainement la forte présence derrière lui, comme si, tout à coup, il ouvrait les yeux et découvrait qu'il n'était pas seul. La présence l'écrasait de sa force. Jamais il ne s'était senti dominé par quiconque. Jamais personne ne l'avait surpassé.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour produire cet effet sur lui.

Il se retourna lentement vers celui qui avait parlé. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait deviné. Pendant un moment, il avait souhaité se tromper sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Même sous cette forme humaine que Lucifer découvrait comme étant, pour lui, une réplique conforme de ce qu'aurait pu être le visage du Christ, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qu'il avait devant lui n'était nul autre que le Créateur en personne.

Les rumeurs étaient bel et bien vraies. Son éveil était réel. Et sa présence ici signifiait qu'il connaissait la jeune Ann Link, qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

- Le Mal est constitué de péchés, dit-Il en s'approchant de Lucifer, laissant ses doigts traîner sur les bancs de bois clair, sept péchés capitaux pour tout être qui existe en ce monde. Et, au dessus de ces péchés se trouve quelque chose de plus fort que l'avarice, la luxure ou l'orgueil, il y a la vérité, la froide vérité indifférente à toute chaleur humaine, la vérité vide de tout sentiment qui démasque les plus obscures cachettes du cœur. Le mal est d'abord est avant tout le vide, le non-sentir, le froid et l'indifférence.

Il s'arrêta devant lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lucifer resta de marbre et soutint ce regard clairvoyant. Il savait qu'Il pouvait à sa guise lire dans son âme mais il n'avait rien à lui cacher, rien qu'il ne sache déjà.

- Tu es tentation, pourquoi donc l'avoir violée ? Qu'est ce que cet acte a pu t'apporter de plus ? demanda le Créateur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ann Link aurait pu choisir ne rester froide et impassible, elle aurait pu ne pas gémir, me laisser faire et subir le supplice en martyr. Mais elle a choisi une autre voie, répondit froidement Lucifer sans détourner son regard du Sien.

- Tu as forcé sa volonté, Lucifel.

- Qu'importe, ce n'est qu'une humaine. Cela m'étonne que vous y portiez autant d'attention, d'ailleurs.

- Je lui dois beaucoup, répondit-Il avec un léger sourire, comme s'Il se remémorait un souvenir agréable.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil. Une fillette de quinze ans était l'obligée du Tout-puissant en personne ? 

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle maintenant, Lucifel, ordonna le Tout-puissant

- Bien, acquiesça Lucifer en hochant la tête

Il parut surpris de la réponse affirmative du Diable mais il se rassura presque aussitôt, Lucifer lui obéirait, il l'avait presque toujours fait. Une seule personne pouvait le rendre rebelle à ses ordres.

Lucifer fit quelques pas pour partir mais Il l'arrêta en lui empoignant le bras. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

- J'ai un autre sujet à aborder avec toi, pendant que nous sommes tous les deux présents, commença-t-Il alors que Lucifer se tournait vers Lui

- Quoi donc ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Alexiel ? demanda le Créateur

Il savait qu'il entrait dans un sujet épineux, Lucifer semblait se tenir sur ses gardes et mesurer ses paroles. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas être spontané.

- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard il y a deux semaines, dit Lucifer

Il ne mentait pas.

- Où cela ? 

Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres du Diable.

- N'êtes vous pas déjà censé le savoir ? demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil, et d'ailleurs, que lui voulez-vous ?

- Tu outrepasses tes droits en me posant une telle question, Lucifel, avertit calmement son interlocuteur

Il savait, au fond, que la discussion finirait ainsi. Lucifer ne laisserait pas s'écouler aucune information à propos d'Alexiel. Il était trop proche d'elle, peut importe ce qu'il en disait, elle était son péché, sa seule désobéissance.

- Tu vas te taire ? Continua-t-Il. Tu vas rester silencieux, ne pas répondre à ma question ? Tu oses à nouveau me défier ? As-tu oublié combien de siècles tu as passé enfermé dans le Glaive, tes souvenirs et ton pouvoir scellés ? As-tu oublié le coût de ta dernière rébellion Lucifel ?

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, maugréa Lucifer, les dents serrés, ce nom ne représente plus rien maintenant.

Il leva la main lentement. Lucifer leva les yeux rapidement sur cette main condamnatrice, il se rappela en un instant comment ce même genre de querelle avait fini la dernière fois. Son esprit absorbé et enfermé dans cette pierre …

Il se sentit soulever soudainement. Mais ses pieds touchaient encore le sol, ce ne semblait qu'une impression. Il se sentait étourdit, et devina rapidement ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas son corps que Dieu tentait de soulever, mais son âme.

Il fit des efforts pour s'accrocher à son enveloppe charnelle, appela à lui la puissance des enfers mais elle était inutile contre une force aussi puissante que la Sienne. Il ne pouvait gagner ce combat, la victoire était déterminée à l'avance.

Face au bien, le mal perdrait toujours, c'était ainsi que Dieu l'avait décidé.

- Dis-moi où se trouve Alexiel, Lucifel, ou tu finiras de nouveau enfermé dans ce glaive !

Il tomba sur le sol, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, il était incapable de contrôler la plupart des fonctions de son corps. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau et de retourner dans son enveloppe mais n'y réussit pas. Comme si une corde avait été enroulée autour de lui et que, soudainement, on la tirait avec toutes les forces de l'univers.

Dieu aurait très bien pu aller chercher l'information en lui, mais, évidemment, c'était bien mieux de faire parler l'ennemi volontairement, de le plier à sa volonté, de le soumettre à ses désirs. Il le savait, il aurait fait pareil. Il avait fait pareil avec la jeune Ann Link et avec tant d'autres …

Il tenta, avec le contrôle physique qu'il lui restait, d'animer sa bouche, ses lèvres et ses cordes vocales. Se rendant compte de ce fait, son adversaire lui laissa un peu de champ libre.

- Elle est à New York ! Une information de ce genre ne vaut pas un tel châtiment ! dit Lucifer avec peine.

Il maîtrisa son envie de lui désobéir et de partir. 

- Ce n'est pas l'information qui donne la valeur au châtiment, c'est le fait que tu obéisses à mon ordre ou non. Par deux fois, tu as désobéi à mes commandements. Tu m'as volontairement désobéi en te retournant contre mes ordres, deux fois pour cette femme qui a conquis ton cœur.

Lucifer se releva lentement, prenant peu à peu le contrôle de toutes ses fonctions physiques. Il reprit en dernier sa maîtrise de lui-même et calma la colère et la frustration qu'avait fait naître en lui ce combat perdu.

- Alexiel et moi sommes pareils. Nous avons tout deux suivi le destin que vous nous avez donné, nous avons traîné nos chaînes … jusqu'au moment où, dans des temps différents et pour des raisons différentes, nous avons voulu nous défaire de ces chaînes et suivre notre propre voie. Je ne partage avec elle que ce point.

Le Tout-puissant s'approcha du démon vaincu et lui caressa la joue. Lucifer demeura immobile. Il soutint à nouveau le regard de son Créateur avec des yeux vides de toute expression.

- Lucifel, dit-Il, tu es pourtant si brillant pour connaître parfaitement les âmes de tout ceux que tu rencontres, connaissant jusqu'à leur moindre péché, leur moindre secret. Comment peux-tu être si aveugle quand il s'agit de voir à travers toi-même ?

Lucifer se tut, il n'allait pas se mettre à déblatérer des arguments en l'air, ils ne seraient pas considérés de toute façon.

- Que t'avais-je prédit le soir où nous nous sommes vu juste avant la première guerre ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle causerait ta chute ?

Silence.

- Alexiel et toi n'auriez jamais dû vous rencontrer, tu t'es détourné de ta destinée et du même coup, tu as détourné la sienne.

- La destinée d'Alexiel ? demanda Lucifer, c'est-à-dire de rester éternellement prisonnière en Eden ?

Bon, voilà qu'il se mettait lui-même à la défendre.

- Elle avait accepté sa destinée, autant que tu avais accepté la tienne qui était de régner sur les Enfers. Mais, en tentant de la libérer, tu as créé un lien imprévu entre elle et toi, un lien qui a brisé vos deux vies.

«Je t'avoue avoir cru que les choses changeraient après ces années passées comme prisonnier dans le Glaive. Ton erreur aurait été pardonnée, la seule et unique erreur que tu as commise. Mais ce lien que tu as tissé avec elle est plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru et voilà que ce soir encore, tu te refuse à obéir.

«Il aurait pourtant été si facile pour toi de ne plus jamais la revoir et de continuer ta destinée comme je te l'avais tracé. Mais tu t'obstines toujours à vouloir être auprès d'elle, et tant que tu auras cette volonté, elle ne cessera pas de se tourner, elle aussi vers toi.

«C'est donc mon dernier avertissement, Lucifel, il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle. Laisse-la vivre selon son propre gré. Ce qui vous lie l'un à l'autre vous est tout deux strictement interdit, vous le savez. Si tu te refuse encore à obéir cette fois, les conséquences seront irrémédiables pour toi et pour elle.»

Lucifer resta muet, son Créateur l'observa encore un peu, puis il s'approcha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Délicatement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Tu as été ma première et ma seule véritable réussite, murmura-t-Il à son oreille, ne me déçoit pas.

Sur ce, Il le contourna et sortit le la petite chapelle, laissant Lucifer seul.

Ce dernier attendit quelques minutes puis sortit de la chapelle à son tour.

Il trouva Azazel, assis sur la dernière marche du bas, fumant une cigarette. Lucifer s'assit à son côté et le regarda, ce fut assez pour ordonner son assistant de lui parler.

- Qui étais-ce ? demanda Azazel, son éternel sourire moquer sur les lèvres.

Lucifer prit la cigarette que son compagnon venait de lui allumer et prit une bouffée.

- Sans importance, lui répondit-il, que s'est-il passé, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tous revenu au point de rendez-vous comme prévu ?

Azazel pointa les fenêtres obscures du couvent.

- C'est rempli de jeunes demoiselles là dedans, tu le savais ? Des orphelines, des étudiantes, des jeunes sœurs … Je n'aurais jamais laissé tomber une occasion pareille de me payer du bon temps avec quelques unes. Mais de toute façon, la fête n'a pas duré longtemps, on s'est fait prendre.

- Par qui, demanda Lucifer en tapotant de son index sa cigarette pour y faire tomber la cendre

- Ton frère.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de confirmer ce que j'avais pressentit. Où est il allé ?

- Il nous a attaqué, mais Asmodeus n'était pas loin, avec quelques autres gardes. Il devait être discret, alors il ne s'est pas trop débattu quand nous avons réussi à l'immobiliser. Ils l'ont amené au Scheol.

Lucifer eut un sourire discret et se leva.

- Retourne-y toi aussi, je vais m'occuper du reste en Asshiah. Il me reste quelques petites choses à finir. Arrange toi pour mettre Mikaël hors d'état de nuire. Qu'il n'ait aucune visite jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

- Bien chef ! s'exclama ironiquement Azazel

Lucifer partit, longeant de nouveau l'ombre des arbres du jardin. L'aube allait se lever bientôt. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas passer par New York avant de repartir.

Il sortit du jardin du couvent, sauta par-dessus le mur et prit la rue adjacente. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Il termina sa cigarette et la jeta par terre.

Une rencontre avec le Tout-puissant … il n'avait pas escompté ce cela aurait pu réellement lui arriver si vite. C'était, en fait, plus une coïncidence qu'autre chose. Mais cela c'était avéré particulièrement désagréable. Surtout parce que le combat était réglé d'avance, peu importe quels efforts il aurait mis dedans. C'était cela qui lui laissait un sentiment de colère en lui. Le fait de ne pouvoir se battre, se défendre. Perdre contre la lumière était son lot, il ne pouvait détourner ce destin. Mais cela le laissait toujours perplexe et frustré. il obéirait peur-être au Créateur.

Il ne toucherait pas à la jeune sœur.

Mais il ne pouvait, aussi froid et logique il pouvait être, penser ne plus revoir Alexiel. Malgré leur différents, malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas plus de deux minutes quand ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, malgré cet orgueil qu'il devait ravaler quand elle était proche de lui et réussissait à prendre le contrôle, malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de cette femme qui avait les mêmes yeux que les siens. Des yeux froids, vide, indifférents à toute souffrance.

Deux fois, le Seigneur avait tenté de les séparer. Et il réessayait aujourd'hui.

Son avertissement était clair. Lucifer savait parfaitement qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Il connaissait les conséquences de son acte.

Mais cela ne le convainc pas. Il déploya en silences ses grandes ailes et partit vers New York. 

___________________________________________________________

Humm…. Pour les fans de Mikaël (bonjour makena !) attention au prochain chapitre, ça risque d'être un peu dur….

*Note : _Legion_, est le terme utilisé par les démons dans les exorcismes pour signifier qu'ils ne sont pas seulement un à posséder une victime mais plusieurs.


	11. Le feu et le sang

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  


_________________________________________________

Astral Romance :: chapitre 11 :: Le feu et le sang

La première chose qu'il sentit fut un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il avala avec peine, son estomac lui faisait mal, et il sentait aussi une blessure en train de se fermer sur sa cuisse. Il sentit l'odeur putride de l'air et suffoqua. C'était de la fumée, sûrement. De la fumée qui transportait une odeur de cadavre et de moisissure.

Il devait être couché sur de la pierre, le sol n'était pourtant pas frais, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il était plutôt chaud, il sentait, sous lui, une pulsation constante, comme le battement d'un cœur. Cela venait du sol, des murs, il l'entendait et la sentait partout autour de lui.

D'autres sons lui parvinrent. D'abord le son de quelque chose qui boue. Pas de l'eau, c'était moins liquide que cela, de la boue peut-être … Puis des voix lui parvinrent. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la langue dans laquelle les voix parlaient, c'était inaudibles, répercuté par un écho faible. Il devait être dans une sorte de grotte. Des gémissements aussi, des supplications, cela, il put deviner que c'était des prisonniers car ils clamaient qu'on les libèrent dans une langue qui ressemblait à la langue des anges, mais avec un accent particulier, il entendait aussi le bruit de chaînes que l'on traînait par terre et aussi, s'il tendait encore plus l'oreille, le claquement d'un fouet.

Curieux, il ouvrit les yeux. En un instant, ses soupçons furent confirmés. Il était dans un cachot, dans ce qui semblait être une prison creusée dans la terre. Devant lui s'étendait un grand corridor, comme une immense galerie dans la terre. D'un côté, il n'y avait qu'un mur de pierre noire d'où on pouvait y discerner quelque chose qui semblait à des milliers de petites veines rouges parcourant la pierre. Des flambeaux avaient été accrochés au mur pour éclairer le passage. De l'autre côté du corridor, il vit que ce n'était que des cages grillagées creusées à même le mur. Il était dans la première cage du couloir, il pouvait même voir que, quelques pas vers la gauche, il y avait un escalier qui montait. La cage à côté de la sienne était vide. Enfin presque s'il ne comptait pas le squelette dans le coin de celle-ci.

Entre lui et le corridor il y avait une petite rivière de lave bouillante, comme parfois on peut voir dans les vieilles villes des canaux de chaque côté de la rue pour y laisser s'écouler l'eau. 

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui dans la cage. Pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, seulement la pierre qui pulsait sans relâche, laissant un constant son lourd à ses oreilles.

Si ses calculs étaient exacts, il devait être dans les sous-sols du Scheol.

Il toussa un peu, l'air était vicié. Il tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes mais sa cuisse était encore trop douloureuse. Il s'assit simplement et fit une inspection rapide de ce qu'il avait avec lui.

Les démons lui avaient presque tout enlevé. Il n'avait plus son épée ni la dague qu'il portait habituellement. Tout objet de métal lui avait été retiré, jusqu'aux boutons de son long manteau. Ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état.

Un garde passa, faisant sa ronde habituelle. Mikaël put constater qu'il n'était qu'à moitié humain, cela confirma ses soupçons. Il était bien en enfer, et qui plus est au Scheol car les démons qui y habitaient s'étaient modifiés de siècles en siècles. Des anges qu'ils étaient au début, leur corps s'était de plus en plus endurcit pour pouvoir survivre au temps peu clément du septième sous-sol. Leurs ailes avaient perdu leurs plumes pour devenir une sorte de peau noire et épaisse, leur peau s'était obscurcie, était devenue un peu comme des écailles pour résister à la chaleur. Leurs yeux avaient eux aussi dû s'adapter au peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans ce niveau des enfers. De génération en génération, la race des démons se modifiait pour pouvoir affronter les conditions climatiques. Plus les démons vivaient dans un sous-sol profond, plus ils avaient évolué vite, c'était ainsi que les anges pouvaient déterminer d'où venait une armée quand ils étaient attaqués.

Mais la garde qui avait passé devant lui était méconnaissable. Il n'aurait même pas pou croire qu'un jour, ses prédécesseurs étaient des anges. Quand un autre garde le suivit pour venir s'adresser à son collègue dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, il fut certain de l'endroit où il était prisonnier. Et cela ne le rassurait guère.

Il se concentra sur leur discussion. Mikaël connaissait la langue des démons de base mais elle changeait dépendamment du sous-sol où le démon vivait. La langue des démons de géhenne était fort semblable à la langue des anges, il était donc facile de la comprendre. Mais comme son armée n'avait rarement affaire avec des démons du Scheol, la langue lui était presque totalement étrangère.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils jetaient des coups d'oeils rapides à Mikaël. Il comprit alors qu'il était le sujet principal de conversation. 

Au travers des mots inconnus, il reconnut « ahio » qui voulait dire _frère _ puis, un peu après_ « _hoanaka» qui signifiait _majesté_ ou _ Seigneur_, tout dépendant de la circonstance.

Le reste était complètement incompréhensible. 

- Je veux parler à votre supérieur tout de suite ! cria Mikaël dans la langue des démons qu'il connaissait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici une minute de plus parmi les damnés !

Les deux gardes se regardèrent. Mikaël aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres d'un d'eux.

- Tu peux parler dans ta langue, ange, nous la connaissons, dit l'un dans un angélique avec un fort accent

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit descendre un autre démon à forte carrure. Celui-ci, cependant, avait une allure beaucoup plus normale. Malgré le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus large et grand qu'un ange de taille moyenne, son visage aux traits angulaire avait gardé une apparence humaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un cordon de cuir dont aucune mèche ne dépassait. Le sommet de son crâne était dégarni. Ses yeux étaient jaunâtres, perçants. Il portait une armure épaisse, une épée pendait à son côté. Mikaël pouvait discerner beaucoup de petites médailles sur sa poitrine. Il en reconnut quelques unes et put deviner que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui devait être dans un échelon très supérieur de l'armée.

À sa vue, les deux gardes se mirent au garde à vous et le laissèrent s'approcher de la cage où se tenait Mikaël. L'homme le regarda, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il semblait très calme.

- Archange Mikaël, maître des puissants, dit-il

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda Mikaël en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis Xcizor, commandant en chef de l'armée du Scheol. J'ai été mandaté par sa Majesté le Seigneur Lucifer pour m'occuper de vous, vous avez des informations à nous transmettre.

Mikaël le regarda, interrogateur. Il maîtrisa la colère que le nom de son frère avait fait renaître en lui. Lucifer savait donc qu'il était ici. Et il avait ordonné à son commandant en chef de le faire parler. Mais à quel sujet ?

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, dit Mikaël d'un ton grave.

Jamais il ne laisserait aucune information s'échapper de sa bouche. Il mourrait plutôt que de se voir trahir les cieux. Il avait été entraîné ainsi. Aucun de ses hommes n'avaient jamais laissé s'échapper aucune information. Ils connaissaient tous la règle, se tuer, mourir mais jamais laisser l'ennemi connaître quoique ce soit qui pourrait les avantager. Il avait perdu beaucoup de soldats ainsi, certains étaient peut-être dans ce corridor encore. Mais il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne trahirait leur armée.

- Je vous connais, dit Xcizor sans sourire, je connais votre armée, vous êtes tous pareils. Beaucoup sont morts pour ne pas trahir, certains sont encore ici. Vous n'échappez pas à la règle.

Il fit un signe aux gardes et un deux déverrouilla la porte grillagée. Mikaël mémorisa où étaient les clefs et quel garde les avait. Les deux gardes soulevèrent Mikaël, armes aux poings. Ils lièrent solidement les mains de Mikaël dans son dos et passèrent deux cordes autour de son torse, jusque dans son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates, afin qu'il ne puisse pas déployer ses ailes.

- Permettez-moi de croire en la souffrance, continua Xcizor tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le corridor emplis de cellules comme la sienne. Permettez-moi de penser que le martyr peut faillir, que même un ange, aussi puissant soit-il, a des faiblesses et que sa loyauté est basée sur un principe de cœur.

Tout en marchant, entouré des deux gardes qui lui maintenaient les bras, Mikaël observaient les prisonniers qui tendaient les mains pour qu'on les libères. D'autres riaient simplement à son approche. Certains étaient des anges, plusieurs étaient des démons également. D'autres, il n'aurait su le dire tellement leur état était pitoyable.

- La plupart de ces personnes qui jurent ne jamais trahir sont souvent celle qui n'ont jamais vraiment goûté à la souffrance, continua le commandant tout en marchant, la vraie souffrance, la souffrance physique, pénible et continue. Pas une blessure au combat. Je parle de la souffrance perpétuelle. C'est elle qui use l'esprit, qui le rend fragile et de plus en plus faible.

Il s'arrêta, ils avaient passés toutes les cages et ils étaient maintenant devant une rangée de portes de métal avec de toute petites meurtrières. Il entendait des lamentations sourdes provenant de l'intérieur des salles. Des lamentations qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. Il se croyait dans un asile, pas une prison.

- Ceci est votre nouvelle demeure, dit Xcizor en prenant une clef dans sa poche. 

Il ouvrit la porte. À sa grande surprise, Mikaël vit une petite salle totalement vide. Il s'était attendu à une chambre de torture, un bourreau du moins. Mais il n'y avait que les murs de pierres pareils aux autres. 

On poussa Mikaël à l'intérieur. Le commandant le regarda et remit la clef à un garde qui la mit dans un petit coffre de métal noir.

- Portez cette clef vous-même à Sa Majesté le roi, dit-il au garde, dites-lui que tout s'est passé comme prévu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mikaël et son regard sembla, pour un instant, s'illuminer.

- C'est la seule clef qui existe pour ouvrir cette porte. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est que le Seigneur Lucifer qui peut l'ouvrir. Et donc, décider de la fin de votre peine. Considérez comme un honneur qu'il vous fait de pouvoir être en contact direct avec la terre des enfers. Aucun prisonnier n'a eu ce privilège auparavant.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte. Il n'y avait, évidemment, aucune poignée à l'intérieur pour l'ouvrir et la petite meurtrière était fermée, il ne pouvait voir à l'extérieur.

Ils pensaient peut-être le faire parler en utilisant la méthode de privation. Pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, pas de contact avec d'autres personnes, pas d'air, ces lamentations continuelles d'esprits déments et souffrants. Cela aurait pu faire parler quelqu'un à la longue, ou bien le tuer. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette technique. Et, si l'homme qu'il avait devant lui tout à l'heure était aussi intelligent qu'il en avait l'air, il devait bien savoir, lui aussi, qu'il ne cèderait pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Il constata que la pulsation était plus intense ici qu'ailleurs dans les couloirs ou les cachots. Il approcha l'oreille d'un des murs. Oui, c'était vraiment comme un cœur qui pompait le sang. Le mur était chaud, même s'il était fait de pierre.

Il s'assit sur le sol et s'appuya sur le mur. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lancer d'appel à l'aide, de toute façon, le Scheol était impénétrable de l'extérieur sans avoir le pouvoir pour ouvrir un portail. Personne ne pourrait venir le chercher.

**************************************

Lucifer arriva à New York tôt en matinée. Il avait encore un peu mal à son aile supérieure droite, ce qui l'avait ralentit dans sa course. Arrivé dans la ville, il marcha rapidement vers le centre-ville. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de passer à son hôtel, le temps lui manquait.

Son cellulaire sonna alors, il le prit, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Oui ? dit-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

- Bonjour, Monseigneur, dit la voix androgyne de Belial

- Qu'y a-t-il Belial ? demanda Lucifer

- Le prisonnier de votre majesté a été mis en cellule il y a de cela une heure. Le commandant Xcizor attend votre ordre pour commencer.

- Dites au commandant Xcizor de commencer tel que prévu.

- À vos ordres, sire.

Il raccrocha et se rendit jusqu'en face de l'immeuble où habitait Alexiel. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement et momta jusqu'au cinquième étage, s'arrêtant devant la porte de son appartement. Il frappa trois coups et attendit.

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Alexiel était de l'autre côté, un drap enroulé autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts.

- Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement surprise, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- Tu es seule ? demanda Lucifer en regardant derrière elle

- Non, dit elle en réprimant un baillement

Lucifer fit involontairement un pas vers l'arrière. Alexiel le regarda bizarement. 

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée

- Tu n'es pas seule ? insista Lucifer

- Je viens de te dire que non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Une jeune fille d'environ une vingtaine d'années apparut dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre en se frottant les yeux, endormie, elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe de nuit de satin. 

- Eh Alex, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main de son visage.

Lucifer parut un moment intrigué, puis amusé.

- Ta petite amie ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil 

- C'est Zoé, ma voisine de pallier. Elle n'aime pas dormir toute seule, répondit Alexiel en faisant un regard noir à Lucifer.

- Je vois, répondit Lucifer, visiblement amusé de la situation.

La jeune fille derrière Alexiel se repassa la main sur les yeux, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fit les yeux ronds et regarda Alexiel, puis Lucifer, puis retourna vers Alexiel.

- C'est lui ton petit ami ? demanda-t-elle en le pointant, ébahie

- Non ! dirent Alexiel et Lucifer en chœur.

Zoé sourit et parut satisfaite de la réponse, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et s'approcha de Lucifer.

- Je suis Zoé, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, et vous êtes ?

- Kira, répondit simplement Lucifer

Zoé sembla l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Enchantée, Kira, murmura-t-elle après un moment

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alexiel et lui sourit. 

- Je vais y aller, c'est bien qu'on se soit réveillées de toute façon, j'ai des courses à faire. Je m'habille et je pars.

Puis, plus bas.

- Tu me le laisse, ok ? 

Alexiel leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée tandis que Zoé partit envers la salle de bain. Elle regarda Lucifer et lui sourit, d'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à entrer.

- Attends moi un peu, je vais venir te rejoindre au salon, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Habille-toi, plutôt, dit Lucifer gravement, nous devons partir. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Elle parut contrariée mais quand elle vit le regard de Lucifer, elle se tut et entra dans sa chambre.

- Où allons-nous ? cria-t-elle de la chambre

Lucifer réfléchit un moment.

- Tokyo, répondit-il simplement

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un chemiser brodé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux les nouant haut sur sa tête afin de ne pas la déranger. Elle regardait Lucifer, intriguée mais il ne lui dit rien.

- Zoé, cria Alexiel pour que la jeune fille l'entende, je dois partir tout de suite, je te laisse l'appartement, tu sais où est la clef. Verrouille bien avant de partir ! Je te redonne des nouvelles dès que je peux !

Elle entendit une réponse affirmative de l'autre côté de la porte. Alexiel se tourna alors vers Lucifer pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient partir mais il n'était plus là, il était sortit sur le balcon et regardait en bas.

- Que se passe-t-il demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Lucifer lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder. Alexiel vit alors qu'en bas, quelques hommes s'étaient massés à la porte de l'immeuble. Elle pouvait deviner que c'étaient des anges, il n'avaient pas de présence humaine. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnut l'un deux. Il était vêtu complètement de noir avec de longs cheveux bruns et une peau mate. Il dépassait les autres en hauteur et en carrure.

Elle déglutit avec peine, sentant un danger. Qu'est ce que Uriel lui voulait et pourquoi venait-il avec un commando pour lui parler. Elle regarda Lucifer, intriguée. Celui-ci ne dit rien.

- Que me veulent-ils ? insista Alexiel

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, nous manquons de temps. Le mieux serait de monter sur le toit.

Elle hocha la tête et passa en premier. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec Uriel et régler le problème à l'amiable, il devait surement y avoir un moyen de faire cela. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait absolument fuir mais Lucifer ne semblait pas être d'humeur à discuter, il devait connaître la menace, puisqu'il était venu l'avertir.

Elle décida de lui faire confiance pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais trahie.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et tout deux s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent les hommes d'uriel s'avancer loin à l'autre extrémité du couloir. 

- L'ascenseur vite ! dit Lucifer sans cesser de regarder les hommes devant lui.

Alexiel hocha la tête et se précipita vers la porte de l'ascenseur, Lucifer la suivait de près. La porte coulissa lentement. Ils pouvaient entendre derrière eux les anges courir vers eux et leur crier de s'arrêter.

- Alexiel ! cria Uriel, c'est ton Père qui m'envoie !

Alexiel resta complètement figée sur place, devant la porte. Lucifer la poussa à l'intérieur brusquement, elle percuta le mur du fond. Il referma vite la porte alors que les anges couraient pour les rattraper. Elle se ferma à temps, il pouvait les entendre marteler la porte.

- Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna Alexiel

- Tu as entendu Uriel, dit simplement Lucifer. Le réveil de Dieu n'était pas un rumeur. Je L'ai vu. Et Il te veut. Quad je l'ai su, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour rejoindre New York et t'avertir.

Une sonnette se fit entendre, ils étaient arrivés sur le toit de l'immeuble. la porte s'ouvrit ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur mais Uriel était là, debout à quelque pas d'eux, ses hommes éparpillés en cercle autour de la porte de l'ascenseur, armes au poing.

Uriel avait mis une barrière de Terre autour d'eux.

- Rends-toi Alexiel, les choses n'auraient pas du se passer ainsi. Personne ne veut se battre. Tu ne dois pas désobéir au Tout-puissant de nouveau.

- Que me veut-il ? cracha Alexiel, outrée de devoir plier le genoux face à Uriel et aux anges.

- Il te veut près de Lui, dit simplement Uriel

Lucifer se pencha à son oreille.

- Distrait les encore quelques minutes en lui parlant, je crois que je peux réussir à nous sortir de là, murmura-t-il

Alexiel hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Lucifer ferma les yeux. Il fit le vide en lui, pour n'entendre que le battement de son cœur. La voix d'Alexiel n'était plus qu'un léger bruit sourd maintenant. La barrière de Terre d'Uriel était imperméable. Aucun pouvoir autre que celui de la Terre ne pouvait y entrer ni y sortir. Mais l pouvoir de la Terre des enfers pourrait peut-être y passer, puisqu'il était de même nature que celui de la Terre. Il pourrait peut-être se servir du pouvoir de la Terre d'Uriel et aller chercher celui des enfers avec.

Il sa concentra sur l'énergie qu'il dégageait et sur celle qui était absorbée par les enfers. C'était un cycle infini, son corps produisait de l'énergie, la Terre de enfers l'absorbait et créait, à son tour, la Vie. Il fixa son attention sur ce cycle la Terre des enfers était contenue dans la barrière de Terre qui les entouraient. 

Il fallait extraire son pouvoir, en dissocier une partir afin de l'utiliser.

Alexiel lui donna un premier coup de coude, signe qu'elle épuiserait ses paroles bientôt.

Lucifer ne bougea pas, il resta immobile. Il savait qu'il allait perturber les enfers et déranger leur équilibre, il sentait la puissance du sol farouche et apeurée, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il tenta de lui montrer la voie, de l'attirer vers lui au lieu de rester prisonnière de la barrière de Terre. Ses efforts finirent par porter fruit et il se sentit investit de la puissance de son royaume assez pour pouvoir ouvrir un portail vers le premier sous-sol – il n'avait pas assez d'énergie disponible pour se rendre au Scheol.

Derrière lui, une ouverture noire se dessina. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit Alexiel par le bras, se laissant tomber dans le portail en déployant ses ailes pour contrer sa chute. Il entendit Uriel hurler et sentit presque aussitôt le pouvoir de la Terre disparaître. Au fond de lui, il frissonna en sentant le Scheol frémir, l'équilibre avait été perturbé, il avait trop pris de la puissance du sol et pas assez donné.

Il rage de la Terre était palpable. Dans un élan, elle arracha à Lucifer le pouvoir nécessaire pour rétablir son équilibre de vie.

Lucifer suffoqua, incapable de respirer, un moment, son cœur arrêta de battre, son énergie était drainée, il ne pouvait pas inverser le processus. 

Il lâcha le bras d'Alexiel et se mit à tomber du ciel de géhenne, comme si un aimant l'attirait vers le sol.

Alexiel déploya à son tour ses ailes et piqua vers le bas, tentant de rattraper le corps inerte de Lucifer. Elle réussit à l'attraper d'une main mais elle ne pouvait freiner son élan. Ce n'était pas la gravité qui le faisait tomber, c'était autre chose.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol, elle entendit le craquement de ses os et vit le sang couler entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se posa près de lui et tenta de l'éveiller de sa transe silencieuse.

Il respirait difficilement, comme s'il était incapable de trouver l'air. Alexiel se pencha sur lui et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, envoyant de l'air dans ses poumons pour l'aider à retrouver son souffle. Elle le fit à plusieurs reprises avant que sa respiration redevienne un peu plus régulière. 

Quand elle releva la tête autour d'elle le paysage avait changé. Elle était assise dans de l'herbe verdoyante parsemé de petites fleurs rouge foncé. Elle regarda au loin, le paysage était pareil comme avant excepté de cette végétation délicate qui avait soudain apparue.

Elle prit une fleur entre ses mains, sa corolle était teintée d'une belle couleur rouge.

Rouge sang.

Sous elle, le sang de Lucifer avait disparut. Elle comprit alors que la terre l'avait absorbé. Cette nature autour d'elle devait être le fruit de ce sang.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte de son compagnon. Lucifer semblait évanoui, les sourcils arqués dans la souffrance. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. L'herbe avait poussé entre les mèches de ses cheveux, autour de ses doigts, c'était comme s'il le caressait, le berçait dans son sommeil.

****************************************

Mikaël fit de nouveau le tour de sa petite prison, rageur. Il avait essayé de défoncer la porte mais n'avait pas été vraiment surprise qu'elle ne cède pas à ses coups. Elle était peut-être magiquement close.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait perdu le sens du temps. Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il s'assit dans un coin et chercha à s'endormir pour ralentir son métabolisme et garder son énergie. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si son instinct voulait le prévenir d'un danger …

Il ouvrit les yeux, il avait entendu un bruit, comme de l'eau qui s'écoule. Il plissa les yeux pour regarder à travers la pénombre ce qui se passait mais il ne vit rien. Il s'approcha alors de la source du bruit. La pulsation autour de lui devenait de plus en plus forte, elle assourdissait la pièce. Mais il entendait toujours le son d'écoulement. Il regarda attentivement le mur devant lui.

Du sang coulait du mur et tombait en une petite chute sur le sol.

Les battements étaient maintenant omniprésents dans la pièce, il n'entendait plus que cela. Il se boucha les oreilles, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il recula, la flaque de sang avait grossi. Il sentait maintenant le danger. C'était une présence, comme un fantôme sortit de nulle part. 

Il sentait une présence puissante envahir la pièce, de l'énergie brute, noire et immense.

Il s'accula à l'autre mur, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant lui, la flaque grossissait, prenait une forme humaine. Il pouvait discerner les bras pendant d'un corps penché vers l'avant, comme un cadavre éveillé, la forme s'approchait de lui d'un pas saccadé. Mikaël commença à se sentir de moins en moins bien, son pouvoir était l'inverse de celui qui l'oppressait, comme deux pôles différents.

Il se sentit malade, il avait envie de vomir, de cracher son propre pouvoir pour se débarrasser de ce phénomène de rejet qu'il ressentait. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Quand la forme l'attaqua, se jetant sur lui, il n'eut pas la force de lever le bras et de se défendre.

Il fut immédiatement happé par elle et hurla. La lumière était déchirée par l'ombre. Son corps fut parcourut de spasmes, ses muscles se déchiraient pris de crampes intenses, il tomba sur le sol, au travers du sang.

Le liquide chaud entra entre ses lèvres, lui ouvrit les entrailles et l'envahi. Son corps luttait en vain pour repousser le sang inconnu mais les murs pleuraient toujours des larmes rouges sans arrêt.

Ses cris finirent par s'éteindre, il ne voyait plus rien, de rouges appendices sortaient de ce lac sanglant et déchiraient ses chairs pour le frayer un passage en lui. Il était lacéré par les enfers, il pouvait maintenant déterminer la nature de ce qui l'attaquait puisque elle parlait, cette entité rouge. Elle lui murmurait de douloureux secrets à l'oreille tout en fouillant dans son corps endolori.

C'était comme une bête primitive qui cherchait à se nourrir.

***********************************

Qu'est ce qui l'avait d'abord réveillé ? Le contact de la peau contre la sienne ou le cri incessant du Scheol en lui, hurlant pour qu'il vienne le nourrir de nouveau ? 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était engourdi. Il se sentait affaiblit, avait beaucoup de difficulté à trouver suffisamment d'air pour respirer normalement. Il était dans un lit immense dans une salle qui était, selon son souvenir, la chambre pour les visiteurs de haute importance du palais de Géhenne. Les draps étaient soyeux et frais sur son corps nu. Il tenta de bouger mais n'en trouva pas la force.

Une jeune femme était endormie près de lui, sa main délicate était posée sur son bras gauche. Elle ressemblait à un enfant ainsi assoupie, son visage dénudé de toute l'indifférence qu'elle affichait d'habitude. Ses cheveux étaient étendus partout autour d'elle comme des milliers de vagues sur un océan. La clarté du jour donnait des teintes rosées à sa peau.

Elle ne vit pas son regard attendri. Elle ne put voir le frémissement sur sa lèvre quand il pensa à l'embrasser dans son sommeil.

Il n'en fit rien et reprit contrôle de lui.

Elle avait sûrement dû le ramener ici après qu'il soit tombé sur le sol. Il ne se souvenait de rien par la suite. Il ne se rappelait que de la douleur immense que son corps subissait alors que les enfers lui suçait toute parcelle d'énergie astrale et physique. Douleur qui persistait maintenant encore mais moins vivement que lors de sa chute.

Il repensa à la bataille qu'ils avaient eu, quelques temps auparavant. Quand il était partit de chez elle, il avait eu l'intention de ne jamais la revoir. Il lui avait alors avoué la détester.

Il lui avait mentit. Mais elle aurait fait pareil s'il lui avait posé la question. Elle aurait balayé d'un coup tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la complicité de leurs âmes et le sentiment qui les gardaient liés un à l'autre, ne se souciant très peu de leur valeur présente, elle aurait fait comme il avait fait. Elle l'aurait rejeté.

Et pourtant, quelques heures avant ce moment là, la bataille avait commencé avec une dispute pour savoir qui avait le pouvoir sur l'autre …

Elle lui avait prouvé que même maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé pouvoir, corps et mémoire, qu'elle ne détenait plus aucune de ses faiblesses, elle pouvait encore faire renaître en lui ce sentiment étrange de soumission.

C'était cela qui l'avait fait l'haïr, le fait qu'il puisse être dominé par elle, qu'elle ait encore du pouvoir sur lui. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait partir, ne plus jamais la revoir. Il lui en avait voulu pour l'avoir ainsi insulté.

Mais au moment où il a su qu'elle était en danger, que Dieu voulait la reprendre, sans réfléchir il s'était précipité pour la sauver et veiller sur elle, comme un vieux réflexe d'autrefois.

Sa volonté s'effondrait face au sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait honte de se dire cela mais c'était réel. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son cœur face à celle qui d'abord avait été un amour interdit, là haut en Eden, ensuite une maîtresse, et maintenant, une femme. Une simple femme.

Il gémit quand une vague de douleur se fit plus intense. Il faudrait bien qu'il descende au Scheol réconforter la terre perturbée par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. 

Une silhouette se dessina autour de lui. C'était Alexiel qui s'était éveillée et relevée sur un coude et qui le regardait, le regard bienveillant. Elle lui souriait doucement.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Lucifer en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle parut surprise, presque autant que lui. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille ? Il s'était entendu la dire mais n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sa phrase. Le regard d'Alexiel sembla plus heureux qu'avant, son sourire s'élargit.

- J'ai déjà vu ces yeux là, dit elle en lui caressant la joue, il y a bien longtemps, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, en Eden.

Lucifer retrouva son visage de glace et se tut. Se justifier aurait été pire. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- J'étais inquiète, continua Alexiel, tu es resté si longtemps évanouit. Les premiers jours tu avais peine à respirer.

- Combien de temps s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, rauque

- Nous sommes le matin du 6e jour depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela avait été si long.

- Je t'ai amené ici, je ne savais pas où je pouvais avoir du secours à part ici. Au début, Kouraï n'était pas très optimiste à l'idée de t'avoir ici vu la réticence qu'elle a face au royaume du Schéol mais elle l'a fait par amitié pour moi. Et puis, il y a cette chose étrange qui s'est produite lors de ta chute …

Il parut interrogateur, elle poursuivit :

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang quand tu es tombé. Mais le sang est entré dans la terre, comme une éponge. Et puis, c'est comme si le printemps était venu brusquement sur le sol de géhenne. Partout, la verdure est apparue.

«D'abord, ça été juste près de nous, mais, quand je t'ai ramené ici, le phénomène continuait et se répandait. 

«J'ai remarqué par la suite que plus tu souffrais, plus le sol devenait fertile. J'ai consulté Kouraï à ce sujet. Elle m'a avoué ne pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait mais t'être reconnaissante. Car si j'avais raison et ce phénomène était bien dû à toi, tu étais en quelque sorte un sauveur puisque tu fertilisait la terre de plus en plus désolée. Les habitants tout autour on recommencé les récoltes, Kouraï est aux anges, si tu me permet l'expression.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, tenaillé de nouveau par une vague de douleur. Cette sensation insupportable d'être absorbé par une force supérieure, comme l'eau sur le sol sec. Il perdit son souffle et ouvrit la bouche pour forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons. Avec difficulté, il expira, serrant des poings les draps entre ses doigts.

D'habitude, il contrôlait l'énergie qu'il donnait aux enfers afin de garder sa puissance. Mais en perdant ce contrôle, il avait laissé aux enfers le droit de prendre ce qu'elles voulaient et maintenant, il se retrouvait trop faible pour reprendre le contrôle d'autrefois.

Alexiel prit sa main droite entre les siennes et la caressa doucement. Normalement, il aurait repoussé ce geste de pitié. Mais ou il n'avait pas la volonté de le faire ou il était trop faible. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et soupira lorsque la douleur faiblit, retrouvant son souffle.

- Voilà, dit Alexiel en caressant ses cheveux, c'est fini.

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à une petite table où une cruche d'eau avait été posée. Lucifer observa sa silhouette aux courbes délicieuses dans sa petite robe de nuit de satin blanc.

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Uriel ? demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées

- Non, répondit-t-elle en s'approchant, un verre d'eau à la main. Mais j'espérais que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi il est venu me chercher.

Elle se rassit sur le lit et posa le verre sur la table de chevet. Elle plaça les oreillers à la verticale et aida Lucifer à s'asseoir dans le lit. Il gémit, étourdi par le changement de position mais demeura en équilibre, prenant à deux mains le verre qu'elle lui tendait. 

- Je crois que Dieu l'a envoyé en Asshiah pour venir te chercher, commença-t-il, j'ai rencontré celui-ci à Rome, sous une forme humaine. Nous avons eu une discussion plutôt mouvementée. Il m'a demandé de Lui dire où tu étais, je lui ai répondu que je t'avais rencontré à New York dernièrement mais je n'ai pas dit d'adresse. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, il m'a avertit de cesser tout contact avec toi. J'ai cru pouvoir le devancer et me rendre à New York avant lui, en fin de compte, nous sommes arrivés presque en même temps. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi a-t-il dépêché Uriel pour y aller à sa place ? Il aurait très bien pu y aller lui-même.

- Il a peut-être voulut savoir si tu lui obéirais, ou il a simplement fait cela par caprice. Mais pourquoi me veut-il près de lui ? J'ai été déchue il y a de cela bien longtemps.

- Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle il veut te ramener. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de chances.

- Et pour ce qui est de ce phénomène bizarre qui se produit dehors ? questionna-t-elle, curieuse

- C'est normal. Enfin ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. J'ai perdu le contrôle sur le flux d'énergie que je transmets aux enfers. Elles en ont drainé trop en même temps, cela a fertilisé la terre.

Il prit une gorgée et avala difficilement. 

- J'ai avertit le Scheol que tu étais ici, dit Alexiel, Belial m'a demandé de lui donner des nouvelles à tous les jours de ton état mais elle a préféré ne pas te transférer au Scheol de peur que l'effet soit pire. Je vais aller l'avertir que tu es éveillé.

- Non, je vais l'appeler moi-même, dit Lucifer en terminant son verre, je dois lui parler.

- Bien, dit Alexiel en hochant la tête, alors je vais te laisser seul. Je vais aller prendre un bain.

Elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et embrassa sa joue.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmura-t-elle

Puis, elle se leva et sortit par la porte de gauche qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Il resta un moment immobile puis cilla, le contact des lèvres d'Alexiel était toujours palpable sur sa joue.

Il se coucha à demi dans son lit, remonta les couvertures et se concentra, tentant un appel vers le Scheol.

Une forme noire se dessina devant lui, le visage de Belial apparut au centre.

- Votre Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant, c'est un plaisir de vous voir sain et sauf. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de votre état. 

- Je vais bien, dit Lucifer, je vais devoir rester ici encore un peu, cependant. Je ne peux descendre au Scheol maintenant, le flux d'énergie que la Terre me prend est trop fort, je préfère garder mes distances. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon prisonnier.

- Il n'a pas encore faiblit assez, Sire, répondit Belial avec un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres rouges, il se débat toujours avec le spectre qui est enfermé dans la salle. Je ne crois pas, cependant, qu'il résiste encore bien longtemps.

- Bien, dès que je pourrai, je vais descendre. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Oui Monseigneur, l'infertilité qui a frappé les fermes des collines s'est répandue d'avantage cette semaine. Nous avons dû commencer à prendre dans les réserves du 2e sous-sol pour éviter la famine à Dys. 

- Tenez-moi au courant, dit Lucifer en terminant la conversation.

Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour maintenir le contact. Il s'allongea et se pelotonna en boule dans le lit, son corps à nouveau torturé. Pour la première fois, il tenta de repousser le Scheol qui venait à nouveau à l'attaque pour lui voler sa force. Il se concentra et tenta de reprendre le contrôle qu'il avait autrefois, même si cela le faisait atrocement souffrir. 

Pendant un moment, il sentit les enfers se retirer mais elles revinrent une deuxième fois à la charge et beaucoup plus fort, il gémit, les dents serrées. Incapable de respirer, il ouvrit la bouche pour expirer l'air et toussa, sentant le sang s'écouler de ses lèvres.

***************************************

Douleur

Éternelle souffrance

Ce sentiment sans fin de ne vivre que pour cette agonie.

Mikaël ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était ici. Il conservait pourtant sa conscience, même si son esprit dérivait parfois dans la folie, il tentait de rester calme, de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait dans son corps. 

L'entité dévorait ses entrailles, se fusionnant avec lui. Elle assimilait le pouvoir de Mikaël au sien. Il ne pouvait plus dissocier son corps de l'entité. Autour de lui, le sang s'était répandu puis cristallisé pour former une pierre rouge qui montait sur les murs et le plafond. Elle se nourrissait de lui, vivait à l'intérieur de lui. Il était prisonnier de la matière vivante devenue pierre, ses bras et ses jambes ancrés au sol. 

La douleur était palpable, ses larmes et ses cris ne l'avaient pas diminué. 

Il était seul prisonnier de la terre son corps n'existait plus, seul vivait la souffrance, articulée par les pulsations constantes autour de lui et en lui.

__________________________________________________________

Eh voilà ! Terminé ! C'est un long chapitre quand même ! (quoiqu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose) 

Hehe, comme Lucifer est agonisant, je me suis permis un peu de romatisme…. ^_^

À la prochaine !


	12. Dreams

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
Attention !!!! Spoilers dans ce chapitre (vol 20)  


_________________________________________________

**Astral Romance :: chapitre 12 :: Dreams**

_"You were my first love  
The earth moving under me  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
Distant shiver, heaven sent  
  
I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair"_

-- Feel for you, Nightwish  


_ __________________________________________________

_ ......:::::: ENTER ALEXIEL'S DREAM ::::::......__  
  
Blanc …_

_ Comme les nuages de mon ciel_

_ Comme les pétales des fleurs de l'Arbre_

_ Blanc comme l'innocence, blanc comme la pureté_

_Si j'avais pu fixer un moment à cette rencontre, ça ne se serait jamais passé_

_Je serais restée assise là, sous l'Arbre de la connaissance, l'Arbre de la vie, et sans doute me serais-je endormie la nuit tombée, comme tous les autres soirs. J'aurais fermé les yeux, mon sommeil aurait été vide de tout rêve, comme toutes les autres nuits. Le matin la nature qui s'éveille du Jardin m'aurait éveillée doucement de ma nuit vide, je me serais levée, j'aurais été me baigner dans l'eau cristalline de la rivière. J'aurais ensuite marché, fait le tour du Jardin, ma prison sans barreaux._

_ Mais je suis restée assise là, à l'ombre de l'Arbre, parmi les fruits mûrs. _

_// Je sais à quel point mon existence est ensorcelée. //_

_ J'ai observé le ciel longtemps ce jour là. Les nuages étaient toujours aussi blancs. Mais mon cœur méprisait leur passage là haut. _

_ J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter leur course._

_ Quand je l'ai vu arriver près de moi, je n'ai pas sursauté. Comme si je m'attendais à le voir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis longtemps j'étais seule._

_// Je sais à quel point je suis prisonnière //_

_Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, il avait enlevé un épais masque de fer qu'il portait auparavant sur son visage. Un visage que je reconnut mais qui avait changé depuis notre première rencontre. Un visage qui était devenu plus mature, des yeux vides de tout sentiment, des traits de marbre. Pas la colère et la luxure que j'avais vu autrefois, juste l'indifférence et le calme. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'autrefois mais son attitude n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi froid et austère._

_ Pourtant, il me dit qu'il veut me libérer de mon Jardin._

_ Libérer ? Je sais que je suis prisonnière._

_// J'ai accepté mon propre emprisonnement //_

_ Dehors, qu'y a-t-il de plus pour moi ? Est-ce que le blanc est aussi blanc qu'ici ? Est-ce que le ciel est aussi beau ?_

_Il me tend la main, me demande de le suivre._

_Il veut me libérer …_

_// Pourquoi as-tu pris sa main //_

_Je me lève et tend la main, j'ai vu un sourire sur ses lèvres. _

_// Pourquoi as-tu pris sa main //_

_ Déjà je m'éloigne de l'Arbre, loin de chez moi. Qu'y a-t-il dehors ?_

_Il marche avec moi, son pas est empressé et nerveux. Je sais de quoi il a peur. Tout à coup, je sais quel risque il a pris._

_ Mais ma main est dans la sienne. Je le suis._

_// Pourquoi as-tu pris sa main //_

_ Tout est nouveau autour de moi. Je ne connais pas ce monde, je ne lui appartiens pas. Je suis un oiseau libre maintenant, mais mes ailes ont été tranchées il y a bien longtemps. Je ne peux plus voler. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà su comment._

_ Quand la lumière est arrivée au dessus de nous, je savais que nous allions être punis pour avoir brisé notre sort à tous les deux._

_// Pourquoi as-tu pris sa main //_

_// Pourquoi avoir changé ton destin //_

_// Pourquoi avoir changé le sien //_

_Sa Voix résonnait autour de nous, elle faisait trembler les vieilles poutres de pierre. _

_ Bientôt ce sera la fin pour toi et moi. Tu es venu jusqu'ici et j'ai tendu la main pour te rejoindre._

_ Nous avons tous les deux péché._

_Il m'a crié de courir en lâchant ma main. Il m'a ordonné de partir, de me sauver vite. J'ai hésité mais je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé seul avec son destin, il avait fait un choix, j'avais fait le mien, je devais maintenant affronter ma nouvelle existence. Peut-être le reverrais-je un jour…_

_ Adieu bel ange aux ailes noires, puisse Dieu être plus clément qu'il ne l'a été envers moi._

_ **************************************_

_ ......:::::: ENTER LUCIFER'S DREAM ::::::......_

_ Noir_

_ Comme la nuit profonde_

_ Comme la mort perfide_

_ Noir comme le péché_

_Je suis entré vite dans ma chambre, je ne voulais voir personne. J'ai verrouillé la porte derrière moi, chassé les serviteurs. Je n'ai pas répondu à Bal quand elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Elle connaissait la réponse sans que je ne lui précise._

_// Depuis toujours, tu sais que c'est ton destin //_

_// Depuis le premier jour de ta vie, tu sais que tu représentes les ténèbres //_

_// Tu es destiné à régner sur le mal, ton cœur est noir comme l'autre Monde //_

_ Mon destin… Pourquoi est-ce ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela de moi. Tout ceux qui m'entourent me croient Lumière._

_ Porteur de la Lumière de Dieu, n'est ce pas là la signification de mon nom ?_

_ Mais je sens au fond de moi que ce n'est que mensonge. Je vois mon cœur sombre, je ne suis pas fait pour régner sur la Lumière. Je ne suis pas un ange. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un ange._

_Je suis autre chose. Ce soir, j'ai arrêté de ne rien ressentir, juste un soir, juste avant de partir, permettez-moi de vivre un moment avec la chaleur, si brûlante et cruelle soit-elle. Ce soir, je veux pleurer._

_Je veux pleurer mon angoisse. Que va-t-il se passer demain ? De quoi sera faite cette guerre ? Que va-t-il arriver à la fin, quel sera mon sort, moi l'ange déchu qui s'est rebellé contre son Créateur ?_

_Je veux pleurer ma peine. Quitter ce monde que j'ai bâti de mes mains. Sur lequel j'ai régné pendant des siècles. Bientôt, mes ailes seront noires, je ne pourrai plus voir cette Lumière éblouissante, regarder ce soleil qui nous guide. Ma voix ne s'élèvera plus avec celle des autres chœurs pour chanter Ses louanges. Je serai fait de ténèbres et de péché._

_// Car tel est ton destin //_

_Sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Des larmes, jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. _

_Je veux pleurer mon amour. J'ai été en colère contre Vous. Vous me rejetez maintenant que je ne Vous suis plus utile. Vous m'envoyez au loin, hors de Votre Parole et Votre Lumière, là bas ou je serai Roi des autres damnés, ténèbre parmi les ténèbres. J'ai été en colère et j'ai voulu me venger. Vous aviez trop tout planifié, Vous m'avez dit sans regret que j'aillais devoir partir, amener avec moi tout ceux qui entendront ma voix et ne croiront plus en la Vôtre, Vous m'avez expliqué sans peine comment cela devait se passer, sachant que j'ailais Vous obéir._

_Je vais Vous obéir, comme je l'ai toujours fait, je vais me soumettre à ma volonté._

_ N'est-ce donc pas là ma destinée ?_

_ Mais mon cœur a voulu se venger. Partir sans laisser de trace derrière moi était inconcevable. Je suis en colère contre Vous. Je déteste le destin que vous m'avez réservé. Alors je suis allé au plus profond de votre Royaume, là où les fleurs sont toujours belles, que le ciel ne s'assombrit jamais. Là où vous gardez Votre plus beau trésor._

_// C'est Alexiel qui va causer ta chute //_

_Le son de Votre Voix est insupportable maintenant. Oui, cette jeune femme que j'ai trouvé au plus profond d'Eden a tout changé. Je ne voulais qu'apporter sur elle – la précieuse enfant du Créateur – le même sort que sur moi. Je voulais noircir cette belle existence dans ce paradis secret._

_ Mais son existence à elle aussi était déjà ensorcelée. Comme la mienne, son destin la maintenait prisonnière de chaînes invisibles. _

_ Tout comme moi, partout on la prenait pour pureté et Lumière, mais en elle, son cœur était sombre et vide._

_// Une femme qui a les mêmes yeux que moi //_

_ Elle sera mienne, je lui ai promis qu'un jour elle m'appartiendrait. Je n'ai pu me venger, et ce soir encore, après cette inattendue rencontre, je suis toujours en colère contre Vous. _

_ Demain, la guerre va se déclarer, je vais m'élever contre Vous, une arme à la main et dire à tous que je veux prendre Votre place. Je vais leur faire croire en un rêve de liberté et de gloire. Et je perdrai la bataille. Et, quand Vous serez là, quand Vous m'accuserez d'être un traître, de Vous avoir désobéit, de m'être dressé contre Vous, je vais me taire et subir mon châtiment, comme Vous l'avez décidé._

_// Car tel est ton destin //_

_La nuit tombe, ma dernière nuit sans doute au paradis. J'entends au loin le chant des anges s'élever avec le crépuscule. Je vais dormir. Sécher mes larmes et demain, je serai là, au combat face à mes ennemis._

_ Cette nuit aura été le seul moment de faiblesse de toute ma vie._

_// Prince des ténèbres //_

_ Votre voix me fait mal, mais j'apprécie en cet instant de l'entendre une dernière fois. Prince des ténèbres … ce sera donc la dernière phrase que vous m'adresserez, Seigneur_

__________________________________________________________________


	13. Curse

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic  
  
ATTENTION CHAPITRE R

__________________________________________________________________

Astral Romance :: Chapitre 13 :: curse

_For what once was a dream  
you have made reality  
this evening our passion  
will end in blood  
  
Release through my blade  
the sweetest red potion  
only your veins posses  
  
Drink of the wine  
feel intense sensations  
sweet red divine  
fiery temptation tonight_  
- Razor Blade Salvation - Sinergy

___________________________________________________________________  


Le Scheol, septième sous-sol de l'univers, le plus inhabitable des enfers, et pourtant, le plus peuplé. Des millions de démons de toutes race y ont établi demeure, siècles après siècle, renforçant les techniques pour maintenir leur survie. Ici la terre n'est que désolation et silence. Les arbres sont absents, les plantes y sont rares, l'air est vicié. Scindant le continent en deux, le fleuve Rete s'étend au travers de cette terre infertile, sont eau cristalline étant aussi dangereuse que magnifique. Partout le feu du cœur du monde s'écoule avec des dégagements de souffres mortels.

L'immense cité de Dys s'étend au centre du continent, la capitale des déchus, forteresse imprenable. D'années en années, elle grossit pour pouvoir donner de l'espace aux nouveaux démons qui se multiplient, elle déborde de ses remparts, on en reconstruit d'autres, frôlant les dangereux labyrinthes du Satan Astaroth. Les tours de la ville semblent monter jusqu'au ciel, tel de sombres lances à l'assaut des cieux.

Par delà les collines, de gros efforts ont été faits pour faire évoluer l'agriculture. Malgré tout, quelques plantes réussissent à subsister et ainsi, pourvoir êtres cultivés et nourrir le pâturage. Les fermes sont rares mais bien gardées, elles sont l'élément de survie du peuple du Schéol.

La _ Gulnea_, fruit du sang, en langue démoniaque, pousse dans les fermes en quantité. C'est une petite plante qui, à maturité, atteint environ un mètre de hauteur. Avec elle, on peut produire de la farine. Ses racines ainsi que ses tiges sont aussi utilisées, rien n'est perdu. La gulnea pousse naturellement sur la terre du Schéol, près des endroits où la terre est moins épaisse et où les sources de feu et de sang sont moins profondes dans la terre. Elle porte son nom du fait qu'elle doit être nourrie à partir du sang du Schéol et non avec de l'eau, comme n'importe quelle autre plante.

Elle est la nourriture de base des démons. Sans elle toute survie est inutile puisque de cette plante ont été créé des dérivés, cultivés très peu, pour une population plus riche. Le bétail se nourrit des feuilles de cette plante qui peut aussi, selon les saisons, donner de délicieux fruits très rouges et très juteux qui sont, malheureusement, très rares puisque le climat est rarement assez clément pour amener la plante à cette maturité.

Il marchait au travers des champs, silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout autour de lui aurait du se dresser les plants de gulnea lui arrivant au moins au genou. Mais il n'y avait qu'une sorte d'algue noire, très sèche, à perte de vue. 

Encore une fois, il se pencha et ramassa une de ses plantes avec une main gantée de noir. Il l'observa, la plante semblait morte, mais pourtant, elle était bien vivante puisqu'elle se multipliait sans cesse. 

Le fermier qu'il avait rencontré n'avait pas menti, c'était une catastrophe.

Tous les champs, toutes les fermes étaient affectées.

Il se tourna vers le groupe qui le suivait quelques pas plus loin, attendant son avis. Belial semblait appréhender le pire, le conseiller agricole de Dys, lui était complètement abattu. Quand au fermier lui-même, il tenait son large chapeau de paille noire fermement entre ses mains, tremblant. Il avait sans doute peur d'être châtié.

Tous attendaient de lui une réponse. Lucifer ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de réponse, il était Roi et Dieu ici, il aurait une solution.

Seulement il n'en n'avait pas.

Il ne pouvait trouver de solution sans trouver la cause du mal. Il savait que le Scheol était malade, que le sang qui irriguait les terres était affecté, ces plantes devaient sans doute être le résultat de cette maladie. Mais il ignorait comment cela s'était produit.

Il leur tourna à nouveau le dos et marcha au centre du champ cultivé, s'agenouilla dans la terre mouillée de liquide rouge et passa sa main dans la terre en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait encore faible, malgré le repos qu'il avait pris. Il avait pu, enfin, reprendre le contrôle de ses énergies et de celles qu'il donnait aux terres et pouvoir ainsi reprendre des forces. Cela lui avait demandé plus de dix jours de repos total. Une semaine de coma et trois jours de sommeil. Puis, il était parti de Gehenne et était revenu ici, laissant Alexiel à Kouraï. Son retour avait été difficile physiquement mais il avait pu contrôler les élans du Scheol qui tentait toujours de lui voler le plus d'énergie possible. 

Les nouvelles n'avaient pas été très bonnes à son retour. Si d'ici une semaine les récoltes n'étaient pas recommencées, la cité déclarerait famine.

Pas de cité, pas d'armée, pas d'armée, pas de défenses.

Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

Il remua la terre pensivement, les yeux rivés sur le sang qui coulaient dans les petites digues aménagées entre les rangs de plantations.

- Vous avez été la première ferme à avoir été affectée, dit Lucifer sans se retourner, vous êtes certain que vous n'avez rien fait d'anormal ?

Il entendit le fermier froisser son chapeau nerveusement entre ses mains.

- Non, Monseigneur, absolument rien. Les récoltes s'annonçaient même bonnes cette année comparé à l'année dernière.

Lucifer se leva et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Son ombre semblait écraser le petit homme devant lui. Du soldat qu'il avait déjà été autrefois, affranchi pour son service excellent dans l'armée, il ne restait plus qu'un petit froussard, riche et suffisant.

- Justement, dit Lucifer, je sais que vos récoltes s'avéraient, en effet, très abondantes, beaucoup plus même que celles de vos voisins.

- C'est à cause de l'emplacement de la ferme, Monseigneur, se défendit le fermier, la terre est beaucoup plus irriguée ici et …

- Vous n'ignorez pas, n'est-ce pas, que l'utilisation de tout autre produit que le sang issu de la terre est strictement interdit ainsi que toute magie autre que celle inscrites et validées par les lois ? demanda Lucifer en fronçant le sourcil

- Ma… Majesté, je n'oserais jamais … commença l'autre en faisant un pas vers l'arrière

- Peut-être, avança le conseiller derrière le fermier apeuré, que le sang s'est contaminé pas lui-même …

- Non, répondit Belial à la place de Lucifer qui ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à une question aussi évidente, il a fallut influence extérieure. Le sang qui coule du Scheol est pur.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, résuma le conseiller, il faut que quelqu'un ait commis cet acte.

- En effet, répondit Lucifer en jetant un coup d'œil au fermier.

Ce dernier se jeta à ses genoux, les mains jointes et le regarda, implorant.

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, Monseigneur ! dit-il, suppliant, je sais comment cette terre nous est vitale, la souiller n'a jamais été mon souhait ! Je vous prie de me croire, O mon Seigneur.

- Peut-être alors, poursuivit Lucifer, s'est-il passé quelque chose que vous avez remarqué mais qui étais hors de votre contrôle …

Le fermier baissa la tête et prit un air sombre.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il, comme s'il se confessait, aurais-je dû être plus prudent quand cet inconnu est arrivé il y a quelques semaines … Son histoire semblait crédible et il avait des papiers officiels…

Belial jeta un coup d'œil à son maître, le regard froid de Lucifer considérait le vieil homme avec mépris. Elle insista :

- Expliquez-vous d'avantage.

- Il est venu inspecter les champs, dit-il en hésitant, ne voulant pas lever les yeux sur son seigneur, il m'a dit qu'il venait du deuxième sous-sol et que là-bas, les récoltes étaient plutôt mauvaises. Il cherchait une cause à ce problème et m'a expliqué qu'on lui avait demandé de descendre ici pour voir si la situation était pareille au Scheol. À ce moment, tout allait bien, je me suis donc expliqué à lui et je lui ai dit que nous avions espoir d'avoir des réserves supplémentaires cette année. Il a parut surpris mais a quand même insisté pour aller voir les plantations.

- Il y est allé seul ? demanda Belial

- Oui, j'avais du travail alors je ne l'ai pas accompagné. Il est resté environ une heure puis il est revenu me voir et m'a dit qu'il ferait son rapport à son supérieur. Je lui ai demandé si sa visite avait porté fruit mais il m'a dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour savoir.

« Quelques jours plus tard, cette plaie est apparue sur la colline sud. Puis elle s'est répandue. J'ai pensé à reprendre contact avec l'homme en question.

- L'avez-vous fait ? demanda Lucifer dont la silhouette noire couvrait de plus en plus d'ombre le vieux fermier

- Je suis allé voir quelqu'un responsable des cultures, en ville, il m'a dit que l'homme que je lui avait nommé avait depuis longtemps disparut. Il avait en effet été inspecteur mais on l'avait renvoyé.

- Pourquoi avoir tut cette affirmation, s'exclama le conseiller, exaspéré en se frottant le front d'une main

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoir, m'sieur, je ne suis qu'un simple fermier, je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis. Il faut me comprendre, je ne croyais pas que cela pouvait être aussi grave.

Belial leva les yeux vers Lucifer mais celui-ci fixait sans relâche l'homme à ses genoux. Elle pouvait lire le dégoût sur son visage, ou du moins sentir qu'il en éprouvait. Elle savait à quel point son maître n'aimait pas les lâches, des années de travail à ses côtés lui avait permis de voir ce qui arrivait aux froussards qui gênaient le Roi. 

Elle connaissait le sort de ce malheureux. Mais il l'avait cherché. Elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire et si elle avait été aux commandes, elle aurait fait pareil. Par son erreur, il mettait en grand danger la terre ainsi que l'armée des ténèbres tout entière. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait se produire si les anges déclaraient maintenant la guerre à leur empire. Lucifer le savait, lui aussi, elle en était certaine.

- J'implore votre clémence, monseigneur, dit le vieil homme en se prosternant aux genoux du Roi, c'est ma naïveté qui m'a poussé à croire cet homme. Il était rusé, je l'ai cru mais je vous en supplie, O mon roi, épargnez-moi.

- Vous avez été soldat, commença Lucifer

Le fermier hocha la tête.

- Vous savez ce qu'est la guerre. Chaque ressource est essentielle, un seul petit manque peut faire basculer la machine de guerre, pourtant solide. Les soldats sont fidèles mais leur foi tient en soi à la puissance de l'Empire et en sa capacité à les faire vivre et les supporter au combat.

L'autre homme demeura silencieux.

- Ou le temps passé sur cette ferme vous a rendu stupide ou vous l'avez été toute votre vie durant, déclara froidement Lucifer, son regard perçant n'était maintenant que deux minces lignes séparées par deux longues rangées de cils noirs

Le fermier baissa la tête et encaissa le coup silencieusement.

- Vous avez vécu l'armée, vous savez ce que c'est d'avoir faim, de vivre sur de minces repas une fois par jour, imaginez un instant, si vous le pouvez, que vous venez de couper les vivres, par votre stupidité, à toute notre armée et à la capitale tout entière. Vous faites partie d'une chaîne essentielle à la survie de l'Empire. Et il est inconcevable qu'un maillon de cette chaîne soit aussi faible et étourdi que vous.

L'autre comprit rapidement la signification des dernières paroles de Lucifer et releva brusquement la tête vers lui en avalant difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Monseigneur … commença-t-il d'une voix faible

Lucifer leva les yeux sur le conseiller derrière Belial, celui-ci sursauta quand son regard se posa sur lui.

- Majesté ? demanda-t-il avant même que Lucifer ait prononcé un mot

- Amenez-le jusqu'à Dys, et faites le emprisonner dans les cachots du sous-sol, la date de son exécution sera décidée plus tard.

Le fermier hoqueta et recula sur ses genoux levant une main vers Lucifer.

- Non ! cria-t-il

Mais déjà le conseiller s'inclinait devant son seigneur et le prenait par le bras, l'amenant jusqu'à l'entrée des plantations où des gardes attendaient. Lucifer sembla aveugle devant les yeux suppliants de son serviteur et ne sembla pas entendre ses cris de terreur. Il se tourna vers Belial qui était restée auprès de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle le dévorait des yeux, se délectant de cette fermeté inébranlable et cette cruauté froide et vide dont il faisait preuve.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui, elle sentit la terre autour d'elle vibrer. Elle baissa les yeux puis regarda autour. Les petites canalisations de sang devenaient plus volumineuses si bien qu'elles débordaient. Le sang semblait gonfler et se diriger vers eux, déjà ses bottes baignaient dans le liquide rouge. 

- Argh !

Elle se tourna vers son maître, il s'était incliné en deux, les mains serrées sur son ventre ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient presque jusqu'au sol, par-dessus son crâne et sur ses épaules. Il tremblait et gémissait, les dents serrées.

Le sang commençait à être de plus en plus épais, elle en avait maintenant jusqu'au mollet.

Elle retint son seigneur avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol ensanglanté. Lucifer leva les yeux sur elle mais ils étaient vides, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme les yeux d'un aveugle ou d'un mourrant. De ses lèvres s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.

- Soulevez-nous, réussit-il à prononcer

Elle déploya ses ailes et se débarrassa des longues langues de sangs qui tentaient de maintenir Lucifer au sol, en contact avec la terre. Le corps de son maître lui semblait plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait crut d'abord étant donné sa stature imposante. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à le transporter par delà les collines.

Belial se posa au sommet d'une petite montagne de pierre, non loin de la capitale. Elle allongea Lucifer sur le sol et écarta les mèches noires de son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses sourcils d'ébène étaient arqués dans la douleur. Le sang s'écoulait librement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle remarqua que ses propres vêtements étaient tachés de son sang également.

Là devant elle s'étendait l'image de son maître affaiblit et souffrant, ses jolis yeux s'ouvrirent un moment, elle put y voir cette glace éternellement froide et toujours aussi vide qui colorait son regard. Cette peau pâle et délicate qui semblait faite de fin velours sur laquelle étaient étendues des dizaines de mèches de ces cheveux soyeux qui faisaient un contraste si frappant et pourtant si délicat avec la blancheur de sa chair. Là, ses lèvres charnues, tremblantes et teintées de sang frais, là où tout les désirs charnels se disputaient et mourraient, cherchant en vain à être rassasiés.

Elle l'avait toujours tant admiré dans la splendeur infinie de son pouvoir, quand il s'élevait, droit et fier, parmi ses sujets prosternés. Son regard s'était tant de fois perdu dans sa majesté enivrante alors qu'il faisait face à son peuple, sur son trône sombre. Elle l'avait si souvent désiré pendant la bataille alors que sans arrêt, il transperçait les corps tel une formidable machine de guerre, toujours d'avantage victorieux, toujours le conquérant solide et surpuissant.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le désirer d'avantage dans sa faiblesse que dans sa force mais ce n'était que plus vrai, maintenant qu'elle le voyait allongé dans la douleur et tremblant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps endolori.

Ce corps, cet appel constant au désir et à la tentation.

Son amour était comme un cri lancé vers les falaises bordant les océans, il n'avait aucune force face à eux, il se perdait dans le vent et le bruit incessant des vagues qui se brisaient sur les rochers.

Il lui était maintenant si accessible, si permissif.

Elle se pencha sur lui, tout près, il ne frémit pas. Avait-il conscience qu'elle était là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Elle enferma doucement son menton dans le creux de sa main, de l'autre elle caressa ce sourcil qui montrait tant de caractère …

Son cœur aurait pu défoncer sa poitrine quand elle toucha à ces lèvres ensanglantées, qu'elle goûta leur chaleur et sentit la puissance de ce sang l'investir et brûler en elle comme l'alcool qui enivre et vous attire d'avantage.

Du pouce elle ouvrit sa mâchoire racée et ouvrit d'avantage sa bouche, explorant cette intimité nouvelle avec passion. Elle avala le sang qui s'y trouvait, son goût lui faisait un effet très chaud au fond de la gorge, presque trop épicé pour qu'elle puisse le supporter.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres de Lucifer bouger à son tour. Elle n'y croyait pas, une partie d'elle se refusait de croire mais elle ne put que constater cette vérité, aussi cruelle que merveilleuse à la fois…

… il répondait à son baiser.

Elle ne rompit point le contact, malgré la déception qui perçait au fond d'elle, la petite voix qui lui hurlait que c'était fini, qu'elle avait conquis l'homme de ses désirs et que bientôt elle ne ressentirait pour lui qu'un dégoût irrépressible. 

Mais son désir présent était plus fort que cette petit voix qui enflait en elle, même si elle savait qu'elle disait la vérité et que bientôt son amour serait du passé, elle tenta de caresser sa langue avec la sienne, de concrétiser ce désir brûlant qui pulsait dans son corps depuis des siècles. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve, cette fois, il était là pour vrai, il s'offrait à elle, il la voulait auprès de lui.

Mais quand se contact si attendu se produit, elle sentit une main puissante et ferme serrer sa gorge très fort, si fort qu'elle perdit son souffle. Du coup, elle se retira des lèvres de son seigneur. En elle se disputaient le soulagement qu'il s'impose contre sa volonté et la déception de ne pas l'avoir eu.

Mais Lucifer ne la repoussa pas, leurs lèvres se touchaient toujours, elle demeura immobile et leva les yeux sur lui.

Son regard lui fit peur tellement il était intense. Pas l'intensité du désir charnel, pas la colère ni la souffrance. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux des bêtes sauvages, alors que la proie est proche et que le goût et l'odeur du sang devient la seule chose que leur instinct de carnivore peut concevoir.

Il ouvrit la bouche et reprit son mortel baiser, elle sentit ses canines aiguisées s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre inférieure, ouvrir sa chair fragile à l'intérieur de sa bouche. À nouveau le goût de sang, mais ce n'était plus celui du pouvoir, le sang puissant du Sheol, c'était le sien.

Il dévorait ses lèvres et mordit fermement sa langue, elle ne pouvait pas rompre ce baiser cruel. Même s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu près d'elle, elle serait restée. Juste là, à sentir son éternel amour boire son sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures sans cesse torturées par les dents aiguisées de son seigneur. La main de Lucifer autour de sa gorge l'étouffait, elle sentit l'ongle de son pouce percer sa jugulaire droite.

C'était donc le sang qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser de la sorte.

Il la rapprocha d'avantage de lui et rompit son baiser. Elle sentit ses lèvres se sceller à la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire au cou.

À mesure qu'il aspirait son sang, elle le sentait devenir de plus en plus fort. Telle une bête affamée, il poussait de sourds gémissements, sa respiration était rapide, ses hanches se cambraient dans un mouvement à damner n'importe quel saint. Elle ne put s'empêcher de presser son bassin contre le sien et elle sentit, là sous le cuir, la dure enflure de son sexe gonflé de sang. Son désir monta encore, il devint si aigu qu'elle pouvait aisément sentir la pulsation constante entre ses jambes devenir une chaude sensation rythmée avec les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle l'enlaça alors qu'il ouvrait la plaie d'avantage pour agrandir la source rouge qui coulait entre ses lèvres. Elle se pencha sur le côté de sa nuque, mordit le lobe de son oreille. Ses hanches se heurtaient contre les siennes.

Cruelle beauté, douce tentation au plaisir du corps, tu tortures mon âme sans pitié et m'amène là ou je n'ai jamais osé aller avec toi, là ou la sensation de t'avoir enfin près de moi m'est aussi mortelle que de plus en plus désirable. Puisse ce moment s'éterniser dans les limbes brumeux du temps afin que jamais notre enlacement ne cesse, que notre désir, toi pour mon sang moi pour ton être entier, n'arrête jamais d'enfler dans les méandres rouges et humides du plaisir. 

Un signal d'alarme retentit en elle. Le signal que bientôt elle ne pourra plus survivre à ce contact. Sa vision était brouillée quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui semblait que le monde tournait autour d'eux. Son instinct de survie lui donna la force de repousser Lucifer. Il retomba sur le sol, les lèvres tachées de sang. Il respirait très fort, les poings serrés, ses yeux fixaient le ciel sombre. Elle s'éloigna de lui en se traînant sur le sol, ne cessant de fixer ce corps puissant qui ressemblait d'avantage en ce moment au corps d'un animal sauvage qu'à celui du gracieux prince des ténèbres.

Elle porta la main à son cou qui la faisait énormément souffrir. Là, la chair avait été déchiquetée, sa veine complètement ouverte. Il lui restait cependant assez de force pour que déjà, le sang s'y coagule et qu'elle puisse se régénérer. Elle appliqua un léger sort sur son corps pour qu'il puisse recouvrer des forces rapidement et fermer ses blessures.

Belial se releva avec peine et s'approcha de Lucifer qui s'était assis sur le sol, une main crispée sur son cœur, l'autre appuyée au sol pour maintenir son équilibre. Elle se pencha sur lui.

- Partez, ordonna-t-il, sa voix était presque grinçante mais son ton était toujours d'acier.

Elle obéit. Elle avait besoin de repos, et très vite. Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité ici. La tête encore pleine de rêve et enivrée de plaisir, elle s'envola vers la cité.

________________________________________________________________________________

Oh damn, au début, j'ai osé penser à un baiser volontaire, mais je sentais des yeux perçants sur moi qui semblaient me vouloir morte, alors je me suis dit que ce pourrait être semi volontaire ^_^ Comme ça tout le monde est content ! De toute façon, j'avais trop de difficulté à concevoir Lucifer et Belial réunis. Ce n'est pas non plus le but de cette histoire après tout !

Question ouverte à tous : en anglais, beaucoup utilisent le mot "One" pour le pronom de Belial quand elle/il parle eu lieu de "je" comme disons dans la phrase : _is that something that bothering you, One's master ?_ Quelqu'un a une idée d'un équivalent à ce pronom en français ? Parce que j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je trouve pas o.O


	14. Confidences

- Alexiel-sama !

Alexiel se retourna et vit Kouraï courir vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle soupira. Comme la jeune fille était heureuse ces temps-ci ! Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle ait retrouvé son entrain d'antan. Trop de nuages avaient assombris son univers depuis trop longtemps, elle méritait maintenant le bonheur. Depuis les derniers jours, son peuple était plongé dans une fête perpétuelle qui rendait hommage à la nouvelle fertilité de la terre. Les démons de l'anagura louaient la jeune princesse. Elle avait insisté pour leur dire que cela n'était pas de son pouvoir mais ils n'avaient que faire de sa modestie. Pour eux, la jeune fille les avait sauvés de la faim, ils lui étaient reconnaissants. 

Elle salua sa jeune amie d'un sourire tendre et l'attendit. Toutes deux se rendirent au petit salon ensoleillé ou Alexiel avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner le matin. De larges fenêtres donnaient sur le village non loin du palais. Elle trouvait si étrange de voir par delà les petites maisons de larges plaines vertes s'étendre jusqu'aux montagnes.

Elle s'assit sur un coussin moelleux dans un angle de la pièce tout près d'une petite table basse. Kouraï fit de même de l'autre côté du meuble. On y avait disposé des fruits frais et du pain encore chaud. Elle huma les odeurs sucrées qui se dégageaient du repas et s'empara d'un fruit mûr.

- Tu as dormi longtemps ! s'exclama Kouraï, toujours enjouée, je suis venue dans ta chambre tôt ce matin pour t'inviter à venir au village mais tu dormais encore alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Merci quand même, dit Alexiel avant de mordre dans le fruit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dormi si longtemps. Je n'étais pourtant pas fatiguée hier soir …

Elle replaça les plis de sa longue robe d'été fleurie et sourit à la jeune fille.

- Comment va ton peuple ? demanda Alexiel

- Ils sont si heureux, il y a longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ainsi. Ils ont commencé à récolter toutes sortes de fruits et légumes hier avant la tombée de la nuit, ils commenceront bientôt à faire des réserves pour plus tard. Presque chaque famille m'a promis un pot de confiture, chacune ayant son petit ingrédient spécial, disent-elles, cela me fait rire mais je suis certaine qu'elles seront toutes bonnes ! Je n'y crois pas encore Alexiel ! C'est comme dans un rêve.

- Ton peuple mérite ce qui lui arrive, tu le mérites aussi.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Kouraï, plus sombre, que ce la est arrivé parce que nous le méritions. Il n'a pas fait ça par bonté.

Alexiel leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et posa son fruit sur la table. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Kouraï n'était pas stupide, elle savait que cela n'était dû qu'à un hasard. Un bienheureux hasard.

- Non, c'est certain, répondit-elle, il n'a pas fait cela par bonté. Mais n'empêche que c'est un hasard qui est bien tombé non ?

Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Lucifer avec Kouraï, cela la rendait mal à l'aise de voir comment la jeune fille pouvait haïr les démons du Scheol et particulièrement leur Seigneur. 

- Tous me disent merci, murmura la démone et détournant les yeux, mais je n'ose pas leur dire qui est réellement la cause de tout ça. Je crois que si je l'avait fait, leur enthousiasme n'aurait pas été le même. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment réagir moi-même devant lui. Quand il saura que tous me donnent le crédit et que je n'ai dit à personne la vérité, comment réagira-t-il ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela lui importe vraiment, avoua Alexiel en jouant distraitement avec son fruit, Lucifer n'est pas du genre à revenir chercher la gloire après avoir disparut, s'il ne l'a pas pris sur le moment, c'est simplement qu'il n'en voulait pas. Et puis, l'anagura a son indépendance propre, lui-même en a décidé ainsi, cela m'étonnerais qu'il veule que les gens se mettent à se reposer sur lui et non sur la famille impériale.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui jeta une pelure pour faire réapparaître son sourire. Kouraï leva la tête et effectivement, lui sourit. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur et rompit un morceau de pain.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, puisque nous sommes toutes les deux, nous pourrions peut-être avoir une conversation entre filles. Explique moi ce que tu trouves à cet homme.

Alexiel resta muette et cilla.

- Quoi ? finit-elle par répondre

- Oui ! s'exclama Kouraï en étalant la confiture sur sa tartine, je sais bien que tu l'aimes.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Alexiel

- Arrête de jouer à cela avec moi, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas une étrangère, tu peux me le dire. Je te connais, tu sais. Tu n'as jamais tremblé devant aucun homme auparavant, et pourtant ils ont été beaucoup à te faire la cour. Mais aucun de semblait t'intéresser. Mais c'est différent avec lui.

- Il n'y a absolument rien de différent, rétorqua Alexiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allons ! Tu as joué l'infirmière avec lui toute la semaine dernière quand il était blessé, tu as dormi dans le même lit que lui, tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux. Et depuis qu'il est parti, tu dors avec sa chemise en guise de pyjama ! Ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu fais ça à n'importe quel homme !

- Kouraï, dit Alexiel en lui jetant son fruit par la tête, tu m'espionnes !

Kouraï éclata en rires et Alexiel se sentit rougir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Se sentir ainsi découverte par son amie était étrange. Devant quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait même pas répondu. Mais son amie avait toujours été très honnête avec elle et elle avait été une confidente très proche. Elle lui avait toujours confié ses secrets les plus chers. Alexiel n'avait jamais refusé d'écouter la jeune fille, elle était toujours là pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jugée. Il était en quelque sorte normal que Kouraï cherche maintenant à être à son tour l'amie qu'elle avait été.

Mais elle ne savait pas elle-même quels étaient ses sentiments. Et ce n'était certainement pas la petite qui pouvait l'aider. Kouraï était bien gentille mais elle n'avait pas connu encore l'amour. Elle était, quoiqu'elle dise, toujours très jeune et voyait les choses différemment d'elle.

- Je veux dire, continua Kouraï en prenant un faux ton sérieux, que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que l'on voudrait pour amant. Il est tellement froid et on dirait qu'il ne sait pas comment sourire. En tout cas moi, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- C'est certain, dit Alexiel avec un clin d'œil, comment ferais-tu pour l'embrasser ? Tu lui arrêtes à la taille !

- C'est lui qui est trop grand ! Ça le rend encore plus austère d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment Belial peut aimer un homme qui agit ainsi avec elle.

- Justement, répondit Alexiel, elle l'aime parce qu'il la déteste. C'est un amour malsain. Elle ne l'aura jamais.

Elle sursauta en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment pouvait-elle dire une telle chose ? Condamner Belial était une chose, mais Lucifer ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne pouvait lui dicter son comportement. 

- Tu es très possessive envers lui, en tout cas, remarqua Kouraï, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il ne le montre pas mais qu'il ressens quelque chose pour toi. Après tout, ne t'a-t-il pas suivi pendant des siècles pour te protéger ? Il aurait très bien pu se mettre à la recherche de vengeance, ou jouer les fantômes n'importe où, mais non, il n'a cessé de te protéger durant toutes tes vies humaines. Et même maintenant, il s'est fait blesser pour te sauver des mains des anges.

- C'est un vieux réflexe qui lui est revenu. Le réflexe de me protéger. C'est moi qui lui ai appris, après tout, alors qu'il était dans le Glaive Divin, à me protéger et m'obéir. Il n'a fait, par la suite, que ce qu'il avait appris de moi, ne sachant pas son identité, il m'a offert sa protection. Et l'événement de la semaine dernière c'est la même chose.

- Moi je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi. Quand même Alexiel ! Tu ne peux quand même pas vulgariser tout ce qu'il a fait par un simple fait de « réflexe ». S'il ne t'avait pas aimé, il ne se serait pas laissé dressé.

Tiens, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mais elle touchait un point intéressant. Il avait toujours dit que, parce qu'elle poursuivait un but différent des autres possesseurs du Glaive, il ne l'avait pas détruite. Mais en était-ce là la vraie raison ? Serait-il possible qu'il n'ait pu la tuer parce qu'il avait pour elle des sentiments particuliers ?

- Tu fuirais sa compagnie si tu ne l'appréciais pas un peu, insista la jeune impératrice, qu'est ce qui fait que tu restes auprès de lui ? 

- Il aurait fait pareil pour moi, il l'a fait pendant si longtemps, je lui dois bien cela, mentit Alexiel

Pourquoi mentait-elle à Kouraï ? Elle savait qu'elle restait avec Lucifer simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de sentir sa présence. Elle avait pris soin de lui la semaine dernière parce qu'elle voulait lui rendre cette « affection » qu'il lui avait manifesté en la sauvant des griffes d'Uriel. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait cependant dire si elle était ou non amoureuse de lui. Elle ne ressentait rien au fond d'elle, tout comme Lucifer sans doute. Tout deux avaient été faits insensibles aux sentiments et aux souffrances humaines.

Deux êtres nés ainsi ne pouvaient, en théorie, aimer. Mais elle aimait la petite Kouraï, elle aimait son amie Zoe sur terre, elle aimait Setsuna … L'humanité lui avait appris à être humaine. Tout comme Lucifer, elle en était certaine. Leurs vies humaines les avaient changés tout deux, détourné leur destin, transformé leurs cœurs. 

- Écoute, lui dit Kouraï, la sortant de ses pensées, je ne veux pas te jeter dans ses bras, c'est toi qui décides de ce que tu fais. Je voulais t'en parler parce que j'avais l'impression que tu aurais peut-être aimé en parler à quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas un sujet que tu peux vraiment aborder avec n'importe qui.

- Je sais, tu es gentille Kouraï, je comprends ce que tu veux faire. Mais il se trouve que moi-même je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui, nous sommes trop liés de différentes manières et tout deux trop orgueilleux pour nous parler de nos sentiments. Lucifer resterait de glace si je lui en parlais, il refuserait de se dérober. Je ferais pareil s'il me parlait. Tu comprends, c'est difficile avec nos deux caractères trop semblables de se comprendre. C'est comme un jeu pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Moi je suis persuadée que c'est moi qui a le dessus parce que je l'ai dominé pendant des siècles, lui est persuadé qu'il a le dessus parce qu'il a le dessus sur tout le monde et refuse que cette loi change.

- Je trouve ça triste en quelque sorte, avoua Kouraï en haussant les épaules

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après tant d'années à vous courir après, lui prisonnier du Glaive, incapable de concrétiser son amour puisque sans corps, puis toi prisonnière de tes réincarnations, inconsciente de sa présence et lui forcé d'emprunter des corps étrangers pour te suivre ne pouvant t'avouer la vérité à ton sujet … Maintenant lui et toi avez retrouvés vos deux corps, vous n'êtes plus des ennemis, vous êtes tout deux libres. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose concrétiser ce que vous souhaitiez depuis des siècles en secret. Comme quoi quand on a la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'on a longtemps désiré et pas pu avoir, on abandonne. 

- Nous ne sommes pas plus libres qu'autrefois, pauvre Kouraï, soupira Alexiel, Lucifer est le prince des ténèbres, il a des responsabilités énormes. Moi je refuse d'être dans un camp. Je ne veux pas entrer dans la longue file des maîtresses de Sa Majesté le Roi des enfers. 

- Tu es plus que cela pour lui.

- Qu'il le prouve ! nargua Alexiel qui en avait assez de penser à cela

Kouraï se leva brusquement et secoua Alexiel.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de plus ! Es-tu aveugle Alexiel ? Il s'est sacrifié tant de fois pour toi ! Il a veillé sur toi pendant des siècles ! Il est resté une bonne partie de sa vie à tes côtés, sans que tu ne le sache, taisant son amour pour toi pour ne pas déranger le cycle de tes réincarnations. Il t'a suivi partout, tentant de te faire dévier tes destins. Autrefois, alors qu'il n'était qu'une âme habitant le Glaive, il t'a aidé à arriver à tes fins en t'offrant son pouvoir. Encore aujourd'hui, il t'a encore une fois aidé. Que tu faut-il de plus pour te prouver son amour ? Qu'il se fasse crucifier ?

- Depuis quand tu es du côté de Lucifer toi ? demanda Alexiel avec un sourire moqueur

Elle grimaça de dégoût.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais cela, selon moi, cet homme mérite encore quelques bons millénaires dans un Glaive pour payer de tous ses crimes. J'aurais évidemment préféré te faire découvrir qu'un beau prince charmant t'aimait mais il se trouve que c'est lui, et je vois que toi aussi, tu sembles hésiter. Je le fais pour toi car je sens que tu mijotes beaucoup sur le sujet… parfois c'est bon d'avoir une opinion extérieure. Tu m'as si souvent aidé et supporté, je te le dois bien.

Alexiel soupira et se leva.

- Merci Kouraï, j'apprécie beaucoup ta gentillesse. Seulement, les choses sont très complexes. Plus que tu ne le crois. 

Kouraï resta silencieuse, Alexiel lui fit un sourire triste et partit. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller mettre des vêtements moins légers dans sa chambre puis elle marcha le long du grand corridor et sortit à l'extérieur du palais. Elle décida de trouver l'entrée du portail du Scheol, à tout hasard. Peut-être réussirait-elle à parler à Belial et prendre des nouvelles de Lucifer. Son état l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il l'avait quittée il y a une semaine.

Elle s'envola dans le ciel de Gehenne et trouva derrière les montagnes la vieille cabane de pierre aux fenêtres grillagées où se trouvait le portail. Elle entra dans la salle silencieuse et sursauta.

Un démon l'attendait.

*************************************

Une odeur forte de renfermé et de pourriture hantait la pièce quand il y entra. Il savait pourtant que l'ange qui s'y trouvait n'était pas mort, il entendait son souffle, sentait encore la vie dans ses veines. Il fit un pas et entra dans la petite cellule.

Il y trouva son jeune frère comme prévu. Il était étendu sur le sol, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il devait être tombé dans le coma depuis déjà quelques jours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps à moitié déchiqueté par l'entité qui habitait la Terre. Une roche sombre avait pris place au travers de ses entrailles à nu. Il était complètement fusionné avec la terre, solidement ancré au sol.

Il se pencha sur lui, remarqua les traces d'ongles de chaque côté de son corps, il avait dû se débattre de toutes ses forces et échouer lamentablement à chaque tentative d'évasion. Ses cheveux étaient presque noirs tellement il s'était débattu sur le sol, son visage était empli de poussière. Du sang s'écoulait encore de sa bouche. Le reste de son corps était difficile à différencier d'avec la pierre qui l'entourait.

Il fit un bref mouvement de la main et rappela à lui l'entité, celle-ci bougea un peu au travers du corps de Mikaël, tremblante. Il se mordit alors le bout du doigt, faisant une petite fissure dans sa chair et laissa couler le sang laissant tomber sa main près du sol. Il bougea un peu le bout du doigt, comme s'il appelait à lui un petit animal. La pierre devient soudainement prise de frénétiques mouvements, faisant trembler le corps de l'ange évanouit. Elle sembla se fusionner, fondre à l'intérieur de lui, puis elle se reforma et devint une sombre silhouette noire, tel un obscur serpent. Elle sortit complètement de Mikaël et rampa jusqu'au doigt tentateur de Lucifer se délecter du sang qui perlait là.

Puis, il fit un autre geste de la main et elle se dissipa dans le sol.

Lucifer enleva la longue cape noire qu'il portait et entoura son frère avec. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et ouvrit un portail dans le mur jusqu'à sa chambre.

********************************

- Bonsoir, dit le démon en s'inclinant 

- Que faites-vous ici Asmodeus? demanda Alexiel

Asmodeus sourit et alluma un cigare. Il portait une tenue très chic, comme elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Son allure élégante lui donnait un air distingué et plutôt gentilhomme. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de jouer au petit jeu auquel Asmodeus jouait si souvent.

- Je partais, plutôt, ma chère, dit-il en souriant, j'avais à faire en anagura.

Il repartait au Scheol ? 

- Ah, dit Alexiel avec un sourire mesquin, et vous retourniez au Scheol ? Ne serais-ce trop vous demander de m'amenez avec vous ?

Asmodeus sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il la considéra un instant, vêtue d'un long veston noir ajusté aux courbes voluptueuses de son corps dont le décolleté laissait paraître le haut de son tatouage et d'un pantalon droit de même couleur d'un tissu épais. Ses longs cheveux tombaient librement dans son dos, comme elle avait l'habitude de les porter. Il haussa un sourcil et releva les yeux vers les siens, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Et qu'aurais-je en retour ? demanda-t-il

- C'est votre Roi qui vous remerciera, mentit-elle en prenant un air convaincu, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir le rencontrer.

- Habituellement, c'est Belial qui s'occupe d'amener les nouveaux invités au Scheol, nous avons des lois, ma chère, et la première est de ne laisser entrer personne de suspect. Et je dois dire, avec vos magnifiques yeux, que nous semblez être un ange de haut rang. Je ne crois pas que je serais très enclin à amener parmi nous un ange de votre caste. Vous pourriez perdre quelques plumes durant votre séjour, ce serait fort dommage d'ailleurs, d'abîmer une beauté tel que la vôtre.

- J'ai manqué Belial de très peu, dit Alexiel en soupirant, je suis arrivée en retard au point de rendez-vous et nous n'avons pas pu nous rencontrer. Je me suis dit que peut-être que si je retournais au portail je pourrais tenter de la contacter. C'est un heureux hasard que je vous trouve ici pour pouvoir me conduire au Scheol.

Asmodeus ne parut pas convaincu. 

- Écoutez, insista Alexiel, menez moi jusqu'à votre Seigneur et vous aurez la preuve que je ne mens pas. 

Asmodeus tendit son bras, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Alexiel passa son bras autour du sien tandis qu'il prononçait quelques mots dans une langue étrangère. Tout deux entrèrent dans le portail qui s'était ouvert devant eux.

******************************

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait éveillé. Il avait, à la seconde où ses yeux étaient ouverts, scruté son corps toujours endolori. La peur d'y voir encore ses entrailles déchirées s'était effacée brusquement quand il avait vu son corps intact, sans aucune marque. Il se souvenait très clairement de l'atroce douleur qu'il avait ressentie et frissonnait à l'idée que ce n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il était allongé dans un lit immense aux draps noirs. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, quelques chandelles brillaient loin près de la grande porte close. Face à lui s'ouvraient de grandes fenêtres dont les rideaux noirs n'avaient pas été tirés, il pouvait voir le ciel obscur à l'extérieur et la silhouette des montagnes se dessiner sur l'horizon. Autour de lui se dressaient des meubles simples, de couleur sombre fait de bois ou de métal. Un feu mourrait dans une cheminée de briques noires. D'épais tapis étaient étendus partout dans la pièce. Le lit lui-même était richement ornementé de gravures pratiquées dans le bois sombre, des rideaux noirs tombaient de la tête du lit, achevant leur course sur le sol. 

Il y avait une odeur particulière sur les oreillers. Une odeur qui lui rappelait d'amers souvenirs. Du coup, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la forme sombre assise dans un fauteuil près de la baie vitrée. Il plissa les yeux et distingua la silhouette de son frère aîné, lisant un document. Il portait un large peignoir satiné qui s'étendait autour de lui en de sombres vagues. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient désormais jusqu'à la taille étaient encore humides.

Sans doute s'aperçu-t-il qu'on l'observait car il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son regard vide fit un effet désagréable à Mikaël mais si chaleureux du même coup. Une partie de son cœur vivait encore les moments passés où tout deux étaient des alliés. Il aurait voulu que les bras tendres de son frère l'entourent, qu'il puisse se réconforter blotti contre lui, sentir ses mains sur son dos. Comme autrefois, comme le jour où l'aube tardait et qu'il avait commis son premier péché.

_// ENTER FLASHBACK_

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa devant lui l'image de ce frère au sourire pâle qui le regardait. Assis dans son large fauteuil de bureau, son uniforme d'habitude impeccable froissé et entrouvert, il le scrutait, victorieux, tandis que l'ange devant lui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, assis sur le bureau de travail du grand séraphin._

_Il regarda autour de lui, nerveux, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les surprenne. Lucifel semblait calme, tant qu'à lui. _

_- Qu'avons-nous fait, murmura Mikaël plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque d'autre_

_Il se rémora quelques instants plus tôt, ses cris de plaisir, son frère en lui qui forçait son intimité. Les mains de son frère sur son sexe, touchant l'interdit, le tabou et le péché sans ciller._

_ C'était quelques jours avant la Chute, quelques jours avant qu'ils ne deviennent ennemis._

_// END FLASHBACK_

Lucifer posa son document sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et le scruta, impassible. Il remarqua alors que, de l'autre côté du large fauteuil, une forme noire était agenouillée près du prince. Il se souvint d'elle, c'était avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, avant la douleur, dans la petite prison de pierre. C'était la première forme qu'avait prise son attaquant, la _chose_ qui lui avait dévoré l'intérieur.

Elle était là, aussi noire et opaque que dans son souvenir mais avec peut-être des courbes plus féminines, plus racées. Le cou tendu vers la main blanche de Lucifer posée sur le bras massif du fauteuil, elle suçait avec vigueur l'index de celui-ci. 

Lucifer sembla attendre que Mikaël distingue clairement ce tableau puis un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce sempiternel sourire qu'il avait toujours vu sur le visage de son frère, plus glacé encore que son regard même.

Nul doute qu'il devait être encore au Scheol, et qui plus est, dans les appartements même de Lucifer. 

- Ta volonté n'a pas faiblit, constata Lucifer, immobile

Mikaël grimaça.

- C'était stupide de ta part de croire que je parlerais, peut importe de quelle information tu as besoin, va la chercher ailleurs.

- Oh mais ton petit séjour dans les sous-sols n'était pas là pour te faire avouer quoique ce soit, dit Lucifer. Je n'ignore pas que tu as été, comme n'importe quel ange, formé pour te laisser mourir au lieu de parler. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin, il y a quelques jours, en Asshiah. 

- J'avais reçu des ordres clairs, dit Mikaël

- Oui, acquiesça Lucifer, et pas de n'importe qui.

Mikaël demeura silencieux.

- J'ai eu une conversation très peu agréable avec Lui, ce n'est plus un secret maintenant que Son éveil était réel, affirma Lucifer son regard devenant plus aiguisé. Est-il cependant possible qu'Il soit prisonnier d'une forme humaine ? Il me semble que l'attaque qu'Il m'a envoyée était plus fade que celles connues auparavant. 

Tiens, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu le Tout-puissant sous une autre forme que celle qu'Il avait prise, sous un visage humain. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement pour ne pas être vu, ou ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Évidemment, selon les dires de plusieurs, quand le grand Créateur recevait des visiteurs en audience, autrefois, son apparence avait des traits humains, mais le corps qu'il utilisait n'avait rien d'un corps d'homme. C'était un corps semblable aux corps des anges, créé pour utiliser tout le pouvoir astral qu'Il disposait et qui Lui était infini. 

Mais, comme l'avait dit Lucifer, le corps qu'Il utilisait cette fois-ci était un véritable corps humain. Bien entendu, l'essence astrale de Son âme et de Son pouvoir lui permettait d'utiliser Ses pouvoirs et Ses ailes mais le contenant de cette âme était bel et bien humain. 

Il était certain que, étant donné la nature pauvre en fibres astrales des humains, le pouvoir de n'importe quel ange réincarné dans le corps d'un homme ou d'une femme de pouvait être développé, ni utilisé. Seulement quelques anges avaient réussi à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sous cette forme, des anges plus puissants qui connaissaient leur identité, comme Alexiel, par exemple. Sans doute le pouvoir du Tout-puissant était si grand qu'il pouvait aisément se servir de Sa puissance même avec une telle enveloppe charnelle mais peut-être, comme avançait son frère, Il avait à faire face à des limites.

- Je l'ignore, dit Mikaël, Il s'est présenté sous cette forme depuis le début.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'Il n'est apparut que devant toi ? demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil

- Je n'en sais rien, personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. 

- Le connaissant, continua Lucifer, Il n'a pas dû donner beaucoup d'explications sur Sa longue absence, ni sur cette soudaine apparition.

- En effet, personne n'a eu d'informations, répondit Mikaël

Il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Les draps sous lui paraissaient maintenant très froids et hostiles. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui, il avait envie de partir loin de ce lit trop grand et trop vide, hors de la portée du regard perçant de son frère qui entretenait avec lui une conversation presque mondaine, chose qui n'était pas courante chez lui.

Il porta son regard par delà les fenêtres, où s'étendait un paysage sinistre. L'air semblait alourdit par une fumée grise flottant au dessus du sol désertique, craquelé par endroits. Plus près d'eux, à environ trois cents mètres en dessous, s'étendait une cité obscure aux toits aigus qu'il supposait être la cité de Dys, la capitale des enfers. Les maisons semblaient empilées les une sur les autres tellement l'architecture était serrée. Il pouvait distinguer trois murs de remparts au travers des rues et une autre qui faisait le tour de la ville, plus épais. Comme si on avait construit et reconstruit à chaque fois par delà les limites de la ville. De petites lumières brillaient par les fenêtres et des étendras flottaient dans l'air enfumé. Il n'y avait ni étoiles ni lune dans le ciel, rien qu'un aplat d'un brun presque noir.

- Le paysage est plutôt médiocre, constata Mikaël avec un sourire mesquin

C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé ici, aux tréfonds des enfers, dans ce trou noir et malsain. C'était Mikaël, l'archange de la guerre qui avait punit le mal et emprisonné celui-ci dans les sous-sols d'où aucune créature ne revenait. Le traître avait été châtié, son péché l'avait condamné aux flammes des enfers.

L'orgueil de cette victoire était la seule bouée au quelle il pouvait s'accrocher face à sa défaite toujours constante envers son frère.

Alors pourquoi maintenant, en le regardant, il y voyait le même sourire que celui qu'il avait vu autrefois, alors qu'il lui avait porté le coup final ? Pourquoi une voix lui chuchotait toujours qu'il n'avait pas gagné ?

_ Face à toi je serai toujours le vainqueur._

Il déglutit avec peine et tenta de chasser cette pensée parasite de son esprit.

- Comme tu fais des efforts pour te convaincre que c'est par toi seul que je suis ici, dit froidement son frère

Il se leva lentement, la créature à ses pieds tira un moment sur son index mais il la chassa de la main. Elle prit sa place à quatre pattes sur le fauteuil, comme aux aguets de chaque mouvements de son maître. 

Lucifer marcha vers lui d'un pas lent mais décidé. Son image était presque éthérée. Son peignoir semblait flotter autour de lui tellement il était léger, comme une fine membrane de soie noire qui le recouvrait entièrement, traînant majestueusement derrière lui. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage, encore empreints d'humidité sûrement dû à une douche récente. Ils cascadaient autour de lui, leur texture soyeuse se fondant avec le fin tissu du peignoir.

Mikaël resta muet devant la beauté divine de son frère, absorbé par son charme inné, comme toujours et comme autrefois. En lui il sentait des sensations anciennes, longtemps cachées dans les recoins les plus sombres de son cœur, s'éveiller. Le péché charnel, qu'il n'avait commis qu'une fois avec l'autre moitié de lui, un péché mortel, imbibé de passions secrètes et d'inceste caché. Une nuit, une seule, là dans cette pièce silencieuse, des gémissements de plaisir, la découverte de passions mordantes et de désirs secrets. 

Et là devant lui, l'image de la tentation elle-même. Qui n'avait pas frémi devant ce visage gracieux, ces lèvres pleines, ces yeux où l'on voulait y voir briller luxure et désir ? Créature damnée de Dieu, toi tu t'élèves toujours parmi tous les autres, plus grand et plus gracieux car tu représente la vérité de l'essence du cœur, les plaisirs du corps et l'apaisement de l'âme par la satisfaction du corps.

Toi qui as commis le premier péché qui fut de s'élever contre le Très haut, tu as montré la force du désir et amené toute l'humanité vers la noire lumière de ton enfer pavé de délices.

Il s'arrêta sur le bord du lit et le toisa du regard. Mikaël sentait la présence de son frère l'écraser mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il sentait l'âme de Lucifer tout contre la sienne. Il savait qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La lumière tout contre les ténèbres.

- Je suis là, dit Lucifer, presque mytique

Mikaël voulut croire qu'il disait cela pour le réconforter. 

Lucifer leva son bras droit et tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Lumière, viens à moi

Mikaël se surprit à tendre la main è son tour, mais sa volonté n'avait pas de poid face à son désir de retrouver son frère enfin. Les draps glissèrent de son corps nu. Il se mit debout sur le lit, mesurant ses pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur le matelas. Son frère ne le tira pas vers lui, il le laissa s'approcher. Mikaël le dépassait de presque une tête debout sur le lit mais il ne bougea pas, il le laissa venir doucement, comme pour ne pas affoler une proie farouche.

Quand il fut tout près, il s'arrêta, incapable de faire plus. Lucifer lâcha sa main et le leva sur son visage touchant son tatouage du bout du doigt, de sa joue jusque sur sa poitrine nue. 

- Aniki, murmura Mikaël, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de son frère

Il vit les grandes ailes noires de Lucifer se déployer dans son dos et le vit reculer vers la baie vitrée, jusqu'à l'extérieur, sur la grande terrasse qui surplombait la cité endormie. Mikaël cilla mais le suivit, sentant l'air chaud sur son corps nu. 

Quand il fut tout près de nouveau Lucifer le prit brusquement par la taille et s'envola haut dans le ciel. Par réflexe, Mikaël déploya à son tour ses ailes.

Il leva les yeux sur son frère et vit son regard posé sur le sien. 

Il sentit le baiser d'avantage en lui que sur ses lèvres. Les premières notes d'une longue plainte mélancolique qui rythmait sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Les anges n'aimaient que Dieu.

- Lumière, murmura Lucifer à son oreille, tu veux être souillée. Ta pure blancheur t'éblouit et mes ténèbres t'envoûtent.

Ils flottaient tout deux dans le ciel sans nuages. Un ciel plat et noir. 

Les mains de Lucifer glissèrent sur ses hanches. Il bascula Mikaël à l'horizontale et écarta ses cuisses. 

Mikaël poussa un petit cri quand il sentit la bouche de son frère se refermer sur son sexe à demi éveillé par les nouvelles sensations qu'il vivait. Il cambra les hanches vers l'avant alors que Lucifer le dévorait sur toute sa longueur. Mikaël poussa de doux gémissements de plaisirs cadencés par le mouvement continuel de son frère.

Mais Lucifer ne le mena pas au bout de son plaisir immédiatement, un sourire froid sur les lèvres, il défit le cordon de son peignoir qui flottait dans le vent et s'approcha de nouveau de l'ange entendu dans le vide. Il le contourna d'un battement d'aile, arriva près de sa tête. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et, le prenant par la taille, il le remit à la verticale en pressa son dos contre sa propre poitrine. 

Mikaël pouvait maintenant sentir la peau de son frère contre la sienne et son sexe fermement appuyé contre ses fesses. Il sentait sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Les mains de son frère ses glissèrent devant lui tel deux habiles serpents et empoignèrent sa queue de nouveau. L'ange aux cheveux rouges bascula la tête vers l'arrière, contre l'épaule de son frère et poussa un soupir. Dans sa tête se disputaient ses instincts et sa raison. Il tentait de balayer ses émotions qui lui criaient de partir et d'honorer le serment qu'il avait fait naturellement, à la naissance à son Dieu, le serment dont tous les anges sont priés de rester fidèles. Il ne faut aimer que Dieu.

Comment pouvait-il se retrouver devant le grand Adversaire du Tout-puissant, dans les bras du prince des ténèbres ?

Comme en réponse à sa question muette, Lucifer poussa ses hanches vers l'avant et forca son intimité. Mikaël serra les dents, la douleur était palpable, là, entre ses reins. Lucifer ne recula pas devant le visage de son frère et donna un second coup. Mikaël hurla, complètement ouvert, il sentait du sang couler en lui.

Alors qu'il espérait à un peu de répit, Lucifer se mit à le pénétrer d'abord très lentement mais ensuite il accéléra la cadence alors que le corps de Mikaël devenait de plus en plus coopératif. Les mains agiles de Lucifer caressaient sans relâche son sexe brûlant, Mikaël gémissait de plaisir et de douleur.

Son frère glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et mordilla la chair qui se trouvait là.

- Tu avais été plus doux la première fois, commenta Mikaël d'une voix torturée

- La première fois nous n'étions pas des ennemis.

Les coups de butoir devinrent plus intenses et plus fort. Mikaël cambra de nouveau les hanches pour coordonner les mouvements de son corps avec les mains et le corps de son frère. Ses joues se peignirent d'une douce couleur rouge.

Son cœur était en pleurs. En lui criait sa conscience de résister au plaisir soudainement gonflé. 

Mais il était dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment. Depuis des siècles, ses rêves avaient été hantés par ce moment.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi.

Son cri résonna dans les cieux des enfers comme le chant du jeune enfant de cœur au jubé d'une église. Son plaisir éclata, les mains de son frère se refermèrent plus fermement sur leur proie. Mikaël leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que sa prière avait été entendue. Mais déjà, Lucifer se retirait de lui.

- Lumière, tu n'as jamais été plus que la flamme mourante de la bougie engouffrée par l'obscurité qui la baigne.

Oui, lumière j'ai été. Sans le vouloir on m'a donné ce nom. Mais on a pas cru en moi, on a laissé les ténèbres me dominer. Frère, j'ai appris de toi que l'amour est ingrat et unique. Il ne laisse qu'un goût amer de poussière dans la bouche. Aujourd'hui encore, tu as gagné sur moi, je t'ai aimé mais la leçon perdure, jamais tu n'aimeras personne sauf ce noir qui étouffe ton cœur de marbre.


	15. Suspicion

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs. 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

________________________________________________________________  
  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 15 :: Suspicion  


Aucune nouvelle depuis trois jours. Elle avait sûrement dû s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son courroux. Et elle avait raison de le faire, dès que ce stupide clown rentrerait, il connaîtrait sa colère. Elle avait outrepassé ses droits cette fois. 

Il prit une gorgée d'un alcool frais et fort dans un petit verre opaque et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, par la fenêtre. L'aube se levait. À part ce petit moment avec Mikaël, il avait travaillé toute la nuit. D'ailleurs, l'archange devait être déjà de retour chez lui. Dès que Lucifer avait sentit son jeune frère soupirer les derniers moments de son plaisir coupable, il avait ouvert un portail vers le premier niveau d'Anagura et l'y avait jeté. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser avec la suite. Mikaël pouvait bien se débrouiller avec ses remords.

De plus, cette fusion avec l'entité qui l'avait torturé auparavant avait donné à une partie de la terre un contact avec Mikaël particulier. Contact qu'il était facile d'avoir à nouveau en se rendant à l'endroit où la terre avait fusionné avec l'ange. Là étaient imprégnés ses souvenirs et une partie de lui restait, comme à jamais gravée dans le sol. Avec cette infime partie de lui, il aurait les informations qu'il cherchait. Lui demander, ou le forcer à parler aurait été inutile, Mikaël se serait autorisé à mourir plutôt que de parler.

Son bureau s'illuminait lentement d'un lumière pâle. Il avait cherché Belial mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part au Scheol. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels au travers des sous-sols ni sur son cellulaire. Il avait donc reporté cette discussion à plus tard et s'était concentré sur le problème qui persistait toujours dans les collines, non loin de Dys. Les rapports de toutes les fermes avoisinantes étaient étalées devant lui. Il avait donné des ordres clairs pour ne pas qu'aucun fermier ne touche à la terre avec des produits nouveaux, ni avec la magie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'il arrête la propagation du virus au plus vite.

Aucune trace non plus du démon en question qui était venu du deuxième sous-sol « inspecter » la terre. Son nom figurait sur les registres mais on le disant disparut depuis longtemps. Personne ne s'était aperçu de son retour, ni de sa nouvelle disparition. Tant qu'au fermier qui l'avait accueillit sur sa ferme, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus et ne faisait que supplier qu'on le libère.

Avec douceur, le page entra dans la pièce et le salua respectueusement. Lucifer leva les yeux vers lui, l'intimant à parler.

- Monseigneur, l'Ange organique Alexiel est ici, tel que vous l'avez demandé, le duc Asmodeus l'accompagne.

Tel que demandé ? Et avec Asmodeus ?

- Faites entrer l'ange organique, dit Lucifer en déposant sa plume.

L'autre s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce.

Alexiel parut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle regarda un instant l'immense pièce puis fit quelques pas vers le bureau. Lucifer la considéra, toute de noir vêtue, son air indifférent et ses longs cheveux qui semblait se mouvoir d'eux même autour d'elle. Son regard rencontra le sien, elle sembla elle aussi faire la même inspection.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu grand ici pour une seule personne ? demanda Alexiel en haussant un sourcil

Elle s'avança d'avantage et alla jusqu'aux chaises devant le bureau, destinées aux invités. Mais elle resta debout. Sans rien dire, elle baissa les yeux sur le bureau empli de papiers divers et sourit tristement.

- Je crois que je dérange sa majesté dans son travail, constata-t-elle 

- Je me demande, commença Lucifer, ce que tu as pu dire à Asmodeus pour qu'il t'amène jusqu'ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de sexuel. Je lui ai simplement dit que Belial était censée venir me chercher parce que tu voulais me voir mais que j'avais manqué le rendez-vous. Alors je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me conduire jusqu'à toi à sa place. Il a accepté.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? poursuivit-il

- Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, alors j'ai voulu tenter d'en prendre quelques unes. Tu aurais peut-être pu m'assurer que tu allais bien au moins.

- Je vais bien.

- Tout est redevenu normal ? s'enquit Alexiel

- Oui.

Alexiel soupira. Elle repensa aux mots de sa amie Kouraï. La petite avait tort, certainement tort. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire pour elle, il ne l'aimait visiblement pas. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait la chasser. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier l'indifférence qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pour cet homme assis devant elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Son regard était aussi vide que d'habitude.

Il n'aimait personne. Personne pouvait faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. S'il en avait un …

- Lucifer, j'ai une question à te poser. Cela me tracasse depuis quelques temps. Et tu es averti, si tu décides de ne pas répondre ou de faire simplement ce regard noir que tu envoie à tout ceux qui te parlent, jamais plus nous nous reverrons. 

- Pourquoi cette menace ? 

Rien, même pas un air surpris. Comme si cela ne lui importait pas.

- Parce que je ne peux pas supporter que tu me regardes ainsi, dit-elle en appuyant ses mains sur le bord du bureau, se penchant vers lui.

- Et que voudrais-tu voir dans mon regard ?

- Disons que « quelque chose » serait une amélioration intéressante.

- Pose ta question, je vais y répondre, dit simplement Lucifer, selon ta tactique, si je réponds, je ne serai forcé de mimer une fausse expression pour ton bon plaisir.

Elle réprima un regard noir, elle aussi et s'assit sur une des chaises derrière elle. Elle formula correctement la question dans sa tête, afin que Lucifer ne la prenne pas dans un mauvaise formulation qui pourrait lui faire éviter de répondre. Mais ce n'était pas lui de toute façon, il y répondrait sincèrement et directement ou n'y répondrait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi toujours m'avoir suivi dans mes réincarnations, alors que tu avais la liberté de faire ce que tu voulais ? Tu n'étais, à ce moment là, plus sous mon joug, rien ne t'obligeait à rester près de moi.

- Tu m'avais appris à te protéger et te suivre pendant des siècles, cela a influencé mes sentiments et décisions à ton égard et s'est perpétué ensuite quand nous avons été séparés.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

Lucifer eut un sourire froid.

- Tu ne me contrôle plus parce que tu ne possède plus mes faiblesses.

- Tu n'apprends pas de tes leçons, dit-elle avec un regard mesquin, as-tu donc déjà oublié qui a gagné il y a quelque temps ? Tu m'as alors nargué que je ne te contrôlais plus, comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. Seulement la seule différence qu'il y a entre autrefois et maintenant, c'est que tu as un corps qui t'es propre.

- Les choses ne sont pas comme autrefois. Est-ce donc la seule chose que tu es venue me dire ?

Alexiel réfléchit et sourit légèrement.

- À bien y penser, non, je me demandais si tu ne viendrais pas avec moi à mon appartement voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles d'Uriel. Peut-être que Zoé sait quelque chose. Peut-être également pourrions-nous trouver un lien entre le problème qui règne ici et le réveil du Tout-puissant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu mener cette enquête.

- Je veux comprendre ce que Dieu me veut sans toutefois aller directement lui demander. Nous pourrions aussi terminer cette conversation à table, à New York, qu'en penses-tu ?

Lucifer hocha la tête et classa ses papiers. Il avait déjà affaire en Asshiah et avoir des nouvelles du paradis arrangerait sans doute beaucoup de problèmes et de questions. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soi. 

***************************************

Le voyage jusqu'en Asshiah fut moins long qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Lucifer avait ouvert un portail jusque sur le toit de son appartement, à partir du Scheol. Il semblait peu croire à l'idée qu'ils trouveraient des nouvelles de Uriel à son appartement. Mais cela valait quand même la peine d'essayer. Elle était, elle aussi curieuse de savoir en quoi le réveil du Tout-puissant et le sort qui avait été jeté sur la terre des enfers avait un lien, s'il y en avait un.

- Dis-moi, dit Alexiel en repoussant les cheveux qui volaient devant son visage tout en marchant vers l'entrée de l'ascenseur, que vas-tu faire pour régler le problème des terres infertiles ? Même si les deux événements sont liés, la solution est unique.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, avoua Lucifer en regardant l'horizon, la possibilité que le sang du Scheol puisse être contaminé ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. Le Scheol est un organisme vivant et a donc, si on peut dire, un système immunitaire. Il serait censé pouvoir venir à bout de maladies comme celles-ci, autant que moi, puisque nous partageons la même force. 

- Asmodeus a parlé d'un rite de fertilité qui avait bien fonctionné autrefois, avança-t-elle en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui

- Il existe en effet un rite de ce genre, si Asmodeus t'en a parlé comme étant un succès, c'est qu'il a grandement apprécié les fêtes qui l'ont précédé et suivi. Mais quand à l'efficacité de ce rite, cela dépend de bien des facteurs autres que la pureté de la victime.

- Victime ? Alors c'est vraiment une mode en enfer de sacrifier les gens purs ! Et moi qui croyais que Belial seul avait l'esprit assez tordu pour faire cela.

- Tu n'as jamais tué de gens purs, Alexiel ? demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil 

- Pas de façon aussi gratuite en tout cas…

- Ce rite demande le sacrifice d'une vierge. De façon symbolique, elle représente la terre vierge qui est fertilisée par la suite afin de porter les fruits qui nourriront le peuple. C'est un processus simple, qui a une efficacité moyenne. Mais le peuple adore ce genre de cérémonie. Il est précédé et suivit par ce qu'on appelle les feux de Baltane. Le Scheol semble toujours avoir eu un certain faible pour les jeunes vierges sacrifiées mais je crois que la majorité des résultats est dans le fait que, durant la cérémonie, mon sang est mêlé à celui de la jeune fille, en signe de communion avec la terre.

- Qui a inventé une fête aussi sanglante ? s'enquit Alexiel avec un sourire moqueur

- Belial, tu l'avais deviné. Mais cela a eu un effet inespéré sur les habitants du Scheol. Nous avons donc gardé cette tradition.

- Nous sommes très loin des fêtes nationales, remarqua Alexiel à voix basse

- Ces fêtes ont souvent été célébrée en l'honneur des récoltes. Il faut aussi comprendre que la vie est plutôt aléatoire pour eux car ils vivent selon la santé de la terre. Toute civilisation a toujours eu ce genre de superstition à propos de la fertilité.

- Mais, si je comprends bien, tu ne ferais que donner ton sang au Scheol, comme tu l'as fait pour l'Anagura, et cela fonctionnerait aussi bien ? 

- Pas exactement, pendant le rituel, je mêle mon sang à celui de la victime, comme pour le fertiliser d'avantage. Il serait dangereux de donner directement mon sang à la terre. Comme tu l'as remarqué, si je laisse une ouverture au Scheol de venir chercher d'avantage de pouvoir sur moi, il le fait de façon très drastique, ce qui n'est pas avantageux ni pour moi ni pour lui car il risque de tuer sa source d'énergie et de se détruire du même coup. L'intelligence du sol est très primitive. Assez intelligente pour comprendre les principes de base instinctifs de survie comme se nourrir, se reproduire et guérir, mais pas assez pour comprendre que sa source d'énergie a ses limites et qu'il est dangereux de prendre trop.  
«Si je lui verse directement mon sang, je risque de créer un lien direct et physique entre le sol et moi, ce lien permettrait au sol d'aller chercher directement l'énergie au lieu de passer par le processus habituel.

- Et cela ne s'est pas produit la dernière fois car nous étions en Anagura, et non au Scheol c'est exact ?

Lucifer hocha la tête. 

- L'effet de fertilité fonctionne sur n'importe quel niveau, à des conséquences différentes selon le sous-sol ou cela est effectué. J'ai senti le contact avec le Scheol mais il n'a pas pu me tirer jusqu'à lui.

- Et le contact avec un autre sang que le tien n'est pas assez pour contaminer la terre ? interrogea Alexiel

- Tu crois que la terre a été contaminée par le contact d'une autre source d'énergie de celle de mon sang ? 

- Dans des phénomènes organiques, parfois quand on met un organe pris d'un donneur dans un autre corps, il y a possibilité de rejet de la part de l'hôte. Peut-être le Scheol a-t-il réagit de cette manière également. Si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il que le sang du sacrifice ne l'influence pas mais que celui d'un étranger quelconque le fasse ?

- J'y avait réfléchit. Mais je crois que le système de défense du sol est suffisant pour contrer ce genre de problème. Si le sang des sacrifices passe, c'est que j'ai préalablement agit pour que le Scheol ne le rejette pas, question de sécurité. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait influencé par un autre sang que le mien. Il ne le prendrait simplement pas en considération. À moins que le sang ne soit vraiment opposé au mien, ou contaminé d'avance …

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait découvert une hypothèse nouvelle. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement si elle avait compris la même chose que lui.

- Un ange ? demanda Alexiel, douteuse. Comment un ange aurait-il pu se rendre au Scheol ? Je ne crois pas qu'un des Satans auraient risqué une telle chose, peut importe qu'ils soient pour ou contre toi. C'est bien trop dangereux. Asmosdeus m'a fait entrer parce qu'il savait que j'avais des affiliations avec Anagura et toi-même, c'est différent.

- L'ange en question n'a pas eu besoin de se rendre jusqu'au Scheol, répondit Lucifer, songeur, il a demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Quelqu'un qui avait les priorités nécessaires pour qu'un Satan le laisse descendre.

- Pourtant l'activité militaire est assez calme, les anges semblent d'avantage préoccupés par l'éveil de Dieu que du sort des démons.

Lucifer hocha la tête, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tout deux se remirent à marcher en direction de la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Une bonne façon de détruire un ennemi est de couper ses ressources vitales, dit Lucifer pensivement, enlever le moral aux troupes en leur retirant toute chance de survie. Ils veulent couper les vivres aux démons dans les sept sous-sols afin de rendre l'armée inefficace.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, rien ne présage à cela ces temps-ci, répliqua Alexiel

Lucifer eut un sourire froid.

- Quel merveilleux cadeau pour le Tout-puissant de la part de ses fidèles anges que de détruire l'armée des ténèbres en Son Nom.

Alexiel parut un instant songeuse, elle marcha jusqu'au bord de l'édifice et perdit son regard dans la ville. Oui, c'était possible. Il avait raison, dans le fond, c'était un moment idéal. Le moment pour les anges de montrer la suprématie du monde céleste, d'offrir à Dieu le peuple des enfers à genoux. Personne ne serait épargné dans cette guerre. Elle avait soudainement peur pour la petite Kouraï qui devrait encore essuyer les plaies d'une autre guerre.

- Cela expliquerait la raison de la brusque décision du Tout-puissant de te ramener près de lui, il ne voulait pas que tu prennes parti avec l'Anagura dans cette guerre qui se préparait. Et il a envoyé Uriel te chercher.

- Jamais je ne laisserai ce peuple mourir dans une querelle qui ne les concerne pas, Il le sait, dit Alexiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucifer s'appuya le dos contre le petit mur de ciment qui les protégeait du vide. Ses longs cheveux noirs fouettaient son visage.

- Je te l'avais dit, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, tu ne pourras pas rester neutre dans ce conflit. Et cette fois, l'Anagura n'est pas un parti neutre pour toi.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Anagura n'a que faire de ce conflit. Il ne les concerne en rien.

- Tu te trompes, corrigea-t-il, l'Anagura est une partie des enfers, malgré son indépendance. Un traité a été signé afin que la politique soit gérée intérieurement au lieu que par les autorités du Scheol. Mais le domaine militaire concerne les enfers au complet et ce conflit est autant leur qu'il est le nôtre que celui des anges. Ils ne feront pas exception à la règle en se cachant derrière le traité que j'avais signé avec le premier Empereur. Leur peuple va devoir se battre, comme le nôtre.

- Laisse-les tranquille ! menaça Alexiel, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu ce que la guerre leur a fait. Une guerre qui les concernait en rien, comme celle-ci, les a détruits. Et jamais le Scheol n'a levé le petit doigt pour les aider. Et maintenant tu me dis que le domaine militaire concerne les enfers au complet ? Et où était cette loi quand les anges ont attaqué Anagura et que toute l'armée des ténèbres était immobile plus bas, complètement indifférente ?

- Le peuple d'Anagura s'est détaché du Scheol parce qu'il ne pouvait vivre au septième sous-sol. Mais ce sont des démons eux–aussi. Ce qui signifie que leur statut est automatiquement contre les anges. Ils entreront dans cette guerre. Ils sont une partie des enfers et sous mon commandement.

Alexiel serra les poings et fit face à Lucifer, le regard dur. Devant elle ne se dressait plus l'être quelque plus amical qu'elle avait connu, quelques minutes avant, mais un souverain froid et insensible qui allait envoyer des milliers d'innocents à la mort certaine sans ciller. Les vies et les pertes ne le dérangeaient pas, seule importait la victoire et l'issue de la guerre, quelque en soit la conséquence.

Devant son regard glacial, empli d'une autorité sans borne, ce visage de marbre qui inspirait fermeté et détermination, tous se seraient agenouillés, louant d'un respect infini cette figure de majesté et de puissance inébranlable.

Mais jamais elle ne fléchirait le genou devant lui.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Kouraï seule. La jeune impératrice demanderait son aide de toute façon. Lucifer ne pouvait pas envoyer ce royaume à la guerre. Ils s'étaient à peine remis de celle qui s'était terminée auparavant. Leur armée était faible et très peu motivée.

- Ils ne te seront d'aucune utilité, argumenta Alexiel, ils sont trop faibles en nombre pour t'aider dans quoique ce soit.

- La terre d'Anagura est la plus riche des enfers. Maintenant plus que jamais auparavant. Et leur armée atteint les quelques milliers. De plus, ce n'est pas plus pour leur soutient qu'ils collaboreront mais pour ne pas qu'ils soient sur mon chemin.

- Alors réfugies-les dans un autre sous-sol s'ils te bloquent le chemin ! Mais ne les laisse pas là, ils vont tous mourir ! cria Alexiel en réprimant son envie de frapper son adversaire.

- Toute guerre comporte des pertes, tu le sais, pourquoi leur sort est-il si précieux à tes yeux ? Ils sont faibles, les faibles doivent être laissés derrière. 

Cette fois plus rien ne la retint, pas même sa conscience. Elle écrasa son poing sur la mâchoire de Lucifer, puis se jeta sur lui, les mains crispée sur sa gorge. À peine fut-il tombé par terre qu'elle lui administra un nouveau coup au visage alors qu'il levait les mains pour retirer la sienne de sa gorge.

Il y arriva en tordant son poignet, elle lâcha prise. Mais elle le garda cloué au sol en serrant ses genoux contre les cuisses de sa victime. Évitant les coups qu'il tentait de lui administrer, elle réussit à capturer ses mains et maintenir ses poignets au sol.

- Je refuse que tu envoies ces gens à la mort, tu m'entends, cria-t-elle en serrant ses genoux plus fort. Tu crois que parce que tu as levé une arme contre le Tout-puissant, parce que tu t'es déclaré Seigneur des Enfers tu as le droit de t'approprier toute vie sur ton territoire ? Jamais je ne permettrai cela, aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Parce que je suis la protectrice du royaume d'Anagura, je suis leur déesse immortelle de la guerre et qu'à leur yeux tu n'es qu'un tyran sans intérêt.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucifer.

- J'aime t'entendre parler comme cela.

D'un coup, il releva brusquement ses hanches et ses jambes si fort qu'elle fut projetée dans les airs avec comme seule attache ses mains qui maintenaient toujours les poignets de son assaillant. Elle bascula au dessus de lui dans un parfait arc de cercle et retomba le dos contre le sol, ses bras au dessus d'elle lâchèrent leur prise. 

Lucifer bondit lui aussi et tomba à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. La tête encore tournante, elle le vit s'approcher lentement au dessus d'elle avec une aisance presque féline.

- Dis-moi encore, dit-il en s'approchant lentement, tel une noire panthère aux affûts de sa proie, que tu es ma déesse de la guerre et que je ne suis qu'un cruel tyran à tes yeux – il était maintenant à la hauteur de son visage et la regardait, les yeux mi-clos - Répète-moi encore ces mots tendres, femme cruelle au cœur dur, toi qui nous as conjuré à vivre éternellement avec ces paroles.

Il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle, ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes. Mais il se garda bien de les effleurer.

- Dis moi encore que ma pauvre existence passée à te suivre n'a aucune signification pour toi, conjure le sort et dis-moi encore que tu es ma maîtresse, peut-être alors pourrais-je enfin t'haïr.

Il se tut, elle ne pouvait rien lire dans son regard. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur elle, se mêlant aux siens. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Des mots qu'elle n'aurait même pas espéré entendre de lui. Pendant un moment, elle eut l'impression d'entendre Natatsusaya, l'arme farouche qu'elle avait dressé. 

Elle leva la main vers le visage de Lucifer, hésitante. Un tyran, c'était ce qu'il était. Un être cruel, sans remord et insensible à toute souffrance. Il ne méritait que l'obscurité de son enfer desséché. 

Pourquoi alors son cœur battait si vite en elle. Pourquoi sentait-elle cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, comme si on éveillait un feu longtemps éteint.

Sa main tendue vers sa joue se crispa, cet homme était cruel, aussi cruel qu'il était maintenant sincère envers elle.

Elle s'empara de sa gorge et serra le plus fort qu'elle put. 

- Jamais je ne serai tienne, déclara-elle, aujourd'hui encore c'est toi qui rampe pour avoir mon attention. Je sais quel sont les sentiments qui t'habites. Tu ne peux plus les cacher.

Elle leva la jambe et appuya son genou contre sa poitrine, d'un coup, elle le propulsa loin d'elle. Il tomba mais trouva le réflexe de rouler sur le sol pour amortir sa chute. Bientôt, il rencontra le muret de pierre et s'arrêta.

Elle empoigna ses cheveux et le tira vers elle, agenouillée près de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur ses cuisses et se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le maintenant près d'elle avec les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait emprisonnées entre ses doigts.

Lucifer leva les yeux vers elle.

-Rampe, serpent, mais jamais je ne t'appartiendrai. Ton cœur est noir et les sentiments que tu oses éprouver pour moi me dégoûtent.

Elle relâcha sa prise et se leva, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour le faire monter jusqu'au toit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle la retint et se tourna vers Lucifer.

Il était loin derrière elle et elle ne discerna pas tout à fait son visage. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, il s'était relevé et appuyé contre le muret. Il regardait vers la ville. Elle plissa des yeux, il lui semblait voir quelque chose briller sur sa joue blanche.

Non, impossible. 

- Si tu veux des nouvelles d'Uriel, cria-t-elle, dépêchons nous d'en finir.

Un moment, il resta immobile. Puis il se tourna complètement dos à elle encore un instant. Et ce fut tout, quand il se retourna, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces yeux glacés.

Il marcha vers elle et entra dans l'ascenseurs sans rien dire. Les portes se refermèrent et l'appareil entama sa lente desecnte. Ils sortirent, prirent le couloir silencieux et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Alexiel déverrouilla et entra.

Elle buta contre deux gros sacs de toile kaki déposés par terre. Ils portaient tous deux des identifications du genre que l'on utilise pour les aéroports. Derrière elle, Lucifer s'était arrêté et demeurait silencieux.

Elle emjamba un des sacs et entendit des pas venir vers elle. Pourtant, elle ne réagit pas, sachant exactement de qui il s'agissait. 

- Alex ! dit une voix enjouée masculine

Lucifer sembla un moment interrogateur puis vit un jeune homme de vingt-cinq à trente ans s'approcher d'elle. Il portait un jean bleu et un t-shirt ajusté blanc. Des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleus avec un sourire heureux qui illuminait son visage d'un enthousiasme constant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, ses mains se baladant de ses épaules à sa taille, puis il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Lucifer devinrent deux minces lames de métal aiguisées. 

Alexiel s'écarta de son compagnon et lui sourit, mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers Lucifer et regarda le jeune homme blond.

- Isaac, dit-elle, voici Kira. Kira voici Isaac, c'est …

Elle hésita, incapable de prononcer une autre parole. Le regard de Lucifer semblait la transpercer de toute part.

Isaac sourit et tendit la main vers Lucifer.

- … disons que le titre de petit ami me reviendrait mal étant donné mes absences, mais c'est disons le terme approprié entre nous deux, n'est ce pas Alex ? demanda Isaac et faisant un clin d'œil moqueur à Alexiel.

Lucifer resta immobile, silencieux. Isaac lui sourit malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris sa main. 

- Désolé pour le bordel, je viens d'arriver, je te jure que je vais tout ranger avant ce soir ! Je t'invite au resto ! dit Isaac à Alexiel. Pour fêter nos retrouvailles ! J'ai tant de choses à te raconter ! Mais vous êtes aussi invité, Kira, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

Cela prit un moment avant que Lucifer n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. 

- Je travaille ce soir, dit-il lentement en regardant Alexiel, il va falloir que je parte avant de n'être en retard. Je venais juste la reconduire.

Isaac sourit de nouveau.

- Dommage ! J'espère que nous allons pouvoir nous revoir une autre fois ! Eh bien Alex, il semblerait que le destin nous laisse tous les deux seuls !

Alexiel sourit timidement à Isaac et regarda Lucifer. Mais il lui tournait déjà le dos et sortait de l'appartement. 

La porte se referma, elle sentit la main d'Isaac dans la sienne. 

Elle regrettait déjà l'avoir repoussé ainsi.  
Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles.  
Ce baiser qu'elle aurait pu lui voler.  
Son geste était fait, elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière.  
Il méritait d'être rejeté, d'être traité ainsi.  
Une partie d'elle voulait croire au fait qu'il méritait son sort.

Tu as rejeté tant de gens qui t'aimaient  
Tu as refusé leur amour  
Ils se seraient tous tués pour toi  
Maintenant tu viens, croyant pouvoir m'aimer  
Tu ne sais pas qui je suis

Je suis comme toi  
Je suis cruelle et insensible  
Je suis froide, mon cœur est dur  
Au fond de moi je garde un amour secret   
Que jamais je ne pourrai assouvir

La glace ne peut aimer la glace  
Le noir ne peut embrasser le noir  
La mort ne peut pas côtoyer la mort  
C'est ainsi que Dieu nous a créé  
Destiné tout deux à ne jamais être autre chose que des ennemis

Adieu Lucifer

_________________________________________________________

Voilà, c triste mais c'est ainsi ! Les choses ne peuvent pas toujours aller bien ^_^


	16. L'affaire Ann Link

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.  
  
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic  
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^  
  
Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

Petit clin d'oeil ici a roman_ Les infortunes de la belle au bois dormant_, de Anne Rice, dont je m'inspire beaucoup pour certaines scènes plus corsées ainsi qu'au film _Stigmata_.

ATTENTION CHAPITRE TRÈS NC-17 !!!!!

________________________________________________

**Astral Romance :: chapitre 16 :: L'affaire Ann Link**

- Je vous assure que les autorités font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour protéger la jeune fille. Mais le Vatican refuse de la mettre dans un endroit plus gardé qu'un couvent béni par le pape. D'ailleurs, le couvent où elle réside présentement est l'un des mieux gardés dans le monde. Aucun intrus ne peut y entrer sans une autorisation.

- Qu'en est-il du miracle du 15 juin dernier ? Est-ce que Ann Link a voulu parler devant la caméra pour témoigner de son acte ?

- La jeune Ann Link est discrète et préfère le rester. Elle remercie tous les fidèles qui l'ont accompagné de leurs prières mais refuse toujours de passer en entrevue devant les médias.

Notre Dame de Paris, 18 juin. Une conférence de presse avait lieu sur la palier de l'église devant les journalistes du monde entier. Le représentant Français du Vatican, devant un large lutrin de bois, répondait depuis une heure aux questions de la presse frénétique de nouvelles fraîches à propos de la jeune religieuse. Son histoire avait fait le tour du monde depuis qu'elle avait, trois jours auparavant, assisté à une messe dans une église campagnarde près de Rome et s'était présenté à l'avant de l'assistance, face à un jeune homme handicapé, lui tendant la main. Évidemment, on devine facilement le reste. L'assistance l'a traité de folle mais le garçon lui a pris la main et s'est mis debout sur ses jambes guéries. Après la cérémonie, on l'avait vite ramenée au couvent, pour sa sécurité. Déjà la nouvelle s'ébruitait. C'était le premier véritable miracle que la petite faisait, mis à part quelques jeux de lumières et des paroles transcendantes. 

Dès lors, l'affaire Ann Link n'était plus un simple potin de catholique mais était devenue un phénomène mondial. 

Lucifer était appuyé contre le mur d'une maison voisine et regardait la foule de journalistes crier des questions de tout genre. En avant, le Cardinal tentait de répondre de son mieux, quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir soudain tant d'attention. 

Il alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés sur l'homme d'église. Ainsi, Ann Link n'avait en rien perdu ses pouvoirs. Elle avait même décidé d'elle-même de sortir de son chaud couvent pour aller à la messe en campagne. Sa peur s'était effacée, soudainement. Qui plus est, c'était à un homme qu'elle avait accordé son miracle elle qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait peur de toute figure masculine inconnue.

Un homme s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Lucifer ne bougea pas, sachant de qui il s'agissait. Il resta concentré sur le discours du prêtre loin devant lui.

Azazel sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Inspirant tranquillement la fumée, il regarda par delà la foule lui aussi, songeur.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il sans quitter l'assistance des yeux

Lucifer ne répondit pas. 

- Il semblerait que la petite ait reprit du poil de la bête. Elle semble être en pleine possession de son pouvoir. D'après moi, tu ne l'as pas défloré correctement, commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois

Son patron lui jeta un regard noir. Azazel ne perdit pas son sourire.

- As-tu vérifié ses registres ? demanda Lucifer après un moment.

- Oui, père et mère naturel, elle n'est pas adoptée. C'est une pure humaine.

- Presque impossible, murmura Lucifer pensivement

- Ses parents sont morts tous les deux, cependant. Son père l'a quitté très jeune, je crois qu'il est mort dans un conflit armé, c'était un militaire. Sa mère était ambulancière et est décédée dans un accident de voiture banal. Sa grand-mère a pris soin d'elle par la suite mais elle était très fervente chrétienne et a préféré l'envoyer dans un couvent plutôt que s'en occuper. Mais Link ne lui en veut nullement, elle était même d'accord avec cette idée. 

- Je suis persuadé que sa grand-mère l'a un peu convaincue de rentrer dans les ordres, dit Lucifer en se tournant lentement vers lui, retirant la cigarette de sa bouche.

- Difficile à confirmer réellement, répondit Azazel en haussant les épaules. Quelle est ta supposition alors ?

- J'ai de fortes raisons de croire que le Tout-puissant est enfermé dans une enveloppe charnelle et ne peut en sortir. Si c'est le cas, il est possible que ce soit Link qui soit en cause. 

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Azazel, incrédule

- Ann Link a un passé plus obscur que les médias semblent vouloir le dire. Pendant un moment, elle a été en contact avec des éléments qui l'ont totalement changé. Je dirais même qu'au début de ses 12 ans, elle ne croyait pas du tout en Dieu. Mais quand sa grand-mère s'est mis à prendre soin d'elle, a découvert un secret terrible qui l'a transformée et donné la foi.

- Sa grand-mère avait en effet un dossier confidentiel aux archives, mais évidemment, il n'était pas disponible pour consultation. 

- Ne le cherche pas pour rien. Il doit être à présent dans les caves du Vatican. La vieille avait un secret particulier qu'elle cachait. Quand Ann l'a découvert, elle a été en parler à sa grand-mère en toute honnêteté, celle-ci lui a avoué qu'elle portait les stigmates.

- Damn, s'exclama Azazel en jeta son mégot par terre, l'écrasant du pied, combien ?

- Les deux mains et les pieds, elle a les a eu dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle était au couvent. Ce cas est répertorié dans les archives. Cependant, craignant trop de curieux, elle a changé de nom et a pris une identité différente, elle s'est mariée, a eu une fille tout à fait normale, puis la fille a donné naissance à sa petite-fille, Ann.

- Quand Ann l'a su, elle a fait un lien direct entre la foi de la femme qui prenait soin d'elle et les plaies qu'elle portait. Elle s'est mise à porter un intérêt très particulier à la religion catholique. Tellement que sa grand-mère l'a menée là où elle s'était réfugiée autrefois quand elle avait eu son premier stigmate, au Vatican, là où ils gardent la plupart de ce genre d'hérétiques illuminés. Là bas Ann est restée un an, avec les prêtres et les chercheurs. Ceux-ci connaissant la grand-mère, la laissèrent vivre parmi eux. Puis, un soir elle a trouvé dans une cave un coffre scellé. Quand elle a réussi à l'ouvrir, elle a y a trouvé trois clous de métal brut en très mauvais état. 

Lucifer se tut, Azazel recula d'un pas, éberlué.

- Non… ne me dis pas que …

- Elle a su tout de suite qu'est ce que c'était. Pour une raison de que j'ignore, elle s'est sauvée avec les reliques et les as caché. On l'a retrouvé une semaine plus tard, en Finlande, couchée sous le portail d'une chapelle. Elle ne se souvenait plus des derniers événements. Bien sûr, on s'est rendu compte au Vatican de la disparition des reliques mais Ann a juré ne pas savoir où elle les avais mises. De plus, la fille avait tant changé que personne n'osa la traîner devant la justice. Sa grand-mère la plaça dans le couvent voisin à la chapelle. Elle y est restée pendant trois ans.

- Où as-tu été dénicher tout ça ? demanda Azazel

- J'ai interrogé un des prêtres qui avait accueillit la vieille il y a de cela des années au Vatican alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un de ses stigmates, il m'a raconté l'histoire en détail.

- Volontairement ?

Lucifer sourit froidement.

- Et qu'as-tu fait de lui ?

- Il est mort, aucun danger, répondit Lucifer

- Alors selon toi, le fait que Ann possède ces pouvoirs est lié à la découverte des saintes reliques du Christ ? Sait-on seulement si elles ont véritablement un pouvoir quelconque ?

- Il est possible que oui, je l'ignore. Mais je sais qu'elle est responsable du réveil du Créateur ou de son incarnation dans ce corps humain. Ou des deux, possiblement. Il a avoué lui en devoir beaucoup, mot pour mot.

Azazel fronça les sourcils. 

- Ah parce que Lui et toi avec eu une rencontre secrète par dessus le marché ! Tu sais, je me demande si tu ne me fais pas marcher depuis tout à l'heure.

- À la chapelle près du couvent, je n'étais pas seul, tu te souviens ? Tu as vu quelqu'un sortir avant moi. C'était Lui. Il était venu voir Link. Elle et Lui semblent très proches.

- Difficile à croire, commenta Azazel

Plus loin, le discourt était fini. Les journalistes quittaient les marches de Notre Dame et se pressaient pour rentrer dans leurs voitures ou camions respectifs. Un orage se préparait.

Lucifer et Azazel quittèrent eux aussi et descendirent la rue. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et au loin, on entendit gronder le tonnerre.

- Retourne à tes affaires habituelles mais garde un œil sur ce qui se passe quand même, ordonna Lucifer alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection. Je dois retourner à New York, puis au Scheol, garde le contact et surtout, fais-toi discret.

Azazel fit une petite révérence théâtrale. 

- Comme toujours, patron.

**********************************************

Il ne rentra pas tout de suite à New York. Il se dirigea plus tôt vers Rome, conscient qu'une guerre allait bientôt se déclarer entre le paradis et les enfers. Il devait rassembler les morceaux du puzzle avant que cela ne se produise. Ann Link possédait les réponses qu'il voulait savoir.

Entrer dans le couvent fut aussi facile que la dernière fois, malgré le fait que la sécurité avait été doublée. Il trouva la petite chambre de la jeune couventine. Celle-ci était endormie, la pièce n'était illuminée que par un lampion dont la flamme vacillait en dessous d'un crucifix sur une table de travail. Silencieusement, il défit le système de sécurité de la fenêtre et y entra.

Il regarda un peu aux alentours. La chambre était minuscule, le plafond était bas et en angle, comme un grenier aménagé. Il pouvait à peine y tenir complètement debout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'effets personnels dans la chambre. Une brosse à cheveux, quelques lettres, le chapelet de perles bleues…

Ann dormait paisiblement dans un lit simple aux draps blancs. Elle semblait reposée. Lucifer haussa un sourcil quand il découvrit qu'elle était complètement nue sous les draps. Son innocence naïve à propos de la pudeur était surprenante pour une jeune femme aussi vertueuse. 

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Puis, il tira lentement sur la couverture vers le bas du lit, découvrant le même joli corps rose qu'il s'était permis de prendre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle était allongée sur le côté, les bras repliés sous l'oreiller.

Doucement, il la retourna sur le dos, faisant attention de ne pas l'éveiller. Elle gémit dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il l'observa encore un instant, totalement découverte. Puis, penchant la tête, il effleura son sein de ses lèvres, appréciant le frisson qu'il créait sur sa peau douce. 

Mais elle l'avait sentit et elle s'éveilla. Il releva la tête et mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle crie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle le reconnut. Elle tenta de se débattre mais du bout des doigts, il pinça le bout de son sein précédemment embrassé assez fort pour provoquer en elle un hoquet de souffrance.

- Chut ! murmura-t-il Sois sage ou bien je tuerai chaque personne que tu attireras dans cette chambre avec tes cris.

Il abaissa sa main et libéra sa bouche. Elle du se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Elle cilla et l'observa, ses yeux emplis de colère.

- Comment osez-vous vous approchez encore de moi alors que le Seigneur Tout-puissant vous l'a interdit ?

Il se pencha sur son cou et souffla pour faire fuir les cheveux qui cachaient ses épaules.

- Tu as mal appris tes leçons, murmura-t-il à son oreille, n'as-tu pas lu dans les écrits que je ne lui obéis point ? Surtout quand il met des interdits.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux pour vous de le faire, remarqua Ann, immobile

- Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille de seize ans a à m'apprendre sur l'obéissance ? dit-il en se releva, plongeant son regard dans le sien

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, vous m'avez déjà souillée, je ne vous suis pas utile.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? dit Lucifer en traçant la ligne de son ventre avec son doigt. Tu as des informations importantes à me dire.

- Je ne parlerai pas, nia Ann

- Bien sûr, se moqua Lucifer en écartant ses cuisses d'une main

Ann se débattit mais il lui intima de ne pas faire de bruit d'un simple regard, lui rappelant ainsi sa menace. Elle savait que les gardes étaient tout proches. Aussi, elle se tut.

Il glissa sa main dans la chaleur qui se trouvait entre ses jambes en tirant d'avantage sur le mamelon durcit qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Ann réprima un cri mais se débattit de plus belle. Il lui empoigna alors fermement les poignets, trouva le cordon de sa robe blanche qu'elle portait habituellement placé sur celle-ci soigneusement pliée sur le bureau. Puis, il lia ses poignets dans son dos.

Il la retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à son visage terrifié. Puis, il déplaça ses doigts vers cette chaleur tentatrice, s'emparant de l'ourlet de chair du bout du doigt.

Elle hoqueta en cambra timidement les hanches, comme pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tout son corps semblait s'ouvrir à lui, comme s'il avait attendu son retour.

Seulement il ne la prendrait pas. Elle le voulait trop, au fond d'elle.

- Que veux-tu, Ann, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien

- Je veux que vous partiez, dit-elle entre ses dents

- Es-tu certaine que c'est là ton véritable désir ? dit-il en glissant deux doigts dans son intimité, sans pourtant cesser de jouer avec le petit bout de chair qui la faisait tant frémir. Ais-je raison de croire que tu m'attendais ? Que tu souhaitais secrètement que je revienne et que je te prenne à nouveau ?

Ann sanglotait de plaisir et de tristesse. Lucifer sourit. Il pencha la tête sur sa poitrine et embrassa ses seins durcis dans le plaisir. Ann ferma les yeux et gémit, déjà, elle se débattait moins. Lucifer tendit la main vers la table et attrapa le crucifix de métal doré qui était un peu plus grand que sa main. Ann ne vit pas son geste alors qu'il le ramena plus bas, tout près de l'ouverture chaude qu'il s'était faite en elle.

Ce n'est que quand elle sentit le métal froid la pénétrer qu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais il l'embrassa, étouffant son cri de détresse. Il fit aller et venir le saint objet en elle, alors qu'elle cambrait involontairement les hanches pour accentuer son geste.

Même si elle répondit à son baiser, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Il brisa le baiser et descendit lentement vers ses reins torturés de coups de butoir incessants.

Il embrassa la toison claire et suivit le chemin quelle dessinait sur le corps de la jeune fille, jusqu'à sa faiblesse qui pulsait au dessus de la porte chaude qui menait en elle. Elle gémit très fort quand il toucha la première fois de sa langue la chair humide.

Ses gémissements devinrent de douces exclamations de plaisir alors que la sainte croix tenue par Lucifer continuait son perpétuel mouvement et qu'il dévorait de la langue le petit bourgeon de plaisir qu'elle offrait de plus en plus ouvertement à lui.

Il dut lever la main vers sa bouche quand son plaisir devint pure jouissance pour contenir son cri. Bientôt, ses hanches retombèrent sur le lit et elle expira un souffle satisfait, les yeux mi-clos. 

Il retira d'elle la croix et enveloppa Ann dans le drap de son lit. La jeune fille parut interrogatrice. Lucifer la prit par la taille et la souleva du lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit, la maintenant fermement contre lui. Elle tenta de crier mais il étouffa son cri en pressant son visage contre lui. Puis il s'envola en direction de New York. 

***************************************

Dans la suite de son hôtel. Ils étaient plusieurs à l'attendre. Ils semblaient tous heureux qu'il soit revenu avec un «présent». Il passa par la baie vitrée qui avait été réparée et s'arrêta devant ses sujets, la jeune Ann était immobile dans ses bras, consciente qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. 

- Content de que tu joignes enfin à nous, s'exclama ironiquement Asmodeus qui fumait un cigare dans un des fauteuils.

Une vingtaine de démons l'accompagnaient, certains de la cour personnelle du Satan, d'autres étaient des militaires de l'armée. Il avait pris soin de contacter le Satan avant d'aller voir Ann, les convoquant à une petite fête dans sa suite, sachant très bien que ce serait une pression suffisante pour que Ann parle quand elle se retrouverait devant une telle assemblée.

- Et tu amènes avec toi la jeune couventine qui fait la une de tous les journaux ! continua-t-il en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Allez montre-la, je suis sur qu'elle est impatiente de nous rencontrer tous personnellement.

Tous rirent. Lucifer déposa Ann sur ses pieds mais celle-ci s'agrippait à lui, tremblante.

- Par pitié, dit-elle à son oreille, ne me faites pas cela.

Lucifer la repoussa et la tourna vers les démons éparpillés dans l'immense salon. Il retira le drap et s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant se rendre compte par elle-même de sa propre situation.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Asmodeus. Elle est tout de même un peu vieille. Mais la sainteté et la pureté illuminent encore son visage malgré le fait qu'elle soit souillée par Lucifer lui-même.

Les démons rassemblés rirent de nouveau. Lucifer s'assit dans un large fauteuil de cuir noir, non loin d'Ann, dans un coin du mur et de la fenêtre. 

- Il y a présents dans cette salle plus de vingt démons majeurs qui attendaient tous ton arrivée avec impatience, commença Lucifer, mais moi, de mon côté, j'attends de toi à ce que tu me racontes ton histoire, du début à la fin, et que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Je vous ai dit que je me tairais ! Déclara Ann, plus hésitante

Des rires pervers se firent entendra. Ann tentait de cacher sa nudité du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses cheveux, ses mains restant ligotées dans son dos.

- Alors je vais te donner à eux, dit Lucifer d'une voix grave et froide, ils n'attendent que cela, et ils vont te prendre, tous un après l'autre, peut-être même en même temps. Et crois moi, Ann, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient aussi attentionnés que moi et qu'ils se préoccupent de ton plaisir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, comme pour être certaine qu'il avait bien prononcé ces mots. Puis elle se retourna vers les hommes affamés, semblant évaluer la situation.

Elle resta pensive pendant un moment puis se tourna brusquement vers Lucifer.

- Vous avez eu mon corps, mais jamais vu n'aurez mon âme, Satan ! dit-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes

Lucifer ne réagit pas.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un refus, dit-il – il leva la main vers le Satan de la luxure, Asmodeus, elle est à toi !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Satan. Il se leva, ses hommes le suivaient de près derrière lui, se disputant l'ordre dans lequel ils prendraient la jeune fille. Ann recula d'un pas, affolée. Mais déjà, Asmodeus était près d'elle et défaisait ses liens. Puis, il se plaça derrière elle, repoussa ses cheveux de son corps, et s'emparant de ses poignets, étira ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, comme pour dévoiler d'avantage sa nudité. Ann sanglotait en silence,

- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? demanda Asmodeus à la cour devant lui

- Elle est splendide, fais-la danser ! cria un démon

- Non ! Nous voulons l'avoir tout de suite !

- Transformons-la en succube ! Elle est assez jolie pour en devenir une.

- Rougissons ce joli derrière avant de la prendre !

Les suggestions surgissaient de toute part. Ann murmura une prière discrète. Les démons tendaient leurs mains avides vers elle, voulant s'en emparer. Elle tenta de reculer mais Asmodeus était toujours derrière elle. Il laissa les démons tendre leur main et toucher son corps apeuré, tirer sur ses seins dénudés et caresser la toison plus bas. En passant son genoux entre ses cuisses, le Satan réussit à faire écarter les jambes de la couventine, les démons purent alors continuer plus profondément leur investigation.

- Assez, résonna une voix sans émotion de Lucifer dans la salle, Asmodeus, lâche-la.

Le Satan s'exécuta avec déception. Il fit quelques pas pour la laisser plus libre. Ann se tourna vers Lucifer, le regard suppliant. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son regard. Il l'observait, ses yeux froids étaient rivés sur les siens. Aucun désir ne hantait ce regard, il était simplement là pour lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait encore reculer et s'autoriser à parler. Elle scruta son ennemi, assis confortablement, les jambes écartées, ses mains posées sur les bras du fauteuil massif. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage et cascadaient sur ses épaules larges et détendues, révélant une stature forte et élégante sous sa chemise de soie noire.

Pourquoi Satan n'était pas cette créature hideuse qu'elle avait vu dans les peintures et les livres ? C'est ainsi qu'il aurait dû être, répugnant et repoussant. Non pas cette figure angélique, froide mais tellement tentatrice.

Lucifer la laissa le regarder encore un instant, tandis qu'elle semblait reconsidérer les possibilités. Mais elle demeura silencieuse. 

- Allonge toi sur le sol, Ann, commanda Lucifer

Elle secoua la tête, sentant de nouveau la terreur la dominer.

- Pitié, demanda-t-elle, tentant de ne pas écouter les rires que ce mot avait provoqué dans l'assemblée. Comme si demander pitié à Lucifer était chose impossible.

- Ma pitié se limite aux deux possibilités que je t'ai offertes, rétorqua Lucifer sans bouger. Viens à moi et réponds à mes questions et tu n'auras pas à subir cela.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Alors allonge toi sur le sol, tel que je l'ai commandé, répéta patiemment Lucifer

Ann s'exécuta. Elle se coucha sur le dos, les genoux serrés, tentant de fixer le plafond et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

- Plie tes genoux et écarte les jambes, dit la voix de Lucifer de nouveau, très grand, laisses-les te voir.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle dans ses yeux mais elle s'exécuta. Des sifflements et des exclamations joyeuses surgirent de toute part. L'air froid vint caresser les zones sensibles de son corps, habituellement cachées. Asmodeus vint mettre un coussin sous ses reins pour les exposer d'avantage aux regards et un autre sous sa tête. De cette façon, la tête ainsi inclinée, elle pouvait voir les visages avides des démons l'observer.

- Ils vont tous te prendre un après l'autre trois fois, dit Lucifer, tu sentiras leur plaisir d'abord en toi, puis ensuite dans ta bouche, puis dans tes reins.

- La sainte trinité ! s'exclama un démon alors que tous se mettaient à rire

Ann rougit devant ce blasphème et serra les poings. Tentant de garder son calme.

- Commencez, ordonna Lucifer fermement à sa cour

Un cri de joie se fit entendre. Déjà, un premier démon s'approchait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et fit un geste pour resserrer ses jambes.

- Reste immobile, gronda Lucifer

Elle obéit. Tentant de se convaincre que c'était le seul choix qu'elle avait. Elle scruta la file de démons derrière le premier, tous plus souriant les uns que les autres à la pensée de ce qui suivrait. Ils allaient tous la prendre trois fois, l'idée était terrible. 

Mais elle ignorait si elle avait peur de se faire damner d'avantage ou plutôt de se faire prendre par un autre homme que le prince assis près d'elle.

Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée mais cela la hantait. Deux fois, il l'avait fait découvrir les méandres d'un plaisir interdit. Il l'avait fait pleurer, quelque peu souffrir, mes ses gestes, aussi fermes et durs qu'ils étaient, étaient empreints d'une sorte de douceur enivrante, d'un souci de partage du plaisir. Chose que cet homme devant lui n'avait certainement pas. 

Son cœur pleurait. Mais elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était par amour pour Dieu ou pour le Diable.

Le démon lui écarta avec vigueur les jambes et s'installa entres elles, défaisant les lacets de son pantalon.

Il libéra son sexe dressé, quand elle le vit, elle déglutit, terrifiée. Non, ce n'était pas Satan qui allait la prendre, voler une partie de son innocence sans ciller. C'était un autre homme qui allait entrer dans son corps et effacer les traces que le prince avait laissé avec ses mains, sa bouche…

- Pitié, mon prince, cria-t-elle, comme prisonnière d'un songe, je parlerai !

Un élan de déception se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les démons demandaient tous à leur Roi de pouvoir la prendre quand même.

Le démon près d'elle sembla la considérer et sourit. Il lui prit fermement les hanches et pressa son sexe contre le sien dans un grondement guttural, sourd aux voix qui lui disait de ne pas faire cela.

Lucifer leva un doigt. Le corps du démon sembla se fendre au niveau du ventre, le sang coulait librement. Il poussa un cri de douleur, plié en eux, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

- Personne ne touchera à cette fille si elle a décidé de parler, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? dit Lucifer d'un ton dur

Le démon releva la tête et regarda son Seigneur, le visage torturé.

- Oui, Majesté, dit-il faiblement.

Il s'éloigna d'Ann qui s'assit rapidement sur le sol, se couvrant à l'aide ses cheveux. Elle tremblait.

Lucifer se leva lentement. Elle le vit s'approcher et lui jeta un regard timide.

- Suis-moi, dit-il

Les démons le laissèrent respectueusement passer. Ann le suivit de près, la tête basse. Étonnamment, aucun ne tendit la main pour la toucher.

Lucifer entra dans sa chambre, elle le suivit en silence. C'était une très jolie pièce aux couleurs sobres foncées. Quelques chandelles étaient allumées et brillaient sur la table de chevet du large lit aux draps noirs. Les rideaux avaient été tirés.

Lucifer s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit signe à Ann de s'agenouiller par terre. La jeune fille cilla, voulant rouspéter, mais elle se tut. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose pour se couvrir mais ne trouva rien. 

- Merci, dit-elle en s'agenouillant près que lui, tâchant de cacher sa peau nue avec ses cheveux

Lucifer sembla l'observer un moment, les sourcils arqués.

- Ne me remercie pas, tu as fait le choix par toi-même, il n'est ni question de pitié ni de redevance. Maintenant, tu as des choses à me raconter.

Elle leva les yeux, un peu surprise par son indifférence, espérant un peu de réconfort de sa part. 

- Que voulez-vous savoir que vous ne sachiez déjà ? J'ai mené une vie simple, commença-t-elle, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute petite, ma grand-mère maternelle s'est occupée de moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'inspiration d'aller dans les ordres. Elle était une très fervente croyante, une femme merveilleuse et emplie de connaissances.

- Qui a reçu les stigmates, également, ajouta Lucifer, tu sembles oublier certains éléments de ton passé

Ann parut surprise, puis elle rougit.

- Ce n'aime pas parler de cet événement. Cela me met mal à l'aise. Tant de gens peuvent croire que j'ai eu la foi parce j'ai vécu avec des gens comme elle, qui ont eu des dons spéciaux des cieux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. En moi, j'ai toujours ressentit un appel vers le Tout-puissant. Un appel que je n'ai pu comprendre que lorsque ma grand-mère m'a avoué son secret. Quand j'ai vu ses mains, qui partageaient la même souffrance que le Christ en croix, j'ai compris.

- Continue

- Elle a vu mon intérêt et m'a amené rencontrer des gens qui avaient vécu avec elle, jadis, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était il y a quatre ans, au Vatican. Il y a un endroit où ils réfugient les gens qui, comme elle, ont subi des expériences hors du commun. J'ai été fasciné de voir leur foi, même dans la souffrance, dans la peur, ils croyaient toujours en Dieu et plus le temps avançait, plus leur foi était puissante. J'avais l'impression qu'un jour, si je vivais une vie pauvre et honnête, je pourrais moi aussi être habitée par cette foi. Alors je suis restée près d'eux. Ils m'ont donné une petite chambre. Ma grand-mère venait me voir quelques fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles. J'aidais aux repas, au ménage, je parlais avec les malades, les aveugles, les prêtres. Ils me faisaient confiance.

« Un soir alors que je terminais mes tâches, je suis allée voir les reliques saintes, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire souvent. Mes pas m'ont guidé jusque dans une cave profonde où j'ai trouvé plusieurs objets de valeur. Je n'y ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention. Mais j'ai trouvé un coffre étrange qui lui me semblait intéressant. Alors je suis partie avec le coffre dans ma chambre, pour tenter de l'ouvrir. La serrure a finit par céder. Personne n'avait prêté attention à ce que je faisais étant donné qu'on me connaissait, j'avais pu entrer dans ma chambre sans que l'on me demande ce que je faisais. Quand j'ai ouvert le coffre, ce que j'ai vu m'a troublée si fortement que j'ai perdu tout souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me souviens d'avoir vu trois bouts de métal. Des clous très anciens, à ce qui me semblait. J'ai mis ma main sur l'un deux, pour le prendre. J'ai alors eu une vision.

«J'étais dans un champ ensoleillé empli de fleurs. Le ciel était bleu et l'horizon semblait infini. Je courais et je riais, j'étais plus heureuse que jamais auparavant. J'entendais, derrière moi, des cris de joie d'un garçon qui me suivait en courant. Il était vraiment très beau, avec des cheveux bruns et un visage paisible d'où l'on pouvait voir éclater le bonheur et la paix. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une si grande joie, une paix intérieure aussi profonde.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa ensuite. J'ai perdu tout souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. On m'a retrouvée en Finlande, une semaine plus tard, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais là. J'ai avoué avoir volé les reliques saintes du Christ pour les regarder mais je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais fait avec elles. On a fait des recherches mais personne ne les a jamais retrouvées.

«Ma grand-mère m'a demandé si je voulais rester en Finlande, dans le couvent où je m'étais endormie. Je n'ai pas refusé cette opportunité de me rapprocher de mon Dieu. Alors je suis entrée dans les ordres, tous étaient très fiers de moi. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était revivre cette paix que j'avais vécue dans mon songe. Je savais que ce n'était pas qu'un songe, mais une main que Dieu m'avait tendue.

«Pendant trois ans ensuite, presque à toute les nuits, je me suis concentrée sur cette praire et ce garçon, je l'ai appelé dans mes prières. Mais je n'ai plus jamais refais ce songe. Ce n'est que jusqu'à tout récemment que j'ai ressentit une présence autour de moi, la même que celle du petit garçon. Puis la présence a prit forme humaine et m'a murmuré des vérités à l'oreille. Quelques fois, elle vient me voir. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de lui à personne, ni de l'appeler par Son Nom. Mais depuis qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras, le sort de chaque personne me semble différent. Je suis habitée d'un pouvoir de vie qui me dépasse. 

«Je sais que rien au monde ne peut m'enlever cette foi qui m'habite. Chaque jour, je sais que Dieu veille sur moi. Qu'il me guide et me protège.

Lucifer sourit froidement et lui prit le menton.

- Crois-tu qu'il m'aurait laissé te toucher s'il était vraiment toujours près de toi ? Crois-tu que s'il t'aimait tant, Il aurait laissé ces hommes te toucher tout à l'heure ?

- Il m'a dit que je suis forte et que je peux supporter la faiblesse des hommes.

- Faible tu es, en vérité, dit Lucifer, car tu as cédé et préféré venir tout me raconter plutôt que de faire face à la souffrance. Je ne crois pas que le Tout-puissant soit si fier de toi en ce moment que tu ne le crois.

- Il a dit que ceux qui me faisaient du mal seraient punis, il sait ce que vous m'avez fait, dit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, vous allez payer vos atrocités un jour ou l'autre.

- J'ai déjà payé, dit Lucifer, pensif

- Pas assez, apparemment, rétorqua Ann avec une mimique de dégoût. Plus vous continuerez à me faire du mal, plus cette plaie qui touche votre royaume s'étendra.

Lucifer leva les yeux vers Ann, il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sembles en savoir long sur ce qui se passe, dit-il

- Je le sais, dit Ann en se levant, le regard menaçant, parce c'est moi qui ait fait ça. Pour le royaume de Dieu, j'ai fait pourrir le royaume des ténèbres. Pour sa gloire, vous allez tous mourir, vous qui avez osé le défier et répandez le péché autour de vous.

Lucifer se leva à son tour et regarda la jeune fille devant lui.

- C'est donc toi qui es responsable de cet acte ?

Il la prit par les bras et la jeta sur le mur du fond, elle s'écrasa conte celui-ci puis retomba sur le lit, immobile. Lucifer mit un genou sur le matelas et empoigna ses cheveux fermement, pour lui relever la tête.

- Tu vas payer ce crime de ta vie, Ann. 

Elle se débattit pour sortir hors de son emprise mais il ne la lâcha pas. Il la retourna sur le dos puis se mit à califourchon sur elle pour la retenir. Puis il serra sa gorge avec ses mains, s'enivrant de la nouvelle terreur de sa victime. Ann leva sur lui un regard suppliant mais il n'en tenu pas compte. Elle étouffait, il la voulait morte.

Il vit alors un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de sa victime. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, quelque chose s'était matérialisé dans sa main. Quelque chose de sombre, comme un petit pieux ou …

Le métal lui transperça les deux mains et la gorge de la jeune fille. Lucifer vit le fer rouillé, il sut tout de suite ce que c'était.

La douleur était comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Pas la force du Scheol qui lui arrachait toute énergie, pas même les blessures physiques des batailles. Non, la douleur touchait son être entier, tant son âme que son corps. C'était brûlant, de la fumée sortait des plaies toujours transpercées. Comme un cercle de cendre qui s'était formé sur la peau qui touchait directement le vieil objet. D'un coup, Ann retira son arme, il vit qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie, quand à elle. Le fer l'avait bel et bien transpercé, mais il l'avait épargné.

- Il est temps de payer pour vos crimes, dit Ann en le poussant sur le lit.

Lucifer, tomba, incapable de réagir. La douleur occupait toute sa pensée. Il ne se maîtrisait plus. Ses ailes s'étaient déployées toutes grandes par réflexe soudain. Des images lui venaient par milliers. Il n'aurait jamais cru à ce genre de superstition auparavant s'il ne l'avait pas vécu. Ses mains étaient comme deux tisons de feu. Écrasé par une force inconnue que provoquait la douleur, il se trouva incapable de réagir quand Ann leva de nouveau le bras et planta sa sainte arme dans une de ses ailes.

Il hurla, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Devant ses yeux Ann lui souriait tendrement.

- _ Quod perditum est, in venietur_*, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des poings marteler la porte et des cris, de l'autre côté. Ann avait disparut de son champ de vision. 

La douleur était insupportable, il attendit mais ne s'évanouit pas. Pas de coma, pas de sommeil. Il voulut crier mais la souffrance qui pulsait en lui et hors lui le paralysait. Il se sentait trembler, sentait le sang couler hors de ses lèvres. Le trou dans son aile semblait devenir de plus en plus grand, comme un feu qui ravage les champs. Mais il ne pouvait tourner la tête pour le savoir.

Il vit les ombres des démons s'approcher et lui parler, mais il n'entendait pas. Ceux-ci le prirent rapidement et il se sentit transporté, sans doute en enfer. 

Le portail se referma sur eux.

Il ferma les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'image qui ne quittait plus son esprit depuis un mois. Une femme, magnifique, plus belle que n'importe quel fantasme, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur elle et semblaient la caresser de leur douceur et légèreté. Elle avait une arme à la main, une arme fait d'un métal translucide et une pile de cadavres à ses pieds. Le sang avait éclaboussé le bas de sa robe blanche fendue jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient indifférents, un sourire discret planait sur ses lèvres.

- Nous devrons tous un jour payer nos péchés, Lucifer, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse

Il baissa la tête et constata avec effroi qu'il était cloué sur une massive croix de bois, à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Le sang avait séché autour des plaies sur ses mains et ses pies. Mais juste au dessous de son torse, son ventre était ouvert et les corbeaux se disputaient ses entrailles en lâchant de longs cris stridents.

Il hurla, la douleur devint réelle, et non seulement imagée. Il sentait les petits becs pointus tirer sur ses chairs, les muscles de ses bras, atrocement étirés semblaient sur le point de lâcher, tout son corps criait à une souffrance nouvelle qui ne pouvait que s'éterniser.

Alexiel était là, à l'observer. Elle ne bougea pas, contemplant le spectacle en silence.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que trop bien que, contrairement au Christ, aucun dieu ne viendrait le sauver son âme de cette infernale douleur.

_____________________________________________________

Je crois que tout le monde en connaît la signification mais je ne prends pas de chances : les stigmates sont des plaies que certaines personnes reçoivent par « miracle » elles représentent les cinq plaies que le christ a reçu lors de sa condamnation. Deux pour les mains, une pour les pieds, une pour la couronne d'épine et une dernière pour le fouet sur les côtés. Je ne me souviens plus s'il y en a d'autres …

Et puis _Quod perditum est, in venietur _veut direCe qui fut perdu sera retrouvé

Si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est ce que Lucifer a dit à Ann après l'avoir violé pour la première fois dans le ch 6.

Des nouvelles d'Alex sont prévues pour le prochain !


	17. Only darkness

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.   
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

  
________________________________________________________________  
**Astral Romance :: chapitre 17 :: only darkness **

  
_Au delà des glaces de mon regard  
Et des ténèbres de mon cœur  
Par delà mon indifférence et mon goût de sang  
La prétention d'être le plus fort_

_Loin devant ma majesté   
Mon pouvoir, mon trône et mes terres_

_Cette flamme brûlera toujours  
Elle ne frissonne pas de vivre parmi toute cette glace  
Elle ne tremble pas face au noir qui l'entoure_

_Tu l'as fait naître  
Là haut loin dans les nuages  
En posant un jour sur moi ton regard  
Tu lui a donné force  
Le jour où de ma prison de verre  
Tu m'as délivré de mes chaînes_

Cela devait faire trois mois déjà, peut-être même plus. Elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles, aucun appel, aucune lettre. Non pas qu'elle les avait vraiment attendue. Elle ne croyait pas au fait qu'il allait revenir près d'elle et se jeter à ses pieds après ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas cherché non plus, de son côté, à établir communication avec lui, de quelque manière que ce soit. Peut-être question d'orgueil ou de rancune, elle ne savait pas trop. Dans le fond, elle préférait qu'il ait appris cela comme ça au lieu qu'elle ne lui apprenne par elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas su comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait une autre personne dans sa vie. Il l'aurait certainement mal pris, il avait toujours été possessif sur certaines choses. 

Qu'il ait appris l'existence d'Isaac comme cela, même si l'expérience avait plutôt été désagréable, lui avait au moins permis de ne pas avoir à lui annoncer seul à seul. Il avait pu lui-même constater les faits. Mais sa réaction avait été un peu surprenante, et pas à la fois. Bien sûr, elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce qu'il perde son légendaire sang froid à ce moment mais elle s'étonnait que Isaac soit encore en vie un mois après…

Ce pouvait être considéré comme une manière très froide de voir la situation, mais elle ne pouvait la voir autrement. Isaac avait été partit un long moment. Il travaillait beaucoup à l'extérieur, parfois avec des archéologues, parfois avec des agents secrets de divers services gouvernementaux, il aidait à se repérer dans des pays moins civilisés, ou les peuples étaient plus sauvages et que le danger subsistait malgré l'urbanisation toujours croissante de la planète. Il avait étudié les civilisations anciennes sub-équatoriales et les histoires et traditions de diverses tribus africaines encore vivantes sur la planète. Plusieurs membres de pays importants faisaient appel à ses services comme guide ou interprète. Il était donc constamment en voyage. Toujours absent, ce qui laissait une liberté assez large.

Ses retours étaient toujours très soudains et précipités. Il pouvait revenir et partir deux jours après. Alexiel s'était habituée, elle ne le retenait pas. Ses sentiments étaient un peu flous quand à ce qu'elle ressentait face à lui. 

Il était toujours de bonne humeur, chaleureux, jovial et expressif. Son sourire était toujours constant sur son visage, tellement que cela avait marqué ses traits et créé de minces ridules autour de ses yeux et sa bouche. 

Bref, il était le total opposé de Lucifer. Cela ne la surprenait pas beaucoup qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment aimé. Ils étaient trop différents pour que leur deux caractères fonctionnent ensemble. Et de toute façon, Lucifer était beaucoup trop possessif pour permettre que cet homme soit dans son entourage.

Isaac lui avait posé des questions à propos de lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait même pas émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être son amant. Ou il ne l'avait simplement pas pensé, ou il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée. Elle lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans la politique et que lui aussi voyageait beaucoup. Qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a longtemps, quand ils allaient à la même école. Le truc traditionnel.

Puis étaient venues les questions traditionnelles de mortel, pourquoi ce tatouage, pourquoi ces cheveux si beaux et si longs, pourquoi cet insensibilité…

Elle s'était souvent demandé comment il réagirait si elle lui disait la vérité, qu'il avait eu devant lui l'épitome du mal, le prince des ténèbres en personne. Il aurait sans doute rit et trouvé la blague bien drôle. Rien de plus. Plus personne ne croyait en ces histoires.

Isaac avait demandé un congé un peu plus long que d'habitude, très mal placé d'ailleurs, quand elle pensait à cette guerre qui était sur le point de se déclencher. Mais elle ne vouait pas laisser paraître son angoisse, préférant ne pas alerter Isaac. Il lui aurait posé des dizaines de questions pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose trop de questions, elle détestait cela.

Elle tentait de chasser de son esprit les dernières paroles de Lucifer. Il lui avait dévoilé une partie de ses sentiments, de façon détournée bien sûr, il ne lui aurait jamais dit cela en face. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu lui avouer la même chose. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Oui, sans doute avait-elle eu des sentiments pour lui, mais elle savait qu'au fond, il n'était que ce tyran auquel elle s'était affrontée sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un roi cruel et sans cœur qui ne croyait en autre chose que sa propre vérité. 

Elle avait vite fait d'oublier les paroles de Kouraï qui lui avaient laissé croire qu'elle puisse en effet aimer cet homme. Ce silence de trois mois prouvait qu'il n'y tenait pas tant que ça.

De moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé au début.

Mais un mauvais pressentiment l'avait prise d'une certaine inquiétude depuis une semaine. Des impressions étranges, des rêves flous qui l'éveillaient dans un état de malaise impressionnant. Elle ne comprenait pas la nature de ses songes, de ces impressions qui la prenaient au travail quelques fois.

Inquiète, elle s'était dirigée un matin vers l'anagura, prétextant à Isaac qu'elle partait voir un ami malade à l'étranger.

Il avait voulu la suivre d'abord. Elle aurait dû choisir une autre destination que Tokyo comme excuse, il n'y avait jamais été. Mais elle avait su contrôler son enthousiasme nouveau à l'idée de visiter un nouveau pays et avait demandé gentiment à son ami d'y aller seule.

Ainsi se trouvait-elle sur les terres maintenant vertes du premier sous-sol des enfers.

Sa première peur, la guerre, fut vite passée. Les champs étaient calmes et la ville semblait paisible. Elle survola les environs du palais, tout semblait en ordre.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne trouverait pas ses réponses ici. Elle vola jusqu'au collines et trouva l'entrée des autres-sous sols. Le temps semblait vouloir se couvrir par-ici, les nuages étaient plus noirs et plus denses. Elle se posa sur le sol, et entra dans la petite maison abandonnée.

Elle concentra ses énergies sur les émanations de pouvoir qui se dégageaient de cet endroit. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler la magie noire mais elle pouvait la manipuler un peu pour créer un portail mental vers une personne plus bas.

Elle se concentra sur Belial et tenta un appel vers elle.

Cela prit un moment avant qu'elle ne sente le contact mental. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas l'image de Belial qui apparut devant elle mais le chapelier lui-même.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, ange organique ? demanda-t-elle

Sa tenue était sobre pour ce qu'elle était habitué à voir du démon. Elle ne portait qu'un simple complet noir avec un par dessus de même couleur. Alexiel sourit un peu et remarqua le regard épuisé de Belial.

- Eh bien, vous trouverez sans doute la chose un peu étrange, mais il me semble sentir depuis une semaine des émanations étranges venant du Scheol.

Belial leva un sourcil.

- Je sais, avança Alexiel d'une voix froide, que cela ne me regarde en rien. Mais Lucifer et moi nous sommes quittés en bien mauvais termes et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps.

- Trois mois, je suppose, suggéra Belial en s'appuyant sur la canne noire qu'elle tenait.

- Exact, comme je suis au courant qu'une guerre hypothétique est possible, je souhaiterais me mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles.

- Je ne peux vous en donner, malheureusement, répondit avec courtoisie le Satan, comprenez, ange organique, que je ne peux garantir que vous êtes de notre côté. Il m'est donc impossible de vous répondre au risque que vous vous serviez de mes informations pour aider un autre partit que le nôtre.

- Bon, alors donnez-moi simplement des nouvelles de Lucifer, insista Alexiel

- Bien essayé, remarqua Belial avec un faible sourire, mais cela revient un peu au même. 

- Alors dites-lui que je veux lui parler et laisse-le juger par lui-même si je suis une ennemie ou non ! 

- Monseigneur n'est pas disponible pour le moment, soupira Belial, bonne journée, très chère.

Sur ces mots, Belial disparut. Alexiel grogna et fixa un moment le sol, pensive. Puis elle sourit et, à l'aide des forces invisibles qui hantaient ce lieu, concentra son attention sur Asmosdeus. 

*************************************

Belial parcourut rapidement les couloirs sombres du palais en direction des appartements royaux. 

D'ici on pouvait presque entendre les bruit de la révolte qui avait pris la ville, un mois plus tôt. Les citoyens, mécontents de la famine qui régnait sur toutes les terres, frappaient avec force aux portes du palais pour crier leur colère. Tous hurlaient leur haine contre Lucifer qui les méprisaient et ne leur donnait pas à manger. Ils doutaient maintenant tous du pouvoir de leur Seigneur. 

Avec ironie, les démons se révoltaient contre leur Seigneur Tout-puissant.

Elle en avait assez de les entendre bafouer le nom de son maître, tous envieux de pouvoir se nourrir. Des transfert avaient commencé. On donnait le plus de nourriture possible des autres sous-sols au Scheol mais à cause de la guerre qui devenait imminente, les armées préféraient garder leurs surplus pour leurs hommes.

Avec les normes et le traité d'indépendance signé avec l'Anagura, elle ne pouvait ordonner une exportation de leur vivre vers le cœur des enfers. Seul Lucifer pouvait ordonner un tel commandement.

Elle poussa la porte qui menait à la chambre du Roi. Elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Les rideaux étaient maintenant constamment tirés, plus aucune lumière n'entrait.

Entrer dans ce lieu sacré avait été autrefois pour elle un événement perturbant et si sentimental. Comme un peu s'approcher de l'intimité, des secrets de son maître. Peu de fois, il lui avait laissé cette chance. 

Maintenant, c'était devenu une habitude. 

Barbelo était assise près du lit, silencieuse. Elle lisait les derniers rapports de guerre près de son mari. Quand elle entendit Belial entrer, elle leva les yeux et lui porta un regard froid.

- Toujours rien, demanda Belial en s'approchant du lit royal.

Barbelo fit signe que non et se tourna vers l'homme étendu sous les couvertures.

Il était là, son seigneur. Immobile, les yeux clos, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur. Son corps tremblait, sa respiration était difficile et saccadée. Un serviette froide avait été posée sur son front pour baisser sa fièvre mais la sueur perlait quand même sur son visage, malgré les frissons qui semblaient animer son corps sous les couvertures.

Non, toujours rien, depuis trois mois qu'elle entrait quatre fois par jour dans cette chambre, il était toujours dans le même état.

Les médecins, accompagnés des Satans, avaient bandé ses blessures. Il leur avait fallut quatre morts pour comprendre leur nature. Ceux qui avaient tenté de toucher aux plaies étaient décédées. De plus, les blessures ne cicatrisaient pas, elles restaient grandes ouvertes, telle trois brûlures. La sang du Scheol n'avait pas pu les régénérer.

Aucune médecine connue ne pouvait être efficace face aux stigmates que portait leur roi, ils le savaient tous. Des légendes anciennes sur Asshiah disaient que les saintes reliques du Christ pouvaient tuer le diable si elles entraient en contact physique avec lui. Personne n'y avait vraiment cru. Il y avait tant de ces légendes …

Mais celle-ci était vraie.

- Sa fièvre a augmenté depuis ce matin, dit Barbelo à Belial en prenant la serviette sur le front de son mari, les médecins sont indécis quand à l'idée de le brancher directement avec la terre. Ils en discutent encore. 

Elle trempa la serviette dans un large bol sur la table de chevet près d'elle, la tordit puis la remit sur le front de Lucifer. Un instant, il trembla un peu, comme animé d'un songe …

***************************************  
_Ils ne sont pas réels.  
  
Ils n'existent pas. Ils ne sont que mirages et songes.  
  
Je suis dans un rêve, rien de ce qui n'est ici n'existe. Ni ces oiseaux charognards qui se disputent mes entrailles, ni ces gens qui passent, indifférents et vides, ni cette plaine de cadavres, ni cette la beauté merveilleuse devant mes yeux qui me regarde, impitoyable.  
  
J'ai rêvé de tout cela, je rêve de la douleur qui torture mon corps entier et vide goûte à goûte l'énergie de mon âme. C'est un rêve, cette croix massive de bois sombre sur laquelle je suis maintenu et ces clous épais qui transpercent mes membres, mes ailes …  
  
Le ciel est sombre, le soleil toujours caché, il y a du vent et un peu de pluie, parfois. L'odeur de pourriture est partout autour. Les gens qui passent en file plus bas ne semblent pas dérangés par cette odeur. Pourtant, elle est très forte.  
Je bouge un peu la tête, j'entends leur voix, ils parlent tous ensemble.  
  
C'est une prière, il me semble.   
  
// Heureux sont les justes car le royaume des cieux est à eux … //  
  
Je tremble, il fait froid.   
À nouveau, j'ose lever les yeux vers cette guerrière magnifique qui me regarde. Comme elle est resplendissante dans sa robe blanche maculée du sang de ses victimes. Et ces yeux si froids si cruels dans leur indifférence. Moi devant elle, roi déchu ironiquement prisonnier de liens saints, blessé et défait. Je constate avec effroi que je ne suis qu'un pâle reflet de ce que j'ai déjà été autrefois, cela me semble des siècles auparavant.  
  
Comme elle est belle, comme je la désire. Comme ce regard sur moi me fait fondre, détruit ma fierté et tout mon orgueil. Alexiel, ma maîtresse bien-aimée, celle que j'ai suivi par delà les millénaires, me battant à ses côtés.   
Ses cheveux brillent, caressent son visage, ses épaules et ses seins dans une danse langoureuse. Ils sont si beaux, si précieux. Quand arrivera le jour où je pourrai passer mes doigts dans cette chevelure qui semble si douce et si délicate.  
  
Le sang coule librement entre mes lèvres. Je ne peux plus localiser la douleur, elle existe partout, hors de moi et en moi. Des plumes noires s'envolent au vent, ce sont les miennes, sans doute partirons-t-elles toutes bientôt dans l'état que je suis.  
  
// Heureux les bons car le royaume des cieux est à eux.//  
  
La prière se continue, autant que cette procession ne semble pas vouloir se terminer. Plus loin, l'image d'Alexiel est toujours présente, debout sur cette montagne de cadavres. Je ferme les yeux.  
  
Si on m'avait seulement laissé le choix d'être vainqueur. Mais cette bataille a toujours été perdue d'avance. Peu importe quels efforts je mets à me battre, je serai toujours le perdant, à la fin. Malgré le succès dont on me couronne, malgré ma force et toutes les vertus qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis, contre toute volonté de ma part, je n'ai aucune chance de victoire.  
  
Je vous hais. Je hais ce sort que vous avez jeté sur moi. Vous n'avez pas joué franc-jeu. Pour garder votre ultime pouvoir sur le monde, vous avez décidé de vous-même que le bien l'emporterait toujours. Je me demande constamment si vous et votre royaume serait encore en vie si les forces avaient été égales, si j'avais eu au départ une chance de gagner.  
  
Peut-être aurais-je vraiment gagné ? Peut-être avez-vous jeté ce sort en sachant que j'avais la capacité et surtout la volonté de la faire et vous m'avez empêché.   
  
Je savais quand j'ai pris la petite Ann Link que j'allais être puni.  
  
// Pourquoi l'avoir prise alors ? //  
  
Parce que je suis le mal. Parce que je n'ai cure de la pitié, de la pureté. Cette fille me dégoûtait. Elle était trop parfaite, trop sainte.  
  
// Tu savais que tu serais puni. Mais pourtant, tu l'as violé//  
  
Je hais cette fille. je hais l'amour que vous portez pour elle. De l'affection pour une humaine et aucune compassion pour les anges, vos enfants.   
  
// Je t'avais interdit de la toucher //  
  
Elle méritait ce qu'elle a subi.  
  
// Qui es-tu donc ? //  
  
Je suis Lucifer, prince des Ténèbres.  
  
// Erreur. Qui es-tu donc ?//  
  
Personne d'autre que Lucifer, prince des Ténèbres et roi des enfers !  
  
// Erreur. Qui es-tu donc ?//  
  
- Taisez-vous !   
  
Ma voix est faible. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de crier. Je me sens soudainement très seul. Je ne crois pas que cela me soit arrivé auparavant. J'ouvre les yeux. Le décor n'a pas changé mais les oiseaux se sont enfuis. Je sens que bientôt les muscles de mes bras vont se déchirer, ils ont atteint leurs limites, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.  
  
Mais Lui est là, devant moi, non pas l'image humaine que je me souviens avoir vu auparavant. Mais Son vrai visage. Le visage que j'ai toujours vu chez Lui. Ses longs cheveux blancs et cette barbe tout aussi blanche. Et Ses yeux, des yeux matures, sévères mais en même temps compatissant. Comme les yeux d'un père …  
  
// Il fut un temps où j'étais si fier de toi //  
  
Sa voix résonne, ses lèvres bougent mais sa voix est en moi, chacun de ses mots est une souffrance physique, comme une torture supplémentaire. Chaque syllabe est une coupure de plus dans ma chair.  
  
// Il fut un temps où j'ai cru en ta servitude. Tu étais si brillant, si intelligent. Tu gouvernais le ciel avec une adresse incroyable, après avoir mené des études parées de succès. Tu étais fort et obéissant, même si tu savais que là n'était pas ta destinée. Tu m'as même surpris, cette adresse avec laquelle tu as déclenché ta guerre quand je te l'ai commandé. Cette faculté d'adaptation à ta nouvelle condition et tes idées pour reconstruire ton royaume. Cela allait au-delà mes espérances. //  
  
- Il est facile de mener les choses quand on ne les choisit pas.  
  
// Je t'ai averti. Ne me dit pas que je ne t'ai pas avertit. Je t'ai dit qu'elle causerait ta chute. Mais tu as préféré écouter ton cœur alors que tu étais censé ne pas aimer. //  
  
Je n'aime pas cette femme.  
  
// Ne me ment pas ! //  
  
Les mots ont parcourut mon échine, comme un décharge électrique. Je grimace de douleur, il ne sert à rien de cacher mon mal.  
  
// Cesse de me mentir et de te mentir à toi-même. Toutes tes fautes, tu les as commises à cause d'elle. Elle est ton péché. Alexiel ne t'appartiens pas, elle ne sera jamais tienne. Elle est destinée à vivre en Eden. //  
  
Vous ne pouvez que vaincre, puisque vous avez vous-même établit les règles et dévalorisé vos adversaire. Mais ce n'est pas une victoire, c'est de la lâcheté et de la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
  
J'entends des cris, je crois que se sont les oiseaux qui reviennent. Oui, en levant la tête, je vois ces gros volatiles noirs, leurs becs sont encore tachés de sang. Ils se posent sur Ses épaules en caquetant. Son regard est plus froid, presque courroucé. Mais Il reste muet, comme pour me faire mesurer l'ampleur de mes paroles.  
  
Mais il m'importe à présent.   
  
Il fait un signe de tête, seulement, Il ne s'adresse pas à moi, mais aux créatures ailées sur Lui. Celles-ci s'envolent et se jettent sur moi avec des cris bruyants.   
  
Je jette un hurlement quand je les sens déchirer mes ailes à l'aide de leurs petits becs pointus. Ils tirent fermement sur la fine membrane sous les plumes et les arrache. La douleur parcoure mes ailes, puis mon dos, puis je ressens la souffrance pas seulement dans mon corps, mais dans mon âme, comme si on l'effritait peu à peu.  
  
Ange et démons avons toujours fait attention à ne pas blesser nos ailes. Elles sont si sensibles, l'impact de leur blessure si dangereux …  
  
J'aurais de loin préféré passer une éternité à rester sur cette croix que de subir ce supplice.  
  
Mes cris ne semblent pas se rendre jusqu'à Lui. Ou cela ne lui fait simplement ni chaud ni froid. J'ai déjà regardé mes victimes ainsi, souvent, avec froideur et calme. La mort ne m'a jamais fait aucun effet négatif. Elle a toujours fait partie de moi. Regarder des gens mourir était même parfois un spectacle plaisant.   
  
Tout cela est si différent maintenant. Je ne me reconnais plus. Où est passé ma maîtrise, mon contrôle, mon indifférence ? Que sont devenus mes pouvoirs et ma dignité ?  
  
Je ne suis plus qu'un mourrant sur une croix, un être demandant pitié pour pouvoir encore un peu plus marcher dans cette vie terne.  
  
Comme le Christ.  
  
// Tu n'auras pas ma compassion //  
  
Les oiseaux tournoient autour de moi, ils semblent amusé par leur boucherie. Je ne les vois presque plus, ma vue est embrouillée par la douleur ou par les larmes, je ne sais plus. Je refuse de croire que je pleure, j'ai toujours cru que je ne le pouvais pas. Je retiens dans ma gorge les cris, les supplications, les excuses.   
  
Il n'aura rien de tout cela. Parce je ne regrette aucun de mes gestes.  
  
Tout ce que j'ai fait avait un raisonnement logique. Une raison propre. Tout geste de ma part a été véhiculé par ma volonté d'abord. Jamais par quelque sentiment ou coup de tête. J'ai réfléchi, pensé, médité. Comme pour une guerre, une stratégie d'attaque. Comme face à un ennemi, chaque événement, analysé et investi, puis, vaincu.  
  
La vie n'a toujours été qu'un combat qu'il faut gagner.  
  
// Vrai. Seulement ne t'arrête pas à toi-même, n'oublie pas qui te commande. Au-dessus, ce n'est pas toi qui décides. //  
  
Il fait un signe de la tête, j'entends un craquement, puis je sens la croix trembler, elle se brise à sa base et perd son équilibre. Je sens que je tombe, accroché à elle, vers le bas. Je sais que le choc va être brutal. Les oiseaux s'envolent et laissent ce qui reste de mes ailes.  
  
Je tombe, vers l'arrière. La chute semble longue. Puis le choc, douloureux, ma tête cogne contre le madrier derrière elle, mes plaies transpercées sur mes mains s'ouvrent d'avantage. Je pousse un cri que je ne peux retenir.  
  
Je suis maintenant couché dans l'herbe sombre, je fixe le ciel ennuagé.  
  
Il s'approche de moi et s'agenoue à mes côtés.  
  
// Ta souffrance n'aura pas été vaine. Je sais que tu es toujours le plus intelligent. Tu comprends ce que je veux te signifier dans cette souffrance. N'oublie jamais qui te gouverne et respecte ce qui t'a été commandé. //  
  
Il s'approche de mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à y croire quand il touche mes lèvres avec les Siennes. Un courant électrique passe dans mon corps en entier. Je frissonne. Comme si mon corps reconnaissait celui qui l'avait forgé…  
  
// Alexiel est libre, si elle le veut, elle retournera en Eden, mais laisse-la vivre sa propre vie. Même si elle a décidé de la passer avec un mortel. Elle n'a plus besoin de toi. //  
  
Je ferme les yeux et réprime toute envie de répondre. À quelque part, je sais qu'Il a raison.  
  
Sa main s'approche de la mienne, elle s'empare du morceau de fer qui me retient au bois puis le retire. Je gémi de soulagement malgré le fait que la douleur soit similaire à celle ressentie quand on l'a planté en moi. Il fait de même avec l'autre, puis avec celui du bas.   
  
Puis Il passe ses mains au dessus de chaque plaie dans un geste doux, elles se referment aussitôt. Je ne sens plus qu'une faible brûlure à ces endroits.   
  
J'ose ouvrir les yeux, Il est devant moi, toujours tout près. Dans Ses yeux je peux lire un amour certain mais aussi du mépris. L'amour pour sa création et le mépris pour les erreurs de sa création.   
  
// Ne me déçoit plus, Lucifel. Retourne en enfer maintenant. //  
  
Il passe la main devant mon visage. Soudainement, le paysage s'efface.  
  
// Adieu //  
  
Vous ne changerez donc jamais. Même en voulant que vos enfants restent dans le chemin que vous leur avez tracé, vous êtes toujours autant curieux de savoir s'ils seront oui ou non aptes à suivre ce chemin. Vous avez mis tant d'espoir en moi. Du moment où j'ai pris mon premier souffle, vous aviez tout calculé. Mon succès, ma présence bénie auprès de Vous, ma rébellion, ma chute, mon royaume de ténèbres, même cet amour inavoué.   
  
J'ai toujours haï ce contrôle qu'Il désirait toujours avoir. Et qu'Il a presque toujours eu.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. _  
  
- Majesté ! crie une voix à mes côtés  
  
Un visage se penche sur moi. Je le reconnais pour être celui de Barbelo. Je cille une ou deux fois pour éclairer ma vision. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Mais il n'y a plus que la douleur physique maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre, d'ici peu, mon corps sera régénéré. Je sens déjà l'énergie du Scheol opérer pour redonner à mon corps sa force d'antan.  
Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans ma chambre, dans mes appartements au Scheol, la pièce est faiblement illuminée par quelques chandelles mais c'est assez pour m'éblouir. Leur lumière me fait plisser les yeux, tel des dizaines de petits soleils.  
  
Une question persiste à mon esprit. Je suis certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, quelques minutes avant. Pourtant, je suis bien ici. Et il me semble, à voir les instruments de médecine autour, que je n'ai pas quitté l'endroit. J'ai dû demeurer longtemps inconscient. Je sens un picotement dans mon dos, à quatre endroits précis.   
  
Tremblant, je m'assois dans mon lit. Barbelo m'aide à me soutenir, elle est silencieuse, comme si elle sentait que je ne veux pas sa présence près de moi maintenant. Elle semble anxieuse et fatiguée. Je ne doute pas qu'elle a dû me veiller depuis quelques jours.  
  
Avec un effort et une douleur épouvantable, je déploie mes ailes. Je sens l'air de la chambre sur me chairs, chose qui ne devrait pas arriver normalement, dû au plumage qui les recouvrent.   
  
Ma femme pousse un cri d'horreur, je vois presque mon image dans ses yeux bleus. Anxieux, je tourne la tête et jette un coup d'œil à mes ailes.  
  
Elles sont en lambeaux.  
_____________________________________________________

J'ai republié les deux derniers chapitres pour les rendrent un peu plus lisibles...  
  
Voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'ai plus de travail que d'habitude. Mais j'ai écrit deux chapitres, pour me faire pardonner ^_^

Je voulais aussi noter que la fanfic est disponible (et avec des images pour certains chapitres) sur mon site sur A&S je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre l'adresse ici puisque ffnet n'accepte pas les liens web. Mais vous pouvez aller voir des mes user settings, le lien est là !  



	18. Enclose

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retrouvés leurs corps respectifs.   
Belial est représenté au féminin dans la fanfic 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attraper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

  
________________________________________________________________  
**Astral Romance :: chapitre 18 :: enclose **  
  
- Les habitants de Dys sont désespérés. Ils tentent en vain d'entrer dans le palais. Leur mécontentement grandit de jour en jour. Les provisions sont malheureusement de plus en plus rares. Les autres sous-sols sont réticents à donner leurs vivres à cause de la menace de cette guerre qui plane.  
  
Belial se tut et observa Lucifer, assis dans son lit, appuyé contre le mur. Si tôt éveillé, il l'avait fait venir pour lui faire un rapport complet de ce qui se passait. Elle avait pu constater alors l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait donné aucune explication sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé non plus. S'il considérait important de dire ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui ferait savoir.  
Il avait d'abord essayé de se lever mais avait échoué, son corps ne lui répondait pas encore assez bien. De plus, avec l'état effroyable de ses ailes, elle était fort surprise qu'il soit aussi lucide et conscient.   
  
- Tout le monde sait à présent ce qui se passe dans les fermes. Plusieurs attaques ont été menées contre elles sans résultat, puisqu'elles sont toujours bien gardées.  
  
- Et du côté des armées ? demanda Lucifer  
  
- Des éclaireurs ont rapporté que les anges s'amassaient au premier niveau du ciel. Ce qui pourrait signifier un rassemblement en vue d'une attaque. Nous attendions évidemment vos ordres avant d'avancer nos forces en gehenne, ainsi que pour aller nous approprier un peu de leurs réserves de nourriture pour nourrir la cité. J'ai rédigé le contrat que la princesse devra signer, il ne vous reste qu'à le corriger et y mettre votre signature.  
  
Lucifer s'accorda un moment de réflexion. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas aller parler au peuple dans son état. De plus, il doutait que leur parler puisse vraiment les rassurer. Ils étaient trop en colère contre lui pour comprendre. Il fallait faire quelque chose avec plus d'impact qu'un simple discours. Quelque chose qui apporterait un réconfort.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Belial, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Qu'est devenu la petite Link ? Lors de l'incident qui s'est passé en Asshiah avec Asmodeus, elle était avec nous.  
  
- En effet, acquiesça Belial, elle a été faite prisonnière et demeure présentement chez le duc Asmosdeus. Celui-ci, suivant vos derniers ordres, n'a pas touché à la jeune fille. du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
  
Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Asmodeus n'aurait pas pu tenir bien longtemps chaste avec une jeune religieuse chez lui. Mais qu'importait. Son sort était maintenant scellé.  
  
- Très bien, voilà donc ce que nous allons faire, déclara Lucifer à Belial. D'abord,, nous devons faire signer le contrat d'échange avec la princesse Kuraï afin de pouvoir déporter de la nourriture ici. Comme leurs terres ont été récemment fertilisées par mon sang, je ne crois pas qu'elle se refuse à faire cela. Seulement, prévoyez dans le contrat que la quantité sera seulement pour quelques jours.   
  
- Tant qu'à lui faire signer un contrat pareil, commenta Belial, nous pourrions faire un traité commercial qui nous garantirait un import constant pour quelques mois.  
  
- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, corrigea Lucifer, de plus je ne veux pas que le Scheol devienne dépendant d'Anagura. Surtout pas en temps ce guerre.  
  
- J'avoue ne pas vous suivre, monseigneur.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est temps que Link paie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Puisqu'elle est avec nous, et que le peuple clame à la liberté, il serait peut-être temps que les feux de Beltane soient organisés.  
  
Le regard de Belial parut s'illuminer.  
  
- Nous sacrifierons Ann Link, la cause de notre problème, lors de la cérémonie, préalablement, elle aura révélé comment elle a accomplit son acte. Son sacrifice ne nous apportera rien, puisqu'elle n'est plus vierge, mais nous en seront au moins débarrassés. La fertilité revenue, les fermes pourront reprendre leur rythme normal. Nous allons pouvoir approvisionner le peuple et commencer à se préparer pour cette guerre qui s'annonce.  
  
- Votre majesté aura-t-elle la force de présider cette cérémonie ?   
  
- Je serai sur pied demain, dit Lucifer, vous avez mon accord pour le contrat avec l'anagura. Allez annoncer la nouvelle au peuple ainsi qu'à la princesse Kuraï. La cérémonie devra être prête dans quatre jours.  
  
Belial parut sceptique de ce court laps de temps mais elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Lucifer et partit.   
  
Lentement, il se glissa d'avantage sous les couvertures et dit à la servante qui se tenait en retrait près de la porte qu'il ne voulait plus être dérangé avant demain. Celle-ci s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Lucifer ferma les yeux, il était si fatigué, il devait reprendre des forces car ce qui s'annonçait devant lui présageait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir.   
  
Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose d'anormal dans la pièce obscure. Une présence …  
  
Il se concentra sur elle. Il ne pressentait pas de danger mais il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un. Une femme, qui plus est. Sa présence ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle était même fortement liée à lui, comme par un lien invisible, oublié depuis un moment.  
  
Il déglutit, en devinant de qui il s'agissait. Son envie de meurtre revint en même temps que le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre.  
  
- Je sais que tu es là, dit Lucifer sans se relever.  
  
Il entendit quelque chose se déplacer, tout près de la fenêtre. Il faisait totalement noir, aussi, Alexiel, peut familière avec la pièce, se buta contre quelque meubles avant de trouver la texture douce et froide des draps de satin qui recouvraient le lit défait.  
  
- Il fait un peu noir, ici, commenta-t-elle  
  
Elle distinguait à peine le visage de Lucifer dans l'obscurité. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit la main vers la table de chevet, d'où elle prit une chandelle qu'elle alluma et posa dans le chandelier de métal forgé, sur le meuble. La lumière de la petite flamme les éclaira tous les deux. Lucifer remarqua la tenue d'Alexiel, qui portait une longue tunique blanche fendue sur les côtés avec un corset de cuir noir qui entourait sa taille dont quatre courroies de cuir allaient s'accrocher à une autre passée autour de son cou. Elle portait de longs gants de même genre et des hautes bottes de cuir également chaussaient ses pieds jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses cheveux n'étaient retenus qu'au front par une petite couronne de métal noir.   
  
- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Alexiel  
  
- Depuis combien de temps es-tu derrière ce rideau à m'espionner ?   
  
- Depuis ton réveil, dit-elle sans émotion, je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles et je savais qu'une guerre se préparait alors je suis venue jusqu'ici, en profitant à nouveau des services d'Asmodeus pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à y voir une ville en révolte et son Roi alité.  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler à cette guerre.   
  
- Je crains que Kouraï ne voie pas les choses ainsi, soupira Alexiel, surtout si vous allez chercher des vivres en Anagura, elle va par ce fait comprendre qu'elle va être impliquée dans le conflit de son plein gré ou non.  
  
- Tu connais les conséquences de ton implication, je n'ai pas à te les rappeler.  
  
Alexiel hocha la tête, le regard absent. Sans doute se mettre d'un côté ou d'un autre pouvait être difficile pour une femme qui avait toujours été indépendante de tout partit. Mais elle devait subir les conséquences de son choix, quel qu'il soit.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? demanda Alexiel  
  
- Pourquoi aurais-je dû t'en donner ? rétorqua Lucifer d'une voix froide.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, je … j'ai fait des rêves étranges, cela m'a mise inquiète pour toi. Tu semblais si souffrant dans mes songes, en détresse. Je t'ai vu sur une croix, Lucifer, j'ai vu le Tout-puissant impassible t'observer souffrir. J'ai fait et refait ce rêve, à chaque nuit, pendant quelques semaines. Tout était si réel et ton regard que tu portais vers moi était si triste, si suppliant. J'étais immobile, je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas crier.  
  
- Tout cela s'est bel et bien passé, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'ai passé trois mois inconscient après avoir été attaqué et blessé par les saintes reliques du Christ. J'ai reçu les stigmates. Et le Tout-puissant est bel et bien venu me voir, là bas sur ce faux Golgotha. Je t'ai vu aussi, mais j'ai cru en une simple création de mon imagination.   
  
- Les stigmates ? Comment est-ce possible ? Les reliques auraient donc un véritable effet ?  
  
- Il semblerait que oui.  
  
- Qui t'a fait cela ?   
  
- Une jeune religieuse du nom d'Ann Link.   
  
- J'ai entendu son nom à la télévision. Elle semble devenue très populaire en très peu de temps, remarqua Alexiel, et puis, j'ai entendu Belial et toi parler d'elle tout à l'heure. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ?  
  
- Elle a été faite prisonnière après m'avoir attaqué.   
  
- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle a fait cela. Je veux dire, à part le fait que tu sois l'ennemi de sa religion, elle n'avait pas d'autre motivation.  
  
- Je l'ai violé deux fois, dit Lucifer très calme  
  
Alexiel cilla et resta silencieuse devant l'affirmation de Lucifer. Celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté.   
  
- Quoi ? Pour quelles raisons ?  
  
- La première fois, par devoir. Pour être certain que si le fait qu'elle communiquait avec le Tout-puissant était vrai, m'arranger pour qu'elle perde ce qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme du clergé sans reproches. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, Dieu semble avoir fait exception, cette fois-ci. Il doit vraiment tenir à elle. La deuxième fois fut uniquement par plaisir.  
  
- Tu aimes cette jeune fille ? demanda Alexiel en levant un sourcil, quelque peu douteuse.  
  
- Au contraire, mais elle et son air de sainte-nitouche sont particulièrement attirants quand elle décide de jouer les martyrs. Je suppose qu'Asmodeus doit également en profiter, ces temps-ci.  
  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun scrupules, vous deux.   
  
- Elle l'a cherché. Et puis, la deuxième fois, elle a eu le choix de dire non, et elle est venue se jeter dans mes bras ouvertement, et ce devant vingt autres démons.   
  
- C'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a attaqué ?   
  
- Oui et non, je crois que c'était d'avantage parce que Dieu lui avait demandé de le faire. Cette jeune fille a des liens avec les autorités religieuses du vatican. C'est elle qui possède les reliques. C'est aussi elle qui a, je ne sais comment, jeté ce sort sur les terres du Scheol.  
  
- Pourquoi Dieu t'en voulait-il tant ? Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, après tout, si tu es le Diable, il faut bien que tu fasses tes devoirs, c'est-à-dire le mal. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait te le reprocher, non pas que je trouve ces actes justifiés, mais vu de son point de vue, ce devrait être normal.  
  
- Normalement oui mais nous nous sommes vus dernièrement, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques mois. Lors de cette rencontre il m'a formellement interdit deux choses. Et j'ai désobéi aux deux commandements. Je crois qu'il ne l'a guère accepté.  
  
- Il ne voulait pas que tu touches à Link ?  
  
- Exact. Quoique je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment ce commandement-là qui l'a dérangé. Il tenait à la jeune fille, vrai. Mais ce sont les vieilles rancunes qui ont créé un conflit entre Lui et moi. Il ne s'est d'ailleurs pas gêné pour me le faire comprendre, pendant que j'étais inconscient.  
  
- Je devrais peut-être régler cela avec lui, murmura Alexiel, pensive.  
  
- Lui dire quoi ? demanda Lucifer en levant un sourcil. Que tu partages ta vie en Asshiah avec un humain ? Il le sait déjà.  
  
- Il doit m'en vouloir à moi aussi, pour cela.  
  
- Je crois qu'Il préfère hautement que tu sois avec ce mortel qu'avec moi, remarqua Lucifer d'une voix calme mais plus distante.  
  
Alexiel leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, Lucifer ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas aussi calme et indifférent qu'il voulait le montrer. Tout en ne sachant comment agir face à une telle situation, elle voulait également protéger la vie d'Isaac.  
  
- Écoute, commença-t-elle, je sais les sentiments qui t'habitent …  
  
- Non tu ne sais pas, dit froidement Lucifer, les yeux perdus au plafond.  
  
Là, il avait laissé une faille. Il n'avait pas nié qu'il était préoccupé par un sentiment quelconque. Il avait juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était déjà un pas de fait.  
  
Elle resta un moment silencieuse, espérant qu'il parlerait encore, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
- Alors explique-moi, si je suis en tort, je vex savoir pourquoi, insista-t-elle en posa une main sur le bras nu de son interlocuteur.  
  
- C'est inutile.  
  
- Cela m'aiderait à comprendre, avança Alexiel  
  
- Comprendre quoi ? Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Si je vais tuer cet Isaac ?  
  
- Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas, Lucifer, je pourrai dormir tranquille après, je sais que tu tiens tes promesses.  
  
- Justement, je ne te le promets pas.  
  
Alexiel fronça les sourcils et serra son bras entre ses doigts.  
  
- Promet-le, ordonna-t-elle  
  
- Jamais.  
  
- Isaac est innocent ! Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !   
  
Brusquement, Lucifer s'assit dans son lit et empoigna fermement les deux bras d'Alexiel, le regard dur. Elle soutint malgré tout ce regard.  
  
- Je vais tuer cet homme, il t'a caressé, il a effleuré tes lèvres, touché à ta peau.  
  
- Je ne t'appartiens pas, Lucifer ! dit Alexiel avec un regard menaçant, je ne suis ni ce clown qui obéit à tes moindres souhaits ni cette putain blonde qui partage ton lit ! Par conséquent, je suis libre de mes choix. Je n'aurais pas autorisé Isaac à faire tout ce que tu as énuméré si je ne l'avais pas voulu.  
  
Lucifer resta silencieux, son regard était perçant, aiguisé. Son souffle était court mais elle se doutait que c'était d'avantage à cause de son état physique que de ses sentiments.  
  
- Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu me tuerais maintenant, dit Alexiel avec un demi-sourire mesquin, mais les années passées avec moi t'ont conditionné à me protéger et entrent en conflit avec tes envies meurtrières. Seulement tu n'es plus dans ce sabre qui cherche à me protéger, tu n'as donc plus à tuer tout ceux qui s'approchent trop près de moi.  
  
- Idiote, ce n'est pas ta protection que je cherche. Tu ne comprends donc rien ?   
  
- Explique-moi, déclara Alexiel, soudainement confiante de remporter cette querelle. Elle lui ferait cracher ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il cachait maintenant si mal.  
  
- T'expliquer n'avancerait à rien la situation. Tu n'as jamais compris parce que tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre.   
  
- Tu n'auras rien si tu ne demandes rien, Lucifer. Ne comprends-tu pas que plus tu restes muet plus tu mets de la distance entre nous ? Combien de querelles de ce genre te faudra-t-il pour que tu me le dises enfin ?  
  
Elle déposa ses mains sur ses joues pâles et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de Lucifer se changèrent de pure glace et semblèrent s'animer, quelque chose changea, Alexiel dû se retenir pour ne pas reculer. C'était comme si un barrage énorme avait cédé derrière ce mur de glace et que, soudainement, une puissance longtemps endormie se réveillait. Elle y voyait une passion brusque et non contenue. Une passion indomptée, incroyablement forte et destructrice. Une passion possessive, maniaque, sanglante. Rien n'avait changé, son visage était de marbre mais ces yeux gris qui brillaient devant elle la transperçaient de toute part de leur intensité. Elle avait bel et bien libéré ce sentiment prisonnier de sa cage de glace, mais elle n'avait pas éveillé un amour, mais une passion sauvage et farouche. Une passion refoulée depuis trop de siècles accumulés, une passion ignorée depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Même les pulsions meurtrières de Nanatsusaya qui avaient rendus fous ses précédents possesseurs lui avait fait moins peur lors de leur première rencontre que cette noire passion qu'elle rencontrait enfin. Un frisson parcourut son échine. C'était la première fois que Lucifer réussissait à l'intimider, non par sa force, mais par ce qui se cachait derrière le mur qui l'entourait.  
  
Une boîte de pandore qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû ouvrir…  
  
- Dès lors où tu as posé les yeux sur les miens, j'ai su que tu avais changé quelque chose en moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer. Dieu avait raison, tu es la cause de ma chute, ce n'est ni l'orgueil ni le pouvoir qui ont causé ma chute en enfer, TU es mon enfer. Depuis ce jour en Eden, puis mes nuits passées ici obsédé par la pensée de te secourir de ta prison, puis ces siècles emprisonné dans ce maudit Glaive, incapable de te voir ni te toucher, lié à toi que par l'âme, puis ces siècles passés à protéger tes réincarnations, puis maintenant ces durs moments crucifié pour avoir osé approcher encore ce péché interdit. Destiné à ce que tu ne comprenne jamais mes motivations, toujours celui que tu vois comme un ennemi. Ton existence effacée, ma vie aurait été parfaitement dessinée comme il l'était prévu. Mais je t'ai rencontré, et tu m'as fait chuter de mon ciel noir, toujours plus loin dans l'erreur.  
  
«Ce péché, je le haïs autant que je l'aime, je le regrette autant que je ne pourrais m'en séparer. Il me rend fou, détruit ma volonté et mes convictions. Il me convint que je suis comme les autres, un homme de plus à tendre les mains vers toi.   
  
- _A sin for him / Desire within / A burning veil / For the bride too dear for him / A sin for him / Desire within / Fall in love with your deep dark sin_. Cette chanson que tu m'as dit aimer ce soir là au bar, je la connais depuis longtemps, il me semble toujours l'avoir connue, dit-il en tentant de retrouver son regard habituel.  
  
Il tenta de sortir de son étreinte mais elle le retint. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait sourire ou pleurer. Déjà, elle regrettait de connaître enfin la nature de ses sentiments. Oui, elle avait cherché longtemps à les connaître, tout en se doutant un peu de leur source. Mais elle n'aurait pas cru entendre cela. Elle s'était attendue à moins, quelque chose de plus normal, de platonique.   
  
- Je suppose que tu aurais préféré une déclaration d'amour, dit-il comme s'il lisait en elle, mais voilà ce que tu cherchais depuis si longtemps. Ce qui se cache derrière le mur que tu as enfin percé. Ce n'est pas un conte de fées, ce n'est pas une passion romantique, ni un serment d'amour. C'est ce que tu as fait de moi. Uniquement moi.  
  
Alexiel caressa sa joue, il était immanquablement magnifique, elle ne pouvait dire le contraire. Si beau dans sa détresse et sa faiblesse. Plus beau même que dans sa force et dans sa gloire.  
  
- Un « je t'aime » aurait suffit, commenta-t-elle avec une sourire compatissant.  
  
- Un « je t'aime » aurait été un mensonge, rétorqua Lucifer en détournant la tête  
  
Il se passa la main sur le visage puis dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour les dégager de son visage. Il semblait fatigué et distant, soudainement. Elle se rappela qu'il avait besoin de sommeil et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Il avait été gravement blessé, c'était normal.  
  
Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui d'avantage. Lucifer leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa un moment. De la main elle le poussa doucement sur les draps pour qu'il s'allonge et leva la couverture pour le couvrir.   
  
- Ferme les yeux, lui murmura-t-elle au-dessus de lui  
  
Il s'exécuta, visiblement épuisé. Ainsi, il était semblable aux statues de marbre de églises. Son regard froid et dur caché, il n'était plus que l'angélique portrait aux formes délicates, à la peau pâle encadrée de longs cheveux noirs comme les plus profonds abysses. Elle se pencha sur lui, il resta immobile, elle ne savait pas s'il dormait ou non. Elle hésita, tentée de reculer par sa raison, comme apeurée de réveiller une bête endormie. L'interdit était là, juste sous ses yeux, la tentation dans son état le plus simple. Doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres closes.  
  
Puis elle se releva et souffla la chandelle. En silence, elle retira ses gants et son corsage. Puis, elle enleva sa longue robe et finalement ses bottes noires, laissant le tout au pied du lit. Elle contourna ensuite le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Là l'odeur capiteuse de Lucifer flottait sur les oreillers épais et les draps légers. Le lit était immense mais très confortable, elle se rapprocha de lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres et se tourna sur le côté, pressant son corps contre le sien pour voler un peu de sa chaleur presque fiévreuse. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.  
  
Oui, à nouveau ce sentiment de sécurité qui revenait à la surface, comme les soirs de guerre où elle pressait le Glaive contre elle dans son sommeil, sachant qu'il veillait sur elle. Elle aimait tant sentir cette présence près d'elle, savoir qu'elle était là pour la protéger et partager avec elle ses combats.   
Lucifer demeura un moment immobile puis, alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il leva la main et serra la sienne.

  
_  
  
  
The distance of our bridal bed  
Await for me to be dead  
Dust of the galaxies take my hand  
Lead me to my beloved's land_  
____________________________________________________________________

Voilà ! On avance quand même un peu dans notre but ultime qui est de mettre ces deux là ensemble ... C'est quand même moins facile que je ne le croyais ... des suggestions ? R&R  



	19. Presage de fin

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs. 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Astral Romance :: Chapitre 19 :: Présage de fin

  
Une lumière pale la toucha et l'éveilla de sa chaleur légère. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'aube se levait. Elle n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un éclaircissement du ciel sans soleil levant, seulement un changement d'une couleur terne à une autre couleur terne, plus claire. Dehors elle pouvait voir les toits de la cité se dresser vers le ciel et découper l'horizon. Elle porta son regard autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé. Les autres jeunes filles dormaient paisiblement. Elles étaient toutes très belles, leurs corps nus parfaitement dessinés, leurs lèvres pleines aux centaines de tons de rouge et de rose.  
  
La salle qui leur servait de dortoir était immense et confortable. Partout s'étalaient des coussins moelleux et des draps des tissus les plus fins. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer beaucoup de lumière et des fruits divers étaient presque toujours disponibles sur de petites tables basses dans des paniers. Plus loin, elles avaient accès à une salle de bain luxueuse où elles pouvaient se baigner et se rafraîchir.   
  
Une seule porte. Close. Verrouillée. Une seule personne pouvait y entrer.  
  
Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, cachant sa propre nudité avec ses cheveux. Malgré les jours passés, elle n'avait pas pu s'habituer à être ainsi découverte. Les autres semblaient à l'aise avec ce fait mais elle doutait qu'elles aient connu autre chose.  
  
Aucune de ces filles n'étaient vraiment ses amies. Aucune non plus n'était une ennemie. Chacune d'elle possédait un corps gracieux, des gestes délicats, un pouvoir de séduction très développé mais un esprit limité. Elles pouvaient avec clarté parler d'une voix douces aux hommes, les attirer vers elle par des pièges de tentation variés, physique et psychologique, mais elles ne pouvaient raisonner d'avantage que par rapport à ce domaine qu'est le corps. Comme si une partie de leur esprit leur avait été enlevé.   
  
Des succubes, comme le maître les avait appelé. Elle avait, il y a longtemps, entendu parler de cette légende qui disait que ces démons avaient une capacité de tentation à la chair très élevée et faisaient tomber tous les hommes dans les filets de la luxure. Elle n'aurait pas cru à cette légende si elle n'avait pas eu devant elle toutes ces jeunes filles magnifiques, si elles ne les avaient pas vu à l'œuvre. Mais c'était bien vrai, elles étaient crées uniquement dans ce but et étaient en demande partout ici. Traitées comme de petites princesses, entourées de maquillages, de bains parfumés et de voiles diaphanes.  
  
Peu à peu, elles s'éveillèrent toutes une à une, chacune s'étiraient avec des gestes gracieux, ouvrant leurs petites bouches vermeilles dans de doux bâillements. Un murmure général s'éleva dans la salle alors que chacune semblaient s'activer pour vaquer à leurs occupations matinales. Certaines se rendirent à la salle de bain avec de doux fous rires, d'autres s'approchaient des paniers disposés sur les tables.  
Ann observa ce tableau, silencieuse, appuyée contre la fenêtre.  
  
Soudainement, elle entendit quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte. Comme elle savait que seul le maître avait la clé, elle ne détourna pas les yeux de la scène animée alors que, au contraire, toutes les jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers la grande porte, muettes.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et le maître entra, vêtu d'un habit noir qui lui rappelaient celui des barons anglais du 19e siècle. Un cigare entre les lèvres, sa canne dans la main gauche, il souriait.  
  
Tout autour d'elle, les autres filles s'agenouillèrent en laissant leurs occupations. De la porte de la salle de bain, d'autres avaient tendu le cou et, ayant reconnu le visiteur, avaient fait pareil. Ann resta immobile.  
  
Le maître Asmodeus entra dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'à une large chaise dans le coin de la pièce qui lui était destinée. Aucune autre personne ne devait s'y asseoir. Il s'y cala confortablement et tira un peu sur son cigare dont l'odeur commençait à envahir la pièce, au-delà des effluves de parfum féminin.  
  
Les succubes s'étaient tournées vers lui, toutes avaient un regard empli de désir farouche. Mais elles demeuraient immobiles. Le maître, après une rapide inspection, fit un signe de la main, signifiant qu'elles pouvaient continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencé. Les jeunes filles retournèrent à leurs activités et la pièce s'empli à nouveau de rires légers et de murmures.  
  
- Justine, prononça alors le maître, viens ici.  
  
À l'appel de son nom, une jeune fille au teint bronzé ce retourna et marcha jusqu'à l'imposante chaise où le maître était assis. Les longs cheveux noirs remontés en une coiffure élaborée sur sa tête, elle lui faisait penser à un mannequin de Paris qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais un peu plus jeune.  
  
La jolie succube s'agenouilla aux pieds du maître Asmodeus et défit l'attache du pantalon de celui-ci. Elle la vit pencher la tête vers sa taille, le maître souriait doucement en tirant sur son cigare.  
  
Une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Gylna vint près d'elle et l'incita à s'asseoir pour qu'elle lui coiffe ses cheveux roux. Depuis quelques temps, Ann s'était découvert un talent en coiffure et beaucoup de ses compagnes demandaient son aide pour leur chevelure. Cela faisait passer le temps et elle se sentait un peu utile dans cet endroit.   
  
Elle prit une brosse argentée et commença à démêler les mèches de sa compagne. Elle s'exécuta avec précision, prenant tout son temps pour élaborer une coiffure intéressante, comme si elle sculptait une œuvre d'art. Puis, quand elle eut terminé, elle tendit une glace à Gylna et celle-ci admira son travail avec un large sourire. Ann lui rendit son sourire amical.  
  
- Gylna, dit Asmodeus qui avait observé la scène, remercie Ann plus promptement.  
  
Le sourire de Gylna se changea et devint plus mesquin. Mais Ann savait qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée derrière cela. Le maître avait seulement demandé à ce qu'elle fasse ce pourquoi elle était destinée. Ann recula un peu, un sourire compatissant mais quelque peu timide aux lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil au maître.  
  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit-elle remarquer, sachant toutefois que comme à chaque fois que ce genre de situation arrivait, ce n'était pas elle qui avait le dernier mot.  
  
- Viens ici avec Gylva, ordonna Asmodeus en écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier près de lui, je ne me sens pas très patient aujourd'hui pour entendre ce genre de remarque.  
  
Ann se leva avec l'autre jeune fille et s'approcha de la grande chaise tandis que Justine terminait son travail.  
  
- Allonge-toi maintenant, dit le maître à Ann, et laisse Gylva te faire ses remerciements sagement.  
  
Ann baissa les yeux et s'exécuta. Gylva se glissa entre ses jambes avec un rire doux. Son regard était tendre. Ann ferma les yeux. Ce genre de relation l'intimidait toujours, même si c'était devenu un élément de la vie de tous les jours. Elle sentait sur elle le regard du maître et la bouche de Gylva lui faisait cambrer involontairement les hanches.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, en tournant la tête, elle vit les jeunes succubes se jeter mutuellement des regard ébahis puis se jeter à genoux mais dans l'angle où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir le nouvel arrivant. Comme le maître n'avait pas donné aucun ordre, Gylva continua ses « remerciements ».   
  
- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit une voix calme et froide  
  
- Te voilà donc sur pied ! s'exclama Asmosdeus en intimant à Justine de la main à rester où elle était. Je commençais à croire que tu ne t'en remettrais jamais !  
  
De l'endroit où elle était Ann ne voyait que l'ombre d'une silhouette imposante et remarquer le regard suppliant des jeunes filles autour, comme de petites bêtes devant un appétissant morceau de viande. Elle étouffa un cri quand Gylva fit exploser son plaisir en elle avec sa langue habile. Celle-ci eu un petit rire moqueur, Ann retint ses gémissements, consciente que tous les regards devaient être maintenant sur elle.  
  
- Tiens, dit la voix derrière elle, je venais justement prendre des nouvelles de ta captive.  
  
- Succube, corrigea le maître en allumant un autre cigare, elle est en voie de le devenir.   
  
Gylva se poussa un peu vers le mur, toujours agenouillée, la tête basse, laissant à Ann un peu de liberté. Ann ouvrit les yeux, le corps encore emplit de pulsions de plaisir. Elle allait se relever quand une botte se posa sur son ventre. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme à haute stature qui avait appuyé fermement son pied sur elle.  
  
- Vous ! s'écria-t-elle, ébahie   
  
Elle cilla mais elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que l'homme devant elle était bien Lucifer, celui qu'elle avait cru mort, quelques mois auparavant. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et un court haut de tissu de même couleur qui laissait paraître le bas de son ventre ainsi qu'une redingote de cuir sans manches, qui tombait jusqu'à ses mollets. Une cape avait été jetée sur ses épaules et s'étendait majestueusement autour de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains mais ne perçut aucune cicatrice notable. Son visage était de marbre, aussi beau que dans son souvenir, elle ne décelait aucune émotion dans ses yeux.  
  
- C'est impossible, dit Ann, les lèvres tremblantes, soudainement fort gênée qu'il la voit dans cet état. Vous devriez être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le Tout-puissant vous a puni.  
  
- Ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse de voir qu'il est miséricordieux au point de me pardonner à moi aussi ? dit Lucifer en esquissant un sourire froid  
  
- Non c'est impossible ! cria Ann  
  
- Réjouis toi de ce fait, commenta Lucifer en appuyant d'avantage sur elle, car tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sa miséricorde pour qu'il t'offre son pardon maintenant, aussi souillée que tu es.  
  
Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Ann. Elle lui envoya malgré tout un regard colérique.  
  
- Allons ! dit Asmosdeus en caressant les cheveux de la jolie succube entre ses jambes, n'abîme pas cette jeune élève, je te prie. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle a beaucoup de talent.  
  
- Elle ne t'appartient pas, je te le rappelle, dit Lucifer.   
  
- Bien sûr que non mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un en prenne soin pendant ton absence. Elle a bien été traitée ici. Elle a beaucoup appris. Veux-tu constater par toi-même ?  
  
Lucifer regarda Ann, visiblement méprisant.  
  
- Non.  
  
Quelque chose en Ann fut déçu d'entendre une telle réponse.  
  
Lucifer retira son pied et se tourna vers Asmodeus. Ann s'assit et recula plus loin pour échapper à Lucifer.   
  
- Je l'amène, Belial va la préparer pour les feux de Beltane.   
  
Asmodeus sourit.  
  
- Alors les feux seront organisés cette année ?   
  
Lucifer hocha la tête.  
  
- Et la petite Ann sera l'invitée d'honneur, dit-il  
  
Le Satan se leva et poussa la succube, s'approchant de Ann. Il s'empara de son menton et le caressa tendrement.  
  
- Je vais m'en ennuyer quand même. Mais puisque c'est pour ma patrie, je vais m'en délaisser, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Allez Ann, suis Monseigneur sagement.  
  
Il aida Ann à se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les autres jeunes filles semblaient déçues qu'elle parte, elle leur adressa un doux sourire d'adieu. La main de Lucifer se serra sur son bras et la força à marcher. Elle s'avança vers la sortie.  
  
En dehors du palais du maître Asmosdeus les attendaient un imposant cheval au poil noir. Il était beaucoup plus grand et large que les chevaux qu'elle avait vu chez elle, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses jambes beaucoup plus musclées et le mors dévoilait une bouches aux crocs acérés. Elle toussota, l'air vicié de l'extérieur lui faisait mal aux poumons, pour cette raison, le maître Asmodeus l'avait gardée à l'intérieur de sa résidence depuis son arrivée. Près de la grande porte du manoir, deux sentinelles la regardaient d'un air amusé. Lucifer monta avec aisance sur sa monture puis se pencha pour s'emparer de sa taille et la soulever sans effort. Elle passa son pied de l'autre côté du destrier. Il la fit asseoir devant lui, le contact de la selle de cuir sur son entrejambe nue lui donna un étrange frisson. Lucifer passa ses bras devant elle et lia ses mains au pommeau à l'extrémité de la selle à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir noir. Puis, il enleva la longue cape de ses épaules et l'attacha sur celles d'Ann pour la couvrir.  
  
Ann tenta de trouver une position confortable sur le petit bout de selle mais tout effort se solda en un échec.   
  
- Appuie-toi sur moi sinon tu vas chuter, ordonna Lucifer  
  
Elle obéit et recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le contact de son corps contre son dos. Timidement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle se sentait comme une petite fille. Dans les histoires que sa mère lui lisait parfois quand elle était jeune, les princes venaient chercher leur princesse et les amenaient sur leur cheval jusqu'à leur palais. Elle aurait tellement voulu croire en ces contes en cet instant. Mais quand elle rencontra le regard de Lucifer, elle retomba vite dans la réalité. Il n'était pas question de contes de fées avec un homme comme lui. Elle se refusa de repenser à de telles choses.  
  
Il passa un bras devant elle et prit la bride noire entre ses doigts. De l'autre il attrapa la cravache qui avait été accrochée à la selle et l'abattit sur sa monture qui hennit bruyamment et d'un cri beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle s'était attendu pour un cheval. Puis ils partirent au galop. Elle s'accrocha fermement au pommeau auquel elle était liée. L'air chaud et sec de l'atmosphère enfumée des enfers la faisait plisser des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait à cheval, aussi, elle dû s'appuyer fermement contre le cavalier pour ne pas perdre son équilibre précaire. Les bras de Lucifer l'entouraient, tenant fermement la bride. Il était incliné pour fendre plus facilement l'air et tout deux filaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Bientôt, elle perdit la ville de vue. Ils traversèrent des collines de pierres, partout elle ne voyait que des terres sèches et des étendues de lave bouillante. Parfois, des colonnes de souffre s'élevaient au loin dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.  
  
La monture ne semblait pas essoufflée par la course. Lucifer le contrôlait à l'aide de ses genoux d'avantage qu'avec la bride qu'il tenait. Un seul coup avait suffit à le faire avancer à vive allure. Ils gravirent une haute colline, peu à peu, Ann découvrait un paysage tout à fait différent de ce qu'elle avait vu des enfers. Du haut de la montagne, elle vit une grande vallée d'où se dressaient de longs bâtiments. Des champs s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, séparés par de hautes clôtures de métal. Rien de verdoyait pourtant dans les champs, il n'y avait que de grandes taches noires. Personne ne semblait y travailler non plus. Ann en comprenait la cause et esquissa un sourire mesquin.  
  
Lucifer arrêta sa monture au sommet de la colline. Ann pouvait remarquer que les fermes étaient bien gardées par des soldats armés. Le territoire était encerclé par de hauts remparts de pierres où des sentinelles faisaient leur tour de garde.  
  
- Quel beau spectacle, dit Ann d'un ton moqueur.  
  
- Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu me dises quelle est la cause de cette plaie, dit Lucifer   
  
- Trouvez vous-même, n'êtes-vous pas seigneur et Dieu ici ? demanda Ann, hautaine  
  
- Si tu ne parle pas de ton plein gré je vais te soutirer cette information de moi-même.  
  
- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, déclara Ann  
  
Lucifer remit en marche son cheval d'un coup de bride et se descendit la colline jusqu'à une crevasse entre deux rochers. Là semblait s'ouvrir une sorte de caverne d'où sortait un air chaud et sec. Il s'arrêta et descendit de sa monture. Puis, il délia les mains de Ann et la fit descendre. Ann frotta ses poignets et serra la grande cape noire autour d'elle.  
  
- Entre, dit-il en pointant l'entrée sombre  
  
Elle le regarda un instant mais il ne semblait pas enclin à discuter, elle fit donc quelques pas sur la roche froide et pénétra dans l'alcôve.   
L'entrée menait à un couloir obscur d'où une pulsation constante, telle un battement de cœur, parvenait de très loin devant eux. Elle marcha, suivie de près de Lucifer. Le couloir entamait une descente toujours plus apique vers le bas. Elle s'accrochait aux parois pour ne pas perdre pied.   
  
Le bruit devenait plus sinistre, plus présent autour d'eux. Elle hésita à continuer quand devant elle, au prochain tournant, elle vit une lueur rouge palpiter, coordonnée par le pouls incessant. Doucement, elle avança et déboucha dans une énorme caverne.  
  
Là les murs n'étaient plus fait de roche, mais d'un substance organique, comme de la chair à vif, partout, elle voyait le sang passer dans les veines qui parcouraient les murs de cette chair sombre. Il y avait au centre un lac de sang immense entouré de stalagmites qui se dressaient parfois jusqu'au plafond. Des ruisseaux parvenant de divers directions irriguaient cette entendue macabre. Elle déglutit et recula un peu, se cognant contre Lucifer qui s'était arrêtée derrière elle.  
  
La caverne était si immense qu'elle aurait pu contenir des milliers de personnes. Mais elle était déserte. À l'autre extrémité se dressait une sorte d'hôtel monté sur un promontoire de roc. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse deviner sa nature.   
  
Si ses calculs étaient exacts, ils devaient se trouver sous les champs qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison pourquoi Lucifer l'avait amenée ici.  
  
- C'est ici que tu seras sacrifiée, dans trois jours, lors de la cérémonie des feux de Beltane.   
  
Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes, la peur emplit ses veines. Elle pâlit et recula comme pour échapper à Lucifer.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un voix tremblante  
  
- Les démons ont pour habitude de célébrer ces fêtes en l'honneur de la fertilité. Quand les terres sont moins productives, cette cérémonie est organisée pour contrer la fatalité de la famine. Une vierge est sacrifiée ici, son sang mêlé à celui du Scheol pour représenter le terre fertilisée qui produit les fruits qui nourriront le peuple.  
  
Ann secoua la tête et recula d'avantage.  
  
- Ce ne peut donc pas être moi, vous le savez bien puisque c'est vous qui m'avez …  
  
- Cela n'importe, tu mourras sur cette place, unie à jamais au Scheol. Pour payer de ton crime et satisfaire le peuple que tu as fais mourir de faim par ton acte. Mais avant cela, je te conseille de me dire comment tu as fait, et je t'offrirai une mort plus expéditive.  
  
- Non ! hurla Ann, sous le choc  
  
Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Son cœur battait très fort en elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Jamais elle n'avait désiré en arriver là. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cru pouvoir donner sa vie à Dieu, comme le Christ l'avait fait auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la douleur, du sacrifice.  
  
Mais maintenant qu'elle était mise face à ce fait inéluctable qu'était sa mort, que l'heure et le jour était déjà décidé, elle n'avait envie que de reculer.  
  
- Seigneur, ayez pitié, dit-elle, venez à mon secours.  
  
Lucifer s'approcha d'elle lentement et se pencha. Sa main se tendit et attrapa la gorge de la jeune fille.  
  
- Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir vaincre ? dit-il, un éclair de haine brillant un instant dans son regard vide. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, seule face aux puissances de ce monde. Que croyais-tu pouvoir détruire de tes mains ? Vois-tu, même Dieu ne veut plus de toi. Il ne vient pas te chercher, il est insensible à tes appels. Tu es seule, Ann. Tu as commis un crime impardonnable envers l'Empire des Ténèbres et bientôt, tous se savoureront de voir ta mort enfin réalisée. Tu mourras seule, sans personne pour t'accompagner dans ton dernier périple.  
  
Ann leva les yeux sur lui, sachant qu'il était sincère. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de mensonges entre ses lèvres. Oui, Dieu l'avait bel et bien abandonnée en enfer. Jamais il ne lui avait tendu la main pour la secourir. Elle sanglota et chercha la pitié un moment sur le visage du Prince. Mais il n'y avait rien.   
  
- Si tu parles, ta mort sera moins douloureuse.  
  
- Mais je vais mourir ! protesta Ann  
  
- C'est inéluctable.   
  
- Ma vie contre l'antidote pour ramener la vie sur cette terre ! proposa-t-elle, désespérée.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui établis les règles.   
  
Ann recula d'avantage et voulut s'enfuir mais Lucifer la retint, la planquant sur le mur le plus proche. Elle gémit quand son corps rencontra le roc humide brusquement. Puis, entendant un claquement dans l'air, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que Lucifer avait amené avec lui la cravache noire qu'il s'était servi avec sa monture plus tôt.  
  
Il mit un genou entre ses jambes pour les écarter et recula, la cravache à la main. Ann lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il lui retira la cape qu'elle portait jusqu'alors, dévoilant de nouveau son corps nu.  
  
Puis, levant la main il lui administra un coup sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, assez fort pour la marquer d'une mince ligne rouge là où il l'avait frappée. Ann cria, mais Lucifer resta sourd à ses suppliques et frappa de nouveau la chair fragile, laissant derrière lui une série de petites empreintes.  
  
Ann resta immobile au mur, la douleur la clouait sur place. À chaque fois que le vilain petit morceau de cuir s'abattait sur elle, il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient s'écrouler. Lucifer semblait à peine dérangé par ses cris incessants et les rayures qui se dessinaient peu à peu sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine.   
  
Elle ne comptait plus les coups qu'il lui donnait. Sans relâche, la cravache s'abattait sur elle. Ann versait des larmes douloureuses. Le maître Asmosdeus avait été plus clément avec elle que ne l'était Lucifer. Il avait même été plus que doux, malgré la perversion flagrante qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait été bien traitée, baignée et entourée d'amies agréables. Bien sûr, elle avait aussi connu la luxure mais elle n'avait pas pu croire que cela était désagréable. Il ne lui avait montré que les délices du corps et patiemment appris à être efficace dans son travail.  
  
Elle tenta de se remémorer ces moment délicats mais la présence de Lucifer écrasait chaque tentative.  
  
Elle finit par tomber d'elle-même sur les genoux, sanglotante. Lucifer arrêta ses coups et la scruta, dédaigneux.   
  
- Je te laisse une dernière chance de parler sinon tu seras écorchée vive sur cet autel dans trois jours, dit-il  
  
Ann releva la tête et considéra ses paroles, saisie de nouveau par la peur. Non, elle ne supporterait pas la douleur d'une martyre, elle n'en avait plus la force. Jadis elle avait eu la foi nécessaire pour affronter tout le mal dont le monde était capable. Mais maintenant, prisonnière de ce monde de feu et de noirceur, loin de la lumière de Dieu, elle ne croyait plus en cette foi qui l'avait guidée jusqu'alors dans toutes les actions de sa vie.  
  
- Je comprends, dit Ann doucement, je comprends pourquoi vous avez perdu foi en Lui. Comment peut-on continuer à croire dans ce monde privé de sa Lumière ? Je sais pourquoi vous êtes si froid, si insensible. Vous cachez une si grande peine d'être loin de Lui, tombé au plus profond des ténèbres dans un monde où aucune de vos prières ne sont entendues.  
  
Lucifer ne fit pas l'effort de réponde à sa naïve victime.  
  
- L'infertilité du sol est due à une intrusion extérieure. On m'a conduite au premier niveau des enfers pour rencontrer un homme qui était un contact avec l'armée céleste. J'ai remis à celui-ci une des saintes reliques et il s'est lui-même rendu ici pour la planter dans le sol. Je savais que la relique aurait un effet dévastateur puisque le sol réagit de la même façon que votre propre corps.  
  
- À ce moment, corrigea Lucifer, tu ne l'avais pas testé sur moi. Comment as-tu pu savoir que cela aurait l'effet escompté ?  
  
- Nous n'en étions pas certains. Mais de nombreuses légendes le disaient et certaines venaient des mondes célestes même alors nous avons couru le risque que cela ne fonctionne pas.  
  
- Nous ?   
  
- Le Tout-puissant et moi, dit Ann avec un sourire mesquin  
  
Lucifer fronça les sourcils et prit le bras de Ann pour la relever brusquement. Puis il la fit avancer un peu vers l'immense lac de sang et l'appuya contre un stalagmite qui allait presque toucher le plafond. Il sembla murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puisqu'il l'avait dit dans une langue étrangère. Puis, elle se sentit tirée par l'arrière, le roc la retenait, comme un aimant. Dans un crissement sourd, des appendices rougeâtres fait sans doute avec du sang sortirent de la pierre pour s'enrouler fermement autour de ses bras. Elle tenta de tirer dessus en balançant le poids de son corps vers l'avant pour se libérer mais ne réussit pas.   
  
Lucifer, pendant ce temps, avait retiré son manteau et ses bottes et les avait posé sur le rivage de sable sombre et fixait le lac de sang, silencieux, les yeux clos. Ann observa la scène, muette. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, ne lui porta pas un regard et, faisant quelques pas dans le lac, plongea dans l'étendue de liquide rouge. Pendant un moment, Ann ne le vit pas puis, il remonta à la surface beaucoup plus loin, le sang ruisselait sur son visage et ses cheveux. Autour d'eux, le battement devenait plus fort et il lui semblait que le lac était plus agité que tout à l'heure depuis l'arrivée de baigneur.   
  
Il nagea jusqu'au centre puis se laissa flotter sur le dos, fixant le sommet de la caverne. Graduellement, des vagues circulaires se formèrent à la surface, de la rive jusqu'au centre, harmonisées par le pouls continuel de la terre. Le corps immobile de Lucifer fut bercé quelques instants puis Ann le vit couler et disparaître dans l'eau rouge, comme absorbé par le centre.  
  
Aussitôt, le mouvement des vagues s'inversa et alla du centre à la rive. La pulsation ambiante devenait assourdissante. Ann regarda autour d'elle, quelque peu apeurée de se retrouver seule dans cet endroit morbide. Puis elle tenta de nouveau de se libérer, profitant du fait qu'elle n'était pas surveillée. Mais les liens qui la retenaient étaient solides et elle du se résigner à laisser tomber et attendre le retour de Lucifer.   
  
Bien qu'elle fut patiente, attendre fut long. Elle ne croyait pas à l'idée qu'il s'était noyé, il ne s'était pas débattu lorsqu'il avait été emporté au fond.   
  
Des bruits de pas derrière elle la firent sortir de ses pensées. Une ombre s'approcha de la rive. Une silhouette se dessina. De dos, Ann ne put deviner s'il s'agissait d'un femme où d'un homme mais cette personne ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape de velours noir à capuchon. Elle rougit à l'idée qu'elle était nue et serait bientôt découverte.  
  
- Sa majesté est-il entré dans le lac il y a longtemps ? demanda une voix androgyne sans que la personne devant Ann ne se retourne  
  
Ainsi, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
  
- Oui, dit Ann hésitante  
  
- Alors il ne devrait plus tarder à présent, répondit-elle en se retournant.  
  
Dans l'ombre de sa cape, Ann put discerner des cheveux roux et des yeux bleu vif briller, une peau très blanche, également. Elle resta immobile, sentant ses joues brûler tellement elle rougissait d'être trouvée ainsi, prisonnière et déshonorée.   
  
- Il m'a demandé de vous mener à votre cellule en attendant que la cérémonie soit prête, dit l'inconnu  
  
Ann déglutit encore à l'idée de sa mort proche. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.   
  
Derrière eux, un clapotis se fit entendre. L'inconnu se retourna et tous deux virent le corps de Lucifer de nouveau à la surface quelque chose flottait au dessus de lui. Ann retint un cri de surprise voyant l'objet. C'était bel et bien la relique.  
  
Lucifer ouvrit les yeux puis nagea dans leur direction, visiblement épuisé. Il se releva ensuite et marcha jusqu'à la rive, son corps empli de petites gouttes écarlates.  
  
- Alors c'était donc cela, dit l'inconnu en pointant la relique flottant à quelques mètres au dessus du centre du lac.  
  
- Elle n'a pas été facile à trouver, remarqua Lucifer en enfilant le gilet sans manche de tissus souple qu'il ramassa par terre, même le Scheol ne pouvait pas la replacer précisément. Elle était dans les collines, un peu plus loin que les fermes, plantée dans la terre. Il m'étonne que nous n'ayons pas ressentit de choc quand l'acte a été fait.   
  
- L'important c'est que nous ayons libéré les terres de ce sort. Il ne reste plus maintenant qu'à les fertiliser de nouveau, dit l'inconnu en se tournant vers Ann.  
  
Ann, incapable de soutenir deux regards, baissa la tête, réprimant ses sanglots. À chaque minute lui revenait l'idée de sa mort toute proche. Elle avait envie de vomir tellement cette idée lui était insupportable.  
  
Lucifer prit son manteau et le passa sur son bras.   
  
- Amenez-la avec vous et veillez à ce qu'elle ne voie personne d'ici la cérémonie, ordonna-t-il  
  
Il fit quelques pas vers le tunnel qui menait à la sortie.  
  
- Attendez, cria Ann en tournant la tête du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers lui, que faites-vous de notre accord ?  
  
- Il sera considéré, répondit Lucifer en partant.  
  
Ann ne se consola pas de ce fait désagréable et soupira.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Eh bien voilà, ca a quand même pris un moment de le mettre en ligne ce chapitre là, mais il était incomplet - et l'est toujours, mais je l'ai coupé en deux, car il était long.  
Merci pour les reviews que j'ai recu dernièrement, cela m'a donné de la motivation ^_^  
A bientôt !  



	20. Open your heart if you have one

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs.   
  
Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________

**Astral.Romance :: Chapitre 20 :: Open your heart ... if you have one**  
  
Alexiel ouvrit les yeux lentement, encore emplie de sommeil.   
  
Au contraire de ce qu'elle s'était attendue, le soleil ne filtrait pas au travers des rideaux tirés. Il n'y avait qu'une lumière blafarde, comme celle d'un crépuscule. Elle entendait faiblement des voix dans l'antichambre, des femmes de chambre sans doute. Elle était seule dans la pièce, Lucifer n'était pas là. Sans dire un mot, elle s'étira et admira le décor de la chambre.  
  
Elle ne pouvait dire si elle regrettait son geste d'hier soir. Elle avait, après tout, donné raison à Lucifer en dormant avec lui. Ne sachant pas de quelle façon il avait pris ce geste, elle ne pouvait savoir si elle avait mal agit ou non. Assurément, partager ce moment d'intimité avec lui lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait rassurée, comme autrefois. Mais savoir que maintenant il avait fait ouvertement sa déclaration, et que elle l'avait accepté positivement la laissait perplexe. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir vraiment voulu savoir ce que Lucifer ressentait. Même si la curiosité l'avait conduite à la pousser à lui dire, au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait été mieux de ne pas le savoir.  
  
Elle avait quelques appréhensions tant qu'à la manière que Lucifer avait de l'aimer, si elle pouvait utiliser ce terme. Elle le connaissait pour être très possessif vis-à-vis elle. Ses réactions dans ses vies antérieures lui permettaient de savoir qu'il ne permettait pas une autre présence proche d'elle que la sienne. Aussi, leur relation avait été pendant longtemps celle d'une maîtresse et d'un esclave, Lucifer avait appris à la protéger et veiller sur elle, partager sa force au combat et lui offrir son pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse aisément vaincre ses ennemis.  
  
Face à elle, Lucifer semblait maintenant perplexe, incapable de savoir s'il devait agir en Glaive Divin ou en Lucifer tout simplement. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Lucifer allait tuer Isaac si celui-ci se mettait sur son chemin, peut importe qu'il sache que cela allait la peiner ou non. Il le ferait par jalousie ou par pure haine, qu'importe.   
  
Une jeune fille s'approcha du lit, en silence. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence tellement elle avait été discrète dans la pièce. En voyant qu'Alexiel était réveillée, elle fit une petite révérence en soulevant les pans de sa longue robe noire. Elle avait un visage discret, peu expressif et semblait timide. Malgré tout, elle était dotée d'une beauté certaine, mais considérablement jeune.  
  
- Bonjour maîtresse, dit la jeune fille d'un ton très courtois, je suis Lilith, Sa Majesté le roi a demandé à ce que l'on vous traite avec le plus grand soin. Vos désirs sont des ordres. Désirez-vous vous rafraîchir un peu ou prendre le petit-déjeuner tout de suite ?  
  
Alexiel haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de se faire servir. Elle n'avait pas été élevée de cette manière. Elle vivait indépendamment depuis toujours. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait le contraire pour Lucifer qui avait toujours été entouré de serviteurs depuis le début de sa vie.   
  
- Je prendrais un bain, si c'est possible, dit Alexiel  
  
- Je vous prépare cela à l'instant, ma maîtresse, la salle de bain est par là.  
  
Elle pointa une double porte ornée de gravures dont l'un des battants était à moitié ouvert. En faisant une petite révérence, elle partit dans la pièce en question. Alexiel se leva et chercha des yeux quelque chose pour se couvrir. Près du lit, sur une chaise, elle trouva le peignoir de Lucifer laissé sur le dossier. Elle l'enfila savourant sa texture légère. Il était bien trop ample pour elle et la longue traîne de tissus derrière elle semblait plus immense encore que lorsque c'était lui qui le portait.   
  
Elle alla jusqu'aux fenêtres et poussa un peu le rideau pour observer l'extérieur. Elle fut surprise de constater que le peuple de Dys n'était plus en émeute dans les rues comme hier. Le calme était revenu rapidement. Sans doute dès son réveil Lucifer avait-il pris des démarches pour régler le problème de la famine. Elle porta son regard au-delà de la ville et remarqua une rangée de caravanes chargée tirées par des chevaux qui approchaient de la cité lentement, en file. Sans doute était-ce les vivres provenant d'Anagura qui arrivaient. Belial avait fait très vite, là était la raison pourquoi le peuple était redevenu plus clément envers leur Roi. Elle laissa retomber le rideau et se tourna vers la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Une odeur délicate lui parvint, provenant de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers la pièce et poussa la porte.  
  
Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. C'était une des pièces les plus magnifiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans aucun palais. La salle de bain était aménagée dans ce qui semblait être une très haute tour au plafond en arc finement travaillé dans une pierre noire d'Obsidienne, comme les murs d'ailleurs, où étaient posés des miroirs teintés de noir qui ne laissait transparaître qu'une image très foncée. Un bain immense incrusté dans le sol prenait toute la pièce en entier et était fait de marbre noir aux rainures foncées. Une baie vitrée occupait la moitié des murs, ornée de rideaux diaphanes noirs. Partout autour, des candélabres reposaient sur le sol, portant des chandelles de grosseurs variés, toutes très sombre. Une vapeur chaude sortait du bain et flottait dans l'air avec les parfums délicats des pétales de roses que Lilith y avait déposé. Celle-ci se tenait tout près et vérifiait la température. Puis, apparemment satisfaite, elle se leva, salua Alexiel et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Alexiel fit quelques pas et retira le peignoir, quelque peu intimidée. Plus de vingt personnes auraient pu aisément entrer dans cette baignoire et elle y était seule. Elle posa le pied dans l'eau juste assez chaude puis se laissa aller dans l'eau qui monta jusqu'à sa taille, elle aurait presque pu y nager.   
L'eau était opaque et avait une couleur perlée, comme laiteuse. Alexiel se rapprocha du bord où la forme de la baignoire laissait quelque angle pour s'y asseoir confortablement. Elle ferma les yeux, aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, la pièce semblait tout à fait isolée. Elle apprécia ce moment de détente et s'assoupit légèrement.  
  
D'ici, aucun son n'était audible de l'extérieur. Elle était comme coupée du monde extérieur, entourée d'une odeur délicate qui faisait contraste à l'odeur de fumée et de souffre qui régnait partout aux enfers.   


_// ENTER FLASHBACK //  
Elle releva les pans de son immense robe et se mit à courir au travers des jardins faiblement éclairés par quelques flambeaux distants. Les fontaines crachaient toujours leur eaux claires malgré la nuit déjà avancée et, de l'endroit où elle était, elle pouvait entendre les violons du bal résonner par delà les immenses murs du palais. Encore une fois, Lully avait fait un travail extraordinaire, enchantant ses invités de son talent délicat qui faisait trembler les âmes au travers de sa musique si imagée.   
  
Mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, pas avec cet homme, ce monstre qui était son père et qui avait fait semblant de ne pas l'être, pour pouvoir l'épouser. Le roi, satisfait de cette alliance lui avait accordé sa bénédiction, elle était prise. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, hors de cette cour, elle allait finir ses jours aux côtés de cet homme ingrat qui avait osé commettre un péché incestueux pour accéder à ses désirs de luxure et de pouvoir. Ah comme elle haïssait cette homme qu'un jour elle avait appelé « père » et qui l'avait trahie.   
  
Si tôt sortie de ce jardin, loin de cette cour fastidieuse et de ces invités poudrés, cachés derrière des masques de civilité et de soumission. Tous des monstres, du moindre valet de chambre jusqu'à ce roi qui croit être élu de Dieu et vole son titre de lumière.   
  
Déjà, elle entendait les gardes qui couraient près du château, son père s'était aperçu de sa disparition et bientôt, elle serait prise si elle ne fuyait pas.  
  
Elle courut, aussi vite que ses vêtements lourds lui permirent. En chemin, elle se débarrassa de ses souliers qui l'empêchait de faire de grands pas et les jeta dans un bosquet. Elle voyait, tout au bout du jardin, l'immense grille se dresser, close.  
  
Des cris retentissaient loin derrière elle. Fuir était un crime, elle serait chassée, peut-être même exécutée pour ne pas avoir obéit à son futur mari. Son souffle lui manquait sous son corset serré sur elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de desserrer ces petits cordons qui faisaient office de chaînes et la maintenaient prisonnière. Elle ne ralentit pas.  
  
Elle buta contre la grille, là deux gardes l'attendaient et se saisirent d'elle. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, hurlant qu'on la laisse partir, mais ils restèrent ferment et silencieux à ses suppliques.  
  
Soudain, elle entendit le galop d'un cheval tout près, elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit approcher un cavalier à vive allure, l'épée à la main, au loin, elle pouvait voir les gardes royaux courir dans leur direction.  
  
Le cavalier était masqué, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. D'un geste, il s'élança et fendit les gardes, laissant sur leur casaque bleues un large trait de sang. Il lui tendit la main, maîtrisant son cheval avec ses genoux. Sans attendre, elle monta devant lui.  
  
Il fit demi tour, lançant sa monture à toute vitesse. Le son des cris des gardes disparaissait derrière eux, elle s'accrocha à la selle quand elle comprit qu'il allait sauter par dessus la muraille.  
  
Le saut fut réussi, le cavalier contrôla le cheval affolé et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du boisé pour ne pas être repérés.  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés, toujours incertaine si son sauveur en était un ou non. Il la fit descendre du cheval après avoir mis pied à terre et lui demanda dans un français avec un fort accent anglais si elle allait bien.  
  
- Oui, dit-elle, mais je dois partir très vite.  
  
Le cavalier était vêtu de couleurs sombres. Il portait un pourpoint pourpre avec des broderies noires et un chapeau de même couleur qui cachaient une opulente chevelure blonde.  
  
Elle fit un pas vers lui pour retirer son masque mais s'arrêta aussitôt, la bouche béante, sentant le sang monter à ses lèvres. Devant elle, le cavalier avait sursauté et s'était jeté sur elle, trop tard, une flèche avait transpercé la cage de son corset et s'était enfoncée dans son dos.  
Maintenant, elle et lui, assis sur le sol, pouvaient très bien voir l'archer perché dans l'arbre le plus proche.  
  
Allongée dans les bras du cavalier, elle leva les mains et retira le masque noir, découvrant un visage délicat, des yeux bleus qui la regardaient, paisibles.  
  
- Who are you ? demanda-t-elle en anglais en laissant tomber sa main affaiblie.  
  
L'homme leva la main et caressa sa chevelure blonde, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Elle sentit son souffle disparaître et suffoqua. Quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'il était temps de partir.  
  
- Go now, we will see us soon, Alexiel, dit le cavalier sans nom alors qu'elle fermait pour la dernière fois les yeux sur cette vie.  
  
Mais qui était cette Alexiel ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi ?  
  
La noir vint l'engouffrer et elle cessa de vivre, encore une fois  
.  
// END FLASHBACK //_  
  
Elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle ne s'était jamais souvenu très exactement de cet épisode de cette vie. Parfois, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps, elle rêvait des épisodes de sa réincarnation. Cela l'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point elle avait été aveugle de ne presque jamais s'apercevoir de la présence de Nanatsusaya auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, à demi consciente comme elle l'était dans ces moments, elle ne pouvait réagir, mais revoir par la suite ces instants la laissait toujours émue. S'apercevoir trop tard que quelqu'un avait toujours été auprès d'elle, tentant de la sauver de son destin toujours plus que certain, se voyant échouer à chaque fois et la voir disparaître, sans même une fois avoir pu être remercié.  
  
Bien sûr, c'était lu qui avait fait ce choix de la suivre, mais elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié ces moments… mais c'était un peu tard pour le faire.  
  
Un jour, elle l'avait reconnu, tous deux s'était revus alors que la roue de Dieu tournait toujours, là, ils avaient pu se voir l'un et l'autre avec leurs vrais yeux. Une âme auprès d'un autre, toujours là pour la protéger, se redressant toujours malgré ses échecs.  
  
Elle se déplaça dans l'eau chaude et se tourna vers la porte close, elle n'était plus seule, un autre souffle accompagnait le sien.  
  
Lucifer était là debout appuyé sur le mur, elle remarqua la poussière sur ses bottes et ses pantalons ainsi que le sang qui tachait ses bras nus. Ses cheveux semblaient humides.  
  
- Bonjour, dit Alexiel, je crois t'avoir volé ta place dans la baignoire, à ce que je vois.   
  
- Sans importance, répondit Lucifer, immobile  
  
- Tu t'es battu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur  
  
- Non.  
  
Elle recula jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire et sourit.  
  
- Je crois qu'il y a assez de place pour que deux personnes puissent entrer en respectant les limites de la décence, dit-elle  
  
Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucifer.  
  
- Le paysage est plus agréable à contempler d'où je suis, les choses ont toujours été plus belles quand on les regarde de haut.  
  
Alexiel fronça les sourcils, la remarque amère de Lucifer la laissa cependant froide.  
  
- Mais elles ont toujours été plus accessibles en bas.  
  
_Lucifer 0 - Alexiel 1_  
  
Il enleva la longue redingote qu'il portait en silence, puis ses bottes sales et finalement, sous le regard d'une Alexiel plutôt impassible, il retira son pantalon de cuir poussiéreux et se redressa, ne cachant en rien sa nudité.  
  
_Il sait de toute manière qu'il n'a aucun complexe à cacher._  
  
Lentement, il s'approcha de la baignoire et y entra. Ses cheveux laissèrent une traînée rouge dans l'eau, elle comprit qu'ils étaient humides de sang.  
  
- Où as-tu donc été pour te couvrir de sang ?  
  
Lucifer s'arrêta au centre de la baignoire, il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et trempa entièrement ses cheveux dans l'eau, retirant la couche de sang qui s'y était logée avec ses doigts. Puis il se releva, l'eau teintée d'un légère couleur rouge. Pendant un long moment, il l'observa, immobile, l'eau dégoutant de sa chevelure. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, même l'eau semblait s'être immobilisée.  
  
Sans un mot Lucifer s'approcha d'Alexiel, celle-ci demeura immobile, les yeux fixés sur les siens.  
  
Elle pouvait sentir jusqu'à un certain point les émotions qui habitaient le prince grâce au lien qui les unissaient. Cette fois-ci, elle se maîtrisa, même devant cette passion qu'elle sentait qui allait resurgir d'un moment à l'autre au travers de ces iris grises. Elle le dévorait, tentait de prendre place dans l'obscurité et le vide de son coeur, flamme solitaire dans un cimentière vieux comme le monde entier.  
  
Lucifer avait baissé les yeux sur elle, il était maintenant tout près, mais il ne la touchait pas. Il se tenait devant elle comme devant une idôle sainte, se gardant bien de l'effleurer de peur de la briser ou de la souiller.  
  
Elle surprit de nouveau cette petite flamme qu'elle sentait en lui animer ses yeux, si elle ne l'avait pas connu autant, sans doute n'aurait-elle rien discerner. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, pris entre son mutisme distant qu'il montrait toujours et cette impulsion étrange qui semblait le déstabiliser. Un moment, elle perçut un léger frémissement sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il retenait un mot, ou devenait plus fébrile...  
  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire, dit Alexiel, ses yeux perçant les siens  
  
- Jamais.  
  
- Dis-le, fais-moi plaisir, insista-t-elle, fermant à demi les yeux dans un geste parodique de séduction.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Je sais que tu le ressens ... est-ce si compliqué de me dire ces mots ? Je voudrais tant te les entendre dire.  
  
- Ne prétend pas me connaître, Alexiel.  
  
- Au contraire - elle fit un pas vers lui et appuya son corps sur le sien, le regard menaçant - je prétends te connaître d'avantage que tu ne le peux toi-même.  
  
Elle leva la main et toucha son visage du bout des doigts, traçant la ligne définie de sa mâchoire. De l'ongle du pouce, elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure.  
Lucifer demeura silencieux mais elle sentit, solidement appuyée contre son torse, son cœur battre plus vite. Elle leva son autre main et l'appuya sur sa poitrine, là où elle sentait le plus ce cœur qui ne cachait rien, lui, de ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
- Je le sens, dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui, ton cœur. Il existe, il est là.  
  
Lucifer fronça les sourcils et prit brusquement le bras d'Alexiel qui touchait sa poitrine, serrant très fort son poignet, il fit un pas derrière et rejeta le bras inquisiteur.  
  
- Ne me touche pas, dit-il d'un ton acide  
  
Il recula encore et sortit de la baignoire.  
  
_Depuis combien de temps ais-je rêvé d'un moment avec elle comme celui-ci ?  
  
Pourquoi je fuis ?_  
  
Il alla se retourner vers elle quand un coup l'atteignit juste sur les reins. Pris pas surprise, il tomba sur les genoux et se retourna brusquement.  
Alexiel se tenait au dessus de la baignoire, ses trois grandes ailes étendues autour d'elle. Des dizaines de plumes flottaient sur l'eau tranquille. Elle avait du sortir avec douceur du bain pour ne pas être entendue.  
  
Un moment, il l'observa en silence, comme suspendue au dessus du vide, son corps nu complètement à sa vue, ses cheveux semblaient en vie autour d'elle, ondulant dans l'air humide. Elle regardait droit devant elle, nullement affectée par sa nudité exposée.   
  
- Je vais devoir encore exiger des excuses, Lucifer, gronda-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant  
  
- N'y pense même pas, dit Lucifer  
  
Alexiel ressembla ses mains devant elle et fronça les sourcils. Une boule de lumière intense se forma entre ses doigts, elle semblait murmurer quelque chose en silence.  
  
Lucifer prépara sa défense mais se souvint que son pouvoir était dans un état pitoyable hier soir. Il appela à lui la puissance des enfers mais se l'approprier était pour lui un danger considérable, il était possible que le contact le ramène dans un état trop faible pour pouvoir contrôler l'énergie qu'il canalisait pour la terre.  
  
Il décida de rassembler sa propre énergie au lieu de puiser celle des enfers. Cela lui semblait suffisant quand il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il leva les yeux vers Alexiel, entre ses mains, la lumière avait grandi mais pris une nature différente.  
  
_Non … elle va utiliser les ressources de sa troisième aile ?_  
  
Alexiel sembla comprendre les pensées de Lucifer et lui sourit, ce qui lui confirma ses craintes. Elle leva les bras et, d'un geste brusque, lança sur lui la boule d'énergie.  
  
Pour combattre cette énergie fatale, il aurait fallut que Lucifer déploie ses quatre ailes, chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire à temps. Il leva les mains et un bouclier de magie noire se forma devant lui, obéissant à son maître. Mais il ne fut pas suffisant à la protection de Lucifer et céda sous la pression de l'énergie blanche qui le heurtait. Alexiel eut un rire moqueur alors que, quand le bouclier céda, il percuta de plein fouet son maître.  
  
Lucifer glissa sur le sol de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il butte le mur le plus proche. Alexiel s'était rapprochée et leva le pied pour administrer un coup de pied à son adversaire mais Lucifer se saisit de sa cheville et la brisa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler la jeune femme mais aussi de lui laisser un moment de distraction. Lucifer déploya ses ailes et s'empara d'elle, lui envoyant un coup de poing robuste dans le ventre.  
  
Alexiel tenta de se défaire des bras de Lucifer mais il la maintint solidement entre ses bras, suspendu à quelques pieds au dessus du sol.  
  
- Tu es trop confiante, se moqua Lucifer  
  
Alexiel rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et percuta la mâchoire de Lucifer, qui sentit ses vertèbres craquer sous le choc. Elle profita du moment pour tenter de sortir de l'emprise de son adversaire et réussit à dégager un de ses bras. Elle plia le coude et le frappa de nouveau à la tête par derrière.  
  
Affalé de coups de pieds et à demi sonner, Lucifer desserra sa prise mais projeta Alexiel sur le sol. Malgré ses ailes, elle ne put atténuer le coup et tomba sur les genoux, sa cheville toucha maladroitement le sol ce qui la fit hurler de nouveau.  
  
Elle toussa et cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche.  
  
Lucifer se posa devant elle et s'accroupit, relevant sa tête de la main. Alexiel regarda avec haine le vainqueur qui lui souriait tendrement.  
  
Tendrement…  
  
Silencieusement, il la prit par la taille et la souleva du sol. Il n'y avait aucun geste brusque dans sa démarche. Alexiel demeura tranquille et se laissa faire. Il sortit lentement de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lit immense.  
  
Il y déposa avec délicatesse Alexiel qui retint Lucifer près d'elle.  
  
Il avait lui aussi quelques blessures remarquables, sa lèvre était fendue et du sang perlait de son font. Son regard était plus serein que tout à l'heure, et ce sourire semblait si exquis.   
  
Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :  
  
- J'ai gagné.  
  
Alexiel sourit. Elle le reconnaissait ici bien mieux que tout à l'heure. La tendresse évidente de la baignade l'avait déplu et déstabilisé, mais cette victoire sur elle avait réussi à le rendre tellement plus agréable, même si qu'une infime partie de lui avait cédé.  
  
Elle aurait tout de même préféré vaincre que se retrouver victime. Cela la rendait honteuse. Et cette cheville disloquée qui ne guérirait pas avant quelques jours …  
  
Elle leva la main et caressa doucement les cheveux humides de Lucifer qui jouait dans son cou sans toutefois la toucher directement.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et s'assit au pied du lit, prenant avec précaution la cheville brisée d'Alexiel. Celle-ci grimaça un peu mais le laissa la toucher.  
  
- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il la soigne, dit doucement Lucifer, reste allongée.  
  
Alexiel grogna mais hocha la tête.   
  
_Ne crois pas que j'oublierai cette bataille de si tôt, Lucifer._  
  
__________________________________________________________________

Bon, ce chapitre est la moitié de l'autre d'avant. Je devais le faire plus long, lui aussi, mais je le coupe maintenant. Comme ca certaines personnes plus impatientes pourront au moins lire quelques lignes pour le moment ^_^  
Je veux terminer cette histoire dans deux chapitres. C'est mon défi ! Ce ne sera pas facile étant donné que j'ai un tas de choses à régler...  
Ah oui.... et j'ai tendance à toujours terminer les histoires très mal alors ne soyez pas surpris. -_^  
À la prochaine !

  



	21. Les feux de Beltane

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs. 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.  
____________________________________________________________________

**Astral Romance :: Chapitre 21 - Le feux de Beltane**  
  
Des cris de joie retentissaient, audibles jusqu'aux fenêtres des tours du palais de Dys. Au loin, on pouvait voir la foule approcher de la ville, laissant leurs fermes pour la journée. Les citadins, quand à eux, commençaient déjà à se regrouper sur la grande place, face au palais, au centre de la ville. Des notes d'une musique barbare commencèrent à résonner, mêlée au rythmes plus déchaînés de musiques empruntées à divers styles sur Asshiah.  
Du haut de la tour de garde du palais, Belial eu un sourire discret, se régalant à l'avance du sacrifice. Cette jeune fille si pure, ingénue, devenue si souillée, allait finir ses jours pour le bon plaisir de la foule Tous semblaient fébriles du nouveau sacrifice à venir. Il était présage de fertilité et de richesse pour tous.   


Elle avait supervisé toutes les étapes de la fête, s'assurant qu'il ne manquait rien. Elle attendait maintenant que le Roi se présente auprès d'elle, il devait être à ses côtés pour inaugurer le début de la fête, c'était la tradition.  


Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant de qui il s'agissait. Elle laissa la silhouette au galbe féminin s'avancer jusqu'au bord de la tour, à ses côtés. Elle aussi, observait le spectacle de la foule qui se massait sur la place publique.  


- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, dit Barbelo en repoussant les cheveux qui fouettaient son visage à cause du vent.  
  
- Non, mais il n'est pas encore l'heure, je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas en retard, répondit Belial en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à ses côtés.  


Pour l'occasion, l'épouse du Roi avait endossé une robe beaucoup plus habillée qu'à l'habitude qui faisait penser au style victorien. Elle n'avait pourtant pas délaissé son style de guerrière qui l'exaspérait tant.  


- Vous êtes ravissante, Barbelo, mentait Belial en souriant à sa compagne.  


Barbelo eut un sourire narquois, sachant parfaitement comment elle déplaisait à Belial.   


Un page se présenta derrière elles et s'inclina.  


- Sa majesté a fait son apparition dans le hall du palais et vous attend pour le début de la cérémonie.  


**************************

D'une beauté à couper le souffle, Lucifer était debout dans le hall, seul avec les autres Satan quand Belial et Barbelo le rejoignirent. Il portait une large tunique noire en cuir retenue par une ceinture croisée sur le devant à la mode médiévale et une large cape de velours noir, bottes hautes et gants. Sur sa tête reposait la couronne d'obsidienne un peu plus grande qu'un diadème.  


Quand il les vit, il tendit le bras à Barbelo et s'avança vers la sortie du palais, les Satans se regroupèrent derrière lui par ordre d'importance.  


Les imposantes portes du palais s'ouvrirent et Lucifer s'avança du haut des marches du long escalier qui menait à la place publique, face au palais. Des cris de joie des paysans et des guerriers se firent entendre au travers du son grave des trompettes.  


Une petite fille au pas timide grimpa les marches, portant une gerbe de fleurs noire et rouge et les tendit à Barbelo, qui se pencha et les prit.  
Lucifer leva la main face à la foule et tous se turent.  


- Un sort sans précédent a été jeté sur nos terres et a faillit y faire éteindre la vie qui l'irriguait. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'anéantissement de cette malédiction et faire payer les coupables. Puisse le son nos voix s'élever ce soir jusqu'au ciel qu'ils sachent que nous sommes toujours en vie pour les maudire.  


Des cris assourdissant jaillirent de toute part, des mains s'élevèrent au ciel, le poing serré.   


- Gloire et puissance à Lucifer, le prince des ténèbres ! Gloire et puissance à Lucifer, le Seigneur des Enfers !  


*************************

Les démons qui était venus en grand nombre saluer leur Roi s'étaient envolés de la place publique jusqu'en campagne avoisinante, là où l'entrée de la grotte des sacrifices de trouvaient. Là on avait aménagé une aire immense d'où de grands étendards flottaient dans l'air vicié. Des feux avaient été allumés et une festin attendait les invités sur des tables disposées partout sur la place.  


Les démons se massaient pourtant à l'entrée de la caverne pour y pénétrer en grand nombre, friands d'y voir le sacrifice.  


À l'intérieur des rires et des cris se faisaient entendre tout autour de l'immense lac de sang les démons avaient envahi l'endroit et entonnaient des airs belliqueux, certains frappaient sur des tambours des rythmes saccadés, d'autres dansaient.  


Face à cette cohue, près de l'autel, une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe blanche diaphane, les mains liées au dessus d'elle à une potence, se débattait pour se libérer. Belial se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.  


Puis Lucifer parut près de l'autel, les démons s'inclinèrent plus bas.   


Sans un mot, Lucifer observa son peuple enjoué puis se tourna vers Ann, qui l'observait d'un regard implorant.  


- Ma mort sera vengée ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put, croyez-vous que le Tout-puissant laissera ma mort impunie ? Vous vous croyez à l'abri de Sa Main ?   


Des injures fusèrent de toute part, Lucifer eut un sourire discret à la jeune fille. Il tendit la main et lui toucha la joue.  


- Si tu montes là-haut, dit à ton Dieu que je ne lui céderai jamais plus rien.  


Ann détourna la tête, incapable de se défendre. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes. Belial s'avança pendant ce temps devant la foule et commença à annoncer que le sacrifice allait débuter.   


Ann leva les yeux vers Lucifer.  


- Et notre accord ? demanda-t-elle soudainement abasourdie  


Le prince sortit une petite fiole de cristal de sa poche qui contenait un liquide ambré. Il l'ouvrit et l'avança aux lèvres entrouvertes de Ann qui but sans mot dire.   


Sitôt le liquide avaler, elle se mit à se sentir plus lourde, plus endormie. Elle leva paresseusement les yeux vers Lucifer mais sa vue était brouillée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots semblaient tarder dans sa gorge.  


- Qu'est … qu'est ce que c'est ?  


- Une drogue, répondit Lucifer, c'est une sorte d'anesthésiant  


Deux gardes vinrent la délier de ses chaînes et Lucifer la saisit par la taille sous les cris enjoués de démons surexcités. Ann voulut se débattre quand elle se sentit allonger sur l'autel mais ses jambes et ses bras étaient complètement engourdis. Elle leva les yeux sur Lucifer mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il déchira brusquement sa robe et jeta les morceaux à la foule.  


Elle ferma les yeux et fondit en larmes, complètement déshonorée. Autour d'elle, elle n'entendait plus que les cris des créatures rassemblées et le son des tambours. La lueur des flambeaux sur le lac de sang donnait à la peau de Lucifer une teinte plus vivante.   


Belial tendit à son Roi une dague finement travaillée posée sur un coussin rouge. Il la prit sans manières.  


Ann suffoquait. L'idée de sa mort toute proche la mettait dans un état de choc inexprimable, elle entendait le sang battre près de ses tempes, son estomac était serré et lui donnait des nausées et son cœur battait la chamade, comme un derniers rythme funéraire avant de s'éteindre à jamais. Elle tremblait, murmurant les prières les plus douces pour se réconforter.  


Elle sentit le sang couler sur son ventre nu, cependant ce n'était pas le sien. En levant les yeux, elle vit que le prince noir s'était ouvert les veines près de son poignet gauche et laissait le sang couler sur elle, goutte à goutte. Bientôt, le liquide rouge baigna sa peau.  


Lucifer leva la lame à nouveau, mais cette fois elle était pointée sur elle. Ann ferma les yeux et poussa un cri strident à peine audible sous les rugissements de la foule.  


Une douleur brûlante s'empara d'elle quand elle sentit ses chairs transpercées par le métal froid. Elle hurla de nouveau, incapable de supporter la souffrance que présentait son corps éventré, mais nul ne semblait préoccupé par ses plaintes, tous semblaient jubiler de voir son sang couler.  


Elle entendit Lucifer et Belial prononcer des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas.  


Alors que le monde autour d'elle s'effaçait, elle vit le prince des ténèbres se pencher sur elle. Ses cheveux noirs lui caressaient le visage, elle fut surprise que cette sensation soit si nette en cet instant alors que toutes les autre s'effritaient de plus en plus.  


Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de celui qui fut la source de sa chute et ne put lui envoyer autre chose que cette dernière lueur d'une passion déchirée entre la Foi et cette douce tentation au quelle elle s'était abandonnée. Le souvenir de ces étreintes occupa ses pensées un moment et tout s'effaça quand l'ange déchu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et scella son dernier soupir.  


***********************

_Le sang coula sur l'autel  
La pierre baignée du liquide vital  
Devint vivante et porta les fluides plus bas  
Jusqu'au lac assoiffé  
_

_Terre damnée des démons  
Puisse-tu revivre enfin  
Et prendre sur tes larges épaules  
La vie de ces anges déchus  
Rejetés du ciel  
_

_À nouveau, la graine germera  
Et apportera la vie à l'enfant aux ailes noires  
Car le sang a coulé  
Le Seigneur de la Terre a soufflé la vie   
Et freiné les peurs  
Gloire au Roi des déchus  
Que sa puissance et sa grandeur  
Soient à jamais avec nous_  


____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Selon moi, il ne reste que deux chapitres pour terminer cette histoire comme je le veux.  
Merci à tout le monde encore une fois de m'encourager à continuer.... et surtout à finir, habituellement, je ne termine pas mes histoires mais comme je veux en commencer une autre bientôt, je vais tenter de terminer celle-ci d'abord.  
J'entamme ce soir même un autre chapitre pour rattraper mon retard.   
À la prochaine !  



	22. Un monde qui nous sépare

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs. 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Astral.Romance :: Chapitre 22 :: Un monde qui nous sépare**  
  
_Alexiel_   


Qui est là ?  


_Ne me reconnais-tu plus, ma fille ? M'aurais-tu oublié ? Ne suis-je devenu qu'une ombre qui a hanté ta vie ?  
_

Père ? C'est vous ? Où suis-je, dites-moi ?  


_Tu es dans l'immatériel. Un endroit que seul les âmes peuvent toucher si je le permet, tu es ici car je ne peux venir te chercher là où tu es.  
_

Que me voulez-vous ?  


_Te raconter une histoire, ma fille chérie, Alexiel, mon ange. Te raconter l'histoire d'un peuple qui cherche une idole. D'un peuple qui se meurt devant un souverain dément. Un peuple qui ne demande qu'à retrouver sa pureté et sa gloire d'atan.  
_

Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Père  
.

_Alexiel, il y a longtemps, tu as été jeté hors du paradis. Mais jamais tu n'as quitté mon cœur. Ni celui de ceux qui t'on depuis ce jour admiré dans ta bataille pour la liberté et la justice. Ils clament aujourd'hui ta présence auprès d'eux. J'ai besoin de toi. Ils ont tous besoin de toi. Tu es parfaitement consciente que ton frère, Rochel, est rongé par la folie. Il ne peut plus faire le travail pour lequel il a été destiné, il gère les cieux de la même façon que ses pensées, irrationnellement et sans maîtrise. Autrefois, il a brillé dans une gloire immense, mais ses capacités son maintenant affaiblies. Mais le flambeau doit être passé à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui peut ramener la paix et la foi chez les anges. Nul au ciel n'a la pureté et la franchise pour le faire. Ils sont tous corrompus par le pouvoir et la haine. Mais toi, ma fille chérie, tu es restée saine malgré les bains de sang, tu as toujours cherché la justice.  
_

Votre fille chérie ? C'est donc ainsi que vous me nommez ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous n'auriez pas dit la même chose. Je me souviens que trop bien de mes jours passés en Eden, Père, et ces autres passés dans des corps mortels condamnés d'avance.  


_Tout cela est chose du passé, Alexiel, tu dois pardonner.  
_

Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, Père, vous avez trop fait de mal autour de vos enfants. Ne vous plaignez pas si maintenant ils ne répondent plus ni à vos appels, ni à vos espérances.   


_Alexiel, ma fille, je suis parfaitement conscient que jamais tu ne me pardonneras mes actes. Aussi, je n'insiste pas sur ce point qui n'est en fait qu'un détail. Ce n'est pas ta clémence envers moi que je viens de te demander aujourd'hui mais celle d'un peuple qui demande ton aide. Jadis, tu as porté secours au royaume d'Anagura dans leur situation précaire. Mais maintenant, c'est le peuple des anges qui demande ton aide. Ils ont besoin que tu viennes remettre de l'ordre parmi eux. Tu es leur héros, leur idole, ils t'écouteront.  
_

Faites-le vous-même. Cessez de déléguer ce travail à d'autre. Lucifel n'a pas fait l'affaire, vous l'avez renvoyé au loin, Rochel ne vous plait plus, vous tentez de le renverser, et maintenant c'est moi qui devrait entre dans la file des souverains ? Pas question.  


_Le divin doit rester dans le domaine du non-concret, Alexiel, tu le sais, si je prenais les rênes du paradis directement, l'aspect de mystère qui entoure ma personne disparaîtrait et la Foi avec lui. De plus, avec les événements de mon éveil et la mort de la petite Link, je ne peux pas maintenant recouvrer directement mes pouvoirs. Tout est une question de temps, même pour moi.  
Je ne veux pas père, je refuse de devenir votre petite marionnette.   
_

_Sais-tu à quel point le monde des cieux est faible, Alexiel ? Sais-tu que leur foi ne tient plus à rien ?   
_

Ce n'est pas à moi de ramasser les pots cassés. Ce monde n'a jamais rien fait pour moi.  


_Quand tu seras au pouvoir, rien ne t'empêchera t'appliquer ta vengeance sur ceux qui t'ont condamnés. Mais ce n'est pas là ma requête, je désire que tu prennes la direction du paradis pour ramener les anges sur la bonne voie. Jadis, j'ai demandé l'inverse à Lucifer, car je voulais filtrer le bien du mal. Maintenant, je te demande à toi de continuer cette tâche mais inversement.  
_

  
Lucifer a toujours été en accord avec vos idées. C'est différent.  


_C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, Alexiel, c'est lui t'influence. Tes sentiments pour cet homme te force à rester auprès de lui.  
_

Il est en effet bizarre que juste au moment où nous nous retrouvons enfin nous nous voyions encore séparés.  


_Je ne te cacherai rien en te disant que c'est une de mes motivations mineures pour te mettre à la tête des séraphins. Mais ce n'est pas là la véritable raison  
_

J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manipulations, Père ! Je souhaite que vous restiez toujours prisonnier de cette enveloppe charnelle.  


_L'armée des démons est actuellement deux fois plus puissante que celle des anges. Si Lucifer attaquait maintenant, les cieux seraient à sa merci. Ses espions finiront pas découvrir l'état de la situation et la tuerie serait sans précédent. Je ne veux pas que mes anges paient le prix d'un dirigeant maintenant incapable de prendre ses responsabilités.  
_

_//Ma sœur chérie, mon Alexiel, ma sœur si magnifique, écoute ma voix.//  
_

Rochel ?  


_//Oui, chère sœur. Ma bien-aimée, j'ai toujours su que tu serais là auprès de moi. Mais notre Père a raison, j'ai besoin de paix. //  
_

Toi ? Tu acceptes d'être rejeté ? Depuis quand ?  


_//Je ne serai pas rejeté, je vais simplement me retirer de la vie politique. Mon esprit n'en peut plus et je préfère me retirer plutôt que de voir l'empire des anges détruit. //  
_

_Tu es notre dernier espoir, Alexiel.  
_

_//Tu sais que je vais t'avoir auprès de moi, toujour,s toujours, si tu reviens ma chère sœur ?//  
_

Rochel …  


_//Donne moi la paix enfin. Tu as la force et le courage de prendre cette couronne. Et je suis si fatigué.//  
_

_//Si fatigué …//  
_

_Viens à moi Alexiel, et redonne au monde qui t'a vu naître sa gloire d'autrefois.  
_

********************

Dans les plaines, la fête battait son plein. Les démons s'adonnaient aux plaisirs les plus délicieux et aux vices les plus profonds. La mort de la jeune Ann les avaient ravis, ils festoyaient maintenant par milliers.  


Si tôt le sacrifice terminé, Lucifer avait été sur les fermes vérifier si tout avait bien fonctionné et constaté que les choses étaient revenues en ordre. Il sentait que le sol était plus pur maintenant. Les choses n'étaient pas instantanées mais elle étaient réglées. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tout se remette en ordre. La crainte de la population était éteinte, le peuple avait déjà oublié la famine sous les litres de bière et les victuailles.  


Barbelo s'était sauvée un peu plus tôt quand il avait repoussé de la main les avances qu'elle lui faisait, elle s'était rendue dans une petite tente avec quelques hommes et n'en n'était pas ressortie depuis. Les autres Satans s'adonnaient à des péchés diversifiés, lui seul restait, assis sur une large chaise en surplomb de la fête, quelque peu éloignée, ce qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester là telle une statue, complètement inactif. Il n'avait pas très envie de fêter de quelque façon que ce soit, vrai, mais il pouvait toujours retourner s'acharner sur la pile de dossiers qui se dressait toujours plus haute sur son bureau. Il n'en finissait jamais, peu importe s'il y mettait tout son temps et ses heures de sommeil.  


De toute façon, il ne resterait pas tout le long des festivités qui duraient parfois des jours.   


Une jeune succube qui portait le sceau d'Asmodeus sur la joue s'approcha de lui dans une démarche sensuelle, les yeux gourmands. Elle battit des cils dans une invitation on ne peut plus claire et vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Elle était exquise avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et de grands yeux verts.  


Il tendit nonchalamment la main pour toucher sa chevelure mais elle l'attrapa au vol la saisit entre ses petits doigts agiles et, s'emparant de son index ouvrit doucement les lèvres pour le toucher gentiment avec sa jolie langue rose. Il la laissa faire et perdit son regard dans la foule.  


Derrière lui, il sentit quelqu'un se poser en silence. Quelques plumes blanches vinrent virevolter jusqu'à ses pieds et se poser plus loin. Une fois de plus, la jolie succube lui lança un regard invitant sans lâcher son doigt entre ses lèvres.  


- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? dit une voix claire derrière lui  
  
- Un sacrifice seulement, répondit Lucifer, sans artifices, plutôt banal.  


La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur et baissa la tête pour observer la petite créature suspendue au doigt du prince.  
- Vas t'en petite, dit froidement Alexiel, il est à moi maintenant  


Lucifer tenta de ne pas trop penser aux différents sens que cette parole avait et se leva. Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa un moment, le souffle coupé.  


Rien de spécial pourtant chez elle, elle portait un simple pantalon de cuir noir et un trench long qui tombait à ses pieds très ajusté à la taille, ses cheveux étaient remontés dans une coiffure élaborée mais il détestait votre ses cheveux ainsi noués.  


- Allons marcher un peu, et parlons, dit-elle d'un air grave  
  


Puis elle se retourna et partit dans la direction inverse à la fête qui résonnait dans l'écho de la plaine.  


Ils prirent le chemin qui menait à Dys, il était désert, presque tous étaient partis aux festivités. Le paysage était monotone mais Alexiel aimait le comparer à son créateur, vide et inhabitable.  
  
Elle demeura silencieuse, elle se souvint avec mélancolie d'une promenade un soir à New York, quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'ils venaient de se revoir. Comme elle aurait voulut revivre ces moments.  


- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda soudainement Lucifer, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.  


Cela la propulsa brusquement dans la réalité et elle aussi rendit son regard au vagues collines devant eux, là bas vers l'ombre noire qu'était la capitale des enfers.  


- J'ai fait un rêve, commença-t-elle, un rêve très réel. Un rêve triste qui m'a fait rendre compte de plusieurs choses.  


Il se taisait, il la laissait continuer. Son silence était presque respectueux.  


- Le tout-puissant a communiqué avec moi au travers de ce rêve. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne lui avait pas parlé …  


- Habituellement, c'est par intérêt ou pour punir qu'il fait cela.  


- Par intérêt cette fois, mais peut-être ta théorie de la punition n'est pas mauvaise non plus.  


- Que voulait-il ?   


Elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas voulu arriver au but si vite. Mais il était ainsi, les conversations devaient servir, avoir un usage sinon elles étaient futiles et superflues.  


Mais elle était complètement paralysée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Lucifer s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard et se retourna vers elle. Rien ne se lisait dans son regard. Son sourcil droit était légèrement arqué en signe de questionnement mais c'était tout. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa détresse, elle non plus, pensa-t-elle, ne montrait rien.  


Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.   


- J'ai besoin de l'entendre maintenant, Lucifer, redis-moi ces mots, je t'en prie. Je me sens faible et fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de me battre.  


Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux et fit un pas derrière, se libérant de son emprise et se remit à marcher.  


- C'est donc ainsi ? dit Alexiel, clouée sur place, les choses sont destinées pour êtres ainsi faites ? Tu pars, sans même me dire cette simple phrase. Le passé ne t'a-t-il donc rien appris ?  


Il s'arrêta mais resta immobile. Réellement, il ne comprenait pas cette urgence et cette voix qui tremblait. Cette Alexiel-là, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait pas vu faible, jamais et cette vision d'elle maintenant lui donnait de déplaisants frissons de dégoût.  


- Le tout-puissant veut que je remplace mon frère, qui devient de plus en plus incapable d'occuper le poste de président du conseil au paradis. Il me veut, moi, à la tête des anges.  


Il se retourna mais le courroux était visible sur son visage, soudainement. Alexiel marcha vers lui.  


- Il dit que je peux remettre les choses en ordre, que tous attendent mon arrivée et m'acclament. Que c'est moi que le peuple veut.  


Lucifer eut un petit rictus étouffé.  


- Et tu as cru en ces histoires ?   


- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les anges de basse caste se meurent, Lucifer, gronda Alexiel.  


Tiens, pensa-t-elle, je les défends déjà.  


- Oui, admit Lucifer, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  


Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il la jaugea d'un air supérieur. Elle aurait pu le mettre en garde mais elle se tut. Elle n'avait décidément pas envie de se quereller maintenant.  


- Il est certain que pour te convaincre, il a utilisé les arguments qui allaient te toucher. Bien sûr il a dit que le peuple de bas niveau se mourait, qu'ils te voulaient pour les aider, que tous les anges t'attendaient avec impatience. Il n'allait certainement pas t'attirer avec du pouvoir et des possibilités de monter plus haut encore, ce n'est pas cela que tu veux. Il sait très bien que tu vas te porter à leur défense. Mais laisse-moi te donner ta première leçon de la politique céleste, naïve Alexiel.  


Elle leva la main pour le frapper, exténuée par ses propos mais il saisit son poignet et le retint dans sa course.  


- Le grand séraphin a un pouvoir décisionnel important, mais il n'y a pas que son propre avis qui compte et il ne doit en aucun cas aller à l'encontre des lois établies par les anciens. Et dans ces lois, il y a beaucoup de règles définissant les anges faibles comme priorité inférieure. Ce qui veut dire que leur cas ne peut être traité que si il n'y a rien d'autre à traiter et crois moi, tu auras toujours quelque chose d'autre à traiter. En résumé, tu peux bien entrer au paradis avec des illusions de prophète et de saveur mais je ne te laisse pas deux semaine que toutes ces visions de grandeur vont s'éteindre et tu n'auras même plus le temps d'y repenser.  


Elle resta un moment muette, pas une seconde elle douta de sa parole. Il était vrai qu'au paradis, les choses n'avaient jamais changé, ni dans son règne, ni dans celui de Rochel. Mais peut-être n'avaient-il simplement pas voulu que les choses changent et pas insisté pour qu'elles le soient. Ils avaient pris tout deux des décisions plus graves qui avaient été acceptées.   


- Que ferais-tu à ma place ? demanda-t-elle  


- Si j'étais à ta place ? J'irais.  


La réponse la laissa surprise mais en même temps, elle comprit. Cela lui faisait mal, peut-être autant à lui qu'à elle mais c'était là la conclusion. Depuis toujours elle avait été celle que l'on avait rejeté du paradis et maintenant c'était à son tour de faire ses preuves, de montrer qu'elle pouvait elle aussi être forte, pas toujours l'ennemie mais aussi celle sur qui un peuple pouvait compte. Cela lui avait fait du bien de vivre avec le peuple des Evil, elle avait pendant un moment délaissé ses batailles sanglantes dans lesquelles elle se plaisait tant pour mieux apprendre à dégivrer son cœur. C'était la même chose maintenant. Il n'y avait rien ici pour elle son avenir était en-haut.  


En fait non, ici, il y avait un homme qui avait consacré une bonne partie de sa vie à la protéger et la servir. Un homme qui avait osé passer par dessus tout son orgueil et lui avouer un amour inconditionnel.  


- Nous serons séparés, murmura Alexiel  


- Nous l'avons toujours été, répondit Lucifer avait un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Cette fois encore, c'est Dieu qui se met entre nous. Mais il te laisse un choix, au contraire d'auparavant. Je crois de toute façon que ce choix est déjà fait.  


- Pas si tu me dis que tu refuses que je parte, traites-moi de faible si tu veux, mais si tu me le demande, je resterai.  


- Si tu es assez faible pour me dire une chose pareille moi je ne le suis pas assez pour te demander cela.   


Alors c'était ainsi, il ne la poussait pas à rester, il ne la poussait pas à partir. C'était sa décision. Elle pensa un moment à ce qu'elle laissait sur terre, Isaac, son amie Zoe, son travail. Ils avaient eu une importance dans sa vie, une infime importance mais ils n'avaient pas été là pour rien. Mais elle les laissaient derrière, sans regret et elle était décidée à laisser Lucifer aussi, sans que lui ne la retienne.   


Oui, si tout cela l'avait conduit jusque là, elle n'avait rien perdu. Ces derniers mois lui avaient appris à quel point elle aimait un homme qui lui avait dédié sa vie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient simplement pas vivre autrement que séparés. Peut-être était-ce là la vérité ? Peut-être elle et lui n'étaient que ce mirage étrange d'une guerrière de son arme froid à ses côtés.  


Elle déposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue douce et prit sa main.  


- Rentrons, dit-elle doucement  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Avant dernier chapitre ... j'ai écrit les deux derniers en même temps, aussi ils peuvent parraître un peu courts et précipités, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en les relisant.  
  



	23. Adieu

Note de l'auteur : ceci est une histoire se déroulant dans un autre contexte que celui du manga. On pourrait la situer sur la ligne de temps peu après le volume 14 mais elle n'est ni une suite, ni un préambule. Elle raconte principalement un dénouement de la relation entre Lucifer et Alexiel après que tout deux aient retourvés leurs corps respectifs. 

Disclaimer : Vous savez déjà.... les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà en enfer à essayer d'attaper Lucifer... ^_^

Merci à l'auteur de Meeting Again, qui ne semble pas déterminé à terminer sa fanfic mais qui m'a un peu inspiré cette histoire.

**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Astral.Romance :: Chapitre 23 :: Adieu**  
  
_Down on bended knee I pray, bring courage to these souls  
make'em live forever in the heart of the bold  
So I say farewell my friends, I hope we'll meet again  
when my time has come to fall from the grace   
_

_So this is goodbye, I take leave of you and  
spread your wings and you will fly away now, fly away now  
_

-- Glory to the brave, Hammerfall  
  
  
  
New York  


La pluie tombait sur la ville endormie. La boucle était bouclée maintenant, alors qu'ils rentrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement désert d'Alexiel, détrempés. Ils avaient pris un repas léger dans ce restaurant tranquille où ils s'étaient revus auparavant. Tout deux avaient été majoritairement silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour rendre la soirée plus mondaine. Tous deux profondément enfouis de leurs pensées, ils n'avaient cure de parler de sujets futiles pour meubler le silence. Mais Alexiel refusait de revenir sur sa décision, malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait et le regret qui commençait à poindre dans mon cœur.  


Les yeux gris de Lucifer semblaient encore plus triste que les nuages qui les avaient accompagnés durant leur retour. Ils brillaient d'une lueur inexprimable, indistincte. Elle ne réussissait plus à discerner les émotions qui habitait son cœur et le sien. Comme si le lien qui les unissait faiblissait petit à petit.  


Il prirent place sur le sofa en silence face à face. Le moment était venu.  


- Je veux que tu me fasse une promesse. Je veux savoir qu'à quelque part tu penses à moi que tu ne m'oublie pas. Comme autrefois, savoir que j'ai un lien puissant avec toi, que tu m'appartiens, ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de ta personne. En retour, je te laisserai moi aussi quelque chose, ce que tu veux.  


- Bien, dit-il simplement  


- Promets-moi que tu me seras fidèle, promets-moi que tu ne touchera plus autre femme que moi. J'aurai été la dernière.  


Cela sembla le surprendre. Mais il resta impassible.  


- Je te le promet, dit-il et elle savait qu'il était un homme d'honneur, jamais il ne trahirait cette promesse.  


Il se leva, alla chercher quelque chose dans le corridor, près de la porte d'entrée et revint avec un sabre dans la main, c'était Shiranui, le sabre de Nanatsusaya. Il s'assit à ses côtés à nouveau et la regarda.  


- À moi maintenant.   


Elle frissonna tellement le ton de sa voix était sombre et glacial.

Il la agenouiller par terre et s'agenouilla aussi, dans son dos.  


- Le geste de sera pas indélébile, mais il n'en n'est pas moins symbolique. Depuis si longtemps ce rêve n'a pas encore été concrétisé.  


Elle redoutait le pire et elle s'aperçu bien vite qu'elle avait raison. Il dégaina l'arme et passa la main dans sa longue chevelure. Elle déglutit.  


- Lucifer …. Non, je t'en prie, pas ça.  


- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement  


Elle se tut, elle devait le laisser faire comme il avait accepté sa promesse. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle avait cédé. Il y avait trop d'événements à la fois.  


Il passa délicatement l'arme sous une lourde mèche de cheveux et la coupa très court, sans dire un mot. Elle sentait sur ses épaules l'air frais qui la faisait frissonner et sangloter d'avantage à mesure que sa tête semblait moins lourde, autour d'elle s'accumulait de longues mèches brunes et le sabre ne cessait de trancher, toujours plus court, toujours plus saccadé.  


- Lucifer … murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots  


L'arme fidèle se retournait contre elle et réalisait son vœu ultime de vengeance, elle lui enlevait sa dignité, sa fierté, ce qui avait fait d'elle une femme lors des combats les plus sanglants.   


La texture de chaque mèche entre ses doigts était parfaite, d'une perfection ahurissante. IL coupa chaque mèche une par une, chaque poignée qui tombait sur ses cuisses était une fleur de plus déposée sur sa tombe. Un châtiment pire que la mort, un désir si longtemps enfoui au fond de lui. Enfin réalisé, il aimait tant cette chevelure, elle était si belle, elle l'hypnotisait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.  


Il l'aimait trop. Assez pour la détruire.  


Il sectionna la dernière mèche restante et déposa son sabre sur le sol. Baissant la tête, il constata son acte sur son visage se disputait l'horreur et la satisfaction ultime.  


Alexiel se retourna, honteuse, les yeux baissés, elle n'avait perdu qu'un partie de sa beauté mais sa honte était réelle. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour y essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient encore.  


- Tu es cruel, dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui  


Lucifer sourit  


- Nous nous sommes toujours battus pour l'être un peu plus que l'autre.  


Il se leva brusquement, elle fit de même. Maintenant, c'était le moment ou jamais. Avant que son cœur ne se brise d'avantage, avant qu'elle ne se montre trop faible pour partir, avant qu'il la rejette pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine. Mais elle ne pouvait plus prononcer aucune parole, elle était immobile devant lui qui semblait s'être transformé en statue de marbre.   


Pourquoi je pars loin de lui ?  


Pourquoi je nous laisse nous séparer de nouveau. Peut-être nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Un monde entier va nous séparer.  


Elle chassa les pensées noires et tenta d'éclaircir son esprit mais il était devant elle, cet homme qui avait promis sans hésitation de lui être éternellement fidèle. Elle voyait au travers de lui, voyait sa peine immense, son regret, elle sentait qu'il retenait ses paroles, il savait les arguments qui allait la retenir mais il se taisait.   


Puis soudainement, il leva la main et derrière elle, près de la porte vitrée qui menait sur le balcon, un portail noir s'ouvrit, mais au travers de ce portail, elle y voyait une vive lumière. Celle du monde céleste.  
  
Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'Il s'était rapproché. Il la saisit par les épaules et pressa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui lui enleva toute volonté de partir. Jamais aussi belle démonstration d'amour de lui avait été faite, doucement portée par le doux baiser de Lucifer, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes, abandonnant toute idée de fuite.   


Elle resterait. Elle resterait. Et il l'embrasserait comme cela toute sa vie durant.  


Mais Lucifer rompit le baiser brusquement et l'écarta de lui.  


- Désormais nous sommes des ennemis.  


Elle vit son regard redevenir de glace et leva la main, pour le retenir mais il l'avait poussé dans le portail, elle tomba vers la lumière, tomba, tomba, loin de la terre, loin de lui … à jamais.  


Resté seul, Lucifer ramassa sur le sol les mèches éparpillées et les enroula dans sa veste. Il ramassa son sabre avec lui et disparut dans la pluie.  


  
**FIN  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
o_O   
  
Vous savez que j'ai rêvé trois fois que Lucifer coupait les cheveux à Alexiel ? je me suis dit que c'était un signe, alors je l'ai concrétisé.  
  
  
Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé ... la fin est triste, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai bien de la difficulté à terminer des histoires avec une fin heureuse. Surtout quand j'écoute des trucs tristes - je sais pas si quelqu'un connait The spirit carries On, de Dream Theater, mais c'est triste pas à peu près. ****De plus, je n'arivais pas à concevoir l'idée qu'ils puissent réellement vivre ensemble, plus la fanfic avancait, plus je contastait que je ne voulais pas vraiment les voir en couple, mais plutot se voir avouer un amour, simplement. Certains vont trouver qu'avoir lu 23 longs chapitres pour un baiser, c'est une perte de temps. Mais je préférais cela ainsi. J'ai même pensé à faire une fin alternative, mais je vais laisser tomber cela. Astral.Romance est terminée.  
  
  
Je veux remercier tout cuex qui m'ont donné des reviews, c'est ainsi que l'ont peut s'améliorer et qu'on garde sa motivation. J'ai remarqué que dans la section française de ff.net, le YAOI est très apprécié, surtout avec Rochel. J'adore le yaoi mais mon couple favori de AS est bien évidemment Lucifer et Alexiel. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu des lecteurs même si la fic était plutot hentai et ne concernait en rien Rochel.   
  
  
Bientôt, je vais surement commencer une autre fic qui me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête, je ne dis pas le sujet tout de suite.   
  
  
Si vous pouvez m'apporter vos commentaires généraux sur Astral.Romance pour ce dernier chapitre, ce serait agréablement reçu, positifs comme négatifs.   
  
  
Merci encore à tout le monde et en espérant que la fin ne vous a pas trop déplu.  
  
  
À la prochaine  
  
  
Florimel   
**

  



End file.
